Worlds Crash
by The Stark
Summary: Há séculos o Ministério da Magia vem guardando um segredo embaixo do tapete, ocultando-o dos bruxos e deixando-os sob uma manta de ignorância.Há milênios os deuses escondem um segredo dos semideuses. Dois mundos. Um segredo. Uma colisão. Uma guerra.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

Ele caminhou a passos largos, atravessando a rua escura. Tentava ser discreto. Mas isso não significava nada, é claro. Sua fama o precedia. Ele era conhecido por todo o mundo. Assim, tinha que tentar fazer tudo o mais discretamente que podia. Esse "discretamente" havia tomado forma em uma rua escura, rumo a uma casa igualmente escura e abandonada.

Mas, se estivesse certo, tudo isso valeria _muito_ a pena. Bateu na porta da casa três vezes, o sinal que haviam combinado. Sacou sua varinha e deixou-a próxima a seu corpo. Esperava não precisar, mas estava tratando com forças nunca antes vistas e, nunca sabe o que poderia acontecer.

- _Entre_ – uma voz fria e grave falou, quase um sussurro.

Ele fez como lhe era pedido. Quem visse a casa por fora poderia pensar que ela estava abandonada. E quem entrasse nela perceberia que de fato estava. Assim, não ficou surpreso quando viu poltronas rasgadas, o chão de madeira corroído pelos cupins e as cortinas velhas e imundas.

O homem havia descoberto tudo isso por engano, naturalmente. Esse não era o tipo de coisa que o Ministério da Magia queria que as pessoas soubessem. Assim, tudo era sigiloso. Mas, ele havia descoberto e agora pretendia tirar proveito dessa informação.

Havia um homem sentado na poltrona, sim, aquela rasgada. Estava de noite, e não havia nenhum tipo de luz acesa, assim era difícil encontrar detalhes no corpo desse indivíduo. Mas seus olhos chamavam a atenção. Eram negros como as trevas, essa é a única frase capaz de definir seus globos oculares.

- Sente-se – disse o homem sentado na poltrona, e gesticulou para o sofá, igualmente rasgado e pútrido. Essa não era a voz que havia sido ouvida na entrada.

- Onde ele está? – perguntou o visitante.

- Eu sou quem você procura. O que você esperava? Algo mais _poderoso_? – disse o anfitrião com um sorriso cínico estampado – Sendo assim, sinto muito. Mas, no momento, eu sou tudo o que você vai ter. Mas vamos, não quero posar como um péssimo anfitrião, por favor, sente-se.

E o homem fez como lhe havia sido proposto.

- Então, posso afirmar com toda certeza que não é comum que eu receba visitas desse tipo. Vamos direto ao assunto, no que posso ajudá-lo? E, deixe-me ser mais claro, você me diz a que veio e eu lhe digo se vou pensar em lhe ajudar, sim?

Definitivamente, ele não gostou do tom petulante de seu anfitrião. Mas, mesmo assim, engoliu o orgulho. Pelo menos por enquanto, precisaria da ajuda dele. Depois... bem, ninguém é totalmente indispensável. Mas, pensaria melhor sobre isso no futuro.

- Creio que você já me conheça – começou ele -, ou pelo menos que já tenha ouvido falar de mim. Dessa forma, provavelmente já sabe o que vou lhe pedir. Então vamos pular todo esse falatório e me diga: o que você acha?

- Os seus lucros são óbvios, mas o que _eu _ganho com isso? Não estou disposto a perder meu tempo se não for ganhar nada em troca e, pelo que percebi, essa sua _idéia_ não me traz muitos benefícios. – respondeu o anfitrião, dessa vez, sério.

- Obviamente você ainda não entendeu essa "_idéia_" em toda sua totalidade. – retrucou o convidado – Deixe-me explicar...

E passaram as próximas horas conversando. No fim da noite, o trato estava selado. Isso tudo, é claro, traria conseqüências desastrosas para a humanidade. No futuro, quando os historiadores estudassem o caso, chegariam a um consenso de que, todos os problemas haviam começado ali, naquela noite, naquela velha casa abandonada...


	2. São Apenas Novos Alunos

**CAPÍTULO II**

**São apenas novos alunos**

Harry deu vários socos na bagagem até que ela finalmente entrasse no compartimento adequado para a ela. Estavam no Expresso Hogwarts, prontos para partir.

- Porcaria que não encaixa. – disse ele irritado.

- Eu não entendo, Harry – começou Hermione, sentada no banco em frente a ele, ao lado de Rony, que dormia –, você sabe que malas muito grandes não cabem nesses compartimentos, por que insiste em trazer uma gigante?

- Porque, do contrário, não vão caber todas as minhas coisas. Dã. Vamos passar um ano presos num colégio sem lojas, e se eu precisar de algo e não tiver lá? É melhor prevenir que remediar. Assim, sempre coloco tudo o que eu possa precisar na minha mala. Mesmo que a chance de eu chegar a usar seja mínima, eu ponho na mala. – finalizou Harry com um sorriso, orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Tudo bem, se você diz...

Gina abriu a porta do vagão com tanta força e causando tanto barulho que Rony acordou em um salto.

- Malfoy miserável! – disse a garota, vermelha de tanta raiva.

- Eu entendo que você esteja com raiva dele – disse Rony – a maioria das pessoas em Hogwarts – e possivelmente no mundo – estão. Mas, o que essa porta fez para você? E o mais importante, o que o _meu_ sono fez para você?

Gina fulminou Rony com os olhos. Harry pensou que ela iria lançar um feitiço nele, apenas para descontar sua raiva em alguém, e a varinha na mão de Gina havia dado uma grande dica para ele. Mas, de qualquer forma, a garota nunca teve a oportunidade, pois nesse momento Hermione levantou-se e indicou o lugar para Gina se sentar.

- Acalme-se – disse ela, compreensível como sempre – Respire funda e nos conte o que Malfoy fez dessa vez.

Gina fez como lhe foi dito, sentando-se ao lado de Harry, que a essa hora já havia finalizado o seu drama com a mala.

- Eu sou uma idiota mesmo – começou ela –, eu nem deveria estar brava com isso. O problema nem sequer foi comigo, mas mesmo assim me irritou. É o seguinte, aparentemente temos alunos novos na escola esse ano.

- Não brinca! – disse Rony fazendo uma cara de surpresa e _não _fazendo esforço para esconder seu sarcasmo – Em geral a escola recebe alunos novos todos os anos. Costumamos chamá-los de "alunos do primeiro ano".

Pela segunda vez, Gina o fulminou com os olhos. Digamos apenas que, se houvesse uma terceira vez, ela iria "rodar a baiana".

- Não é isso que eu estou querendo dizer. Temos alunos novos esse ano, mas eles são do _sexto ano_, assim como nós. Estranho, não?

- Do sexto ano? – perguntou Hermione – mas isso é estranho. Qual a idade deles?

- A mesma que a nossa eu imagino, mas não tive a oportunidade de perguntar. Aparentemente - se eu entendi a história direito - eles eram do Instituto de Magia e Bruxaria de Durmstrang, mas tiveram que se mudar para Hogwarts esse ano.

- Por quê?– perguntaram Harry e Rony em uníssono.

Gina deu de ombros.

- Eu não faço a menor idéia. Apenas ouvi o que eles estavam falando com Malfoy. Mas me deixem terminar a história. Eles são um grupinho de três pessoas, dois meninos e uma menina. A garota até que é bonitinha, mas nada que se compare a mim – ela acrescentou com um sorriso – Os três estavam andando pelo corredor tentando encontrar um vagão vazio, quando acidentalmente, encontrarão o de_ Malfoy _– ela falou esse nome quase como se fosse o nome de um pedófilo nazista.

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Até imagino o que vem depois disso.

- Malfoy – continuou Gina, sem dar valor a interrupção – é claro, não perderia a chance de implicar com eles. A garota tinha olhos cinzas, entende? Por mais que não seja algo comum, também não algo incomum. Mas, mesmo assim, ele conseguiu encontrar um jeito de implicar com ela por isso. Uma coisa tão estúpida!

- É bem a cara do Malfoy mesmo – falou Rony.

- Um dos garotos, tinha cabelos pretos e olhos verdes, naturalmente, foi defender a colega. E pronto, estavam cumpridos os pré-requisitos para o desastre! Tudo o que Malfoy queria era alguém que o provocasse de volta e comprasse briga com ele. E o garoto novo tinha acabado de fazer isso. Malfoy começou um teatro, gritando e gesticulando com a varinha enquanto gritava: "Então esse idiotinha acha que pode duelar comigo, hã? Eu nunca nem sequer vi você na escola. É algum tipo de aluno novo? Tão burro que só pode entrar na escola aos dezesseis anos?", e ria junto a Crabbe e Goyle.

"A bagunça foi tanta que já haviam aparecido muitos estudantes curiosos no corredor do trem, quando um inspetor veio ver o que estava acontecendo. O garoto tentou explicar toda a história, mas o inspetor não quis nem saber. Pois todo mundo ali na detenção."

- Que absurdo – exclamou Hermione.

- E tudo isso antes do primeiro dia de aula – acrescentou Harry – Já vi que esse vai ser um _longo_ ano – e encostou a cabeça no encosto, tentando dormir.

- Mas – falou Rony – os três alunos novos não haviam feito nada demais. Por que pegaram detenção?

- Você não prestou atenção na historia, Rony? – perguntou Gina – Eles realmente não fizeram nada, mas o inspetor não quis nem saber. Agora entende por que estou com tanta raiva do Malfoy? Sinceramente, eu quase estuporei ele, os amigos dele, o inspetor, e de quebra, todo mundo em volta.

- Sinceramente – complementou Harry – eu _teria_ estuporado mesmo.

A conversa poderia ter continuado por mais alguns minutos, com direito a xingamentos, azarações e possíveis macumbas a Malfoy, mas naquele instante, alguém bateu na porta. Todos se entreolharam, ninguém estava esperando alguém.

- Pode abrir – disse Rony, por fim.

A porta correu para o lado, revelando um pequeno grupo de três pessoas, dois garotos e uma garota.

- Desculpem, mas... – começou o garoto do meio, tinha olhos verdes – os outros vagões estão todos cheios, podemos ficar aqui?

- Sinto muito, - começou a responder Rony – mas aqui também está che...

- Seria um prazer – disse Gina, com um sorriso no rosto e então, virou-se para Harry, Rony e Hermione – são eles de quem eu estava falando.

- Nós o quê? – Perguntou o outro garoto curioso.

- Nada não – respondeu Gina – Venham, sentem-se aqui, agente se aperta um pouco, sim?

- Mas... – começou Rony.

- Rony, _agente se aperta um pouco, sim?_ Não queremos que outro incidente aconteça, queremos? – E Gina fulminou Rony com o olhar pela terceira vez, mas, em virtude dos convidados, resolveu reconsiderar toda aquela coisa de "rodar a baiana" e decidiu dar a Rony mais uma chance.

- Obrigada – disse a garota de olhos cinzas sorrindo.

Todos os três se sentaram, ficaram um pouco espremidos, mas com medo de despertar a fúria de Gina, ninguém ousou fazer qualquer tipo de comentário ao assunto.

- Então, como disse que se chamavam? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, sim, desculpe, esqueci de nos apresentar – disse respondeu o garoto de olhos verdes – esse aqui se chama Grover Underwood, o nome dela – e apontou para a garota de olhos cinzas – é Annabeth Chase. E eu sou Percy Jackson.


	3. A Desconfiança de Hermione

**CAPÍTULO III**

**A DESCONFIAÇA DE HERMIONE**

O resto do Expresso correu sem maiores incidentes. Ninguém mais viu Malfoy – o que gerou suspeitas por parte de Gina – mas o resto dos alunos preferiu ignorar e acolher o momento de paz momentânea que estavam tendo.

Percy, Annabeth e Grover confirmaram o que Gina já havia falado, e acrescentaram alguns detalhes a mais. Eles três realmente tinham dezesseis anos e realmente haviam estudado em Durmstrang. Isto é, pelo menos até o ano passado, quando _coisas_ aconteceram e eles tiveram que se retirar do colégio. Não, não pensem besteira. Percy explicou que na verdade "_coisas_" significava apenas que os pais dos três haviam entrado em conflito com o diretor e por esse motivo, acharam melhor retirar os filhos da escola. Dumbledore ficou mais que feliz em aceita-los em Hogwarts, assim, lá estavam eles, no Expresso Hogwarts.

Podemos falar que eles simpatizaram com Rony, Hermione e Harry durante o tempo em que estiveram no trem. Quando finalmente chegaram a Hogwarts, se surpreenderam com o tamanho do castelo, mas resolveram não comentar.

Bem, digamos que a cena do Chapéu Seletor foi no mínimo... estranha. Três marmanjos de dezesseis anos parados no meio de alunos do primeiro ano, esperando serem chamados para descobrirem a casa que iriam participar. O colégio parecia aceitar isso numa boa, com exceção de Sonserina que, é claro, explodia em risos sempre que um dos três ia para o chapéu. Eles por sinal, foram os últimos a serem escolhidos, logicamente, após todo o primeiro ano ter ido.

- Hm, vamos ver o que você tem que aqui dentro – disse o chapéu falante, quando foi colocado na cabeça de Grover e, um segundo depois, complementou – pronto, acabei. Um grande vazio aqui dentro, devo dizer. Não vamos perder mais tempo com isso: CORVINAL!

Grover levantou-se do banco, e seguiu para a mesa da Corvinal, que dava gritos e "urras" de alegria para seu novo membro. Minerva McGonagall olhou a lista de alunos que deveriam ser selecionados.

- Annabeth Chase!

Annabeth gelou. Verdade seja dita, ela não estava pronta para isso. Ela não _queria _isso. A simples idéia de ficar lá na frente e ter seus pensamentos expostos por um chapéu falante a _toda_ a escola a apavorava. Percy deu um pequeno empurrãozinho e ela se mexeu. Cada passo era como se ela estivesse carregando uma tonelada nas costas e o corredor parecia não ter fim. Por fim ela chegou e sentou-se no banco. Minerva pois o chapéu sem maiores cerimônias na cabeça dela.

- Hm, pelo menos essa cabeça é mais interessante – disse ele – Muitas idéias, pelo que vejo. Muitas idéias. Hm, essa idéia em particular é muito boa, Annabeth, mas onde você encontraria um camelo com três cabeças? Curioso... curioso... Tantas idéias pipocando aqui dentro... Onde eu irei lhe colocar? É, talvez... Espero não me arrepender disso: GRIFINÓRIA!

A garota respirou aliviada. A mesa de Grifinória começou a dar berros de alegria, mas Annabeth estava preocupada. Grover havia ido para Corvinal. Se Percy fosse para outra Casa, ela ficaria sozinha.

- Percy Jackson – disse Minerva.

Percy não teve tantos problemas em ir até o banco como Annabeth. Ele estava confiante em si mesmo. Iria para a Grifinória, sabia disso. Sentou-se no banco e recebeu o Chapéu.

- Oh! – o Chapéu Seletor disse inicialmente, seguido por um longo momento de silêncio. Um incrivelmente demorado e desconfortável momento de silêncio – Sabe, faz exatos seis anos que não vejo uma mente tão interessante quanto a sua. Mas não vamos entrar em detalhes sobre o passado. Onde eu irei colocar você? Fiz essa mesma pergunta no passado, e a faço agora... Onde?

Todo o salão estava em silêncio. Annabeth, sentada na mesa de Grifinória, murmurava baixinho: "Por favor, Grifinória. Por favor, Grifinória".

- Eu espero grandes feitos de você, Percy. E a propósito, há muito tempo que não conheço um bruxo que tivesse conhecimento _desse fato_ em particular...

Dumbledore se levantou da cadeira, com medo de que o Chapéu falasse de mais. O salão observava tudo sem compreender o que estava acontecendo, em silêncio absoluto. Como o Chapéu Seletor não voltou mais a tratar _daquele_ assunto, Dumbledore se sentou.

- Não, não, Corvinal não. Lufa-Lufa? Hm, melhor não. Espero que você realmente faça os contatos certos, meu caro Percy, eu sei o que você enfrentará pela frente e não será nada bom. Você precisará de amigos confiáveis para isso. Assim sendo, creio que a escolha mais apropriada para você é: GRIFINÓRIA!

E toda a mesa de Grifinória rompeu em alegria, destruindo o silêncio de alguns segundos atrás. Annabeth podia respirar normalmente mais uma vez. Grover, por outro lado, estava um pouco decepcionado que teria que ficar sozinho. Percy foi até a mesa de sua nova Casa e se sentou.

- Seja bem-vindo! – disse Harry quando Percy chegou. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Annabeth e Rony, de frente para Harry, Hermione e Gina.

- Idem – disse Rony – Agora quando será que o jantar sai? Estou com fome

Gina revirou os olhos – sim, ela estava fazendo _muito_ essa ação nos últimos dias, e, no geral, Rony era o culpado por isso.

- Será que você não pode mostrar um pouquinho de entusiasmo pelos nossos novos colegas e possíveis amigos? Afinal de contas, eles estão no mesmo ano que você. Vai ter que vê-los todos os dias agora.

- Claro – respondeu Rony –, eu vou mostrar o meu devido entusiasmo quando estiver com a barriga devidamente cheia. Estamos conversados?

Percy e Annabeth apenas riram. Sim, eles haviam gostado de sua nova Casa e podiam se acostumar com a idéia.

- Percy, o que foi que o Chapéu quis dizer com "a maioria dos bruxos não tem conhecimento desse fato?" – perguntou Hermione, sempre preocupada que os outros pudessem saber de algo que ela não sabia.

Percy parou de rir e olhou para Hermione.

- Nada de muito importante – disse por fim.

- Eu reparei – insistiu ela – que Dumbledore levantou-se quando o Chapéu disse aquilo. E o diretor não me parece o tipo de bruxo que se levanta por "nada de muito importante".

- Já disse – confirmou ele – não é nada demais. Eu apenas sei como... falar com peixes – disse por fim.

-... Falar com peixes? – pergunto Hermione desconfiada.

- Sim. Isso mesmo – disse ele com um sorriso.

A jovem bruxa estava desconfiada e não acreditava nessa resposta e provavelmente teria verbalizado essa descrença se Rony não a tivesse impedido.

- Mione, Dumbledore está prestes a fazer o discurso anual dele. Depois do jantar você amarra o Percy numa cadeira e tira as informações dele a là James Bond. Mas, por hora, chega de interrogatórios, ok? Em público é estranho.

Hermione abriu a boca para retrucar, mas Dumbledore bateu sua colher em sua taça, pedindo a atenção dos alunos.

- Boa noite a todos – começou o diretor sério – Antes que possamos desfrutar do jantar, permitam-me fazer algumas considerações. O colégio é um lugar seguro dos perigos do mundo exterior, como vocês bem sabem. Mas, por mais que tentemos, não poderemos protegê-los de tudo o que parte _daqui _de dentro. Então, escolham bem aqueles de quem são amigos. Isso pode lhes ser de valia no futuro. E por falar no futuro, acredito que esse ano talvez traga muitas verdades para vocês. Coisas que vocês nunca sequer imaginaram, nem em seus sonhos mais loucos, poderão tornar-se realidade. Mudanças... Ah, as mudanças! Antes de desconsiderar aquilo que é novo, pensem e reconsiderem. Nem sempre o que é novo é ruim e, por vezes, vocês podem até terminar gostando. De qualquer forma, não quero cansar vocês mais do que preciso e acredito que a mensagem principal já foi dada. Apenas tentem se lembrar dela durante o ano. Pode ser que seja útil... Ou não. Agora, comamos!

E pratos de comidas, dos mais variados tipos, brotaram da mesa. Havia bife, costeleta de porco, salada de batatas, torta de frango, ratatouille, enfim, tudo o que se pudesse imaginar. Todos se serviram de porções generosas e começaram a comer.

- Sério, gente – disse Gina -, Dumbledore quase me inspira a ser uma pessoa melhor nesses discursos. Eu disse _quase_. Ele nem parece o diretor que é durante o resto do ano!

- Como assim? – perguntou Annbeth.

- Dumbledore é... – começou Rony, mas não encontrou uma palavra boa o bastante para definir seu diretor.

- Curioso – terminou Harry, no lugar do amigo – Podemos defini-lo como sendo _diferente_. Ele na maior parte do tempo age como um perfeito idiota com o intestino descontrolado. Às vezes, no meio de momentos importantes, ele sente uma vontade irremediável de correr para o banheiro. Mas, em geral, quando há um problema sério, ele se torna um sábio. Uma das pessoas mais inteligentes do mundo é ele, com certeza. Não confiem nas idiotices que vocês vão vê-lo fazer durante o ano. Ele, sem dúvida, é um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos. Além disso...

- Essa conversa está muito séria – cortou Rony – As coisas sérias podem ser deixadas para amanhã, quando as aulas começarem. Por hora, se você não tem nada engraçado a comentar: cale a boca e coma.

- Rony – disse Gina, fazendo força para não revirar os olhos – Você está comendo, que é tudo o que você quis nas últimas cinco horas. Que tal se agora você começasse a tratar seus melhores amigos com um pouco mais de consideração?

- Pro inferno com a consideração! – disse ele enquanto mastigava uma grande quantidade de macarrão e gesticulava com o garfo no ar.

Percy e Annabeth apenas se limitavam a rir. Sim, de fato, eles podiam se acostumar com tudo isso.

- Rony – disse Harry – acorda, já estamos atrasados – e se virou para Percy, que dormia na cama ao lado – Você também, acorda logo.

- Só mais cinco minutos – murmurou Percy em retorno. Harry considerou isso um avanço, responder o chamado já foi mais do que Rony fizera em anos.

- Cinco minutos é o tempo que Snape precisa para fazer vocês chorarem como criancinhas pedindo pela mamãe. Acordem _agora_! – e ao falar isso virou o colchão de Rony, jogando-o no chão e já estava em vias de fazer o mesmo com Percy quando este se levantou.

- Caramba, Harry – começou Rony – será possível que todos os dias você tem que me acordar de uma maneira diferente? Pelo menos dessa vez você só me jogou da cama. Aquela vez que você usou _Bombarda_ para me acordar foi triste. E por falar nisso, por que estamos sempre atrasados?

- Porque eu tenho que cuidar de um idiota que sempre se recusa a acordar do jeito prático – respondeu Harry e acrescentou olhando para Percy – E, aparentemente, agora são _dois _idiotas. Andem logo e vistam-se para irmos para a aula.

A primeira aula do ano era com a professora Minerva McGonagall. Isso desanimava qualquer um, exceto talvez Hermione e – como Harry descobriria mais tarde – Annabeth. Quando eles entraram na sala de aula receberam um olhar feio da professora.

- Pelo visto, velhos hábitos não morrem – e virou-se para Percy – mas passam para os novos amigos. Sentem-se logo, antes que meu _bom-humor_ passe e eu decida por vocês de detenção. Logo no primeiro dia.

Isso fez Harry se lembrar da detenção que Percy, Annbeth, Grover e Malfoy teriam que cumprir. Ele havia se esquecido disso, mas resolveu perguntar mais tarde. Por hora, era melhor não abusar da boa vontade de Minerva e sentaram-se.

- Então – começou a professora –, eu sei que vocês acabaram de voltar de férias, mas não quero ouvir isso como desculpa para vocês estarem fazendo corpo-mole. Alias, nem quero ouvir desculpa para isso. Se vocês têm tempo para arranjarem desculpas, resolvam os cento e vinte exercícios que passei hoje, só para aquecer.

- Professora – perguntou Dino -, afinal de contas, o que é um bezoar? Que você comenta aqui no exercício trinta e sete?

- Obviamente, era esse tipo de corpo-mole a que eu estava me referindo agora pouco. Onde já se viu um aluno do sexto ano não saber o que é um bezoar? Eu sabia disso antes mesmo de entrar em Hogwarts! Alguém pode, por favor, ajudá-la?

Hermione, como de costume, ergueu a mão prontamente, e já estava próxima de esbanjar seu conhecimento, como de costume, quando alguém foi mais rápido.

- É uma pedra – começou Annabeth – retirada do estômago de um bode que funciona como antídoto para muitos dos venenos atualmente conhecidos.

A sala toda estava perplexa, incluindo McGonagall, que não esperava uma resposta de outra aluna que não a Srta. Granger.

- Ótimo – Harry ouviu Rony sussurrar ao seu lado – é disso que Hogwarts precisava. Outro gênio na nossa turma.

Hermione se recuperou do choque. Ela não estava acostumada a ser interrompida quando estava prestes a dar uma explicação. E, quando isso finalmente aconteceu pela primeira vez em seis anos, ela concluiu que não gostava disso. Mas, resumiu-se a fulminar Annabeth com um olhar. A garota por sua vez, nem percebeu.

- Bem – falou Minerva, também se recuperando da surpresa -, é exatamente isso que a Srta Chase acabou de dizer. Alguma outra dúvida, Sr. Thomas?

- Não, professora.

- Ótimo, lembre-se que, quando eu fizer essa pergunta, essa é a resposta que eu espero ouvir, sim?

Dessa vez, não ouve resposta, o que também não pareceu incomodar muito McGonagall.

- Bem, por hoje já basta. Terminem os exercícios de tarefa e me entreguem amanhã. Agora saiam daqui logo.

E todos os alunos ficaram mais do que felizes em fazer como era dito. Harry e Rony foram ao encontro de Hermione. Percy, diferentemente, seguiu para conversar com Annabeth.

- Quem ela pensa que é? – respondeu Hermione, ainda frustrada. – Responder a minha pergunta? Quanta petulância!

- Hermione – Harry tentou acalmá-la – McGonagall fez a pergunta para quem quisesse responder. A pergunta não era _sua_. E de qualquer forma, temos outra pessoa inteligente no colégio. Qual o problema disso? Não está afim de uma competição saudável? Vocês duas podem até terminar virando amigas.

- Não! Eu não estou afim de competição nenhuma, se você quer saber! Apenas quero ser a mais inteligente como sempre fui.

- "Mudanças nem sempre são ruins" – disse Rony tentando imitar, sem sucesso, a voz de Dumbledore.

- Ele não falou isso – corrigiu Harry – Ele disse que mudanças podem ser boas.

- Viu? – perguntou Hermione – Agora até _você_ está consertando as burradas que o Rony diz/faz. O equilíbrio do universo está rompido!

- Quanto drama – disse Rony.

- E aquela história toda de "conhecimento secreto" que o chapéu seletor falou – complementou Hermione – ainda não acredito nisso. Tem algo de muito errado com aqueles dois.

- Com aqueles _três_ – corrigiu Harry, pela segunda vez, esperava que isso não virasse um hábito – Já se esqueceu que Grover também está com eles?

Aquilo foi demais para Hermione. A garota saiu correndo para chorar no banheiro feminino inconsolavelmente por duas horas. Harry teria ido ajudá-la, mas ele não poderia entrar no banheiro e, de qualquer forma, depois de seis anos convivendo com Hermione, você acaba se acostumando com isso.

A segunda aula do dia era com Snape, que esse ano, havia se tornado professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Isso era tão desanimador quanto ter McGonagall na primeira aula. Harry apenas suspirou e começou a andar em direção a sala. Mas, no meio do caminho encontrou Percy com Annabeth.

- Ei – disse ele – vocês ainda não souberam? Snape vai dar essa aula no lago. Não me perguntem o porquê, eu também não sei. Mas, é pra irmos para lá.

E chegando lá eles encontraram Snape. De frente para o lago e esperando a turma inteira se aproximar.

- Vamos mais rápido com isso! Sou capaz de citar trinta tipos de bactérias capazes de se mover mais rápido que todos vocês. Andem logo!

E para o bem dos tímpanos da nação, todos chegaram, o que fez Snape ficar quieto e começar a dar a aula.

- Esse ano iremos começar nossas defesas de um jeito muito especial – disse o professor com um sorriso cínico – Iremos aprender como lutar debaixo d'água. Não me olhem com esses olhos de barata velha! Eu sou o professor e sei o que é melhor. Agora todo mundo, lançando feitiços em si mesmo para respirar embaixo d'água e descendo para o fundo do lago. Vamos com isso!

Hermione teria sido útil nessas horas. Ela provavelmente seria capaz de citar, no mínimo, dez tipos de feitiços para respirar debaixo d'água. Harry e Rony, por acaso, não conheciam nenhum. E nenhum dos dois se sentia muito a vontade para perguntar o Snape algum, receberiam algo como "apenas se afogue" como resposta. Assim, preferiram evitar a humilhação.

Harry conhecia a erva que havia usado no quarto ano, durante a prova do lago no Torneio Tribruxo, mas parecia pouco provável que a encontrasse agora.

- Ei – disse Percy se aproximando deles – Eu sou _particularmente_ bom com feitiços que envolvem a água. Não se preocupem – apontou sua varinha para Harry e falou - _Regenerdes Branquiatus! _– Após isso, repetiu o mesmo processo com Rony e Annabeth.

- Eu não me sinto diferente – comentou Rony.

- E não é para se sentir, apenas confie em mim, agora vocês podem respirar debaixo d'água.

Talvez, alguém contestasse isso, mas nessa mesma hora, Snape apareceu gritando – e empurrando – os alunos para dentro do lago.

- Vamos logo! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro!

Assim, os quatro pularam no lago e descobriram que o feitiço realmente havia funcionado. Todos estavam respirando. Snape mergulhou também.

- Ótimo, agora se matem – disse ele carrancudo – qualquer coisa que aprenderem aqui debaixo pode ser classificado como defesa e luta submarina.

E após falar isso saiu do lago, deixando todos os alunos sozinhos.

- Se todas as aulas dele forem assim, acho que não aprenderemos muito sobre Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas – notou Harry.

- Hm – falou Annabeth -, então, vamos torcer para que melhorem.

Fingiram lutar por cerca de uma hora quando enfim saíram do lago. Estavam enfim dispensados da aula de Snape, pelo menos por hora.

Encontraram Hermione no corredor o que significava que ela já havia terminado sua crise das sete da manhã, em apenas uma hora – um recorde!

- Estou melhor agora – a bruxa comentou – Gina me encontrou e me ajudou. Ela me lembrou que Annabeth apenas respondeu uma pergunta. Enquanto eu respondi _todas_ as perguntas por seis anos consecutivos. Não tem como ela bater essa – terminou com orgulho.

Esse orgulho durou até que o idiota do Rony soltasse.

- Puxa, Mione, você perdeu de ver, Percy salvou nossa pele com o feitiço _Regenerdes Branquiatus_ dele. Sem isso, teríamos levado um xingo e tanto do Snape.

- Mas... Então... – Hermione estava novamente desolada – Vocês não precisam mais da minha ajuda? – Harry sentia outra crise de choro se aproximando, mas a garota continuou falando, fazendo força para não derramar lágrimas – e que feitiço é esse? Eu também nunca ouvi falar!

- Hermione – disse Harry –, espera!

Mas a garota já tinha ido correndo pro banheiro feminino, provavelmente dar início a crise das onze.

O resto do dia passou voando. Não viram mais Hermione. E viram poucas vezes Percy, Annabeth ou Gina, já que seus horários quase não batiam. Por fim, todos terminaram por se encontrar no Salão Comunal de Grifinória, no final do dia.

- Ah! – disse Gina, expulsando um aluno do primeiro da poltrona e se jogando nela – Juro por Deus, que se eu tiver que aturar aquela velhaca da McGonagall por todo o resto do ano, eu vou surtar! É o primeiro dia de aula e

ela já está enchendo o saco.

- Ela gosta de chamar de "Política Anti-Corpo-Mole" – afirmou Harry.

- Ela pode chamar do que quiser – disse Gina irritada – Mas se ela não melhorar eu vou ter que dar início ao que gosto de chamar de "Política do meu pé na bunda dela".

Ninguém tinha uma resposta apropriada para isso, assim, todos ficaram quietos.

- Gente – disse Percy por fim -, eu já estou indo dormir. Vou tentar não dar trabalho para acordar amanhã, ok? Té mais.

E subiu as escadas indo para o dormitório. A seguir, Annabeth também disse que estava cansada e ia para a cama. Deixando Harry, Rony e Gina sozinhos – isto é, com todos os outros alunos da Grifinória.

- Então – quis saber Gina –, o que acharam deles dois?

- Eles são legais – afirmou Rony – Annabeth é inteligente e Percy nos ajudou hoje. Gosto deles – concluiu.

- Eu também – falou Harry.

- Ainda não conversei o suficiente para julgá-los – confessou Gina – mas Hermione parece não gostar muito deles.

- Por falar nisso, onde ela está? Não a vejo desde hoje cedo.

Quase como que em resposta a essa afirmação, Hermione apareceu entre os alunos. Abriu caminho e veio sentar-se ao lado de Gina. Olhou para todos muito séria.

- Rony – disse por fim -, como foi o feitiço que você falou que Percy lançou em vocês hoje cedo?

- Não me lembro, alguma coisa do tipo "Regenerdes Branquiatus".

- Exatamente. – falou Hermione – Eu passei a tarde _inteira _na biblioteca, perguntei a diversos professores e adivinhem? Não existem informações sobre esse feitiço em particular. Adivinhem só? Ele não existe.

- Hermione – começou Harry -, mas ele existe sim. Eu e Rony _de fato_ respiramos debaixo d'água hoje de manhã.

- O que está dizendo? – quis saber Hermione – Que por acaso esse tal de Percy aparece do nada e conhece feitiços que nenhum professor conhece e que nenhum livro comenta?

- Pode ser – defendeu Rony -, eu mesmo no primeiro ano criei um feitiço para fazer o Perebas mudar de cor, se lembra?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- E nós sabemos o desastre que aquela magia era.

- Hermione – completou Gina, de uma vez por todas –, então o que você está sugerindo?

- Eu ainda não sei. Não sei o que pensar sobre tudo isso. Mas, uma coisa é certa: tem algo de muito errado com esse trio de alunos que entraram agora. Eu vou investigar. E eu vou descobrir, podem ter certeza.


	4. Detenções

**CAPÍTULO IV**

**DETENÇÕES **

- Senhor Potter, Senhor Weasley – começou Snape, e todos sabiam que, o que quer que fosse sair da boca dele, não iria prestar – é com imenso prazer que lhes informo que vocês estão de detenção. Sábado, na minha sala, não se atrasem.

- Mas, por quê? – Perguntou Harry ultrajado.

- Bem, estava caminhando hoje me sentindo muito deprimido, sabe?, com um vazio por dentro, aí pensei "sabe do que preciso? Mandar um aluno para a detenção", e por acaso vocês dois estavam caminhando na minha frente enquanto pensava nisso.

- Sério? – perguntou Rony

- Mas é claro que não, seu pateta desmiolado! – emendou Snape – Até mesmo batráquios como vocês deveriam saber que pessoas são mandadas para a detenção por terem feito algo errado.

- Sim – disse Harry -, sabemos disso. Mas queremos saber o que fizemos de errado.

Snape entortou o nariz, claramente desapontado com Harry.

- Harry, me responda uma coisa. Onde você estava as oito da manhã de ontem?

- Na sua aula, no lago.

- Sim. E o que foi que eu pedi a vocês?

- Que nos matássemos embaixo d'água.

- E antes disso?

Aquilo já estava irritando Harry. Por que não podiam ir direto para o assunto, como todos os professores normais faziam?

- Pediu que lançássemos feitiços em nós mesmos para respirar debaixo d'água.

- E vocês lançaram feitiços em si mesmo para respirar debaixo d'água?

- Lançamos.

- É mesmo? E qual foi o feitiço?

- Regenerdes Branquiatus.

Snape pareceu desconsolado. Como se não lhe entrasse na cabeça que um ser humano podia ser tão burro quanto aquele, que estava de pé na sua frente.

- Sugiro, Sr. Potter, que da próxima vez que você quiser mentir sobre um feitiço, escolha um que de fato _exista_ e não um que seja fruto dessa sua imaginação fértil. Mas, deixe-me resumir, não foram vocês que lançaram o feitiço, foi Percy Jackson. Eu vi. E minhas instruções foram claras: lancem um feitiço sobre _si mesmo_. Logicamente que isso fazia parte da aula. Se eu quisesse apenas que vocês ficassem enfeitiçados, teria feito a magia eu mesmo!

- Mas... – começou Rony – se iria nos colocar na detenção. Por que não fez isso ontem, durante a aula? Por que esperou até hoje?

- Bem, na verdade – admitiu Snape – eu não ia. Mas, estava caminhando deprimido quando pensei que colocar alguém na detenção poderia melhorar o meu dia. E, por acaso, vocês dois estavam andando na minha frente quando isso aconteceu. E, sabem de uma coisa? Funcionou! Já me sinto bem melhor agora. De qualquer forma, espero vocês na minha sala no sábado às oito horas. Não se atrasem.

E, ao terminar de dizer isso saiu andando pelo corredor.

- Que droga! – falou Rony irritado – Esse professor vadio! Não dá aula e ainda se acha no direito de reclamar quando os alunos não seguem a risca tudo o que ele fala. Duvido que ele falasse assim se eu estivesse com um bastão de baseball aqui.

Harry não deu atenção ao que o amigo falava. Provavelmente, em outras circunstâncias, teria tido prazer em acompanhá-lo numa jornada de insultos a Snape, mas nesse caso não. O professor havia dito algo muito importante e que definitivamente, havia intrigado Harry. Talvez Rony não tivesse percebido.

- Rony, você notou que Snape confirmou o que Hermione falou ontem à noite?

- Aquela baboseira toda de "feitiço inexistente" e "Percy é o filho do capeta e está escondendo algo de nós". Não, eu ignoro grande parte do que Mione diz, e ignoro _tudo_ o que Snape fala. Não poderia ter notado.

- Mas, você não acha estranho?

- Cara, o Snape nunca ouviu falar de uma magia. Grandes coisas! Nem Dumbledore pode saber de tudo. Isso não prova nada.

- Então por que me sinto estranho quanto a isso?

- Eu diria que você é esquizofrênico. Agora, vamos para a próxima aula antes que outro professor deprimido apareça.

Sentaram-se ao lado de Percy na aula de Flitwick, Hermione sentou-se o mais longe possível deles. Estava tentando manter distância até descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Annabeth, com seu sorriso habitual, sentou-se ao lado deles.

- Olá! Muito bom dia a todos! – disse a garota.

- Bom dia por quê? Só por que você quer? – perguntou Rony carrancudo.

- Nossa, por que esse mau humor todo? – perguntou Percy surpreso.

- Acabamos de encontrar Snape – esclareceu Harry – e ele nos colocou em detenção só por causa daquele feitiço que você lançou ontem.

Instalou-se um momento de silêncio entre o grupo.

- Isso é ótimo – disse Annabeth contente.

- Hã? – perguntaram todos confusos.

- Digo, não é ótimo que vocês estejam na detenção. Mas, já que estão, é ótimo que estejamos juntos na detenção.

- Como assim? – quis saber Rony.

- Bem, depois de toda aquela confusão do trem, como vocês sabem, eu, Percy e Grover estamos na detenção e ficamos de cumpri-la no sábado, com Severo Snape. Assim, nós vamos juntos. Isso é ótimo – acrescentou ela com um sorriso.

Rony deixou sua cabeça cair em cima do livro.

- Isso significa que estamos na detenção junto de... _Malfoy_ – e soltou um longo suspiro.

- Mais ânimo! Não pode ser tão ruim assim – disse Annabeth, tentando ver o lado positivo de tudo.

- Vai ser o inferno – terminou Rony, frio e seco.

Harry, mais uma vez, estava a parte do mau humor do melhor amigo. Outra coisa estava tomando conta de sua mente.

- Percy – começou ele -, sabe o que é curioso? Aquela magia que você usou ontem. Snape disse que ela não existe. Loucura, né? – e tentou dar um sorriso.

Percy sorriu de volta.

- Que absurdo! Eu aprendi essa magia na Durmstrang. Junto com todos os meus colegas daquele colégio. É claro que existe.

Harry não teve tempo de falar mais nada, Flitwick entrou na sala.

- Desculpem a demora. Agora, abram seus livros e vamos começar a praticar.

No final da aula, Harry pensou em voltar a tocar no assunto da magia inexistente com Percy, apenas para checar a história que ele havia contado, mas o garoto saiu correndo assim que a aula acabou, sem dar chance para que Harry dissesse nada.

- Hora do almoço – disse Annabeth –, ele sempre fica assim.

E todos foram comer.

Hermione pareceu superar sua batalha silenciosa contra Percy e Annabeth – pelo menos por enquanto – e decidiu sentar-se junto com eles, Harry, Gina e Rony.

- Se lembram aquilo que eu falei sobre "Política do meu pé na bunda dela?" – perguntou Gina para ninguém em particular.

- Sim – disse Rony mastigando seu purê de batatas.

- Pois é. Eu pus em prática.

Hermione quase cuspiu seu suco de abóbora pelo nariz.

- Você chutou a McGonagall?

- Chutei, e sinceramente, chutaria de novo. Eu não gosto dela e ela não gosta de mim.

- E a sua primeira reação, quando não gosta de uma pessoa, é chutar os glúteos dela? – essa observação de Percy era persistente.

- Ás vezes – respondeu Gina sem dar muito valor ao caso -, outras vezes eu faço algumas azarações, coloco pulgas na cama ou veneno na comida. Você sabe, o básico.

Todos estavam sem palavras para isso. Até mesmo Rony, irmão dela, parecia sem saber o que dizer sobre esse assunto.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Como assim? McGonagall ficou realmente muito irritada. Me colocou de detenção por um mês, vá entender. Depois, me mandou ir ter uma "conversinha" com Dumbledore. Ele, para variar estava no banheiro cagando, assim nossa conversa não rendeu muita coisa. Ele apenas falou para eu não fazer de novo.

A garota falou tudo isso com a naturalidade de quem já havia feito tudo isso milhares de vezes.

- Isso é ótimo – disse Annabeth.

Quando todos olharam para ela com um ponto de interrogação na cabeça, ela apenas repetiu a explicação que já havia dado a Rony e Harry na aula de Flitwick. Agora, estavam todos de recuperação juntos.

- Sinto muito – disse Gina – mas não estou. Vocês estão com Snape, e eu, com McGonagall.

- E isso faz diferença? – perguntou Percy.

- E muita – comentou Gina – McGonagall vai me mandar escrever no quadro um quinzilhão de vezes "Não devo chutar a bunda de professores", enquanto Snape vai torturar vocês e sugar-lhes a alma.

De repente, Annabeth reconsiderou o "Isso é ótimo" de alguns minutos atrás. Ter a alma sugada – independente da companhia – era uma coisa muito, muito ruim.

No sábado, Harry, Percy, Rony e Annabeth estavam, às oito horas, de frente para a sala do professor Snape, prontos para a detenção. Foi nesse momento que Malfoy apareceu. Caminhando pelo corredor de Hogwarts, orgulhoso de si mesmo, como sempre.

- Olhem só quem temos aqui – disse ele com um sorriso cínico – a aberração dos olhos cinzentos e o protetor dos fracos e oprimidos. – olhou para Harry e Rony – Ah, vocês dois eu já estou cansado de insultar. Assim, vou mostrar minha superioridade apenas ignorando-lhes.

- E eu – respondeu Rony - vou mostrar-lhe minha força colocando meu punho na sua fuça. Está me entendendo?

- Sim, Sr. Weasley. Eu estou lhe "entendendo" – disse a voz de Snape atrás dele. Aparentemente, ele havia aberto a porta silenciosamente. E fez isso a tempo de ouvir a ameaça de Rony.

- Ah! Professor – disse Malfoy fazendo cara de coitadinho -, ainda bem que o senhor chegou, nem seria do que ele seria capaz de fazer se eu não tivesse você para me proteger.

- Malfoy – disse Snape – apenas cale a boca. Não estou te protegendo. Apenas detesto o senhor Weasley mais do que detesto a você. – e se virou para Rony – E você, terá a chance de mostrar sua força na detenção do próximo sábado, que você também irá cumprir.

- Mas...

- Quer ficar mais dois sábados me fazendo companhia?

Como não ouve mais queixas Snape falou:

- Ótimo, agora se fizerem a gentileza, entrem na minha sala.

Todos fizeram o que lhes era dito sem questionar.

- A punição de vocês será bem simples. Eu não irei repetir por isso prestem atenção. Durante anos vocês infernizaram a minha vida – e apontou para Percy e Annabeth – exceto vocês dois, que só a infernizaram por dois dias, mas de qualquer jeito, agora é a minha chance de infernizar a vida de vocês por pelo menos uma noite. Aqui atrás, como vocês podem ver, tenho um armário cheio de poções. E, infelizmente, _sem querer_, os rótulos dos frascos desapareceram. Se fizerem a gentileza de etiqueta-los novamente.

E quando Snape abriu o armário, Harry percebeu que Snape tinha a maior coleção de poções que um humano podia ter.

- Mas, como vamos saber qual poção é o quê? – perguntou Malfoy.

- Isso é problema de vocês – respondeu Snape a meio caminho da porta – amanhã cedo espero encontrar tudo devidamente etiquetado. E ai do individuo que classificar uma poção de forma errônea.

E saiu da sala deixando a todos sozinhos. Harry suspirou.

- Hermione seria muito útil agora – disse ele.

- "Hermione seria muito útil agora" – repetiu Draco numa voz fininha – Vire homem, seu bosta.

- Agora chega – disse Rony e meteu seu punho no meio da cara de Malfoy.

Esse caiu de joelhos no chão, gritando. Harry sabia que Snape não voltaria ouvindo os gritos de ninguém, provavelmente o professor ficaria do lado de fora da porta mais do que feliz em ouvir que alguém estava gritando.

Saia sangue do nariz de Draco quando este se levantou e sacou sua varinha.

- Agora você está morto – disse ele – _Expelliarmus._

E a varinha de Rony saiu voando. Harry, Annabeth e Percy sacaram as suas próprias prontos para a batalha.

- _Bombarda! _– Gritou Harry.

Malfoy deu outro grito, mas continuou de pé.

- Percy, Annabeth, vamos se mexam! Façam alguma coisa – gritou Harry.

- Harry – começou Percy -, acontece que eu não sou muito bom em fazer feitiços fora d'água...

- Como assim? Você é um bruxo. Não importa o lugar. Só chacoalhe a varinha e diga alguma coisa! Sempre da certo comigo.

- Sem água não vai dar.

- Água, você quer água? Eu vou lhe dar água! _Aquamenti_!

E um filete de água saiu da varinha de Harry, molhando a sala toda, a tudo e a todos.

- Assim já está bom?

- _Expelliarmus _– gritou Malfoy e a varinha de Harry saiu voando.

Por sorte, Rony já tinha tido tempo de recuperar sua própria varinha.

- Que droga, Harry! – ele falou – Por que lançou Aquamenti? Estou encharcado!

- Rony, acaba logo com a luta – gritou Annabeth.

- Ta, ta, ta,_ Petrificus Totalus_!

Nesse momento, várias coisas aconteceram. Primeiro, Draco ficou paralisado. Segundo, Snape entrou na sala.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? Eu deixo vocês sozinhos por cinco segundos e o que vocês fazem? Molham toda a sala e petrificam um aluno! Vocês são uma desgraça mesmo! Venham comigo. Todos na sala de Dumbledore, _agora. _E vocês também estão na detenção pelos próximos sábados, _de suas vidas_!

E foi então, no meio de toda essa gritaria e umidade que Harry pela primeira vez, percebeu. Isso o fez arregalar os olhos, embora ninguém tivesse percebido. Harry tinha certeza que o havia molhado com magia, mas, mesmo assim...

- O que foi? – Perguntou Percy, quando percebeu que Harry o encarava.

Percy Jackson estava totalmente seco.


	5. Mentiras e Confiança

**CAPÍTULO V**

**Mentiras e confiança**

Snape caminhava a passos largos, atravessando o castelo rapidamente. Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Rony e Malfoy iam atrás dele. Silenciosos como uma sombra. Nenhum deles ousava falar nada, nunca viram Snape tão nervoso assim. Ele adentrou e encontrou tudo molhado, Malfoy petrificado e sangrando, e a varinha de todos apontando para ele. Digamos apenas que essa não é exatamente a cena que os professores esperam encontrar quando entram em suas salas.

Depois disso, Snape dissera que era para que eles o acompanhassem até a sala de Dumbledore. O professor disse que se certificaria que os alunos não fossem somente punidos como expulsos. Particularmente, Harry duvidava que seria expulso.

Ele não queria parecer petulante, mas já havia feito coisas muito piores que um "Aquamenti" e "Expelliarmus". No segundo ano, havia roubado um carro voador e danificado um certo salgueiro lutador da escola. No terceiro ano, fora a Hogsmeade sem permição e depois saíra a caça do possível assassino de seus pais. No quarto ano, lutara com o Lorde das Trevas num cemitério sombrio e abandonado pela humanidade. E isso tudo citando suas ações só por cima. Não achava que seria expulso por "brigar com Draco".

Não, era outra coisa que perturbava a mente de Harry nesse momento. Percy estava totalmente seco. Até mesmo no corredor, as roupas de Harry, Rony, Annabeth e Malfoy ainda estavam úmidas e as dele nem davam sinal de terem sido molhadas. _Mas... por quê?_ Primeiro a história do feitiço que não existia, e agora isso... Realmente havia algo de muito estranho com Percy.

Harry queria confirmar toda aquela história de "aprendi o feitiço na Durmstrong" mas, duvidava que o ex-aluno falasse alguma coisa a mais, e também não se sentia muito a vontade de ir ao outro colégio perguntar. Então, finalmente teve uma idéia do que fazer para conseguir a verdade.

- Professor – começou Harry, quebrando todo o silêncio -, eu não pude deixar de notar que Grover não estava conosco. Ele não deveria estar cumprindo detenção?

Snape olhou enviesado para Harry.

- Por mim, estaria. Mas, Dumbledore viu um comportamento exemplar nele durante toda a semana, e afinal de contas, ele não estava envolvido _diretamente_ no incidente do trem, apenas estava olhando a Srta. Chase e o Sr. Jackson. Assim, o diretor achou melhor dispensá-lo da detenção, pelo menos por hora.

Isso era mau. O plano de Harry teria que esperar mais um pouco. Finalmente chegaram em frente a sala de Dumbledore, Snape disse a senha como de costume e a escada atrás do dragão se abriu. Todos subiram e ficaram de frente para a porta do diretor.

- Esperem aqui – falou o professor – antes de tudo, eu irei falar o que vocês fizeram.

Assim entro na sala de Dumbledore, deixando Malfoy, Harry, Rony, Percy e Annabeth sozinhos pela _segunda_ vez na mesma noite. Talvez Snape não fosse tão inteligente quanto se considerasse. Mas, nada aconteceu. Draco ficou quieto e, todos os outros também. Por fim, Snape reapareceu.

- Dumbledore irá falar com cada um de vocês individualmente. Draco, você é o primeiro.

Assim, Malfoy entrou na sala do diretor e Snape desceu as escadas e foi para sua própria sala, deixando todos a sós. Malfoy ficou cerca de cinco minutos na sala quando saiu.

- O que foi que ele disse? – perguntou Annabeth.

Mas, o bruxo mal humorado apenas se deu ao trabalho de lançar um olhar feio para a garota e foi embora. Rony era o próximo. Ele foi igualmente rápido. E depois dele, finalmente veio a vez de Harry. Ele abriu a porta e deu de cara com Dumbledore sentado em sua cadeira, atrás da mesa.

- Boa noite, Harry – disse ele – Devo dizer que não esperava receber visitas hoje, e muito menos a essa hora...

- Professor, realmente batemos no Malfoy mais ele mereceu cada feitiço, ele...

- Acalme-se, Harry – falou ele – Me chame de diretor desnaturado, mas não quero discutir isso com você agora. Sinto uma diarréia se aproximando então vamos tratar do assunto rápido, sim?

Harry acenou com a cabeça.

- Me diga, o que você achou de seus novos companheiros da Grifinória?

- Os do primeiro ano? Eles são divertidos.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Harry, e você me entendeu.

- Está falando de Percy e Annabeth? ...Eles também são legais

Mas, Harry havia hesitado e Dumbledore percebera.

- Algum motivo para essa hesitação?

- Não é nada, professor. É só que... coisas estranhas vem acontecendo. Por acaso o senhor conhece o feitiço Regenerdes Branquiatus?

Dumbledore pareceu surpreso com a mudança de assunto, mas achou melhor não comentar.

- Infelizmente não o conheço, Harry, o que ele faz?

Aquilo foi como um soco no estômago de Harry.

- É exatamente esse o problema, essa magia supostamente nos permite respirar debaixo d'água. Percy a utilizou em mim e em Rony no primeiro dia de aula. Mas, ninguém o conhece, nem Hermione, nem Snape, nem os livros e nem mesmo você.

Dumbledore pareceu pensativo.

- E alem disso – continuou Harry -, agora mesmo, durante a luta na sala do Snape, eu tenho certeza que molhei Percy com Aquamenti , mas ele não estava molhado quando eu olhei para ele.

- Hm... – fez o diretor – Então, é nisso que se baseiam suas desconfianças? Um feitiço que você não conhece e um garoto seco?

Quando Dumbledore falava desse jeito, _realmente_ não parecia fazer sentido.

- Já falou com Percy sobre essa magia?

- Já. Ele disse que aprendeu em Durmstrong.

- Entendendo... E você tem algum motivo para não acreditar nisso?

- Não, mas...

- Mas?

Harry percebeu que não tinha o que dizer, realmente suas dúvidas pareciam mais do que nunca infundadas agora.

- E quanto ao meu Aquamenti? Ele ainda estava seco. E aquele "conhecimento secreto" que falou o Chapéu Seletor? O que significa aquilo?

- Bem, quanto ao Aquamenti, ele pode ter utilizado um feitiço para se secar enquanto você não olhava, eu, por exemplo, conheço uma meia dúzia desses. Já tinha pensado nisso?

O silêncio de Harry respondeu por ele.

- E quanto o conhecimento secreto... Bem, Harry, acho melhor você não se meter nesse assunto. Pelo menos por hora... Isso não é algo que você queira saber e diz respeito somente a Percy Jackson e a mim.

O tom de voz autoritário de Dumbledore, por um minuto, assustou Harry. Mas, por fim, o bruxo percebeu que realmente, ele estava sendo muito enxerido, se metendo na vida dos outros desse jeito.

- Tudo bem, senhor.

Dumbledore abriu um sorriso.

- Ótimo. Agora me prometa que vai dar uma chance de verdade a Percy e Annabeth. Aquilo que falei em meu discurso no começo do ano continua válido. Se você der uma chance ao que é novo, pode até acabar gostando. E quanto aquela detenção _para o resto da vida _que Snape propôs, bem, pode deixar pra lá. Dessa vez, estou liberando vocês da detenção. Mas não se acostumem. Agora, por favor, vá, e chame Percy e Annabeth, sim?

Harry saiu e fez o que lhe foi pedido. Como Rony já havia ido, Harry começou a andar para a torre da Grifinória sozinho. Seus pensamentos borbulhavam em sua mente. Realmente, havia sido precipitado julgar os dois por tão pouca coisa. Foi apenas o surto de Hermione que o convenceu disso. Decidiu que daria outra chance para os novos colegas, como Dumbledore pedira. E amanhã cedo, conversaria com Hermione e tentaria lhe explicar tudo e pedir que ela também desse uma chance aos dois. Afinal de contas, todas aquelas dúvidas eram infundadas, não eram?

Harry já estava na metade do caminho para a torre quando se sentiu..._ Estranho_. Era como se alguém o estivesse seguindo. Mas quem poderia ser? Todos já estavam dormindo e não é permitido aos alunos andar durante a noite. A não ser que...

- Há, há, há – começou Harry com uma risada fingida – Muito engraçado, Malfoy, agora pode aparecer.

Apenas o silêncio respondeu.

- Eu sei que você está aí. Pode sair.

Novamente silêncio.

Harry começou a andar. Provavelmente estaria imaginando coisas. Voltou a pensar novamente em Percy e Annabeth. Mas, nesse momento, a sensação de que estava sendo vigiado voltou. Ele virou de costas e não viu ninguém, pelo menos até onde sua visão alcançava naquele longo corredor mal iluminado.

Havia apenas sombras.

- _Deixe-me ajudá-lo_ – disse uma voz fria, vindo do nada.

Harry sacou sua varinha.

- _Lumus!_

E o corredor se iluminou. Não havia ninguém lá. Ele não sabia quem havia dito aquela frase, mas definitivamente a tinha ouvido. _Pelo menos_, disse ele a si mesmo, _a voz está querendo me _ajudar_ e não me matar, como a do segundo ano. _Considerou isso um avanço e pôs-se a andar para a torre da Grifinória. Estranhamente, com Lumus na ponta de sua varinha, ele se sentia seguro. Como se a voz não pudesse atingi-lo. Mais tarde, comentaria isso com Hermione e veria se a garota tinha alguma idéia do que aquilo significava.

Naquela noite, dormiu sonhos inquietos.

Quando acordou no dia seguinte, era Domingo. O que basicamente que ele tinha o dia inteiro para ficar vadiando por aí _ou_ podia fazer suas tarefas da semana, como um aluno aplicado faria. Decidiu-se pela primeira opção e desceu para o Salão Comunal.

Lá, estirada no sofá como sempre, estava Gina. Ela parecia exausta e tinha band-aids nos dedos e por toda a mão.

- Caramba, Gina, o que foi que aconteceu?

- McGonagall aconteceu. Ontem eu fui cumprir a detenção dela e adivinha? Eu _de fato_ preferiria ter tido minha alma sugada por Severo Snape. Aquela velha me fez escrever no quadro quinhentas vezes "Não devo chutar a bunda dos professores da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts nem de nenhum outro professor do planeta Terra, é uma coisa muito feia de se fazer".

Harry deu um assobio, estava impressionado.

- Realmente é uma frase muito grande. Foram quinhentas vezes mesmo? Sem exageros?

A garota acenou com a cabeça.

- O resultado você pode ver aqui – e levantou sua mão cheia de curativos – E, como se tudo não bastasse, enquanto eu escrevia tudo aquilo no quadro, McGonagall ficou sentada na mesa dela me dando sermões do tipo "Espero que isso lhe ensine a ter um pouco mais de respeito pelos seus professores". Pro inferno com o respeito dela!

Harry apenas riu. E Gina suspirou.

- E ainda tenho mais três sábados fazendo companhia para ela. E, afinal, o que você fez na detenção com Snape?

- Terminou não sendo muita coisa – disse o garoto, e contou toda a história para Gina.

- Hm – ela comentou depois que ele se calou -, Dumbledore pode estar certo, sabia? Você e Mione não têm nenhum motivo para desconfiar deles, pelo menos não ainda.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Era sobre isso que eu queria falar com Hermione, queria ver se ela podia dar uma chance a Percy e Annabeth. Ela já acordou?

- Já. Você provavelmente vai encontrá-la no lugar em que ela mais ama estar: na biblioteca.

- Tudo bem. Obrigado, Gina.

E assim Harry saiu para os corredores. Isso o fez lembrar da voz de ontem a noite. Havia se esquecido de comentar aquilo com Gina e, talvez, não comentasse de qualquer forma. De dia, com a luz do sol entrando pelas janelas dos corredores e com tudo mais iluminado, aquela presença de ontem a noite parecia, mais do que nunca, coisa de sua imaginação. Caminhou pelos corredores até chegar à biblioteca. Lá, como esperava, ele encontrou Hermione sentada numa mesa. Ela folheava um livro avidamente, não parecia estar lendo-o, apenas procurando por algo em particular.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Harry quando se aproximou dela.

- Ah! – ela se assustou com a súbita interrupção – Bom dia, Harry. Ainda estou tentando encontrar o tal do feitiço que Percy lançou em você. Na verdade, estou procurando desde aquele dia. Já revirei grande parte desses livros e, até agora, não encontrei uma única menção a tal magia.

Harry deu de ombros e contou sua conversa com Dumbledore.

- Talvez Percy tenha criado o feitiço – disse por fim.

Hermione olhou para Harry, cética.

- Você realmente acredita nisso? Afinal de contas, ele é bom com magia?

Aquilo atingiu Harry como um raio. Ele havia se esquecido totalmente daquilo. Como conseguira? Provavelmente, por causa de toda a confusão de Percy estar seco, ele não dera a devida atenção ao fato, mas, agora...

- Eu me lembrei agora – disse ele – Durante a detenção com Snape, quando fomos duelar com Malfoy... Percy sacou sua varinha, mas não lançou uma magia sequer. Nem ele, nem Annabeth. Ele apenas ficava repetindo que "só era bom com magias quando estava dentro d'água".

Hermione olhou para Harry. Se antes ela estava desconfiada, agora ela estava _muito_ desconfiada.

- Como assim? Um bruxo é capaz de lançar magia na terra, na água ou no ar? O que ele quis dizer com "só consigo na água"?

- Eu não faço a menor idéia, Hermione. Mas, nem ele, nem Annabeth lançaram qualquer magia naquela luta. Apenas eu e Rony duelamos. E sabe o que mais?

Então contou para ela o episódio do Aquamenti. Ela ouviu silenciosamente e por fim falou:

- Seco? Ele estava seco? E o que Dumbledore tem a dizer sobre isso?

- Disse que ele pode ter se secado com magia, enquanto eu não estava olhando.

E quando falou isso, Harry percebeu que, novamente, estava duvidando dos novos amigos e se metendo onde não fora chamado. Provavelmente, esse era o efeito que Hermione surtia nas pessoas. Ele havia ido lá para tentar convencê-la de abandonar aquela insanidade e o que aconteceu? Ele acabou se juntando a ela... De novo...

- Sabe de uma coisa? – perguntou ele – Acho que estamos loucos mesmo. Dumbledore está certo. Nós não temos nada. A não ser uma magia que nós não conhecemos, mas que ele diz ter aprendido em Durmstrang, um cara seco e que se recusa a soltar magias fora d'água. Eu concordo com você. É bem estranho. Mas tudo isso que acabei de falar é plenamente justificável.

- Então – começou Hermione -, o que você quer dizer é?

- Que devemos dar uma chance a eles. Eles não fizeram nada de errado até agora e estamos tratando eles como bandidos que merecem ter a vida investigada. Isso precisa parar.

Hermione suspirou, mas quando Harry colocava as coisas desse jeito, realmente seus argumentos pareciam vazios.

- Tudo bem – disse ela –,vou lhes dar _uma _chance. Mas, Harry, se eles fizerem só mais uma estranheza, eu juro para você que investigar tudo. Muito mais a fundo do que fiz agora. E, nesse caso, eu vou descobrir o que há por trás disso.

Com essa frase, Harry esperou que Hermione fechasse o livro e se levantasse para que eles fossem encontrar seus amigos e fazer alguma coisa. Como a garota não deu sinal de que pretendia fazer isso, Harry finalmente perguntou:

- Mas, você não desistiu da busca? Por continua lendo esse livro?

Ela levantou os olhos, parecendo surpresa que Harry ainda estivesse ali.

- Ah! Quanto a isso... Bem, eu desisti da busca. Mas, ainda quero terminar de ler esse livro, me relaxa e me distrai – disse ela feliz – Pode ir indo, quando acabar aqui eu encontro vocês.

- Tudo bem...

Essa era a Hermione, o único ser do mundo que gostaria de passar o domingo numa biblioteca. Sinceramente, até a bibliotecária parecia um pouco deprimida por estar ali. Harry saiu.

Iria voltar para a torre da Grifinória e iria encontrar Rony, Gina, Percy e Annabeth e finalmente daria a chance que eles mereciam. Isso. Tudo correria bem a partir de agora. Foi nesse momento que ele avistou, virando o corredor, um aluno conhecido. Grover.

De repente, o plano da véspera lhe ocorreu. Percy hesitou em correr até Grover. Afinal de contas, por o plano em ação seria investigar a vida dos novos alunos e, isso era o que ele estava tentando evitar. Respirou fundo, contou até dez e disse para si mesmo que não ia até Grover. Depois disso, não resistiu e correu até o garoto.

- Ei, espera um pouco – gritou para o aluno novo.

Grover parou e decidiu esperar por Harry. Pela primeira vez, Harry o via de perto. Possuía olhos castanhos e um ralo cavanhaque no queixo. Seu cabelo também era castanho e parecia que nunca tinha visto uma escova na vida.

- Você é o aluno não é? Grover?

- Isso mesmo – ele confirmou.

Harry falou para si mesmo que parasse agora. Mas, não, ele tinha que ir mais afundo. Ele _tinha _que descobrir se Percy falara a verdade sobre o Regenerdes Branquiatus. Se ele tivesse aprendido mesmo essa magia em Durmstrang, Grover também a conheceria. Assim, estaria provado que Percy falara a verdade e Harry poderia dar o assunto por acabado. Simples assim.

- Você estudou na Durmstrang, não é verdade? – perguntou o garoto.

Grover concordou com a cabeça.

- Então, por favor, me explique uma coisa. Você saberia me dizer o que o feitiço chamado "Regenerdes Branquiatus" faz?

Grover pareceu pensar por um minuto, como se checando um arquivo na sua mente. Procurando por alguma informação sobre a magia.

- Não – disse por fim -, eu nunca ouvi falar desse feitiço.


	6. A Raiva de Harry

**CAPÍTULO VI**

**A raiva de harry**

Harry evitou seus amigos o resto do domingo. Precisava pensar. Percy, obviamente havia mentido sobre ter aprendido aquela magia em Durmstrang, do contrário, Grover também a conheceria. A única pergunta que ficava na mente de Harry é... _por quê?_ Aquilo tudo não fazia o menor sentido.

Harry testara o feitiço e ele realmente funcionara. Ele e Rony _respiraram_ debaixo d'água, não tem como ter se enganado quanto a isso. Mas, então, por que ninguém nunca tinha ouvido falar nessa tal magia? Qual o problema de revelar a verdadeira origem dela? O que era aquele tal "conhecimento secreto"? E aquela voz de ontem a noite, o que dizer sobre isso. Os acontecimentos poderiam estar interligados? Por que Percy não ficava molhado?

Todas essas perguntas pareciam não ter respostas e Harry ficou matutando sobre elas durante todo o domingo. É claro, ele havia prometido a Dumbledore que não se meteria na vida de Percy, mas o aluno novo fazia isso parecer difícil. E, mesmo com dezesseis anos, Harry já tinha um grande histórico de se meter em assuntos nos quais não foi chamado.

Subitamente, sentiu vontade ir ver um outro amigo seu. Alguém que não via desde que as aulas haviam terminado no ano passado. Como teria o dia livre, correu para a cabana de Hagrid.

Ela estava exatamente como Harry a havia deixado no ano anterior, simples, mais confortável e a pequena cabana era quase um refugio para os olhos de Harry. Um fino filete de fumaça saia pela chaminé, confirmando que Hagrid estava em casa. Harry bateu na porta e esperou que o meio-gigante viesse abri-la.

- Harry! – disse Hagrid quando abriu a porta, mostrando um sorriso de orelha a orelha – já estava me perguntando se não viria me visitar? Onde estão Rony e Hermione? E Gina? Vocês todos são sempre muito bem-vindos aqui, sabiam disso?

Hagrid parecia estar tão feliz que as palavras se perdiam na boca dele.

- É muito bom te ver de novo, Hagrid – disse Harry, abraçando o meio-gigante.

- Vamos, entre logo. Você sabe que não são bom com momentos de reencontro e despedida. Entre e vamos comer alguma coisa.

Harry acariciou Canino a caminho da mesa e, depois, sentou-se. Hagrid nesse meio tempo, agitou a lenha da lareira e foi ver o fogão.

- Já está esfriando – disse ele -, provavelmente vamos ter um longo e frio inverno esse ano. Mas vamos deixar isso para o futuro. Como foi sua semana, Harry? Está gostando do sexto ano?

Harry fez uma careta, tentando não lembrar de todos os acontecimentos da semana. Em apenas sete dias havia passado de garoto perfeitamente normal para um maluco que via algo de suspeito em cada movimento que o novo aluno fazia, havia brigado com Malfoy, ido parar na detenção de Snape, e depois ido para na sala de Dumbledore.

- Foi uma ótima semana – mentiu por fim. Afinal de contas, Hagrid não tinha nada haver com aquilo – E a sua? Como foi?

- Igualmente boa – disse ele – exceto por um fato curioso... – pareceu refletir, deu de ombros – Deixe para lá, Harry. Não quero te chatear com meus problemas.

- Fale – pediu Harry –, talvez eu possa ajudar.

- Ah, é pouco provável. Coisas do guardião de Hogwarts. Mas, se você quer mesmo saber, o problema está na Floresta Negra. Digo, nem sequer sei se é um problema, é apenas um fato curioso, como já disse.

Harry meneou com a cabeça, indicando que Hagrid continuasse.

- Bom, estava tudo bem a duas semanas atrás. Agora, refletindo o assunto, essa história toda começou junto com as aulas... – ele pareceu tentar organizar seus pensamentos. Refletindo sobre como falar com Harry – veja bem, Harry, é difícil explicar. Eu não tenho provas, mas sinto. A Floresta Negra está diferente.

- Como assim?

- Já disse, não sei explicar. Apenas está _diferente_. Eu caminho por aquelas árvores a anos e nunca senti o que sinto agora. É como se tivesse algo de diferente. Os centauros estão em polvorosa e as outras criaturas da floresta parecem ter desaparecido.

- Desaparecido, como assim?

- Simplesmente sumiram. Não encontro mais nenhuma das criaturas mágicas que costumava ver. Quando perguntei a um centauro qual o motivo do paradeiro das criaturas e o porquê daquela polvorosa toda, ele apenas deu de ombros e disse que devia ser a época do ano.

Harry não disse uma palavra, mas Hagrid pareceu ver a pergunta nos olhos do garoto.

- Por exemplo, as aves migram durante o inverno. O centauro sugeriu que todas as criaturas mágicas devem ter feito o mesmo.

- E elas fazem isso todo ano?

- Nem a pau! Como já disse, caminho lá por anos, e nunca vi ninguém fazendo imigração por causa de inverno. Eu ainda não sei o que está acontecendo. E, talvez não esteja acontecendo nada mesmo. Eu apenas _sinto_ algo.

Harry refletiu em silêncio sobre o assunto. Metade de si – sua metade aparentemente com problemas mentais – sugeriu que isso estava relacionado com a chegada de Percy. A outra metade, mandou a primeira calar a boca e ficar quieta. Essa venceu o conflito interno.

- Mas, como já falei, não quero lhe aborrecer com isso – e tirou um pedaço de carne do fogão e colocou no prato de Harry. Aparentemente, Hagrid havia se esquecido que o garoto era humano e tinha o apetite de um humano. Nunca conseguiria comer um pedaço de bife tão grande!

No dia seguinte, Harry foi a aula de McGonagall. Dessa vez, a aula prosseguiu sem incidentes. Exceto por um pequeno detalhe curioso. Pela primeira vez, Harry notou que, diferentemente de todos os outros alunos que usavam uma pena para escrever, Percy usava uma caneta.

Ele até pensou em confrontar Percy e afirmar que sabia que a história toda de Durmstrang era mentira, mas isso significaria admitir que ele andou espionando a vida de seu novo colega. Harry ainda não estava pronto para isso.

O dia corria bem, Annabeth não havia respondido nenhuma pergunta de Hermione, o que significa que a garota ainda não tinha entrado em crise. Assim, ele, Rony e Hermione caminharam para a aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, que novamente seria no lago.

- Normalmente – começou Snape, quando todos os alunos já estavam reunidos em volta do lago – eu lhes daria bom dia. Mas, vocês devem saber que não dou a mínima para como vai ser o dia de vocês, assim sendo, vou apenas começar a aula. Sem cumprimentá-los.

Hermione revirou os olhos. E sussurrou para Harry e Rony

- Além de ser um tremendo mal-educado, Snape faz questão que _saibamos_ que ele é mal-educado. Se não queria dar bom dia, bastava não dar, não precisávamos desse discurso todo!

Infelizmente, Snape percebeu os lábios da garota se mexendo.

- Me desculpe, Srta. Granger. Você tem algo que gostaria de falar para a turma? Estou entediando você? E o que vai fazer se algum dia se encontrar cara a cara com o Lorde das Trevas e ele estiver te entediando? Vai fazer alguns comentários para seus amigos? Ao contrário de conversar com eles, minhas aulas podem lhe ser de alguma serventia algum dia, numa luta. Então, eu sugiro que cale a boca e preste atenção nelas.

Algumas pessoas da classe abafaram alguns risinhos. Rony segurou a mão de Hermione, essa por sua vez, segurou sua varinha, discretamente. Por um momento, Harry temeu que a garota fizesse alguma burrada irreversível como lançar _Avada Kedavra_ no professor dela. Mas, felizmente, o momento passou e nada aconteceu.

- Hoje – Snape deu continuidade a sua aula – nós iremos continuar nossos treinamentos submarinos. Creio que aula passada vocês puderam se acostumar com a idéia de ficar embaixo d'água lançando feitiços, e hoje poderemos começar com nossas aulas de verdade. Para começar, lancem feitiços sobre _si mesmos _– e lançou um olhar petulante para Rony e Harry – e pulem no lago.

Por sorte, os dois já haviam previsto algo do tipo e treinaram uma magia para respirar embaixo d'água. Dessa vez, não houve problema nenhum e eles pularam no lago. Snape foi logo atrás de todos.

- Muito bem, vamos começar. Hoje, faremos alguns duelos aqui debaixo, sim? Quem gostaria de começar a lutar? Voluntários? – e olhou ao redor, para ver se alguém se oferecia – ninguém? Não tem problema. Eu escolherei voluntários. Vejamos... Hum, que tal você, Rony – e apontou – lutar com o Dino?

- Eu acho melhor não, professor – respondeu Rony, ingênuo.

- Deixe-me reformular minha frase, Sr. Weasley. Rony, você _vai _duelar com o Sr Tomas, estamos entendidos.

O garoto não respondeu nada e caminhou para o centro do círculo.

- Pobre, Rony – sussurrou Hermione.

- Não tem confiança de que ele possa ganhar? – perguntou Harry.

A garota o olhou, cética.

- Você já olhou bem para o Rony? Ele mal sabe segurar a varinha direito! Não que Dino seja um bom lutador, mas... – e não completou a frase com medo de ofender o amigo, mas Harry sabia o final da frase "Rony é um idiota, quando o assunto é magia".

Assim, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça. A luta começou, mas nesse momento Hermione puxou Harry pelo braço.

- Eu acabei de me lembrar de uma coisa – disse ela –, me siga.

E a garota arrastou Harry pelo braço até estarem próximos a Annabeth e Percy.

- Oi, Harry – disse o garoto quando se encontraram -, fiquei o dia inteiro de procurando ontem. Onde você se meteu?

- Eu fui visitar um amigo meu, Hagrid, já deve tê-lo encontrado alguma hora – respondeu Harry, e isso não era totalmente mentira.

- É possível, de qualquer forma, depois você pode nos apresentar.

- Chega de conversa – cortou Hermione – Percy, tenho algo a perguntar.

- Então pergunte.

- O que foi que você disse quando eu te perguntei sobre o "assunto secreto" na mesa de jantar da Grifinória, no primeiro dia de aula?

O sorriso de Percy e Annabeth desapareceu.

- Isso não é nada de... – começou Annabeth, mas Percy a cortou, sério.

- Falei que podia falar com peixes. Esse é o conhecimento especial.

- Ótimo – disse Hermione cínica -, esse é um ótimo momento para mostrar. Tem um peixe logo ali – e apontou – fale com ele.

- Se você insiste... O que quer que eu diga?

- Peça para ele se mover. Não, não, melhor ainda, peça para vir aqui, até os meus braços.

Percy assentiu com a cabeça. Ao fundo, Rony "lutava" com Dino. E a palavra está entre aspas porque nenhum dos dois estava verdadeiramente lutando. Dino lançava jatos coloridos com sua varinha – nenhuma magia em especifico – e tudo o que Rony fazia era desviar.

Percy ficou em silêncio encarando o peixe. Por alguns segundos nada aconteceu. Mas, depois, para a surpresa de todos – exceto de Annabeth, que não demonstrou nada – o peixe se mexeu. _Nadou até o braço de Hermione_.

- Está satisfeita agora? – Percy perguntou, aparentemente não estava muito contente que as pessoas duvidassem dele – Ouvi dizer que você fala com cobras, Harry. Eu falo com peixes. Só isso.

Hermione ainda estava pasma, tentando digerir toda aquela informação. Naturalmente, ela ficara surpresa quando, no segundo ano, soubera que Harry era um Ofidioglota. Mas, agora, encontrar alguém que falasse com peixes? Ela nem sabia que esse tipo de pessoas existiam! Mais uma coisa a colocar na sua lista de "eu nunca vi isso nos livros", essa lista estava crescendo desde que conhecera Percy e Annabeth. Ela nem sequer sabia como nomear o garoto. Peixeglota? Pisciumglota? (N/A: Piscium é peixe em latim).

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou novamente. Harry pressentiu uma crise chegando, _droga_, pensou ele, _ela estava indo tão bem_. Hermione abriu a boca e estava pronta para falar quando Snape foi mais rápido.

- Pela velhice de McGonagall, o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou o professor, surgindo do nada.

- Nada de especial, professor – respondeu Annabeth, sorrindo.

Snape provavelmente daria um corte tão violento em Annabeth que deixaria marcas, mas era melhor que contar a verdade. "Estamos vendo peixes nadarem até os braços de Hermione, professor". Então, Snape daria cortes em _todos_ eles, _literalmente_.

- "Nada de especial"? Vocês estão perdendo a minha aula por "nada de especial"? Posso pressupor então que vocês não precisam assistir aulas? Já se sentem aptos a duelar? – não esperou uma resposta – Ótimo, porque você, Sr. Jackson, e você, Sr Potter, serão os próximos – e ao terminar a frase, virou-se para Dino e Rony que ainda duelavam – Obrigado a vocês dois por nos mostrar o que _não _fazer em um duelo. Foi muito gentil de vossa parte. Agora movam essas bundas gordas e abram lugar para que Harry e Percy lutem. Talvez saia algo que preste.

Rony pareceu mais do que aliviado em deixar de ser o centro das atenções e saiu correndo do centro do círculo. Percy e Harry, ao contrário, caminhavam para lá.

- Harry, dê o seu melhor – sussurrou Percy.

- Não se preocupe comigo – respondeu Harry, tendo em mente o duelo com Malfoy. "Eu não sou bom em magia fora d'água!". O que aquilo poderia significar.

Os dois se cumprimentaram, e realizaram todas aquelas formalidades que os duelos bruxos pediam. Snape autorizou a luta.

- _Expelliarmus! _– gritou Harry, dando início a batalha.

A varinha de Percy voou longe, mas, algumas frações de segundo antes, Harry sentiu algo se enroscando em seu pé. Quando olhou para baixo, todavia, não havia nada lá. Percy correu o mais rápido que pode para recuperar sua varinha, que havia ido parar longe, perto de uma alga.

-_ Petrificus Totalus!_ – disse Harry enquanto gesticulava com a varinha.

O movimento foi rápido, quase como uma onde invisível tivesse empurrado Percy, mas ele conseguiu desviar da magia. Alcançou sua varinha e gesticulou.

Novamente, Harry sentiu algo se enrolando na sua perna, mas não havia nada lá. De repente, ele afundou. _Alguma coisa_ o puxara para baixo. Percy continuava mexendo a varinha freneticamente.

E foi então que Harry percebeu. Percy estava controlando a água com a varinha. Mas, como? O garoto nunca tinha ouvido de nenhuma magia parecida com essa e, certamente, nunca tinha ouvido como se defender disso.

- _Protego! _– gritou ele, mas não funcionou e ele continuou sendo chacoalhado pela água. Uma onda invisível.

Snape via a toda luta. Ele já havia entendido o que Percy estava fazendo, apenas não estava conseguindo _acreditar_ nisso. Assim como Harry, nunca vira nada parecido.

- _Expelliarmus! _– tentou Harry novamente, havia funcionado uma vez, talvez funcionasse de novo.

Percy nem pareceu suar para se defender. Ele apenas agitou a varinha e a água levou o raio vermelho da magia para longe. Agora, Harry se convenceu de que não sabia o que fazer. Alem de estar sendo chacoalhado pela água e estar com vontade de vomitar, Percy ainda podia usar o elemento para se defender. Aquilo tudo não fazia o menor sentido.

Snape andou até o meio do círculo.

- Chega disso! – ele falou, tentando esconder sua preocupação. Olhou para Percy Jackson como se ele fosse filho do demônio. Nunca havia visto nenhum tipo de feitiço parecido com aquilo – Acho que, por hoje, basta. Estão todos dispensados.

A água parou de se mover furiosamente e Percy guardou sua varinha. Harry finalmente podia se mexer normalmente. Ele andou até Hermione, nervoso. Ela apenas viu o olhar do garoto e já sabia o que ele iria perguntar.

- Não – respondeu ela a uma pergunta que não havia sido verbalizada -, nunca vi esse tipo de magia. Não sei do que se trata.

Harry viu Percy saindo do lago e correu até ele. Estava cansado de todo aquele mistério. Queria respostas, e queria _agora_. Quando finalmente deixou a água, a primeira coisa que percebeu é que, enquanto o resto da turma estava encharcada, Percy não tinha uma única gota.

- Percy! – chamou ele.

- Harry – falou Annabeth, vendo a cara de Harry e pressentindo o que estava prestes a acontecer -, acalme-se.

O garoto a ignorou. E virou-se para Percy, que parecia surpreso com a súbita explosão do colega.

- Eu quero respostas. Explicações.

- Respostas? Para o quê, exatamente?

- Por que você nunca se molha? O que você quis dizer com "sou melhor com magias na água"? E o que, diabos, foi aquilo de controlar a água? Eu _sei _que você não aprendeu aquela magia de respirar na água em Durmstrag, Grover me contou. Na verdade, acho que essa magia nem existe. Quero uma explicação para isso. E também tenho a impressão de que você mentiu sobre o que o chapéu seletor falou. Não deve ter nada a ver com "falar com peixes" – Harry soltou todas as suas dúvidas tão rápido que pensou que iria tropeçar nas palavras. Havia cansado de jogar jogos e fingir que não sabia de nada. Contou todas as suas dúvidas e exigiu uma explicação para cada uma delas. Seu sangue estava fervendo.

Percy ouviu a tudo silencioso. Harry pensou que o garoto ficaria nervoso, mas, se ficou, não deu sinais. Ele apenas continuou parado, mesmo após Harry ter acabado de falar, pensando. Olhou para Annabeth, como se pedisse ajuda a amiga.

- Percy, não – ela gesticulou com os lábios.

Infelizmente, Harry viu os movimentos.

- Não o quê? Por que é tão importante manter tudo isso em segredo? Percy, eu realmente quero ser seu amigo, mas não vou conseguir se você não me contar nada.

O garoto por sua vez, parecia apreensivo, como se não quisesse dar um passo precipitado. Mordia o lábio inferior, considerando todas as hipóteses, todas as possibilidades.

- Sinto muito, Harry, mas não posso te contar tudo. Pelo menos, não _ainda. _

Harry já havia aberto a boca para reclamar mas Percy o silenciou com um sinal de mãos.

- Por favor, me deixe terminar – disse ele – Eu não posso lhe contar tudo ainda, mas acredito que posso lhe adiantar algumas partes. Acompanhe-me.

E assim Percy e Annabeth guiaram Harry para onde seriam retiradas as dúvidas. Guiaram-no para a Floresta Negra.


	7. As Novidades da Floresta Negra

**CAPÍTULO VII**

**AS NOVIDADES DA FLORESTA NEGRA**

Harry, Annabeth e Percy caminhavam sob a sombra das árvores da Floresta Negra. Estava de manhã, mas mesmo assim, o lugar não era muito iluminado. Os três andavam em silêncio, Percy e Annabeth na frente e Harry atrás, seguindo-os. Por vezes, os dois guias se encostavam como tentando fazer sinais secretos um para o outro. Como o Harry não compreendia esses códigos gestuais, apenas deixo para lá. Todavia, estava começando a ficar apreensivo com a demora para chegar ao destino.

- Ainda vai demorar muito? – perguntou o garoto.

- Não se preocupe, Harry – respondeu Annabeth – Já devemos estar chegando.

Aquela resposta assuntou Harry. Como assim "já _devemos estar_ chegando?". Ou eles estavam ou não estavam "_chegando"_. Afinal, aqueles dois sabiam mesmo para onde estavam indo?

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Harry cansado de mistérios.

- Aguarde – respondeu Percy sério -, você verá.

A raiva que Harry sentira alguns minutos antes, no final da aula de Snape, no lago, havia se dissipado completamente. Ela havia aberto lutar para a curiosidade, que nesse momento, se apoderava da mente do garoto.

- _Isso mesmo. Vá... _– disse uma voz fria e grossa, aparentemente vinda de lugar nenhum.

Harry estacou no lugar. Quando Percy e Annabeth perceberam que o garoto havia parado, fizeram o mesmo.

- Vamos, Harry – começou Annabeth -, já estamos chegando.

- Mas... – Harry não sabia o que dizer – Vocês dois não ouviram isso?

- Isso o quê? – perguntou Percy.

- Essa voz... Ela veio do nada. Vocês realmente não ouviram?

- Não. – respondeu Percy – Cara, você está imaginando coisas agora. Aparentemente, aquele negócio de "chega de mistérios" afetou sua cabeça.

A cara de Annabeth, todavia, se comprimia em pensamentos. Aquela informação parecia muito interessante para ela.

- _Eles não podem me ouvir_ – continuou a voz, aparentemente, saindo da terra –_ somente _você _pode_ – e disse a palavra "você" com tanto nojo que Harry teve certeza que o dono da voz, quem quer que fosse, queria o garoto passando mau, muito mau.

- Mas – gritou Harry, olhando para as árvores -, você não disse que queria me ajudar? Quem é você? Onde você está? O que você quer?

Percy olhava para o garoto sem saber o que dizer.

- Harry...

E o garoto com a cicatriz em raio ouviu a voz de novo. Agora ela ria histérica e cinicamente. Provavelmente, ela tinha achado as perguntas de Harry engraçadas.

- ...Continuar andando – terminou Percy, e Harry percebeu que não tinha prestado atenção na metade da frase.

O garoto esperou no lugar, queria ver se a voz voltaria. Como não ouviu mais nada, olhou para Percy, que encarava um pouco assustado e Annabeth, que ainda parecia pensativa. A garota meneou com a cabeça, o que quer que ela estivesse pensando, não seria verbalizado.

- Vamos logo – disse ela apreensiva.

Assim os dois continuaram a guiar Harry, pelo caminho que não acabava mais. Alunos não deveriam estar ali. É claro, isso não impediria Harry. Em seis anos, ele já tinha estado na Floresta Negra tantas vezes – e a maioria sem permissão – que nem se importava mais com o fato.

Ele olhou a sua volta, tentando perceber o que Hagrid havia lhe dito, na véspera. Bem, a Floresta nunca foi um lugar lotado de criaturas mágicas. Na verdade, agora que Harry estava pensando sobre o assunto, ele nunca havia _visto_ muitas criaturas mágicas lá. Viu centauros, no quinto ano. Dragões no quarto. E uma aranha gigante enquanto cursava o segundo ano. Mas – por mais interessante que essa coleção de animais possa parecer – nunca havia visto muitos bichos reunidos. Todavia, Hagrid conhecia a Floresta melhor que Harry, se ele dizia que estava desértica, provavelmente _estava_ desértica.

Harry olhou a sua volta. _Bom_, pensou ele, _ pelo menos sabemos que eu, Percy, Annabeth e uma voz que pode ser um inimigo em potencial estamos aqui. Muito reconfortante._

Percy parou de andar. Seguido quase que imediatamente por Annabeth.

- Chegamos – disseram os dois em uníssono.

Harry olhou ao seu redor. Pelo tanto que tinha andado, esperava dar de cara com um show dos Rolling Stones no meio da Floresta Negra. Todavia, só havia árvores ali. E eles três, é claro.

- Aqui? – perguntou o garoto – Mas, não tem nada aqui! O que significa tudo isso?

Annabeth fez um sinal para Harry se acalmar.

- Relaxe, Harry. Não é o local que é importante, mas precisávamos encontrar um lugar em que soubéssemos que ninguém nos seguiria. Isso é, o mais longe possível do castelo – terminou ela.

- Ótimo – completou Harry -, então podem começar a se explicar. Creio que já fiz as perguntas. Quero respostas.

Agora foi a vez de Percy fazer o sinal para que Harry ficasse calmo.

- Nós avisamos que não poderíamos responde todas as suas perguntas. Pelo menos, não ainda. Vamos tentar explicar de forma clara a maior parte do que nos for permitido falar.

- Por que vocês não podem falar tudo? Quem os está impedindo?

- No momento, também não podemos falar isso.

Percy virou seu rosto para o meio das matas.

- Quíron! – gritou ele – Pode aparecer!

Por um momento nada aconteceu. Depois, ouviram um leve farfalhar das folhas. E, por fim, ouviram um trote ritmado.

- Quem está vindo? É um centauro? – perguntou Harry, ainda pensando no que Hagrid havia lhe falado. "Os centauros estão em polvorosa"...

Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça.

Alguns segundos depois, Harry o viu. Não era exatamente um dos centauros que havia visto no quinto ano – era maior, parecia mais forte e sábio. Sem dúvida, muito sábio que os centauros "normais" – que já eram muito inteligentes. Ele exalava um ar de quem já havia vivido muito, por incontáveis anos, e tivesse sido testemunha de muitas coisas.

- Olá – disse ele a Percy e Annabeth, quando se aproximou – Já estava me perguntando quando viriam me ver. Estava ficando preocupado.

- Sinto muito – respondeu Annabeth –, não podíamos vir a qualquer hora. Existem regras contra a entrada de alunos na Floresta Negra.

- Tudo bem – o centauro assentiu com a cabeça e, em seguida, a virou para Harry – e você? Creio que não fomos apresentados ainda.

Aquilo era algo inédito para Harry. Ele não estava vendo sua cicatriz de raio? Será possível que nunca tivesse ouvido falar de Harry Potter – o Menino que Sobreviveu? Existiria uma criatura mágica que não?

- Sou Harry Potter, senhor – disse ele.

Não estava acostumado a se apresentar. Geralmente, as pessoas o identificavam antes mesmo que ele tivesse tempo de dizer "oi". Aí vinham os cumprimentos de mão, os abraços, os olhares intrigados. Quando estranhos faziam isso, na rua, deixava de ser estranho para entrar no nível de bizarrice.

- Muito prazer, Harry. Se importa que eu lhe chame só de Harry?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

O centauro sorriu.

- Me chamo Quíron e sou o responsável por Percy e Annabeth.

- Não é Dumbledore quem devia cuidar deles?

- Ah, sim. Dumbledore cuida, é um ótimo bruxo e uma excelente pessoa. Já estive com ele algumas vezes, sabe? Muito inteligente. Enfim, no momento, podemos falar que eu _e _Dumbledore somos responsáveis por esses dois aqui – terminou ele.

- E é você quem vai responder minhas perguntas?

Quíron olhou para Percy, este acenou com a cabeça, pedindo que o centauro continuasse.

- Pode ser que sim, pode ser que não. Quem sabe? Tente! Diga uma pergunta.

- Tudo bem... Por que Percy nunca se molha? – Harry resolveu começar por baixo. Para não assustar o centauro com suas perguntas.

- Bem, digamos que ele é bom com esse negócio de água. E não é bom com a terra e com a maioria das coisas que acontecem nela.

- Mas... – Harry nem sabia por onde começar – Essa história não existe. Os bruxos são bons em qualquer território... Não é?

Quíron balançou a cabeça.

- Sim, Harry, você está certo. Bruxos são bons em qualquer território. Mas aqueles dois ali – e apontou para Percy e Annabeth – não são bruxos.

Aquela informação atingiu o garoto como um soco no estômago. Em vez de responder as perguntas, só estavam criando mais.

- Como não são bruxos? Eu mesmo os vi fazendo magia!

Agora Percy entrou na conversa.

- Viu mesmo? – perguntou ele cínico – E o que foi que você viu?

- Você conjurou o Regenerd... – Harry se calou, pois entendeu o que estava prestes a dizer. Aquilo não era uma magia de verdade, ninguém tinha ouvido falar naquilo. Percy apenas balançou a varinha e disse qualquer coisa. Harry e Rony pensaram se tratar de um feitiço – Mas... – começou o garoto ainda tonto – Eu vi. Eu realmente conseguia respirar debaixo d'água. Não foi invenção. Passei cerca de uma hora submerso.

- Como já disse, Harry – Quíron continuou sua explicação – Percy é muito talentoso com coisas _na água_.

Aquilo explicava muitas coisas. Era uma explicação plausível para o fato de Percy não se molhar, se o garoto podia fazer tudo aquilo com a água, logicamente não precisava necessariamente se molhar. Também explicava o episódio da detenção, quando tiveram que lutar com Malfoy e o motivo de nem Percy nem Annabeth terem entrado na luta. Isso criou outra pergunta na mente de Harry.

- E Annabeth? Também é boa com a água?

Os três pareceram achar a pergunta divertida, mas foi Quíron quem respondeu.

- Não, Annabeth não. No lugar disso, ela é boa com informações. Uma das garotas com dezesseis anos mais inteligente do planeta, eu posso afirmar.

Isso também explicava outras coisas. Como, por exemplo, por que uma garota não-bruxa sabia tanto de bruxaria quanto Hermione.

- Se vocês não são bruxos – começou Harry, dando início a uma nova pergunta -, então, o que diabos vocês são?

- Bem, eu sou um centauro – disse Quíron, dando um sorrisinho.

- Você sabe que não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Referia-me a Percy e Annabeth – e virou o rosto para os dois – O que vocês são?

- Harry... – começou Percy, tentando conter a voz – Isso se enquadra nas perguntas que não podemos responder ainda...

Quíron olhou para Percy e Annabeth, e depois deu uma longa olhada em Harry. Estava pensativo.

- Sabem de uma coisa? – perguntou Quíron, inclinando a cabeça para os dois não-bruxos – Eu não tive a oportunidade de falar com Dumbledore desde que cheguei. Não sei se ele aprovaria essa imprudência. Mas, sua fama o acompanha Harry – aquilo pegou o garoto de surpresa. O centauro apenas havia fingido não conhecê-lo – Mesmo nos Estados Unidos, de onde eu venho, eu já ouvi falar de você. Grandes feitos foram realizados e grande feitos estão para se realizar. Espero grandes coisas de você, Harry...

Quíron pareceu mergulhar em seus pensamentos por mais alguns segundo.

- Bom, acho que não terá problema em lhe contar. Mas, primeiro, você deve jurar não falar para ninguém. Nem para seus professores, familiares, melhores amigos. Mesmo que você esteja sozinho num aposento, não mencione o assunto. Você jura?

- Juro. – disse Harry.

- Então, assim sendo, não há problema em lhe contar toda a verdade.

- Harry – cortou Percy -, foi isso que o Chapéu Seletor quis dizer com "conhecimento secreto".

O centauro olhou sem entender do que falavam, mas não deu bola e começou a sua explicação.

- Harry, você já deve ter ouvido falar da mitologia grega, certo? – perguntou Quíron.

- Claro que sim – respondeu o garoto, sem entender onde essa conversa iria levar – Quero dizer, que nunca ouviu falar?

- Que bom que você já ouviu falar, Harry. E sinto-lhe informar, mas não tem jeito fácil de dizer isso, então lá vai: É tudo verdade. Cada tintin da mitologia grega existe mesmo. Os deuses, os semideuses, os titãs, o labirinto de Dédalo, o escambau! Tem tudo.

Harry primeiramente ficou chocado, alguns segundos depois, ficou muito irritado.

- Muito engraçado – cuspiu Harry para Percy e Annabeth – Eu digo que quero ouvir a verdade e vocês me arrastam por meia hora para ouvir as mentiras de um centauro louco! Estou morrendo de rir.

E saiu andando, mas Percy o impediu, segurando seus braços.

- Calma, cara – disse ele – é tudo verdade. Os deuses gregos realmente são reais. Eu sou filho de Poseidon. Sou um semideus. Por isso não posso usar magia, mas posso controlar a água. Fiz você e Rony respirarem no lago, não fiz?

- É claro que sim, Percy. E eu sou filho da Pocahontas. Sou o príncipe da floresta. Toma cuidado se não te sufoco em algum cipó por aí. – e ao terminar a frase saiu andando reto. Deixando Percy e Annabeth com Quíron.

- Acho que ele não recebeu muito bem a notícia – disse Annabeth.

- Ele _tem_ que receber a notícia muito bem – corrigiu o centauro – Ele é fundamental para nosso plano. Está na profecia. Vocês dois, corram atrás dele. Tentem fazê-lo enxergar a verdade.

Percy e Annabeth fizeram como lhes foi pedido. Eles correram para dentro da floresta, tentando alcançar Harry.

A essa altura, Harry caminhava – o melhor trotava, de tão nervoso – para fora da Floresta Negra. Como pudera ser tão estúpido? Passara a manhã inteira caminhando, perdera aulas, apenas para ouvir as mentiras de um quadrúpede. Aquilo foi a gota d'água.

- Harry! – gritou alguém atrás dele.

- Vão embora – esbravejou o garoto – Eu não quero ouvir mais nada de vocês dois.

- Mas – começou Annabeth -, você _tem _que acreditar. É a mais pura verdade. Pense bem, tudo faz sentido!

Harry se virou e encarou Annabeth.

- Não! Nada faz sentido nessa bosta! Aparece um garoto novo em Hogwarts que não pode usar magia, mas que pode controlar a água. Uma garota tão inteligente quanto Hermione. E o que eu ouço? Que é culpa dos deuses gregos? Essa foi a melhor coisa que vocês conseguiram arranjar?

Percy abriu a boca para responder, mas nunca teve a chance.

- Ora, ora, ora – disse uma voz sarcástica, vindo de trás do Harry. Dessa vez, ele não estava ouvindo coisas – Vejam quem temos aqui? Se não é o Sr. Potter, a Aberração dos Olhos Esquisitos e o Garoto-Peixe.

Malfoy apareceu de trás de uma árvore, seguido por Crabbe e Goyle.

- Eu já soube de sua façanha na aula do Snape – disse, virado para Percy – falar com peixes? Francamente, sempre que penso que essa escola não poderia ficar mais bizarra... Isso não aconteceria se só aceitássemos Sangue Puro.

- O que você quer? – perguntou Harry, impaciente.

- Eu soube que vocês três vieram passar um tempo na Floresta Negra. E pensei "que ótima oportunidade para passar um tempo com meus amigos e, quem sabe, retribuir o que eles fizeram por mim na detenção, sábado passado?". – E ao terminar a frase, gritou – _Sectusempra!_

_ - Protego!_ – Harry se defendeu rapidamente.

Crabbe e Goyle também sacaram suas varinhas e Harry percebeu o quão encrencado estava. Percy e Annabeth não sabiam magia e estavam longe da água. Ele teria que lutar sozinho contra os três.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – Gritou, mirando em Malfoy.

- _Expelliarmus! _– o loiro se defendeu.

As magias colidiram. Agora era só ver quem tinha mais poder mágico.

- Desista, Malfoy – falou Harry, segurando a varinha com as duas mãos e tentando fazer com que seu Petrificus alcançasse Malfoy – Você nunca foi um bom bruxo.

O garoto loiro apenas abriu um sorriso.

- Infelizmente, para você, eu não preciso ser um bom bruxo _agora_. Você já perdeu, Harry. Você nunca teve uma chance. Crabbe, Goyle, acabem com isso.

O garoto percebeu, tarde demais, que Malfoy não iria fazer uma luta limpa. Ele havia perdido tempo demais tentando ganhar do Expelliarmus.

- _Bombarda!_

_ - Petrificus!_

O chão embaixo de Harry explodiu e, em seguida, ele foi petrificado. Estava deitado no chão, ferido, e sem poder se mexer.

- Harry! – gritou Percy, correndo para ajudá-lo.

- Não pensa que eu me esqueci de você – falou Malfoy – _Sectusempra!_

E agora foi a vez de Percy cair sangrando.

- Desgraçado! – gritou ele.

Annabeth carregava sua varinha com a mão trêmula. Podia ser inteligente, mas isso não adiantaria de nada agora. Sua mente lhe dizia que era uma luta perdida. Não tinha magia. Não tinha planos. Não tinha nada.

- Diga, adeus – falou Malfoy cínico enquanto fazia um movimento com a varinha – _Avada Kedavra!_

Uma luz tomou conta da Floresta Negra. Não era uma luz esverdeada, por conseqüência não podia ser o feitiço de Draco.

- A minha filha não!

E Harry conseguiu ouvir Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle gritar sem entender nada. Sua mente estava sonsa e sua cabeça ficando pesada. Pouco antes de desmaiar, conseguiu ver um vulto parado ao lado de Annabeth. Como saberia mais tarde, era Atena.


	8. Quando Dois Mundos Colidem

**CAPÍTULO ViII**

**Dois mundos colidem**

Harry acordou, ainda sonso, sem saber onde estava. Estava tão tonto que as formas ao seu redor pareciam difusas. Era difícil definir o que era o quê.

- Ele parece estar acordando – sussurrou uma voz familiar.

- Shhh, Rony – cortou outra voz – Deixe-o descansar.

Harry então compreendeu por que todas as formas estavam confusas. Ele tateou a mesa de cabeceira ao seu lado, pegou e colocou seus óculos. O mundo se fez mais claro dessa forma.

Ele estava deitado em uma das camas da ala hospitalar. Gina, Rony, Hermione, Neville e Annabeth, estavam todos ali.

- O que aconteceu, Harry? – perguntou Hermione, curiosa como sempre – Depois da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas você desapareceu. Eu e Gina te procuramos por toda a parte. E, algumas horas depois, Annabeth aparece arrastando você e Percy e pedindo por ajuda. O que significa isso? Você tem muito o que explicar, mocinho! E não pense que...

- Calma, Hermione – interrompeu Gina –, ele acabou de acordar. Deixe-o respirar primeiro.

Mas, o discurso de Hermione lembrara Harry de uma coisa.

- Onde está Percy? – perguntou ele.

- Ali – e Annabeth acenou com a cabeça, para a cama ao lado – o estado dele é mais grave que o seu, mas a Madame Pomfrey disse que ele vai ficar bem.

Harry assentiu com a cabeça.

A responsável pelos doentes entrou na ala hospitalar, enxotando a todos com as mãos.

- Vamos, vamos – dizia ela – quero todo mundo fora daqui. Meus pacientes precisam descansar – Rony parecia relutante em abandonar o melhor amigo – Sr. Wasley, você não quer que eu pegue o meu taco de baseball para lhe tirar daqui, quer?

Rony gelou e, a caminho da saída, disse.

- Obrigado, madame, mas duas vezes foi o suficiente. Já aprendi minha lição.

E saiu da enfermaria. Deixando Harry e Percy – os únicos feridos – sozinhos. Madame Pomfrey aproximou-se de Percy e lhe derramou um líquido dourado na boca.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry, nunca havia visto aquele estranho líquido.

- Hm, temos um garoto curioso aqui. Não lhe interessa! Mas, de qualquer forma, não poderia responder, pois não faço a menor idéia do que é isso.

- Você está dando algo que não conhece para Percy tomar? – Harry parecia incrédulo. Onde estava o profissionalismo?

A enfermeira pareceu desconfortada com a acusação.

- Bem... Dumbledore foi o primeiro a vir visitá-los e, durante o período que esteve aqui, me recomendou que desse isso – e balançou o frasco dourado para que Harry visse – para Percy tomar. No começo me senti relutante, pois como não conhecia esse negócio pensei que poderia piorar o estado dele. Ele também me pediu para manter Percy úmido e próximo a água, tanto quanto eu puder – deu de ombros, como se já tivesse desistido de tentar entender Dumbledore – _Aguamenti! _– e molhou o garoto, que é claro, continuou seco - Mas, ser um dos maiores bruxos de todos os tempos deve servir para alguma coisa, certo? Então, decidi confiar no professor Dumbledore.

- E o estado dele melhorou significativamente, certo? – disse uma voz vinda da entrada.

Por falar no demônio... Dumbledore entrou com passos curtos mais rápidos, alcançando Harry sem dificuldades. O garoto teve a impressão que, se ele não fosse o diretor, o teria expulsado também. Aparentemente, Dumbledore também teve essa impressão, pois se virou para Madame Pomfrey.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estou de saída. Prometo que só vou roubar alguns minutinhos de seus pacientes. Agora, se nos der licença, preciso conversar a sós com Harry – e enxotou a enfermeira com as mãos. _Aqui se faz, aqui se paga_, pensou Harry.

Dumbledore sentou-se numa cadeira, ao lado da cama do garoto.

- Então, como vamos? – perguntou o sábio.

- Eu estou bem.

- Ótimo – Dumbledore sorriu – Todavia, Annabeth me contou tudo sobre o passeiozinho de vocês pela Floresta Negra. Devo dizer, primeiro fiquei desapontado, com você, Harry. Depois de todos esses anos, você ainda não aprendeu? Mas, depois me lembrei de quem você é filho. Seu pai também ia até a Floresta, todos os anos, só para passar o tempo. Você vai para lá com um motivo, o que vou considerar como uma melhoria genética, sim?

Harry fez força para não esboçar um sorriso. Depois se lembrou de tudo que ocorrera na floresta. Aquela estranha mulher ao lado de Gina...

- O que aconteceu com Malfoy?

- Oh, não se preocupe com ele. Algumas semanas na detenção com McGonagall, seguidas por algumas semanas na detenção com Snape, devem lhe ensinar uma lição.

- Professor, ele lançou a Maldição da Morte contra Annabeth. Eu vi.

Agora, pensando melhor, aquilo não fazia muito sentido. Afinal de contas, Draco teve a chance de matar a ele e a Percy, mas não o fez. Se queria mesmo cometer assassinato, por que somente com Annabeth?

A notícia pareceu chocar Dumbledore um pouco.

- Vou ter que investigar isso mais afundo, Harry. Essa é uma acusação muito grave, você sabe disso, não é?

Harry assentiu.

- Ótimo, mas nós ainda temos alguns assuntos pendentes a conversar. Eu, você, Percy, Annabeth e Quíron. Na minha sala, tão logo vocês fiquem melhor.

Então o garoto percebeu que, quando Dumbledore falou que Annabeth havia contado tudo, ele queria dizer _tudo mesmo_. O diretor pareceu ver isso nos olhos do garoto.

- Ah, não, Harry. Ela não me contou _isso_. Eu já sabia. Ela apenas me disse que você não acreditou. Na minha opinião, como disse no começo do ano, as mudanças nem sempre são ruins. Talvez você devesse dar uma chance aos Deuses Gregos. E de qualquer forma, dando uma chance ou não, eles existem. Não há nada que você possa fazer quanto a isso.

- Mas...

Dumbledore silenciou Harry com a mão.

- Creio que aqueles minutinhos que Madame Pomfrey me concedeu já se esgotaram. Acho melhor eu ir, antes que ela apareça com um bastão de baseball. Nem mesmo diretores escapam disso – e ele revirou os olhos, fazendo Harry rir.

Quando estava a meio caminho da porta acrescentou.

- Não se preocupe, quando estivermos na minha sala, eu irei responder toda e qualquer pergunta que você quiser. Por hora, descanse.

E saiu.

Harry recebeu alta no final do dia. Mas, Percy ainda teria que continuar lá por mais um dia – talvez _alguns_ dias. O que era uma pena, porque significava que a conversa com o diretor e o centauro seria adiada. Foi para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

Quando Gina o viu, cutucou Rony para que parasse de falar e prestasse atenção. Hermione logo se juntou aos dois. Assim, ficaram os três parados observando Harry se aproximar, como se fosse uma assombração.

Isso fez o garoto se lembrar que não havia pensado no que diria a seus amigos. Não queria mentir, mas não sabia se poderia contar a _verdade_. Devia ter perguntado a Dumbledore.

- Vai se explicando – disse Hermione, séria.

- Hermione...

- Sem "Hermione...", vai se explicando!

- Mas...

- Eu vou ter que usar minha voz grossa? – ameaçou Hermione – Você sabe que não é bonito quando eu a uso.

- Sim, sim. Eu sei. O problema é que eu não sei ainda se Dumbledore me autoriza a falar do assunto com vocês... É confuso...

- Com assim, Harry? – disse Hermione ficando irritada – Não confia nos seus amigos?

O garoto, todavia, nunca teve a chance de responder. Naquela hora, Percy Jackson apareceu dentre a multidão._ Mas... o quê? Madame Pomfrey disse que ele deveria ficar pelo menos mais uma semana hospitalizado. O que demônios ele faz aqui?_

Hermione, Gina e Rony pareciam tão chocados quanto ele.

- Mas... Como? – perguntou Rony.

Percy os viu e se aproximou.

- Harry – disse ele -, Dumbledore está nos chamando. Na sala dele. _Agora_.

- Mas, são nove da noite! – falou Hermione, preocupado com as regras – O que é tão importante que não pode ser deixado para amanhã cedo? E por que vocês dois estão sendo chamados? Onde está Annabeth?

A garota parecia estar tendo um "ataque de perguntas". Percy, para o bem de todos a silenciou rapidamente.

- Eu não sei. Vamos, Harry – e o puxou pelo braço, saindo do salão comunal e chegando aos corredores de Hogwarts. Enquanto caminhavam conversavam.

- Como você se curou tão rápido?

- Sou filho de Poseidon, como já disse, a água tem poderes curativos sobre mim e Madame Pomfrey ficou me molhando o tempo todo. Além disso, aquele líquido que ela me deu se chama Ambrosia. É como uma "UTI engarrafada para semideuses". É capaz de curar os piores ferimentos, mas em doses erradas e fatal.

Harry ainda tinha dificuldade para digerir toda aquela história de "outro mundo", "deuses gregos" e "semideuses". Mas, Dumbledore havia confirmado a existência dessas coisas, e isso mudava tudo. No diretor, ele confiava.

- Você pelo menos avisou a Madame Pomfrey que estava saindo?

Percy pareceu surpreso.

- Tinha que avisá-la? – perguntou inocentemente.

Harry tremeu nas bases. Imaginou a enfermeira andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts com seu bastão de baseball, a procura de seu paciente fugitivo, ou do seqüestrador desse paciente. Depois, imaginou ela encontrando-o ao lado de Percy...

- Vamos apressar o passo – disse Harry, ainda tendo aquilo em mente.

Quando já estavam a metade do caminho da sala de Dumbledore, voltaram a conversar.

- O que aconteceu na floresta? Você sabe, depois que eu desmaiei... – indagou Harry.

- Atena, a deusa em pessoa, apareceu. Annabeth é filha dela, sabe? Assim, a mãe foi defender a filha. Parece natural, mas não se engane, a maioria dos deuses não faria isso. O que mais posso dizer? Draco, Crabbe e Goyle ficaram impressionados com a súbita aparição de uma mulher brilhante e saíram correndo. Isso tudo enquanto Atena, irada, fazia a terra tremer e criava explosões em volta dos fugitivos. Confie em mim, você _não_ quer ver Atena brava. De preferência, não veja nenhum deus. Eles são muito temperamentais...

Annabeth era filha de Atena, isso explicava porque ela era tão inteligente quanto Hermione. Bem, talvez Hermione também fosse filha da deusa da sabedoria. Resolveu refletir sobre isso mais tarde. A conversa poderia ter durado mais, contudo eles haviam chegado em frente ao dragão-escada que levava a sala de Dumbledore. Não precisaram dizer senha nenhuma, apenas se aproximaram e a estátua começou a girar, revelando sua parte escada. Os garotos subiram e encontraram a sala do diretor aberta.

- Oh! Harry, Percy! – exclamou Dumbledore – Que bom que puderam se juntar a nós!

Harry olhou a volta. Annabeth, Grover estavam lá. Harry se censurou por não ter previsto que Grover estaria lá, afinal de contas, ele haviam chegado ao colégio junto aos outros dois semideuses.

- E Grover é filho de quem? – perguntou Harry.

- Todos pareceram achar a pergunta divertida.

- Não sou filho de um deus se é o que você quer saber – respondeu Grover -, na verdade, sou um sátiro.

- Um sátiro... E o que é isso?

- Perdoem Harry – interrompeu Dumbledore – ele não conhece muito da mitologia grega – e virou-se para o garoto – um sátiro é um servo do deus Dionísio. Mas, chega disso, temos assuntos mais sérios para conversar.

- Sim, sim – respondeu um homem que Harry ainda não havia notado.

O homem estava sentado numa cadeira de rodas.

- Olá, Harry – falou ele – creio que nos conhecemos na floresta hoje cedo. Sou Quíron, o centauro. Eu sei, você deve estar se perguntando... "_E cadê suas outras duas patas?". _Está é minha forma humana.

- Gente – interrompeu Annabeth – o tempo corre, e a cada segundo as forças do mal ficam mais e mais poderosas. Será que dá para seguirmos em frente?

- Sim, sim, Annabeth está certa – disse Alvo.

- As forças do mal? – perguntou Harry – Você quer dizer, Voldemort? O Ministério da Magia deve estar cuidando disso agora mesmo.

Quando enfim falou essa frase, se tocou de uma coisa.

- O Ministério! Eles sabem da existência de deuses e semideuses?

- Sim, Harry – respondeu Dumbledore pacientemente – e mantiveram segredo disso por vários séculos. Eu mesmo só descobri por acaso, enquanto pesquisava a origem dos bruxos.

- E qual é a origem? – perguntou Harry – Está relacionado com os deuses gregos?

- Harry... Sinto muito, eu gostaria de responder a todas as suas perguntas agora, mas não temos tempo. Devemos agir rápido. Quíron, mais tarde, irá lhe tirar todas as dúvidas. Por hora, devemos nos preocupar com as forças das trevas.

- Novamente, Voldemort?

- Sim e não. Voldemort está envolvido, mas não é o único elemento. Pelo menos, não mais. E se você quer saber, não aconselharia você a confiar plenamente no Ministério, Harry. Voldemort quer _você_. Ele tem espiões por todo lugar e não me dirá meios para te alcançar.

Harry não ligou muito, daquilo tudo ele já sabia.

- Você diz que ele não é o único elemento. Quem mais está envolvido?

- Bem... Harry, você pode não ter ouvido falar deles – tomou a frente Quíron – mas os deuses também tem inimigos milenares. Os titãs.

- Tipo, Cronos?

- Você não poderia ser mais preciso – continuou Quíron – Cronos começou uma guerra no mundo grego, da mesma forma que Voldemort começou uma guerra no mundo bruxo.

- Certo – falou Harry, ainda sem entender aonde aquilo iria levar.

- E, no momento, nós temos motivos para supor que... Voldemort se aliou a Cronos. As guerras de dois mundos diferentes acabaram de colidir.

- O quê? Mas qual seria a vantagem de Voldemort para isso? Alias como ele saberia da existência dos deuses? Vocês disseram que era segredo.

- E _é_ segredo – falou Dumbledore – Não sabemos de todos os detalhes técnicos. E desconhecemos como o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu a informação da mitologia grega. Mas, tudo nos leva a crer que ele conseguiu. E os benefícios dele são óbvios. Ele agora possui forças nunca antes imaginadas... E está atrás de você, Harry – os olhos azuis de Dumbledore se fixaram nos olhos verdes do garoto.

- E o quê Cronos ganharia com isso? Ele é um titã. Por que precisa da ajuda de um bruxo para ganhar uma guerra?

- Também não entendemos isso muito bem ainda – respondeu Quíron.

Instalou-se um silêncio na sala. Enquanto Harry absorvia todas as informações. Percy e Annabeth também estavam silenciosos ao seu lado.

- Certo, mas a minha guerra é somente com Voldemort. Onde eu entro nessa história?

- Bom, no mínimo você tinha o direito de saber a verdade, já que agora terá que lutar contra titãs para se defender – respondeu Dumbledore – Mas não é isso. No Acampamento Meio-Sangue, lugar onde os semi-deuses são treinados, eles possuem um oráculo. Segundo as visões desse oráculo, o mundo está por um triz. Muito, muito próximo de acabar. Segundo ele, apenas sete pessoas podem impedir que isso aconteça. Você poderá ouvir a profecia mais tarde, mas temos certeza de que ela se refere a você como sendo um dos escolhidos.

_Ótimo,_ pensou Harry, _não bastava ser o escolhido em apenas um mundo. Claro que não, eu tinha que ser escolhido em _dois _mundos_.

- A pergunta que eu tenho a lhe fazer é muito simples, Harry. Você quer participar dessa guerra? – perguntou Dumbledore

- Se eu não participar, o mundo vai acabar?

- Muito provavelmente.

- E Voldemort vai continuar me perseguindo?

- Novamente, é muito provável.

- Bem, não é como se eu tivesse uma escolha...

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Não, nós _sempre _temos escolhas. Você escolheu lutar. São nossas escolhas que nos definem, Harry. E essa sua decisão diz muito sobre você. Agora, é hora de se preparar para luta. Vão. Eu irei vê-los antes de partirem.

- Espera aí – falou Harry sem compreender – partir? Partir para onde?

Agora foi a vez de Quíron tomar a dianteira.

- Como assim para onde? Para o único lugar que é seguro contra titãs. O único lugar onde se pode treinar para lutar contra essas forças. Oras, estamos indo para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.


	9. O Abandono de Hogwarts

**CAPÍTULO IX**

**Abandono de hogwarts**

Harry olhou para Quíron como se o centauro não soubesse o que estava falando.

- Partir? E quando seria isso?

- Agora mesmo – respondeu o quadrúpede – Tomei a liberdade de pedir a Percy que fizesse suas malas. Elas estão logo ali – e apontou para uma bagagem ao lado da mesa de Dumbledore, que Harry não havia notado.

- Mas... E os meus amigos? Não poderei nem me despedir?

Agora foi a vez de Dumbledore interceder.

- Se despedir? E o que você vai dizer quando seus amigos perguntarem "Adeus? Onde você está indo?"?

- Então me deixe levá-los! Eles podem ajudar.

- Harry, não é uma questão de poder ou não poder ajudar. Não tenho dúvidas de que eles seriam de grande serventia. Mas, é uma questão do que a profecia pede. Nós devemos segui-la, entende?

- E qual é a profecia?

- Quando você chegar ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, você descobrirá.

- Não vou sem saber a profecia – respondeu Harry.

- Harry...

Annabeth deu um passo a frente.

- Tudo bem – falou a garota - se você quer saber, eu vou lhe contar a profecia.

E, ao falar isso, tirou um pequeno pedaço de papel amassado do bolso. Ao que tudo indicava, ela havia anotado a previsão do futuro ali.

_Uma nova guerra está para surgir_

_E, para impedi-la, dois mundos terão que se unir_

_Uma sábia irá guiar o caminho_

_Nessa luta, os oito não poderão ficar sozinhos _

_O traidor, quando menos esperarem, irá se erguer_

_As sombras, todos terão que combater_

_A cicatriz em raio poderá perecer_

_Espíritos do passado vão aparecer_

_O Olimpo teme a verdade_

_Mas, quando dois mundos colidem,_

_Não há nada a esconder._

Annabeth se silenciou, esperando algum comentário de Harry. "A cicatriz em raio poderá perecer" não era um comentário animador. Esse era o motivo de Quíron só querer conversar sobre a profecia no Acampamento, mas o garoto tinha o direito de saber com o que estava lidando.

- "Uma sábia irá guiar o caminho" – falou Harry – É uma clara menção a Hermione na profecia.

- Não, Harry – respondeu Quíron – _Uma_ sábia irá guiar o caminho. Não podemos estar falando de Hermione _e _Annabeth.

- Então por que não falamos somente de Hermione? – Sim, aquilo provavelmente iria ferir os sentimentos de Annabeth. Não era nada pessoal, ele apenas conhecia Hermione a mais tempo.

- Harry – intercalou Dumbledore – você está indo para um lugar que você não conhece, enfrentar inimigos que você nunca ouviu falar. Hermione provavelmente já ouviu a história, mas, da mesma forma que Annabeth não entende de magia, ela não entendi do mundo grego. A profecia, naturalmente, só pode falar de Annabeth.

- Tudo bem – falou Harry, ainda tentando puxar seus amigos para a profecia -, mas ela fala em _oito_ pessoas, por que não podem ser meus amigos?

- Infelizmente, Harry – respondeu Quíron –, ainda não sabemos quem são todas as pessoas. Podemos ter certeza que uma é Percy, pois foi ele que ouviu a profecia. Annabeth, por ser a sábia, clara referência a sua mãe, deusa da sabedoria. E você. Convenhamos que "_a cicatriz em raio" _não poderia ser mais óbvio. Os outros cinco membros são incógnitas...

"Por sinal, isso é muito estranho. Em geral, as profecias envolvem três pessoas. Em raros casos, aparece uma com sete pessoas. Mas, com _oito_? Não me lembro de nenhum caso assim. Sem dúvida, é curioso..."

Quíron, ao terminar de falar, parecia imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. Harry estava digerindo a tudo isso. Ainda tentava encontrar algo na profecia que fizesse referência a seus colegas.

- Mas...

- Harry – intercedeu Dumbledore -, talvez seja melhor você pensar se você _realmente_ quer seus amigos nessa guerra. Afinal de contas, sempre há o risco de vida...

Pela primeira vez, o garoto pareceu considerar essa hipótese. E, depois, se lembrou de um dos versos da profecia: "_a cicatriz em raio poderá perecer". _Estremeceu. Depois, decidiu que refletiria sobre isso mais tarde.

Se ele poderia morrer, também estariam em perigo Rony, Hermione e Gina... Talvez fosse realmente melhor não levá-los.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou por fim.

Quíron abriu um sorriso.

- Agora mesmo.

A noite estava fria. Percy, Annabeth, Quíron e Harry caminhavam o mais silenciosa e rapidamente possível. O garoto ainda não tinha certeza de como iriam sair de Hogwarts, abandonar o país, atravessar o Atlântico e chegar em outro continente. _São apenas detalhes técnicos, _pensou ele.

- Professor – falou, virando-se para Dumbledore – O que você irá dizer a todos? Quero dizer, com certeza haverão perguntas sobre meu paradeiro.

O diretor apenas deu uma piscadela para Harry.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Vou cuidar desse problema pessoalmente.

Caminharam por mais alguns minutos, quando enfim pararam.

- Estão aqui – falou Percy.

Harry olhou a sua volta. O que quer que Percy quisesse dizer com "aqui", não era ali. Isso porque não havia nada ali. Somente, grama, árvores e mais grama.

- Do que você está falando?

E então o garoto ouviu. Eram sons repetitivos e sincronizados. A cada segundo ficavam mais altos. Vinham de cima.

- Minha nossa! - falou Harry, quando ergueu os olhos.

- Humpf – seguiu Dumbledore -, vivi todos esses anos e nunca vi nada assim também – e abriu um sorriso – Bem, vivendo e aprendendo.

_Oi, chefe_, Percy ouviu a voz de Blackjack em sua mente. Quando o pégasus pousou ao seu lado, o menino-peixe o acariciou.

- Já disse para não me chamar assim – e acariciou o quadrúpede.

A seguir, mais dois pégasus aterrissaram, um ao lado de Annabeth e um ao lado de Harry.

- Hã, hã, sem chance que eu vou andar num desses.

Ninguém deu muita bola. Annabeth contou os cavalos alados. Ou a matemática dela estava _muito_ errada, ou...

- Você não vem conosco? – perguntou a garota ao centauro.

- Sem chance – respondeu ele – não tem como um centauro se sentar em um pégasus. Seria, no mínimo, muito esquisito. E, alem disso, ainda tenho assuntos a tratar com Dumbledore. Vão na frente, eu logo alcanço vocês.

Annabeth e Percy deram de ombro e montaram em seus pégasus.

- Novamente, eu não vou subir nesse cavalo com asas. Sou capaz de lutar com qualquer um que me force a isso.

Dumbledore deu um sorriso maroto.

- Se você insiste. _Petrificus Totalus_.

Harry, de repente, ficou parado como uma estátua. Quíron o pegou e amarrou-o ao pégasus.

- Sinto muito, Harry. Mas é o único meio de transporte rápido disponível. Não podemos aparatar de Hogwarts e o ministro vigiam as passagens por pó de flu. Eles não podem saber que _você _sabe.

Os cavalos alados começaram a levantar vôo. Dumbledore ergueu a voz, para que Harry ainda o ouvisse.

- Não se preocupe! Nós ainda nos veremos!

E todos desapareceram na linha do horizonte.

A viagem foi bastante calma. Bem, pelo menos para Percy e Annabeth. Para Harry, foi como andar de cavalinho num tigre selvagem no meio do olho de um furacão. Ele tinha a constante sensação de que as cordas se soltariam e ele iria cair. Mesmo após a magia de Dumbledore perder o efeito, ele não pôde fazer nada, pois Quíron havia amarrado com muita força.

Ventava muito a noite e Harry viu o sol se por, atrás deles O que era muito estranho, pois haviam saído da Inglaterra a noite. O garoto deu de ombros,_ fusos horários_, pensou ele.

O garoto não estava pronto para isso. Para o novo continente. Para os novos inimigos. Para abandonar seus amigos. Ele não estava pronto para assim, não tinha mais escolha, já havia aceitado. Voldemort havia se aliado a Cronos? E daí? Antes, Harry tinha que chutar a bunda de um. Agora irá chutar a bunda de dois. Ele ainda tinha a ajuda de seus novos amigos e de mais cinco pessoas desconhecidas. Sem dúvida, tudo acabaria bem.

"_A cicatriz em raio poderá perecer"_.

Então, por que esse verso insistia em voltar para sua cabeça?

Pousaram em Long Island tarde da noite, o que queria dizer que na Inglaterra estava amanhecendo. Os três ainda estavam tontos por causa do fuso horário.

- E, agora? – perguntou Harry – para onde?

- É aqui – respondeu Percy – nós já chegamos.

Ao terminar a frase, apontou para um alto pinheiro onde estava pendurada uma coisa disforme e dourada.

- Vê? – continuou o garoto – O Velocino de Ouro marca o local onde se inicia o Acampamento. Apenas meio-sangues são permitidos.

- Meio-sangues? – perguntou Harry, tendo em mente os sangues puros e os sangues ruins, do mundo bruxo.

- Sim, sabe, semideuses. Metade sangue mortal, metade sangue _"deusal"_, meio-sangues.

De repente, todos perceberam o problema iminente.

- Então, como eu vou entrar? – perguntou Harry.

Instalou-se um momento desconfortável de silêncio. Como ninguém havia pensado numa coisa tão óbvia?

- Tente entrar – falou Annabeth, gesticulando para que Harry desse um passo a frente – Quem sabe funciona...

Ele tentou e, bem, nada impediu ele. O garoto com a cicatriz de raio apenas seguiu em frente, deixando o pinheiro com o Velocino para trás.

- Mas, como? – perguntou Percy.

Annabeth deu de ombros.

- Não faço idéia. Vamos perguntar para Quíron quando ele chegar. Com certeza ele terá uma explicação.

Os dois passaram pelo portal e correram para alcançar Harry, que já caminhava alegremente pelo meio do Acampamento.

- Bem – começou Percy -, acho que já está meio tarde para um tour. Então, amanhã nós te mostraremos o Acampamento, e você poderá começar suas atividades como um verdadeiro campista. Quíron também já deve ter chegado, e poderá nos dizer o que fazer.

- Tudo bem – falou Harry.

- E outra coisa, não sabemos onde você vai dormir. Normalmente, colocaríamos você no chalé de Hermes, deus dos viajantes, aceita qualquer um, mas não queremos causar alvoroço com um novo campista à meia noite. Entende? Você não conseguiria dormir, o Acampamento não conseguiria dormir e o mais importante de tudo, _eu_ não conseguiria dormir. – e abriu um sorriso, indicando que estava brincando.

"Eu também te chamaria para o meu chalé, mas como geralmente sou o único lá, não tem nada preparado para um visitante. E daria muito trabalho arrumar agora. Então, acho melhor você dormir no chalé de Zeus."

Annabeth pareceu assustada com a idéia.

- Ele vai morrer eletrocutado, coitado! Zeus não vai permitir isso!

- Ah, tenho certeza que o Rei do Olimpo não vai nem se importar.

Harry não estava gostando nada daquilo... Talvez a profecia virasse realidade muito mais cedo do que pensavam...

- Bom, e onde você sugere que ele durma?

- No chalé de Hera!

A cara de Percy se contorceu em horror.

- Você não tem pena dessa pobre alma? Hera vai torturá-lo, matá-lo dolorosamente, subornar Hades, trazê-lo de volta, e torturá-lo mais ainda!

Annabeth pareceu pensar sobre o assunto. E concluiu que, sim, a deusa do casamento era capaz de tudo aquilo.

- Bem... Não estou gostando muito disso, mas não é como se tivéssemos escolha, não é? Só sobra o chalé de Zeus...

- Ótimo, então está decidido. Boa noite, Annabeth, te vejo amanhã. Harry, você vem comigo, vou te levar até lá.

E os dois caminharam até lá.

- Apenas lembre-se de ser silencioso, ok? Digamos que o Rei do Olimpo não gosta muito de pessoas entrando onde não deveriam – depois deu de ombros – Boa noite.

E ao terminar de falar, saiu andando, deixando Harry sozinho na noite. O garoto entrou na cabana e abandonou sua mala em um canto. Estava exausto. Deitou-se na cama e deixou suas pálpebras se fecharem. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

Já haviam se passado algumas horas, talvez o dia já estivesse para raiar, Harry não sabia ao certo. Foi mais ou menos nesse momento que sentiu um cutucão no seu braço. Com medo de encontrar Zeus parado ao seu lado, o garoto levantou em um salto.

Bem, se fosse Zeus, Harry teria ficado _muito menos_ surpreso. Não fazia o menor sentido que aquela pessoa estivesse ali.

- Mas... Como? – perguntou ele.

- Temos muito o que conversar – falou Hermione, parada ao seu lado, no chalé de Zeus.


	10. A História de um Acidente

**CAPÍTULO X**

**A HISTÓRIA DE UM ACIDENTE**

Harry piscou os olhos, para ter certeza de que estava vendo bem. Colocou seus óculos, que havia deixado no criado-mudo, e novamente, a imagem permaneceu a mesma.

- Hermione...? – perguntou tonto.

- Sim, Harry – disse ela calmamente – Eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas a me fazer, e eu também tenho muitas perguntas a _te _fazer. Que tal irmos lá para fora conversar?

Harry suspirou, realmente precisava dormir e o fuso horário havia confundido sua mente. Mas, se sua amiga havia atravessado o Atlântico apenas para conversar com ele, o garoto deduziu que poderia abrir mão de algumas horas de sono.

Os dois saíram do chalé de Zeus e seguiram para a floresta. Não que esperassem que alguém os encontrassem, mas era melhor prevenir do que remediar. Sempre havia a possibilidade de um campista com insônia aparecer por aí.

- Pois bem... – disse Harry quando já estavam suficientemente escondidos entre as árvores – Pode ir falando como você chegou aqui, não, melhor ainda, como você ouviu falar disso tudo?

- Desculpe, Harry – disse a garota, tirando de sua bolsa uma pequena capa manchada. Harry reconheceu como sendo sua capa da invisibilidade e, de súbito, compreendeu tudo o que se passara, mas esperou a explicação de Mione mesmo assim – Bem, eu estava curiosa. Primeiro aparecem alunos novos que, como já foi discutido por nós, eram estranhos. Então você some na Floresta Negra com esses mesmo alunos. E, assim que acorda, Alvo Dumbledore chama vocês para conversar. Eu _precisava_ saber o que estava acontecendo.

"Então, quando você saiu, disse a Rony e Gina que ia dormir, mas corri até o dormitório masculino e peguei sua capa. Segui vocês dois até o escritório de Dumbledore e, invisível, ouvi toda a conversa. Não acredito que o Ministério estava escondendo algo como Deuses de nós? E por que você não me contou?

- Hermione, como você chegou aqui – perguntou Harry preocupado, já imaginando a resposta.

- Pó de flu - respondeu Hermione inocentemente – usei a própria lareira da sala de Dumbledore, assim que vocês saíram.

Harry se lembrou do diretor falando que o Ministério vigiava todas as lareiras. Infelizmente, ele havia dito isso já fora da sala, onde Hermione não poderia ouvi-lo. Ela havia usado a lareira sem intenção de prejudicar ninguém, mas o Ministério saberia que a lareira fora usada. Saberia que eles sabiam.

- Mas, como sabia para onde vir? Digo, você podia ter ido para qualquer lugar do mundo. Por que Long Island?

- Harry, Harry – disse Hermione em tom de repreensão – Eu não sabia. Apenas notei o sotaque de Percy e Annabeth. Como eram americanos, presumi que deveria ser lá. Usei o pó de flu para ir para os Estados Unidos e se não fosse, bem, eu poderia aparatar para outro local a qualquer hora, desde que estivesse fora de Hogwarts. Fui para Nova York, por ser um dos centros do país, achei que poderia encontrar informações lá.

"Bem, eu tive que passar horas procurando alguma informação. Sabe, não é exatamente perguntar 'onde fica o acampamento para crianças semi-deusas mais próximo?'. Eu já estava começando a perder as esperanças e achar que tinha sido uma péssima idéia sair de Hogwarts. Agora a próxima parte irá parecer mentira, mas juro que não é".

"Eu sentei numa cafeteria para descansar, mas terminei ouvindo a conversa de um grupo de garotas. Devia haver cinco delas, mas não sou capaz de dizer. Uma punk parecia ser a mais influente do grupo. Como era mesmo que a chamavam? – ela pareceu pensar por um segundo – Thabia? Thamia? Enfim, alguma coisa assim. Eu ouvi elas falando sobre um Acampamento e alguns Deuses... Pegando fragmentos da conversa entendi que uma delas queria voltar para cá, em Long Island, mas a punk recusava. Não sei do que se tratava, mas como não tinha outra idéia."

"Vim para Long Island e terminei por encontrar uma árvore com algo dourado em cima, achei estranho, mas andei mais um pouco e encontrei esses chalés. Não era bem o que eu imaginava. Mas olhando pelas janelas, vi você deitado aqui e sabia que tinha achado."

Ela terminou seu discurso com tanta simplicidade, como se qualquer ser humano fosse capaz de fazer a mesma coisa. Como sempre, Hermione impressionava Harry. Mas não questionou a garota, na verdade, se sentia aliviado que ela estivesse ali. Já que teria que enfrentar titãs e Voldemort, era melhor que tivesse alguém com a sabedoria de sua amiga ao lado.

- Estou impressionado – disse uma voz vinda das árvores.

Hermione ia sacar a varinha e lançar um feitiço, mas Harry a impediu.

- Se for um campista – sussurrou o garoto – eles não podem saber da existência de magia. Você deve ter entendido como é importante manter tudo em segredo.

Por fim, quem havia falado saiu de trás das árvores. O quadrúpede Quíron. Harry não sabia de que forma, mas ele havia chegado.

- Vocês dois, venham comigo. Temos muito o que conversar.

E levou os dois para uma sala que, mais tarde, Harry saberia ser a sala do centauro.

Percy e Annabeth já esperavam sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda.

- Oi – disse Annabeth sorrindo para Harry e depois, quando viu Hermione, seu rosto demonstrou uma grande interrogação – O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Percy perguntou a mesma coisa com os olhos.

Harry e Hermione sentaram-se ao lado de Percy e Annabeth. Quíron ficou de pé... deveria ser difícil para quadrúpedes se sentarem. Hermione deu a mesma explicação que havia dado a Harry alguns minutos antes. Percy e Annabeth ouviram atentos, mas Quíron já havia ouvido tudo isso atrás das árvores. Depois, foi a vez de Harry responder as perguntas de Hermione, pois como a garota já sabia da existência dos Deuses, não havia motivo para guardar mais segredos. Percy o auxiliou em suas narrações sobre a Floresta Negra. Hermione ouviu tudo silenciosamente.

- Isso é fascinante – falou ela, quando todos se calaram – Dois mundos, separados. Poucas pessoas sabem da existência do outro lado, mas guardam segredo mesmo assim... Como os Deuses surgiram? – perguntou a Quíron.

Annabeth, pronta para esbanjar seu conhecimento, abriu a boca, mas o centauro a cortou.

- Ah, você já deve ter ouvido a mitologia grega. Havia Gaia que gerou Urano, os dois geraram titãs, que mais tarde geraram deuses. Aquilo tudo é verdade. Mas, eu imagino que você tenha uma pergunta muito mais interessante para mim, não é?

Hermione sorriu.

- Como os bruxos surgiram?

- Agora sim – o quadrúpede sorriu, feliz por finalmente dar aquela explicação para _alguém_ na Terra – Na realidade, eles são um acidente.

O sorriso de Hermione desapareceu. Ela não gostou de saber que era um "acidente".

- Bem, vamos entender uma coisa. Hoje isso ainda ocorre, mas, no passado, os deuses interferiam muito na vida mortal – falou Quíron – Sim, eu sei que eles se metem bastante no mundo humano atualmente, mas antes era _absurdo_ a quantidade de vezes que eles se intrometiam com os mortais. Em qualquer assunto, tinha sempre um deus envolvido no meio.

"Vocês – virou-se para Percy e Annabeth também, pois a explicação também interessava a eles – podem imaginar que a magia andava solta pelo mundo humano. Não há dúvidas quanto a isso. O poder dos deuses impregnava a Terra. Aconteceu que, alguns humanos receberam uma dose de magia um pouco maior que os outros, entendem?"

"É claro, isso não era suficiente para tornar alguém bruxo. Mas, como vocês deve saber, magia é uma coisa genética. Afinal de contas, pais bruxos tem filhos bruxos e pais não-bruxos tem filhos não-bruxos. Essas pessoas que absorviam magia demais, a passaram para seus filhos, que por sua vez, também absorviam magias demais. Tentem imaginar isso se repetindo por vários séculos. Quando os deuses perceberam o que estava ocorrendo, já era tarde demais: os bruxos já estavam formados. Humanos que receberam magias divinas."

"Eles apareceram de todos os lados do planeta – e virou-se para Hermione – Você provavelmente deve ter estudado que os bruxos simplesmente surgiram de todos os lugares. Com o tempo, aprenderam a controlar a magia em seu interior e passaram a usá-la para resolver seus próprios problemas. Uniram-se, formaram famílias, criaram o Ministério da Magia, escolas foram fundadas, bruxos ficaram famosos. Enfim, a espécie foi consumada."

- Isso é fascinante – cortou Hermione, quase não conseguindo conter sua alegria por receber tanto conhecimento de uma vez. Annabeth parecia sentir a mesma coisa.

Quíron assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, sim. Eu sei. Mas ainda existe o lado ruim da história – e sua voz se tornou sombria – Os deuses, percebendo o que acontecia, criaram polêmica. Alguns queriam eliminar toda a nova raça, afirmando que eles eram poderosos demais. Outros diziam para que lhes dessem uma chance, afinal de contas, vocês não tinham culpa de nada, foram eles quem erraram. Uma coisa é certa, eles tentaram usar menos magia sobre o mundo mortal, para impedir que coisas assim acontecessem novamente."

"Resolveram deixar os bruxos vivos, afinal de contas, eles poderiam eliminá-los mais tarde, caso criassem problemas – coisas que vocês nunca fizeram – acrescentou, olhando para Harry e Hermione – De qualquer forma, também decidiram manter tudo em sigilo. A informação dessa nova raça era perigosa demais para cair em mãos erradas. Imagine que titãs já são extremamente poderosos sozinhos, agora imagine o que eles poderiam fazer com uma legião de seguidores mágicos atrás deles? Exatamente, não seria nada bonito. Então, mantiveram segredo de tudo."

"E tudo poderia ficar do jeito que estava, se os bruxos não fossem criaturas tão curiosas. Alguns buscando a origem de sua raça terminaram descobrindo a existência dos deuses, eles faziam parte do Ministério da Magia. Foram ao Olimpo e conversaram com os doze deuses maiores. Por fim, também decidiram manter a informação em segredo. Isso porque, assim como os deuses tinham os titãs como inimigos, os bruxos possuíam bruxos das trevas a temer. Se a informação da existência de deuses caísse nas mãos desses bruxos maléficos, também não seria nada bom."

"Assim, as duas partes concordaram em manter em segredo, uma a existência da outra. Os dois mundos foram separados, definitivamente. Apenas o mais alto escalão de cada um desses mundos saberia da existência do outro. No nosso caso – virou-se para Annabeth e Percy - seriam os doze deuses maiores e, bem, eu. No caso de vocês – olhou para Hermione e Harry – seria somente os cargos mais elevados dentro do Ministério da Magia, mas alguns outros bruxos – como Dumbledore – terminaram descobrindo tudo ao longo da história. Tudo se mantinha em equilíbrio. O segredo impedia uma aliança entre bruxos e deuses contra outros bruxos e outros deuses. Isso anulava a possibilidade de uma guerra que não destruiria somente essas duas raças, como também todos os humanos normais – ou trouxas, como vocês chamam."

- Mas o equilíbrio foi rompido – falou Annabeth.

- Exatamente. Aquilo que os deuses temeram por anos acabou de acontecer. Um bruxo, chamado Voldemort, descobriu toda a verdade. Ainda não sabemos como ele o fez. E, na realidade isso não importa agora. Temos motivos para acreditar que ele se uniu aos titãs para tomar o Olimpo e o Mundo Mágico.

Harry conteve a respiração, já sabia dessa aliança, mas só agora se dava conta do qual grave era a situação.

- Não sei se os deuses já perceberam o que está acontecendo, mas não vão gostar nada disso. Posso lhes garantir isso. O Ministério de vocês – olhou para Harry e Hermione – também não vai ficar nada contente...

- E então... – Percy indicou para que Quíron continuasse a história.

- Bem, quando tive uma leve idéia do que estava acontecendo, discuti o assunto com Dumbledore. Nós dois já nos conhecemos há alguns anos, se vocês querem saber. Ele afirmou que se houvesse a mínima chance de que uma aliança tivesse sido formada, devíamos contra-atacar imediatamente. Mas, concordamos em por hora, não levarmos o assunto ao "alto-escalão", por não sabermos como eles iriam reagir ao assunto. Mas, nas atuais circunstâncias, creio que isso seja inevitável.

"Mas então, você, Percy – e virou-se para o garoto -, subiu até o porão e recebeu a profecia do oráculo. Ela não poderia ser mais clara. Os versos "dois mundos colidem" e "esconder a verdade" foram bem sugestivos, sabe? Percebi do que se tratava, como a participação de vocês dois – apontou para Percy e Annabeth – era óbvia, tanto quanto a do "cicatriz em raio" ali, mandei vocês irem buscá-lo em Hogwarts, no começo do ano letivo. O mais importante agora é reunir os oito escolhidos pela profecia, embora nem eu, nem Dumbledore tenhamos idéia de quem sejam..."

- E agora? – perguntou Hermione – O que eu faço?

- Bom, você já descobriu toda a verdade de qualquer jeito. Não vejo sentido em mandá-la para Hogwarts agora. É melhor que você – e sua inteligência – entendam o máximo possível sobre o mundo grego agora e prepare-se para a Guerra aqui. Annabeth poderia lhe ajudar. Mas, não posso te impedir de voltar, caso seja sua vontade. O que você quer fazer?

Hermione pensou por um minuto.

- Eu ficarei. Mesmo que eu não esteja na profecia...

- Ainda não temos certeza disso – cortou Harry, ainda agarrando-se a possibilidade da amiga ser a dita "sábia".

- Mesmo que eu não esteja na profecia – repetiu Hermione, ela parecia aceitar essa hipótese com mais facilidade que ele – eu ainda gostaria de ajudar de toda as formas possíveis. Se é uma guerra, imagino que não vão lutar com apenas oito soldados certo?

Quíron assentiu.

- Os oito, provavelmente, só terão a participação mais significativa, mas toda ajuda que conseguirmos é bem-vinda – e lançou um sorriso a Hermione.

- Então eu ficarei aqui com vocês – ela disse por fim – mas, se vamos precisar de mais combatentes, não seria melhor informar o mundo bruxo sobre isso? Nossos amigos e todo o resto também vão querer ajudar e, provavelmente, Voldemort já levou seus comensais com ele, para o lado grego da história.

- Não podemos ter certeza que ele revelou a verdade aos comensais. Ele pode ter dito apenas que conseguiu uma nova arma poderosíssima, quem sabe? Mas eu e Dumbledore já pensamos nessa hipótese que você sugeriu, Srta. Granger. Tenha certeza que conversaremos com o Ministério e os deuses. Já que o segredo já foi quebrado, não há motivo para continuarmos mantendo-o secreto.

- Certo – Percy entrou na conversa –, e como descobriremos os Oito?

- Ainda não sei isso também – Quíron parecia desconfortado. Quase sempre ele tinha todas as respostas, e agora tinha tão poucas – Estou refletindo sobre o assunto.

- E o que fazemos? – perguntou Harry.

- Por hora, participam das atividades do Acampamento normalmente. Enquanto eu e Dumbledore refletimos sobre o que fazer, vocês se preparam para a luta. – seu rosto ficou sério – Vocês se preparam para a Guerra.


	11. Inimizades no Acampamento MeioSangue

**CAPÍTULO XI**

**Inimizades no acampamento meio-sangue**

Combinaram que Harry dormiria no chalé de Zeus, sozinho, enquanto Hermione o faria no chalé de Atena. Bem, a primeira idéia foi colocar os dois no chalé de Hermes, mas a idéia de ficar com os filhos do deus dos ladrões não agradou a Quíron. E se os campistas mais curiosos, enquanto vasculhassem a mala de Harry, encontrassem uma varinha? Uma capa da invisibilidade? Não, era muito arriscado.

Então, cogitou-se colocar o garoto em qualquer outro chalé, mas em todos o garoto receberia muitas perguntas sobre sua cicatriz, suas vestes estranhas, e Quíron queria que os campistas mantivessem a maior distância possível de Harry, apenas por medidas de segurança. Logo, decidiram colocá-lo no chalé de Zeus que, desde a saída de Thalia, estava vazio. É claro, o deus dos raios não ficaria nada contente se soubesse, mas ele não precisava saber, precisava? Raramente os deuses se dignavam a olhar para o Acampamento, seria muito azar caso Zeus fizesse isso justamente agora que Harry estava lá.

Hermione ficou no chalé de Atena, pois não havia outros chalés vazios, com exceção de Hera e Artemis. Como as Caçadoras de Artemis vinham ao Acampamento com certa freqüência, acharam melhor evitar o chalé. E, bem, nem sequer imaginaram colocar alguém no chalé de Hera... Fazer isso com Zeus é uma coisa, mas Hera? Quíron estremecia só de pensar.

Então colocaram no de Atena, pois já que deveria ficar num chalé com pessoas, que fossem pessoas inteligentes, assim como Hermione. E, alem disso, Atena era conhecida, dentre todos os deuses, por sua paciência e compreensão. Provavelmente, daria tempo para Hermione se explicar antes de pulverizá-la.

Explicado a escolha de chalés, podemos dar continuidade à história. Após a conversa com Quíron, o dia amanheceu, o que deixou Percy, Annabeth, Harry e Hermione sem uma noite de sono, mas não tinham o que fazer quanto a isso.

- Harry, caso perguntem, você _é_ filho de Zeus e não ouse dizer o contrário – instruiu Percy quando saíram da Casa Grande.

- Hãã... Certo – respondeu o garoto inseguro – O que fazemos agora?

- Bem, fazemos as atividades do acampamento, é claro. Enquanto Quíron decidi o próximo passo para a Guerra, devemos agir normalmente. Isso significa, _nada _de magia. Harry, você pode soltar uns raiozinhos, se quiser, desde que o faça sem varinha. Hermione, você pode esbanjar sua sabedoria normalmente.

- Eu vou mostrar o acampamento para vocês – falou Annabeth – Venham.

E puxou Harry e Hermione com ela, enquanto Percy foi treinar arco e flecha com os filhos de Apolo.

- Bem, aqui no Acampamento, vocês vão descobrir, temos atividades dos mais diversos gêneros. Luta com espada, arco e flecha, natação, tudo que possa prepará-los fisicamente para um confronto. Temos de tempos em tempos a caça a bandeira, vocês vão adorar, tenho certeza!

E seguiram andando até chegarem aos chalés.

- Vocês já estiveram aqui ontem a noite, mas como estava escuro, provavelmente não puderam ver direito. Temos um chalé para cada deus, entendem? Se você é filho de Demeter, fica no chalé de Demeter, e por aí vai. Hermione, não se preocupe, depois vou-lhe apresentar ao chalé de Atena – e Annabeth sorriu para Hermione.

Talvez, agora que não precisavam competir para ver quem sabe mais, se tornassem amigas. Ou, pelo menos, era o que Harry esperava. Muitos campistas lançavam olhares curiosos para eles. Como se perguntassem "quem são esses dois novos? Nunca vi mais gordos." Um deles finalmente tomou coragem para se aproximar de Annabeth.

- Oi, Annabeth, quem são eles?

A garota se virou para Harry e Hermione.

- Esse daqui é Travis Stoll, do chalé de Hermes. Travis, estes são nossos novos campistas que eu e Percy encontramos em nossa última missão. Hermione Granger, filha de Atena, e Harry Potter, filho de Zeus.

Travis soltou um assobio.

- Um filho dos três grandes? O melhor, _outro_ filho dos três grandes? Isso está ficando absurdamente comum... Clarisse não vai gostar nada disso. Você sabe que ela tem problemas com esse tipo de semi-deus – deu de ombros – Bem, foi ótimo conhecer vocês, depois apareçam no meu chalé para conversarmos!

E saiu andando.

- Quem é Clarisse? – perguntou Harry preocupado com que Travis havia dito.

- Err... – respondeu Annabeth – Ninguém importante no momento. Digamos que ela o "Draco" do Acampamento Meio-Sangue, certo?

_Ótimo, _pensou Harry, _estou aqui há somente algumas horas e já tenho um novo inimigo. _Mas, o que disse foi:

- Certo.

- Ótimo, não vai demorar para a noticia sobre vocês dois se espalhar. Agora que Travis sabe, vai contar a todos e vocês vão ficar cercados de novos campistas curiosos em algumas horas. É melhor corrermos com nossa apresentação.

Assim, Annabeth os levou para a floresta e para o lago.

- Diferente de Hogwarts, eles não são proibidos, mas eu não aconselharia vocês a andar sozinhos por aí. Está cheio de _coisas_.

- Tipo o quê? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, tipo tudo. Sempre que alguém entra ai sozinho acaba saindo ferido por algum bicho diferente... Bem, também temos dríades e náiades, espíritos da natureza. Existem os sátiros, ajudantes do Senhor D.

- Quem? – perguntou Harry.

- Ah, é verdade, vocês ainda não o encontraram. Quíron é o responsável por nosso treinamento, mas o Senhor D. é o responsável pelo Acampamento, de uma forma geral. "D" é abreviação para Dionísio, deus do vinho. Foi mandado para tomar conta do acampamento por Zeus, como forma de punição. Por isso, está sempre de mau-humor e vive esquecendo os nomes do campistas, evite conversar com ele sempre que possível.

- Hã, ok – respondeu Hermione.

- Certo, continuando nosso passeio.

Ela os mostrou os campos de treinamento de armas e arco e flecha. No caminho encontraram um cão gigante que Annabeth chamou de Senhora O'Leary e prometeu que explicaria o que a cadela era mais tarde. Reencontraram Percy treinando com sua espada e com um outro garoto que nem Harry e nem Hermione sabiam quem era.

- A espada dele – falou Harry -, parece familiar...

- Se chama Contracorrente – explicou Annabeth – Na verdade, é a caneta dele.

Harry se lembrou que, em Hogwarts, notara que Percy usava uma caneta no lugar de uma pena e adicionara isso a lista de esquisitices do rapaz. Agora compreendia.

- Uhmm... – _canetas que viram espadas_, Harry pensou, _nem no Mundo Mágico as coisas são tão estranhas_.

Percy e o garoto se aproximaram.

- E ae – falou Percy quando chegaram perto – O que acharam do Acampamento?

- Muito legal – falou Hermione, embora ela ainda preferisse Hogwarts.

- Então vocês são os novos campistas que todos falam – comentou o garoto ao lado de Percy – Eu sou Connor Stoll.

- Stoll? – notou Hermione – Tipo, Travis Stoll?

- Sim, vejo que vocês já conheceram meu irmão. Somos gêmeos.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça.

- O que acham? Se vocês já terminaram o tour, por que não treinam um pouco conosco? – perguntou Connor.

- Err... – falou Hermione.

- Hermione vai comigo para o chalé de Atena, vou apresentá-la a todos agora – e puxou a garota pela gola da blusa – Ela é filha de Atena, sabe? Não é muito boa com essas coisas físicas.

Hermione ficou muito grata por Annabeth tirá-la dessa. As duas foram embora, deixando Harry com Percy e Connor.

- E você, Harry? – perguntou Percy – Quer tentar? Não tem problema se não conseguir de primeira, isso leva algum tempo para conseguir prática.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem, vamos lá – ele não estava muito certo de que queria fazer isso, mas como teria que fazer alguma hora, melhor começar cedo.

Connor entregou uma espada para Harry.

- Sabe usar?

- Mais ou menos.

- Ótimo, então vamos ver do que você é capaz.

Assim, Connor e Harry foram para o centro do campo. Os outros campistas pararam de duelar, para observar o confronto. Todos queriam ver do que o novo filho de Zeus era capaz.

- Muito bem – falou Percy, agindo como juiz da partida – Comecem!

Connor Stoll fez uma grande investida contra Harry, brandindo sua espada acima da cabeça. O movimento foi rápido, e mal houve tempo para que Harry se defendesse, colocando sua própria espada acima da cabeça. Stoll já dava continuidade ao golpe, com uma coleção de estocadas e golpes laterais.

Poucas vezes o bruxo havia segurado uma espada. Para falar a verdade, ele só se lembrava de tê-lo feito uma vez, alguns anos antes, na Câmara Secreta, quando tirara a Espada de Griffyndor do Chapéu Seletor. Sendo assim, ele não podia dizer que tinha experiência no manejo de espadas. Mas possuía reflexos rápidos. Isso porque, no mundo bruxo, se você não pensa num contra-feitiço rápido, você perde o duelo.

Assim, o máximo que Harry conseguia fazer era aparar fracamente os golpes de Connor. É claro que poderia tentar lançar magias. Mas isso implicaria em magias do trovão – visto que supostamente era filho de Zeus – magias sem varinha e magias sem pronúncia. E Harry não era mestre em nenhuma dessas especialidades, assim apenas continuou defendendo, esperando que Connor abrisse uma brecha para um contra-ataque.

Harry já estava ficando exaurido quando a brecha veio. Connor tentou dar uma estocada pela direita, o que deixou seu lado esquerdo livre para um ataque. Harry saltou para trás e tentou acertá-lo com a espada no local. Connor, infelizmente, foi mais rápido, abaixou-se para desviar do ataque do bruxo e levantou-se girando, acertando Harry com a parte cega da espada.

A batida não cortou Harry, mas foi o suficiente para que o garoto caísse no chão, dando um fim a luta. Todos olhavam para os dois lutadores. Connor se aproximou de Harry e estendeu a mão para ajudar o garoto a se levantar.

- Aparentemente, teremos que treinar mais. Numa luta de verdade, você estaria morto.

_Numa luta de verdade_, pensou Harry, _eu usaria magia_. Mas, não comentou nada. Ele realmente teria que treinar espada.

- Há – disse uma voz petulante, vinda de traz da multidão – Que ridículo! É bem a cara de um filho dos três grandes, mesmo. Aparece aqui no primeiro dia, cheio de marra e acha que já pode derrotar qualquer um. Papai Zeus não vai te ajudar, vocês está sozinho agora.

Harry virou-se para tentar ver quem falava. Percy revirou os olhos ao lado do garoto.

- Vá embora, Clarisse. Ele não estava cheio de marra e ninguém te perguntou nada. O que você está fazendo aqui?

Então essa era a "Draco" do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Assim como em Hogwarts, Harry só precisou de meio segundo para concluir que não gostava dela.

- Vim ver o nosso novo campista. Filho de Zeus – cuspiu Clarisse – Sempre falam isso como se fosse grande coisa. Mas, os filhos dos três grandes nunca são grandes coisas. Eles apenas se acham.

- Clarisse, vá embora – disse Percy com a voz séria. Agora ele não havia ofendido somente Harry, como a ele mesmo, a Thalia e a Nico, em uma única frase.

- Claro que vou – disse ela já se virando – não há nada que preste aqui.

E já estava sumindo na multidão quando uma voz gritou.

- Espere aí. Lute comigo, se você se acha tão boa.

Clarisse parou e olhou o provocador com um sorriso bobo na cara. As palavras haviam saído da boca de Harry sem que ele tivesse tempo para pensar. Ela havia ofendido seu amigo, e aquilo era suficiente para que o garoto quisesse lutar, mesmo sem ter idéia do que estava fazendo.

- Harry, você tem certeza disso? – Perguntou Connor – Clarisse é filha de Áries, deus da guerra. Ela é uma das melhores lutadoras do Acampamento.

Omitiu a parte do "_bem, você perdeu para mim, não há como ganhar dela"_, mas Harry entendeu mesmo assim.

- O que foi que você disse? – perguntou Clarisse erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Harry levantou-se.

- Lute comigo – ele respondeu, dessa vez com mais firmeza na voz.

- Ouviram isso? – gritou Clarisse para todas as pessoas que estavam em volta, e agora o número delas crescia. Curiosos vinham ver o que estava acontecendo – O filhinho de Zeus quer comprar briga comigo! Entendem o que eu digo por "cheio de marra"? – E forjou uma risada – Pois bem, se você quer lutar, vamos lutar.

E aproximou-se de Harry no centro do círculo. Alguém, que Harry não conhecia, jogou uma lança para ela.

- A lança dela é elétrica, Harry. Tome cuidado – sussurrou Percy antes de sair do centro do círculo.

- Pois bem, você é um garoto morto, sabia disso? Alguma coisa que você queira dizer antes de ser completamente destruído?

- Sim. Você é uma completa idiota. E eu adoro chutar a bunda de idiotas.

Todo o acampamento ficou em polvorosa. Uma coisa era desafiar Clarisse para uma luta, outra bem diferente era _provocá-la_. Harry estava _muito_ ferrado agora.

- Desgraçado! – e começou a investir contra o bruxo.

Sua lança era grande, o que dificultava as coisas para Harry. Clarisse atacava de longe, e era difícil para o garoto se defender e tentar se aproximar da garota para atacá-la. E ainda por cima, havia o problema da lança elétrica, que Percy o havia informado. Harry, assim como na luta anterior, só tinha tempo para se defender. Felizmente, ele havia ganhado um pouco de experiência na luta anterior e já possuía uma maior confiança em seus movimentos.

A ponta da lança de Clarisse acertou o braço de Harry, desferindo-lhe uma descarga elétrica. Harry gritou e caiu no chão.

- É só isso? – perguntou Clarisse erguendo sua lança sobre sua cabeça, pronta para fazê-la cair sobre o tronco de Harry – Vou lhe dar uma passagem só de ida para a enfermaria – e desceu a lança.

Harry girou para o lado, desviando da lâmina por um triz. Ergueu-se em um salto e pulou sobre Clarisse, brandindo sua espada. A garota por sua vez, desviou para o lado, mas a espada de Harry acertou de raspão o rosto da garota, cortando um pequeno pedaço. Um filetezinho de sangue escorreu pelo rosto dela.

Ela levou a mão a bochecha para avaliar os danos. Como ele havia feito isso? Ela nem se lembrava da última vez que fora ferida.

- Você está tão morto agora! – e se lançou para um novo ataque, dessa vez com muito mais força, velocidade e raiva.

Os campistas observavam o desenrolar da luta silenciosamente. Ninguém acreditava que Harry podia ganhar, mas o garoto havia conseguido _cortar_ Clarisse. O que já era mais do que muitos haviam feito em anos.

- O que foi? É só isso que você tem? – provocou mais ainda Harry, enquanto se defendia dos ataques de Clarisse – A filha do deus da guerra só consegue fazer isso?

Percy entendeu o plano arriscado de Harry. Provocar Clarisse até que ela perdesse o controle e parasse de pensar na luta, atacando somente por ódio. Um oponente que se deixasse levar pelas emoções, era um oponente derrotado.

- Vamos lá! – gritou Harry – me mostre o que você tem!

Verdade seja dita, Harry estava perdendo a luta. Não consegui contra-atacar, na verdade, mal conseguia se defender. Clarisse era muito experiente e atacava com cada vez mais raiva. A cada frase que o garoto dizia, recebia um golpe mais forte. Ele ainda esperava que ela errasse algum golpe, para que ele tivesse uma chance.

Nesse momento, Harry se lembrou que era um bruxo também. Podia não ser bom com magias sem varinha ou sem verbalização, mas podia tentar. É claro que, para isso, teria que se desconcentrar da espada por alguns segundos que, com Clarisse, podiam ser fatais.

Mas de qualquer jeito, magia era sua melhor esperança. A garota continuava a atacar sem dar sinais de que pretendia desistir. Assim, Harry perderia a luta de qualquer jeito, resolveu apostar em sua mágica.

Concentrou toda a sua força na espada. Não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo, nunca havia treinado uma magia de trovão e queria que Hermione estivesse aqui para lhe dizer o que fazer. Continuava a defender os golpes, mas sua concentração estava na sua espada agora.

De repente, ele soltou um berro e empurrou Clarisse para trás. Um relâmpago saiu da ponta da espada de Harry. Era fraco, é verdade, mas o garoto havia conseguido realizar magia não verbal. Estava orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Clarisse foi pega de surpresa e o raio a acertou em cheio. Primeiro ela gritou, depois caiu no chão. Harry não titubeou, pulou sobre a garota apontando sua espada para a garganta dela. Parou assim que encostou na pele dela.

- Então, é só isso que os filhos de Áries tem? Uma boca incrivelmente grande para xingamentos? Numa luta de verdade, estaria morta.

Todos os campistas urravam de alegria. O Acampamento explodiu em aplausos e gritos. Quem não havia visto a luta, aproximava-se a tempo de ver Harry sobre Clarisse, derrotada. Percy parecia impressionado com a habilidade do garoto quando se aproximou, seguido de Connor, Travis, Annabeth e Hermione, que haviam chegado durante a luta.

- Muito bom – disse Percy sorrindo – isso vai ensinar uma lição a Clarisse.

- Harry – disse Travis sem palavras – Isso foi incrível! Aquela parte da luta que você soltou raio! Foi simplesmente irado, cara!

Clarisse ergueu-se atrás deles. Estava vermelha de ódio, não somente por ter perdido a luta, mas por ter sido humilhada na frente de todo o Acampamento. Ergueu sua lança e se jogou na direção de Harry. Mas outra lâmina a impediu.

- Você perdeu – disse Percy, impedindo com Contracorrente que Clarisse fizesse mal a qualquer um – aceite isso e vá para casa dormir. Os filhos dos três grandes não são tão ruins quanto você pensou não é? – acrescentou com um sorriso.

Risadas ecoaram pelo campo. Clarisse olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Percy, e depois de Harry.

- Isso ainda não acabou – e saiu, pisando forte.

Percy nem deu bola e virou-se para seus amigos.

- Muito boa, Harry – comentou ele.

- Muito boa? – perguntou Connor, cínico – Foi mais do que muito boa! Foi demais! Foi incrível! Acho que Clarisse deve estar abandonando o Acampamento depois dessa.

Annabeth sorriu, todos estavam se divertindo com aquela situação.

No jantar, daquele mesmo dia, os campistas ainda comentavam o grande feito de seu novo colega. Clarisse, não vista nas mesas, provavelmente estaria trancada em seu próprio chalé. Harry comeu na mesa de Zeus, sozinho. Viu Percy comendo sozinho em outra mesa e Hermione sentada ao lado de Annabeth e cercada de outras filhas de Atena, todos riam.

Harry concluiu que gostava do Acampamento, não era Hogwarts, mas era um lugar alegre. Sem dúvidas, alegre. Quíron se aproximou de Harry e sussurrou para ele.

- Parabéns pelo que você fez hoje a tarde – falou ele – Clarisse realmente _merecia_ que alguém a colocasse em seu devido lugar, mas tente não repetir isso. Alem de chamar muita atenção para você, você acabou de conseguir um novo inimigo. Na sua situação, novos inimigos não são uma coisa boa e Clarisse não é alguém com quem você queira ter inimizade.

E saiu, deixando Harry sozinho de novo. Ele ainda pensava sobre o assunto quando um campista entrou gritando no final do jantar.

- Elas voltaram – gritava ela – Estão aqui.

- Acalme-se – disse Quíron – Quem está aqui?

- Thalia e as outras. As Caçadoras de Artemis estão no Acampamento.


	12. A Narração de Thalia

**CAPÍTULO xII**

**A narração de thalia**

Quíron, Percy, Annabeth e Grover engoliram em seco. Não é possível que eles tivessem tanto azar _assim_. Por que, cargas d'água, as Caçadoras de Artemis haviam voltado? Nada contra elas, é claro, mas por que haviam voltado no mesmo dia em que eles apresentaram Harry como sendo filho de Zeus? Era pedir demais que elas estivessem em outro lugar no mundo como a Califórnia, ou sei lá, a Austrália? Não, elas tinham que estar aqui.

E agora, o que diriam a Thalia, quando ela visse alguém dormindo no chalé de Zeus? "Ei, nem se incomode, ele é seu irmão perdido. Surpresa!". Ou poderiam simplificar a explicação e simplesmente falar: "Zeus Troll" enquanto balançavam negativamente a cabeça.

Nenhum dos jeitos era bom, é claro, todos os casos provavelmente terminariam com Percy, Quíron _e _Zeus eletrocutados. Aquilo não ia terminar nada bem. Thalia, seguida por suas companheiras de caçada, chegaram para o jantar. Thalia, como sendo a mais influente do grupo, fez uma reverência a Quíron, que por sua vez falou.

- São sempre bem vindas nesse Acampamento, Thalia, sabem disso – mas o que pensou foi: _dêem o fora daqui _agora_, antes que vocês descubram sobre Harry e façam algum tipo de cagada irreversível!_ – Mas, será que posso perguntar, o que lhes traz aqui? Até onde eu soube vocês estavam no Texas, estou correto?

Thalia assentiu.

- Sim, Quíron, estávamos no Texas, mas um imprevisto ocorreu. Se você não se importar, gostaríamos de falar em particular com você agora. É urgente.

Aquilo gelou a espinha do centauro, mas ele concordou com a cabeça.

- Certo, me encontre na Casa Grande após o jantar. Discutiremos isso, seja lá o que for. E a propósito – continuou Quíron, dando uma olhada mais penetrante nas Caçadoras – Vocês estão feridas. Posso perguntar o que houve?

Thalia lançou um olhar para Quíron que respondeu a pergunta: "_depois, na Casa Grande"._

- Certo – respondeu ele – cuidaremos dos ferimentos mais tarde.

Hermione deu uma cotovelada discreta nas costelas de Annabeth, para que a garota prestasse atenção.

- É ela, essa tal de Thalia. Foi ela a quem encontrei em Nova York ontem. Lembra-se que lhe contei? Elas me disseram – ou melhor, eu as ouvi dizerem – onde ficava o Acampamento. Elas estavam tentando decidir o que fazer. Parecia que algo sério tinha acontecido.

Annabeth ouviu o sussurro de Hermione silenciosamente. Nova York? O que diabos elas estavam fazendo lá? Não estavam no Texas, segundo o que disseram? E o que poderia ter acontecido?

- Quem são elas? – perguntou Hermione.

- Caçadoras de Artemis – disse um garoto cujo nome Hermione não se lembrava, na mesa de Atena – Elas fizeram um juramento a Artemis de que nunca se casariam ou se envolveriam com homens. Elas ajudam a deusa a caçar monstros por aí, ah é, elas também nunca envelhecem.

Hermione assentiu. Desde que chegara, já havia aprendido muitas coisas sobre o Mundo Grego. Estava feliz em estar no chalé de Atena, todos pareciam dispostos em ensiná-la, tanto quanto ela parecia disposta em aprender.

- Esse não é o problema – falou Annabeth, baixo o suficiente para que somente Hermione a ouvisse -, Thalia é filha de Zeus.

Aquilo foi o bastante para que a garota entendesse. Harry, o mais novo "irmão" de Thalia poderia correr sérios perigos. Ela gelou, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Em outra mesa, Percy mandava olhares indiscretos para Thalia e depois para Harry. Se os deuses fossem bons, ela não notaria que tinha alguém na mesa de Zeus. O garoto bruxo, que de fato era quem estava em perigo, parecia não notar nada. _Claro,_ pensou Percy, _ele não sabe de quem Thalia é filha_.

Quíron estava preocupado com o segredo em si. Afinal, se Thalia descobrisse sobre seu novo irmão, até poderia aceita-lo, mas cedo ou tarde falaria com Zeus sobre isso. Ou, pelo menos, falaria com Artemis, que certamente falaria com Zeus. A notícia chegaria aos deuses e eles saberiam que tinha um bruxo entre semi-deuses. Era de suma importância manter a discrição agora. Isso queria dizer que o centauro deveria revelar toda a verdade a Thalia, antes que fosse muito tarde.

Essas coisas levam tempo para serem descritas, mas não demoraram mais que alguns segundos para acontecerem. As garotas de Artemis se sentaram à mesa destinada à deusa da lua. E foi então que o inevitável aconteceu. Thalia inocentemente lançou seu olhar sobre a mesa de seu pai e seus olhos se cruzaram com o de Harry. O garoto, por sua vez, manteve o olhar.

A Caçadora pareceu intrigada e, por um segundo, pensou-se em levantar e ir interrogar o estranho que estava sentado onde não deveria, mas por fim concluiu que era melhor fazer isso mais tarde, quando estivessem sozinhos. Fez sua oferenda e comeu seu jantar em silêncio, olhando para Harry de tempos em tempos.

No fim do jantar, Quíron levantou-se da mesa e fez seu anúncio.

- Amanhã, para comemorarmos a vinda das Caçadoras de Artemis – _ou para mantermos todos vocês ocupados para não notar o que está acontecendo_, pensou ele – iremos ter Caça a Bandeira. Por favor, formem suas equipes e se apresentem amanhã cedo.

Ao terminar de falar, saiu da sala, seguido por Thalia. Foram para a Casa Grande, ter a conversa que Quíron prometera. Percy levantou-se da mesa e dirigiu-se a Harry. Alguns segundos depois, foi acompanhado por Annabeth e Hermione.

- Cara – falou Percy -, estamos tão ferrados agora.

- O que houve? Tem haver com a Caça a Bandeira?

- Não! Tem haver com Thalia.

- A garota de Artemis? Ela parece legal.

- Ela _é _legal, mais tem um probleminha. Ela é filha de Zeus, que nem você supostamente é.

Harry entendeu do que se tratava. Sim, eles estavam com sérios problemas agora.

- E o que fazemos?

- Nada – respondeu Percy – eu olhei para ela e para você o jantar todo. Ela _viu _você sentado na mesa de Zeus. Sendo assim, ela já sabe de quem você é filho. Ela não armou um barraco ainda, o que é um bom sinal, mas não podemos prever o que irá acontecer.

- Certo, mas o que devemos fazer _agora?_ – perguntou Hermione.

- Temos que falar com Quíron e ver o que ele acha melhor – respondeu Annabeth – Thalia está com ele, então não há nada que ela possa fazer no momento. Vamos esperar.

- Certo – Harry assentiu –, e o que é aquela Caça a Bandeira que Quíron comentou e por que todos ficaram tão felizes com isso?

- No momento –respondeu Percy com um pequeno sorriso –, é o menor dos nossos problemas.

Annabeth revirou os olhos.

- É um jogo, um chalé contra o outro. Quem capturar a bandeira do outro time primeiro ganha. Todos gostam desse jogo no Acampamento, mas em geral, as pessoas saem feridas.

- E somos obrigados a participar? – perguntou Hermione.

- Bem, não. Mas é divertido.

- Gente – Percy chamou a atenção para si – Vocês não percebem o que está acontecendo? Temos que pensar no que fazer e vocês ficam discutindo "Caça a Bandeira"!

- Eu posso apagar a mente de Thalia com magia – comentou Hermione – um simples feitiço e ela não vai saber de quem é filha.

- Não é uma boa idéia – falou Harry – Os outros campistas e as Caçadoras desconfiariam de que algo está errado, caso isso acontecesse.

Todos se encararam, cada um pensando em um plano, mas parecia um beco sem saída. Novamente, por que as Caçadoras tinham que aparecer justamente agora? Não poderia ser mês que vem?

Travis e Connor apareceram ao lado de Annabeth, se juntando ao pequeno grupinho.

- Então – disse Travis com um largo sorriso, tentando entrar na conversa – do que falávamos?

- Nada – respondeu rapidamente Annabeth.

- As caçadoras – respondeu Percy simultaneamente

- A caça a bandeira – respondeu Harry ao mesmo tempo.

Muito bem, quando se obtém três respostas diferentes para a mesma pergunta. _Alguém _deveria estar mentindo. Nesse caso, todos estavam, mas isso não vem ao caso. Travis lançou um olhar desconfiado para o grupo.

- Falávamos sobre as _Caçadoras_ não fazerem _nada_ durante a _Caça a Bandeira_ – disse Hermione brilhantemente – Seria muito injusto, entende? Elas têm anos de prática em trabalho em equipe, afinal de contas.

Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça, admirando o pensamento rápido da colega e se perguntando internamente se a bruxa não poderia ser filha de Atena. Travis ainda não parecia ter acreditado totalmente, mas decidiu não falar nada.

- Bem, se você diz que é injustiça... O que você acha, Connor?

- Não estou nem ai. Ganho de quem quer que seja.

Todos deram risadas, o que deixou Connor particularmente perplexo.

- Estão rindo do quê? Acham que não consigo? Mostrarei a vocês amanhã cedo.

Ninguém teve tempo de responder, nesse momento Thalia apareceu atrás dele. Aparentemente, sua conferência com o centauro havia chegado ao fim, ou pelo menos havia sido adiada.

- Com licença – falo ela -, Percy, Annabeth, Quíron está nos chamando na sala dele – virou-se para Harry e Hermione – Vocês devem ser os campistas novos, certo? Quíron também quer vê-los. Vamos.

Despediram-se de Connor e Travis e seguiram em direção a Casa Grande. Thalia se manteve relativamente perto de Harry.

- Então... – começou ela enquanto caminhavam – Não fomos devidamente apresentados. Sou Thalia, filha de Zeus e Caçadora de Artemis. E você?

Harry xingou mentalmente. Sabia que todos ouviriam sua resposta, mas o que deveria responder? Temeu que sua hesitação ficasse óbvia de mais.

- Sou Harry Potter – disse por fim.

- Ah, sim. E você é filho de quem, mesmo? – perguntou a garota.

Harry engoliu em seco, sem saber o que dizer.

- Sou filho de Zeus.

Thalia parou de andar e encarou o garoto.

- É impossível – disse por fim – Eu sei que você não é filho de meu pai. Não é meu irmãá mentindo – seu rosto estava sério

- É claro que sou filho de Zeus.

- Ele o assumiu? Sabe? Aquele ritual com coisas na sua cabeça?

- Bem, não, mas...

- Eu sabia. Está mentindo. Os três grandes não deveriam ter filhos. Eu, Percy e Nico já somos muita coincidência, mas você quer me convencer que Zeus cometeu o mesmo engano duas vezes?

Harry não sabia o que dizer e, por sorte, não teve que dizer nada. Naquele momento Quíron apareceu na porta da Casa Grande.

- Aí estão vocês. Temia que tivessem se perdido. Por que demoraram tanto? Sou capaz de citar vinte monstros sem pernas capazes de andar mais rápido que vocês! Vamos com isso!

Aquilo fez Harry se lembrar de Snape e suas aulas no lago. Ele gritando que seus alunos estavam demorando demais enquanto empurrava a todos para o lago. Hogwarts... Aquilo tudo parecia tão distante agora... Quase como se Harry tivesse vivido tudo aquilo em outra vida. E, ainda assim, não se passara nem uma semana desde que Harry era apenas um simples bruxo, com seus amigos, sem ter idéia do que estava para acontecer...

Chegaram à Casa Grande, Quíron indicou para que todos entrassem e fossem para a sala de reuniões. Sentaram-se em volta da mesa redonda. Quíron, Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Hermione e Thalia.

- E então? – perguntou a filha de Zeus – Você ainda não me respondeu, _Harry_, se é que esse é seu verdadeiro nome. Sei que você não é filho de Zeus, quem é você?

Thalia esperava que a pergunta causasse polêmica na mesa, mas todos pareceram encarar aquilo com a maior naturalidade possível. Quase como se já soubessem disso.

- Vocês já sabiam? – perguntou a garota perplexa, então por que o deixaram ficar na mesa de Zeus e agir como se de fato fosse filho dele?

- Era o único jeito... – respondeu Quíron - Thalia, relaxe, te explicarei tudo, mas será uma longa história...

E assim, o centauro contou toda a história que Percy e os outros já haviam ouvido na véspera. Toda aquela coisa de bruxos, Hogwarts, magia no mundo mortal, etc. Enquanto fazia isso, Quíron teve o pressentimento que pessoas demais sabiam. Aquilo supostamente era para ser a informação mais secreta dos deuses e ele já estava contando a história pela segunda vez em 24 horas. Perguntou-se se seria a coisa mais sábia a se fazer. Depois, perguntou-se se tinha outra opção e concluiu que não.

Thalia ouviu a toda a história atentamente, sem interromper o centauro uma única vez. Seu rosto era uma máscara esculpida em mármore, não expressava emoção alguma, fosse dúvida, descrença ou qualquer outra coisa. Por fim, quando Quíron terminou sua longa narração, instaurou-se um momento constrangedor de silêncio, enquanto todos esperavam que Thalia falasse algo.

- Entendo... – disse por fim.

- Só isso? – perguntou o centauro.

Depois de tudo o que ele falara, o máximo que a garota tinha era um "Entendo..."? Ele esperava dúvidas, descrença – e quem sabe até gritos e choro - mas nada disso nunca aconteceu.

- Isso não te deixa surpresa, Thalia? Essa história toda de magia?

- Na verdade, não. Ela meio que explica tudo o que aconteceu comigo e as outras Caçadoras. Voldemort, vocês disseram? Um Bruxo das Trevas? Em união com os titãs?

- Sim – concordou Hermione – Nada foi provado até agora, mas acreditamos nisso.

- Interessante... Eu posso estar ficando louca, mas essa é a única explicação plausível para tudo o que aconteceu no Texas...

- O que foi que houve? – indagaram todos.

- Bem, eu, as Caçadoras e Artemis fomos até o Texas, como vocês já sabem, resolver alguns problemas por lá. Aparentemente, havia uma quantidade anormal de monstros naquela região, então fomos investigar. Quando enfim chegamos lá, nos vimos encurralados. Sabíamos que haveria monstros, mas nunca pensamos que haveria _tantos _monstros. Sinceramente, nunca vira tantos deles reunidos. Algo estava muito errado ali. Até mesmo Artemis parecia surpresa com aquilo.

- E o que vocês fizeram? – perguntou Annabeth.

- O nosso dever, naturalmente – respondeu ela com bastante calma – lutamos bravamente. Ficamos feridas, como vocês puderam perceber durante o jantar. Mas, no fim da luta, estávamos vencendo. _Poderíamos_ ter vencido. Mas, coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer. Nenhuma das Caçadoras – inclusive eu – entendemos o que estava acontecendo, mas Artemis pareceu surpresa com o que via.

- E o que era?

- Bom, eram palavras que eu não conhecia, uma voz estranha ficava dizendo. Era algo como "Adaba Kedrava", ou qualquer coisa assim E, seguidas a essas palavras, vinham jatos de luz verdes. Esses jatos atingiram algumas de nossas Caçadoras que morreram instantaneamente – a voz de Thalia ficou pesarosa – Elas simplesmente caíam sem vida.

- Avada Kedavra – disse Hermione – A Maldição da Morte.

A filha de Zeus assentiu.

- Não sabíamos o que era, exceto por Artemis. E também não conseguíamos ver quem estava lançando esses jatos. Uma dessas magias veio em minha direção – seus olhos se encheram com algumas lágrimas, como se fosse difícil contar a história – Eu poderia ter morrido... Não estaria aqui, contando essa história para vocês, e talvez fosse melhor assim... Mas Artemis se colocou entre mim e a magia. Ela tomou o golpe em meu lugar, antes que eu tivesse tempo para pensar no que fazer.

Todos seguraram a respiração.

- _Artemis está morta_? – perguntou Annabeth. Ela não entendia o que era "Avada Kedavra", mas "Maldição da Morte" não soava boa coisa.

Thalia balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Artemis vive, eu, como Caçadora, saberia caso ela morresse. Mas o feitiço a acertou em cheio. Não foi o suficiente para matá-la, mas pude ver que ela ficara abalada. Seus olhos perderam o brilho e ela pareceu fraca. Caiu de joelhos na terra, não conseguia dizer uma palavra. As Caçadoras, ao meu redor, esquivavam dos feitiços e dos monstros. Naquela hora, ninguém tinha idéia do que estava acontecendo. Estávamos todas com medo de tudo aquilo – Harry pode perceber pela voz da garota, que ela não se orgulhava em contar a história. Não queria admitir que teve medo – Não sabíamos o que fazer e Artemis estava sem forças para lutar. Ouvimos vozes rindo ao fundo, mas não conseguimos identificá-las.

"Eu me abaixei gritando por Artemis, implorando para que ela estivesse bem. Seus lábios estavam esbranquiçados, assim como seu rosto. Ela aproximou sua boca de meu ouvido e sussurrou 'fujam'. Eu balancei a cabeça chorando e dizendo que não fugiríamos sem ela, que lutaríamos com ela até o fim. Mas ela não quis me ouvir.

"' fujam', foi o que ela disse 'Encontrem Quíron, ele saberá o que fazer...' Falar era difícil para ela. Mas, eu não queria abandoná-la lá. Sozinha. Cercada pelo inimigo..."

A garota parou, como se não quisesse contar o resto da história.

- Mas... – Quíron deu-lhe forças para que Thalia continuasse.

- Mas eu estava com medo. Estava assustada. Minhas amigas morriam ao meu lado, e os jatos verdes continuavam a surgir, os monstros não paravam de atacar e Artemis não podia lutar. Eu não estava entendendo nada, não tive outra escolha...

Novamente, silêncio.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Quíron.

- A única coisa que eu podia: eu fugi – sua voz se engasgou e lágrimas desciam o rosto. Obviamente, Thalia não se orgulhava de ter feito isso – Eu fugi. Eu sinto muito, não podia ter feito isso, mas fui fraca.

- Você tomou a decisão mais sábia – Quíron tentou reconfortá-la – Se ficasse, você e as outras Caçadoras estariam mortas agora. Não tem que se culpar por isso.

- Mas – Annabeth se intrometeu -, se você fugiu, isso significa que Artemis está...

Thalia soluçou, não queria contar essa parte.

- Nós fugimos. Artemis foi capturada pelo inimigo.


	13. Caça a Bandeira

**CAPÍTULO xiII**

**Caça a bandeira**

- A Deusa da Caça foi seqüestrada... _de novo_? – Perguntou Connor, sem acreditar no que ouvia – Francamente, ela foi seqüestrada por titãs no ano passado também. Afinal de contas, o que essas Caçadoras estão fazendo para que Artemis seja seqüestrada com tanta freqüência?

- Que Thalia não te ouça dizer isso – falou Hermione – Primeiro ela te eletrocutaria, depois ela ficaria muito chateada. Já disse que ela não gostou nada de ter que abandonar sua Deusa lá.

Connor deu de ombros, estavam sentados na grama, esperando pelo horário para que a Caça a Bandeira começasse.

Quíron quisera manter a notícia do rapto de Artemis em segredo, mas enquanto conversava com Thalia e os outros na Casa Grande, na noite anterior, o restante das Caçadoras contavam a versão delas da história, para o resto dos campistas. De forma que agora todos sabiam. Thalia não gostava nada daquilo. Ela continuava se culpando por tudo, embora a culpa obviamente não fosse dela.

Na noite anterior, após contar sua história, a filha de Zeus quis convocar um time e partir numa missão para salvar a deusa imediatamente, mas Quíron a impediu.

- Me desculpe – disse ele – Mas, no momento não podemos fazer nada. Se Voldemort estiver mesmo aliado aos monstros, precisaremos de muito mais que três pessoas em um time para ganhar essa luta. Precisaremos de oito, o melhor, precisaremos dos Oito. E de um exército, de preferência. Infelizmente, ainda não sabemos quem os escolhidos podem ser, e também não sabemos como descobri-los.

A garota disse que iria atrás de sua deusa sozinha, se ninguém a ajudasse. Mas Quíron a silenciou.

- Ela se entregou para o inimigo, Thalia – notou Quíron – E fez isso para salvar _você_. Não consegue pensar numa forma melhor de mostrar ingratidão do que também se entregar para o inimigo?

Assim, a garota se calou. Aquilo fazia sentido. Mas ainda assim...

Os campistas não souberam de tudo, é claro. Souberam que Artemis e as Caçadoras foram atacadas por monstros e por "jatos de luz verde assassinos". Thalia não comentou o que os raios eram com o restante de seu grupo, e nem pretendia. O segredo ainda tinha que se manter. Pelo menos por hora.

- Isso é um absurdo – ainda tentou argumentar Thalia, na noite anterior – Deveríamos estar empenhando nossas forças em descobrir quem são os Oito, e não em Caças a Bandeira. Enquanto fazemos isso, os titãs ficam mais e mais fortes.

- Sim, Thalia – foi o que Quíron respondeu, calmamente –, sei disso. Passo cada hora do meu dia pensando no assunto, mas ainda não sei como revolvê-lo. Alem disso, os outros campistas não sabem de nada, e é melhor que não desconfiem de nada. Essa Caça irá distraí-los, assim é melhor.

A filha de Zeus não conseguiu arranjar nenhum argumento contra isso, então, de má vontade e ainda querendo ir resgatar sua deusa, teve que aceitar o plano de Quíron. Mesmo que não fosse um plano de verdade.

Assim, a Caça a Bandeira iria começar em alguns minutos. A Casa de Poseidon havia se aliado a Casa de Atena, a de Hermes e a de Zeus. Eles iriam contra os filhos de Ares, Apolo e Deméter.

Com esses dados, poder-se-ia pensar que o primeiro time tinha a vantagem numérica, mas um observador mais atento notaria que, como a Casa de Zeus e Poseidon tinham apenas dois integrantes, em seu total, o segundo time possuía a maior quantidade de pessoas.

- Harry – falou Annabeth, sentada perto de Hermione e Percy, na frente de Connor e Travis -, o plano que eu acabei de falar não precisa ser seguido fielmente.

- Como assim "não precisa"? Então por que você se deu o trabalho de criar um plano, se ele é desnecessário?

- Ah, eles são apenas para termos uma base. Mas, na Caça a Bandeira, as coisas sempre fogem um pouco de nosso controle, logo, quase nunca o plano dá certo.

Harry sorriu. Parecia divertido.

- Bem – falou Percy -, vamos lutar contra Clarisse e a Casa dela. Podemos defini-los como bárbaros e trogloditas, no mínimo. Tentem evitá-los ao máximo e, caso não consigam, tentem acabar com a luta rapidamente. E, Harry, Hermione, vocês que são novos, não tenham piedade, ou eles acabam com sua raça.

Harry e Hermione assentiram. Eles eram bruxos. Podiam não ser bons com magia não verbal, mas ainda eram bruxos. Qual era a pior coisa que poderia acontecer?

- Atenção, campistas – falou Quíron, chamando a atenção para si mesmo – A Caça a Bandeira está para começar. Preparem-se. Vocês têm cinco minutos.

Percy, Annabeth, Harry, Hermione, Connor e Travis levantaram-se do chão, se limparam, e se dirigiram para o local na floresta onde haviam combinado de encontrar o time.

Nenhuma das Caçadoras iria participar – o que era curioso, já que o evento supostamente era uma comemoração pela chegada delas. Todas estavam numa espécie de luto por Artemis. Assim como, Thalia, todos queriam ir buscar sua deusa imediatamente. Assim, nenhuma se dispôs a participar dessa insanidade.

- Comecem – gritou Quíron.

- Boa sorte – disse Percy a Annabeth e depois virou-se para Harry e Hermione – Tomem cuidado e tentem não morrer, isso pode ficar um pouco louco às vezes.

- Que conselho reconfortante – respondeu Hermione.

E Percy, junto com Harry, e muitos dos filhos de Hermes e Atena saíram correndo para o meio da floresta, em busca da bandeira oponente. Annabeth, Hermione e uns poucos filhos de Atena ficaram para defender a bandeira. Como eram mais inteligentes, eram melhor nessa história de "pensar rápido". Saberiam o que fazer sob ataque do oponente.

Como o plano, Harry e os outros campistas se separaram. Isso não chamaria a atenção da defesa adversária, quando se aproximassem da bandeira. É claro que Harry levava uma tremenda desvantagem nesse plano, pois nunca entrara na floresta e não tinha certeza de para onde ia.

Annabeth tentara lhe explicar rapidamente o caminho, antes da Caça começar, mas pelo visto não tinha feito um bom trabalho. Harry estava perdido, como temeu que ficasse. Diminuiu o passo, não queria ser emboscado por um filho de Apolo, ou pior, um filho de Ares...

Encontrou um pequeno riacho no meio da floresta. Bom, Annabeth havia comentado esse rio, logo ele estava no caminho certo. Isso era muito bom. Quando o atravessasse, entraria no campo do oponente. Como estariam indo os outros de seu time?

Harry ouviu um zunido, seguido por uma leve vibração na terra, perto de seus pés. Quando olhou, viu uma flecha cravada no chão, há apenas alguns centímetros de distância de si. Deuses sejam louvados, o filho de Apolo havia errado a mira.

O garoto começou a correr, e logo atrás dele aparecia uma saraivada de flechas. Era impossível que uma pessoa as disparasse tão rápido, o que provavelmente queria dizer que Harry estava em desvantagem numérica. Quantos filhos de Apolo haveriam atrás das árvores? Três? Talvez quatro? Independente do número, aquilo não era bom.

Percy caminhava rapidamente pulando de galho em galho. Tentava ser o mais silencioso possível. Escolhera esse caminho porque ninguém nunca olhava para cima. Assim, ficaria acima da cabeça – e do campo de visão – de seus inimigos, caso alguém aparecesse, acabaria com eles antes que percebessem o que estava acontecendo.

Travis ia logo abaixo de Percy, no chão. Eram espécies de iscas, apenas para garantir que os adversários não notassem o garoto nos galhos.

Estavam andando rápida e silenciosamente, com a precisão de quem já fizera isso milhares de vezes. Harry não sabia disso, mas Travis mandara Connor segui-lo, caso o garoto se perdesse ou encontrasse muitos inimigos. Era sempre bom andar em duplas, ainda mais na primeira vez que se jogava Caça a Bandeira.

- Ora, ora – disse uma voz feminina, ou quase - O que é que temos aqui... Se não é o ladrãozinho de Hermes... – Clarisse ficou visível, saindo de trás de uma árvore – Eu esperava encontrar Potter, ainda não me esqueci do que ele fez ontem. Mas, na falta dele, acho que você serve como saco de pancadas, Travis e lançou um sorriso cínico para o garoto.

Hermione ouviu passos. Era um ruído baixo, é verdade, mas a garota discretamente lançara um feitiço sobre si mesma, aumentando sua capacidade auditiva.

Provavelmente, só ela sabia que o oponente havia chegado.

- Temos visitas – falou ela séria.

Annabeth e os outros filhos de Atena não compreenderam como ela podia ter certeza, mas como ela não parecia estar brincando, resolveram acreditar nela. Annabeth assentiu.

- Assumam suas posições – disse ela, tomando a liderança.

E todos seguiram suas instruções. Alguns garotos tentaram ficar escondidos atrás de árvores e arbustos, para surpreender o inimigo. Outros caminharam um pouco mais para frente da floresta e se esconderam também, para emboscar o inimigo, caso eles pegassem a bandeira. E os últimos – incluindo Annabeth e Hermione – ficaram de frente para a bandeira, para protegê-la.

Annabeth sacou sua adaga mais ou menos na mesma hora que as primeiras flechas começaram a chover e os filhos de Deméter apareceram.

Harry estava ferido. Algumas flechas haviam passado de raspão em suas costas e agora o garoto sangrava. Ele xingou em voz baixa. Não conseguia ver de onde estavam atirando. Por esse motivo, atirava raios com sua espada de onde _achava _que as flechas vinham. Esse plano, obviamente, não estava dando muito certo. Ele precisava pensar em outra coisa e rápido, se não quisesse terminar todo furado por flechas. Se ao menos pudesse usar magia...

- Ei, Harry – disse Connor saindo de trás das árvores e correndo, para desviar das flechas. O bruxo não entendia o que o filho de Hermes fazia ali, mas ficou grato pela ajuda – Tem quatro pessoas escondidas nas árvores, vou pegá-las!

Harry não podia acreditar que ele estava gritando isso. Por que ele simplesmente não atacara enquanto Harry distraia-os? Alguns segundo depois, quando quatro filhos de Apolo pularam dos arbustos, caindo diretamente no rio, o garoto entendeu.

Se Connor tivesse ido enfrentá-los sozinho, poderia pegar um deles desprevenidos, mas em seguida receberia flechas dos outros três, que já estariam avisados. Gritando seu plano, os quatro filhos de Apolo saíram do seu esconderijo, pois pensaram que, como logo seriam descobertos, ele não seria mais de utilidade. Agora, os quatro estavam desprotegidos e Harry podia vê-los perfeitamente. Contrariando todas as expectativas, Connor havia sido genial. Harry e ele poderiam atacar facilmente agora.

Eis que o destino faz com que os filhos de Apolo caíssem no rio. Harry abriu um pequeno sorriso enquanto levantava sua espada e apontava na direção de um dos garotos. Um pequeno raio saiu da ponta da espada e foi em direção a um dos arqueiros.

- Há, você errou – disse ele, já preparando uma flecha, quando o relâmpago de Harry passou raspando por ele.

- Eu não estava mirando em você – respondeu o bruxo.

E então os filhos de Apolo entenderam tudo, mas já era tarde demais. O raio de Harry atingiu o rio. Logo, a eletricidade se espalhou, eletrocutando os quatro com um único golpe. Como era magia não verbal, o golpe do garoto não fora muito poderoso, mas foi suficientemente forte para que os quatro arqueiros caíssem inconscientes nas águas do riacho.

Connor chegou ao lado de Harry sorrindo. A batalha estava acabada.

A espada de Travis entrou em choque com a lança de Clarisse. Ele manteve o golpe por alguns segundos, mas Clarisse tinha mais força e sobrepujou o garoto, fazendo-o cambalear para trás, caindo no chão.

- Mas já? Eu já lutei com garotinhas de cinco anos que foram mais desafiadoras que você, Travis. Estou decepcionada.

E ergueu sua lança elétrica acima da cabeça do garoto, preparando-se para o golpe de misericórdia.

- Ei, Clarisse, por que não olha aqui para cima – gritou uma voz vinda dos galhos.

A garota gelou enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o alto. O plano de Percy havia dado certo. O garoto pulou da árvore brandindo sua espada. Clarisse, por sua vez, saltou para trás, para desviar do ataque aéreo.

Percy caiu no chão fazendo grande estardalhaço.

- Fugindo de golpes, Clarisse – disse ele com um sorriso – Isso não faz parte do seu estilo. Em geral, você os encara.

- Cale a boca – foi tudo o que respondeu, enquanto se jogava para frente, tentando acertar o garoto com sua lança.

- Travis, agora! – gritou Percy.

Nesse exato momento, Travis, que ainda estava caído no chão, esticou sua perna, colocando-a no meio do caminho entre Clarisse e Percy. Era tarde demais para que a garota pudesse fazer alguma coisa como trocar a rota. Ela tropeçou na perna do filho de Hermes.

Antes que pudesse atingir o chão, todavia, Percy a acertou com um soco. Isso inverteu a trajetória da queda de Clarisse. Se antes ela caia para frente, com sua cara prestes a colidir com o chão, agora ela caia de costas, com suas costas indo a caminho do solo.

Ela caiu com um baque surdo.

- Desgraçado – disse ela, já tateando o chão em busca de sua lança e preparando-se para levantar -, como ousa me acertar?

Percy foi mais rápido que ela. Saltou sobre Clarisse, colocando Contracorrente na garganta dela.

- Você vai ficar paradinha aí. Estamos entendidos?

Annabeth se defendia de flechas usando apenas sua adaga. Hermione estava impressionada, pensara que esse tipo de coisa só era possível em filmes. Mas, a garota de Atena fazia parecer fácil.

- Hermione, intercepte-os – falou Annabeth, entre um bloqueio e outro.

A bruxa fez como lhe era dito e seguiu em direção as árvores, na companhia de mais três filhos de Atena. Iriam tirar os arqueiros de lá na marra. Enquanto isso, os garotos que estavam escondidos atrás das arvores faziam uma emboscada nos filhos de Deméter, que estavam quase conseguindo a bandeira.

Hermione estava de posse de uma adaga, que Annabeth lhe havia dado na véspera, quando ela chegara na casa de Atena. Usando essa arma, ela expulsou os filhos de Apolo dos arbustos. Na verdade, Hermione se surpreendeu consigo mesma. Durante toda a sua vida, sempre pensara que levava jeito somente para magia, mas agora descobria que também podia ser boas em lutas físicas. Ela sorriu consigo mesma.

A bruxa, após vencer os arqueiros, se juntou a Annabeth para deter os filhos de Deméter. Era hora de acabar com a luta. Posicionaram-se de forma que Hermione defendia as costas de Annabeth, e Annabeth fazia o mesmo com as costas de Hermione. Todos lutavam ao redor delas.

- Argh – cuspiu um garoto de Demeter, cujo nome nenhuma das garotas sabia – Que lindo as duas lutando juntas, talvez queiram uma profecia coletiva, assim poderiam _morrer juntas_.

Aquilo pareceu extremamente ofensivo para Hermione. Eles eram inimigos apenas numa brincadeira e o garoto já queria a morte delas? Ele realmente devia ter problemas mentais...

- _Profecia Coletiva..._ – sussurrou Annabeth pensativa – É isso, Hermione! Como eu pude ser tão burra? Eu sei como descobrir os Oito escolhidos. Profecia Coletiva! A resposta estava na nossa cara o tempo todo!

- Fale baixo – repreendeu Hermione – Termine de lutar, assim que acabarmos aqui agente discuti isso.

E as duas, aliadas ao resto dos filhos de Atenas continuaram a defender a bandeira bravamente.

A Caça acabou alguns minutos depois, quando os filhos de Hermes, que haviam continuado seu ataque enquanto Harry, Percy, Connor e Travis lutavam, trouxeram a bandeira do próprio time para seu lado do campo.

Eles haviam vencido!

Quíron terminou o confronto e parabenizou as Casas de Zeus, Poseindo, Atena e Hermes por sua bravura e trabalho em equipe. Todos sorriam, exceto o outro time, é claro.

Quando a poeira finalmente baixou e tudo ficou mais calmo, Annabeth puxou Percy, Harry e Hermione para um canto.

- Temos que encontrar Quíron _agora_ – disse ela.

Todos foram em direção a Casa Grande, para onde o centauro tinha se retirado. Encontraram-no sentado em um sofá, conversando com o Senhor D.

- Com licença, Senhor D. – disse Annabeth – Mas poderíamos pegar Quíron emprestado? Só um minutinho?

- Não – respondeu ele, rabugento como sempre – Mas eu sei que o vão fazer de qualquer forma. Então o levem logo.

Assim, o centauro acompanhou os garotos até a sala dele. Annabeth aguardou que todos estivessem devidamente ajeitados na sala e depois, finalmente falou:

- Eu sei como podemos encontrar os Oito escolhidos pela Profecia.

Rony acordou atrasado para a aula, como sempre.

Levantou-se e trocou de roupa. Correu para a aula de McGonagall, onde, como de costume, levou um xingo da professora. Sentia um extremo vazio por dentro. Não era capaz de dizer o que era. Apenas se sentia como se parte da sua vida tivesse sido roubada e agora ele não conseguia mais se lembrar dela. Era uma sensação terrível.

Encontrava Gina todos os dias no Salão Comunal da Grifinória e a garota, de alguma forma, parecia entender os sentimentos de Rony. Quase como se ela estivesse passando pela mesma coisa. Mas, talvez, eles estivessem apenas surtando.

Rony chegou na aula de McGonagall, recebeu a ofensa que já sabia que receberia, e sentou-se ao lado de seu melhor amigo: Simas Finnigan. Mesmo assim...

"Hermione..."

Sem saber por que, ou quem era essa garota, o nome dela ficava na cabeça de Rony, não importando o que ele fizesse.

- Muito bem, classe – começou McGonagall – Hoje tentaremos uma coisa nova. Vocês tentaram transformar essas caixas na sua frente em seres vivos. Pode ser qualquer animal de sua preferência: um rato, uma galinha, um peixe, qualquer coisa.

Aquela frase ficou ecoando na cabeça de Rony. "_Um peixe..._". Novamente, aquela sensação de que ele estava se esquecendo de algo muito importante – aquela parte roubada de sua vida. Uma idéia quase tomou forma em sua mente, ele quase lembrou. "_Um peixe..._", pensou ele, tentando forçar a lembrança a vir. Mas, o momento passou e a idéia morreu.


	14. A Idéia de Annabeth

**CAPÍTULO xiv**

**A idéia de annabeth**

Todos olharam para Annabeth como se ela tivesse acabado de dizer que descobrira a cura para o câncer. Ela, por sua vez, ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos. Simplesmente para criar a expectativa em seus ouvintes e dar um ar de seriedade ao momento.

- Vamos, Annabeth – falou Quíron, querendo ouvir o plano para descobrir os Escolhidos – Desembucha de uma vez!

Annabeth olhou ao redor, como se procurasse algo.

- Onde está Thalia? Acho que, como ela já sabe sobre tudo, e os Oito provavelmente vão resgatar Artemis, ela vai gostar de ouvir isso, não?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça.

- Certo – respondeu Quíron.

O centauro saiu da Casa Grande e interceptou o primeiro campista que encontrou, dando-lhe ordens para que encontrasse e trouxesse Thalia a sua sala imediatamente. Por fim, ele entrou na Casa novamente, se juntando a Annabeth e aos outros.

- Ótimo – falou ele -, ela logo estará aqui. Annabeth – e acenou para a garota – a palavra é toda sua.

- Muito bem. A idéia me ocorreu durante a Caça a Bandeira, quando gritaram "Profecia Coletiva"... A minha idéia pode não ser a mais prática, mas acredito que é a única forma que temos – pelo menos no momento – de encontrar os Oito Escolhidos pela Profecia.

Ela se calou, esperando para ver se alguém tinha algo a comentar. Como ninguém se pronunciou, ela continuou a falar.

- O plano consiste no seguinte: nós mandamos todos os campistas do Acampamento ter uma conversinha com o Oráculo. Se Aquele que Vê o Futuro não aparecer, é porque o campista que com ele fala não possui nenhuma missão a cumprir. Mas, caso o Oráculo comente alguma coisa... Entendem onde quero chegar? Caso ele diga a mesma profecia que falou para Percy, o campista só poderá ser um dos Oito. Faz sentido, não é?

Todos se calaram pensativos. Como ninguém falava nada, Annabeth começou a temer que tivesse sido uma má idéia.

- Bem – falou Quíron por fim -, na teoria, isso tem que dar certo. Afinal, se os Oito estão na profecia, o Oráculo de Delfos irá dizê-la para eles... Mas, como você disse, esse método me parece pouco viável de ser realizado...

- Como assim? – perguntou Percy

- Bem, pensem comigo – respondeu Quíron – Até poderíamos mandar cada campista do Acampamento conversar com a Múmia no Sótão, mas e depois? E se o campista escolhido não estiver no Acampamento, estiver cumprindo uma missão?

- Então mandaríamos ele falar com o Oráculo assim que chegasse. Logo, saberíamos que é – notou Hermione.

Quíron assentiu.

- E se fosse um bruxo, Hermione? – Notou Harry – Você não pode sugerir que peguemos todos os bruxos do Mundo Mágico, os arrastemos até aqui e os forcemos a fazer o teste. Isso é inviável.

Hermione e Annabeth pareceram refletir. A filha de Atena não havia pensado nessa possibilidade do Mundo Bruxo.

- Bom, poderíamos realizar o teste somente com os campistas. Nesse caso descobriríamos apenas os Escolhidos do Mundo Grego e, mais tarde, pensaríamos em como encontrar os outros do Mundo Bruxo. Vocês tem que admitir que, encontrar alguns – mesmo que poucos – é melhor do que não encontrar nenhum.

Todos pareceram refletir sobre o assunto.

- Annabeth está certa – comentou Harry, após pensar – No momento, só temos certeza de três dos Escolhidos, eu, Annabeth e Percy – _Apesar de "a sábia" ainda poder ser Hermione,_ pensou Harry, mas não comentou nada – Se conseguirmos descobrir ao menos mais um Escolhido, esse método valeria a pena.

Quíron ainda assim parecia relutante. Essa relutância era perfeitamente justificável, visto que mandar todos os campistas falar com o Oráculo levantaria muitas suspeitas, não somente entre os semi-deuses, como também a Dionísio. O que ele diria ao Deus do Vinho quando este perguntasse o motivo daquilo?

Mas, ele tinha de concordar com Harry, se descobrissem alguém, mesmo que só um dos Oito, valeria a pena tentar. Afinal, eles não tinham a menor idéia de quem poderiam ser os outros cinco. Realmente, podia ser qualquer um...

- Certo – respondeu Quíron por fim – Pode não ser a melhor forma de descobrir que são os Escolhidos, mas já é um começo. Eu irei anunciar que todos deverão ir ao Oráculo após o almoço e irei tomar conta dos testes pessoalmente.

- Como fará isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Bom, ficarei do lado de fora do sótão e perguntarei se o Oráculo deu alguma Profecia ao campista que sair de lá. Em caso afirmativo, perguntarei qual. Se bater com a Profecia de vocês, eu o mando para minha sala e explico a situação.

Todos assentiram.

- E a propósito – continuou o centauro – vocês também terão que subir no sótão e falar com o Oráculo. Vocês levantariam suspeitas, caso fossem isentados da ação.

Novamente, todos assentiram. Harry até ficou contente com a medida. Poderia finalmente esclarecer suas dúvidas sobre a participação de Hermione – ou não – nos Oito Escolhidos.

Já estavam se preparando para sair de lá quando Annabeth reparou algo. Alguém que se fazia notar por sua ausência.

- Quíron – começou a garota –, onde está Thalia, você não tinha mandado buscarem-na?

O centauro assentiu positivamente, pensativo. Depois saiu correndo da Casa Grande, estava com um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso. Harry, Hermione, Percy e Annabeth seguiram atrás do centauro, sem entender o motivo da correria.

Quiron andava o mais rápido que podia tentando encontrar o campista que interceptara alguns minutos antes. O Acampamento estava em polvorosa. Quando finalmente o encontrou, segurou-o pelos braços.

- Onde está Thalia? – perguntou Quíron com os olhos arregalados – Eu mandei que a encontrasse, não foi?

Aquela pose do centauro não assustava somente ao garoto, filho de Afrodite, também assustava a Harry, Hermione, Percy e Annabeth que nunca o haviam visto dessa maneira. O que havia de errado?

- D-Desculpe, senhor – gaguejou o menino, trêmulo – Estamos p-procurando por ela. Coloquei até meus amigos atrás dela também. Mas, não estamos achando... Já procuramos em todos os lugares possíveis...

Quíron soltou o garoto e saiu correndo. Hermione e Annabeth começavam a entender o que poderia haver de errado, e – se estivessem certas – aquilo não seria nada bom. Todos seguiram o centauro.

Quíron parava todos os campistas que encontrava em sua frente. Perguntava se haviam visto Thalia, e em seguida perguntava por qualquer uma das Caçadoras, a resposta era sempre negativa. Ninguém as vira desde a noite anterior, quando chegaram.

O centauro agora havia posto todo o Acampamento em busca delas, afinal, elas tinham que estar em algum lugar.

Finalmente, chegaram ao chalé de Artemis, onde supostamente as Caçadoras deveriam estar. Quíron praticamente arrombou a porta. E então, todos puderam ver: as camas estavam perfeitamente arrumadas. Havia uma leve camada de poeira no chão e nos móveis, indicando que estes não haviam sido usados há algum tempo. Não havia o menor sinal de roupas ou malas, não havia o menor sinal de nada.

Quíron engoliu em seco, isso provava o que ele temia.

- As Caçadoras – começou ele com o rosto lívido – fugiram do Acampamento. Nem sequer dormiram aqui. Receio que elas tenham ido resgatar Artemis.

O centauro – junto com todos os outros atrás dele - engoliu em seco.

Gina estava cansada.

Cansara-se de McGonagall, de Snape, do Filtch. Em suma, cansara-se de Hogwarts. Bom, ela sempre achara a escola muito chata, mas agora a considerava insuportável. Era como se o motivo para ela estar ali lhe tivesse sido arrancado. Loucura, é claro. Para ela, tudo estava como sempre fora.

Então por que tinha aquela sensação engraçada de que algo estava _muito_ errado?

Não sabia dizer. Mas, recentemente, seu irmão Rony havia passado a agir de maneira estranha também.

A garota estava sentada no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, conversando com suas amigas do quinto ano.

- Gina – comentou uma delas -, aquela sua detenção com Minerva sobre a política do "pé na bunda e coisa e tal" ainda não acabou.

A ruiva acenou negativamente. Outra coisa para a sua já longa lista de coisas das quais estava cansada. Amanhã era sábado e teria detenção novamente. A garota se endireitou na poltrona.

- Vocês vão ao jogo de quadribol? – perguntou Gina. O jogo seria amanhã a tarde.

- É claro! – respondeu uma delas – O Dino vai estar lá!

E provavelmente ela teria continuado falando do Dino, se Simas não a tivesse interrompido. O garoto pareceu vir do nada, mas lá estava ele.

- Gina – disse ele encabulado – Dumbledore está te chamando. Na sala dele. Agora.

Gina se levantou, pronta para ir. Dumbledore? Chamando ela? O que poderia ser?


	15. As Profecias do Oráculo

**CAPÍTULO xv**

**As profecias do oráculo**

Quíron, como prometido, colocou todos os campistas para fazer o teste-idéia de Annabeth. É claro que isso levantou muitas suspeitas, afinal de contas, nada parecido nunca havia ocorrido na história do Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Todos ficaram curiosos, se perguntando qual seria o motivo disso, mas Quíron os silenciou explicando que estavam tentando encontrar o grupo de pessoas escolhidas pelo Oráculo para resgatarem Artemis e trazerem de volta as Caçadoras.

Naturalmente, isso era apenas uma meia mentira. Na verdade Quíron queria encontrar os Oito Escolhidos, mas, como esses Oito iriam resgatas a Deusa da Caça e suas Caçadoras, havia um fundo de verdade naquilo que o centauro contara a seus campistas.

Até mesmo Dionísio caiu nessa história, assim Quíron não tinha do que reclamar. Ele havia conseguido colocar o plano de Annabeth em prática, agora era somente esperar para ver. Para quem o Oráculo diria a Profecia?

Os testes começaram logo após o almoço e a fila para os campistas entrarem no sótão era enorme. Todos os campistas estavam lá. Percy e Annabeth terminaram o almoço mais cedo que os demais e se dirigiram direto para lá, por conseqüência, eles eram os primeiros da fila. Harry e Hermione não tiveram essa sorte e ficaram perdidos no meio da gigante fila.

- Muito bem – começou Quíron, falando mais alto que os demais e chamando toda atenção para si. Seu rosto estava sério – Vamos começar. A idéia é: vocês entram, ouvem o que o Oráculo tem a dizer, saem e me dizem o que ele falou. Simples assim. Caso ele não diga nada, simplesmente saia de lá, estamos entendidos? Precisamos descobrir quem irá resgatar Artemis.

Aquela história toda realmente havia abalado o centauro. Ele não deixava transparecer, é claro, mas ele se preocupava. A história do seqüestro da Deusa da Caça já havia sido muito, mas a fuga das Caçadoras fora muito mais. Artemis era uma deusa, querendo ou não, ela sabia se virar e, mais importante, _sabia com o que estava lidando_.

As Caçadoras, por melhores que fossem nas lutas, estavam lutando com forças nunca antes vistas. Com exceção de Thalia, as outras nem sequer tinham idéia do que estava ocorrendo. Provavelmente, logo haveria outro massacre com Avadas Kedavras, e isso assustava o centauro.

Percy deu um passo a frente, tirando Quíron de seus próprios pensamentos. O garoto estava pronto para entrar no sótão. É claro, já sabíamos que ele era um dos Escolhidos, afinal de contas, ele quem recebera a Profecia por primeiro, mas manter as aparências era necessário.

Percy entrou.

O sótão estava uma bagunça como sempre. Mas, o garoto nem se importou, caminhou direto até o final onde sabia que encontraria a múmia. Finalmente a viu. Ela estava parada, da mesma forma que Percy a havia deixado após sua última visita. Bem, não que o garoto esperasse que alguém tivesse mexido nela, mas era bom ter a certeza de que o Oráculo ainda estava bem.

A fumaça verde começou a sair da boca da múmia, como de costume. Em questão de segundos, Percy já estava cercado por ela. Tudo ao seu redor estava verde e distorcido.

Finalmente, o garoto ouviu a voz rouca do Oráculo. O som tomou conta de toda a sala, era quase como se estivesse vindo de todos os lugares ao mesmo tempo. Primeiramente, a voz repetiu a Profecia que Percy já havia ouvido e que o levara para Hogwarts encontrar o "cicatriz de raio". Mas depois, o Oráculo fez um pequeno complemento aos seus versos. Percy não tinha certeza de como ele sabia, mas essa nova parte da Profecia era para ele e falava somente sobre ele.

_Numa teia de amigos e inimigos,_

_Somente você pode encontrar o Traidor,_

_Mas seja rápido nessa decisão,_

_Ou o mundo cairá numa época de caos e dor_

A fumaça verde começou a ser sugada para dentro da boca do Oráculo tão rapidamente quanto havia saído.

- O que isso significa? – perguntou Percy rapidamente – Quem é o traidor?

Mas havia sido ingênuo em perguntar. Sabia que não receberia a resposta nenhuma. Ele deveria descobrir sozinho quem era o traidor. A fumaça terminou de se recolher a sua múmia. Tudo ficou em silencio. A audiência de Percy com o Oráculo havia chegado ao fim.

O garoto saiu e foi falar com Quíron.

Annabeth esperava inquieta, do lado de fora, na fila. Por que Percy estava demorando tanto? Ele já deveria ter saído. Mas, havia outros pensamentos que também tomavam conta dela. A profecia fazia referência a uma sábia, não fazia referência a _ela_, em especifico. Até onde sabiam, podia perfeitamente ser Hermione Granger a Escolhida.

Isso a irritava. Ela queria participar dessa aventura. Não queria deixar que Percy fosse sozinho. Ela queria, não, ela _precisava_ estar próxima a ele. Ajudá-lo, caso ele necessitasse. Não podia ser Hermione, tinha que ser ela.

Quando Percy saiu do sótão, ela quase o interceptou para perguntar como havia sido, mas se lembrou de todas as outras pessoas na fila. Ele não poderia falar nada de qualquer forma. Por isso, deixou-o o passar e adentrou, nervosamente, no local de descanso do Oráculo.

Silêncio.

Ela caminhou com passos pequenos entre toda aquela bagunça. E se não fosse ela a Escolhida? Não, ela estava dizendo besteiras. É claro que ela era uma das Oito. Não poderia ser ninguém mais, nem mesmo Hermione. Com sua confiança renovada e agora dando passos largos, caminhou até a múmia.

Esperou pacientemente que a fumaça verde saísse.

Um segundo se passou. Dois. A recém-confiança de Annabeth começava a ficar abalada. Nada aconteceria? Nem mesmo uma profeciazinha? Os segundos continuavam passando e nada acontecia. Por fim, a esperança da garota se desfez e ela se posicionou para sair do sótão. Então era isso. Nada.

Virou as costas para a múmia e começou a andar em direção ao lado de fora, quando finalmente a fumaça veio. Saía pela boca da múmia e rapidamente tomou conta de toda a sala. A primeira coisa que o Oráculo disse foi a Profecia dos Oito. Annabeth por fim, respirou aliviada. Ela fazia parte, não Hermione.

Depois que a Profecia terminou de ser pronunciada, a fumaça se recolheu. Sua audiência com o Oráculo também havia chegado ao fim. Annabeth saiu do sótão com um leve sorriso lhe fugindo pelos lábios.

Seguiu em direção a sala de Quíron. No final, ela era uma das Escolhidas. Ela participaria da aventura. Ela ficaria ao lado de Percy.

O dia correu vagarosamente. Nenhum dos campistas estava contente em passar suas horas vagas em uma fila, para ouvir – ou não – uma profecia. Quíron escalou um dos filhos de Hefesto – depois que esse já havia ido ao sótão – para tomar conta dos campistas da fila. Com uma lista de chamada, ele deveria se certificar que todos os campistas fossem ao sótão e depois que se dirigissem a sala de Quíron. O filho de Hefesto não ficou muito contente com sua nova tarefa, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer.

Quíron, por sua vez, esperava ansiosamente em sua sala. Esperava que o campista entrasse, se sentasse e lhe contasse a profecia que havia recebido – caso tivesse recebido uma. Muitos simplesmente não haviam ouvido nada, pois nada acontecera no sótão. Esses apenas relatavam que o Oráculo nem sequer havia se dignado a falar com eles. Quíron logo os dispensava.

Ainda havia aqueles que ganhavam uma nova missão, mas que nada tinha haver com os Oito. Quíron dava-lhes permissão para que saíssem do Acampamento e fossem cumprir sua profecia, embora temesse que o Acampamento ficasse demasiadamente vazio, caso muitos deles fossem designados para uma missão.

O dia passava e nenhum campista se mostrava como sendo um novo integrante nos Oito. Mesmo assim, o centauro não desanimou e encarava cada novo indivíduo que entrava em sua sala como um "Escolhido em Potencial".

Mais ou menos pelo meio da tarde, a vez de Harry e Hermione chegou. Eles já haviam se arrependido milhares de vezes de ter demorado tanto para almoçar. Mas, não tinha jeito, tiveram que esperar horas na fila. Harry estava mais irritado que Hermione, pois já sabia que fazia parte do grupo, aquilo era apenas "aparência". Hermione, por outro lado, estava tão nervosa quanto Annabeth estivera mais cedo naquele dia. Não sabia se fazia parte dos Escolhidos, mas queria fazer.

A garota, quando chegou sua vez, entrou no sótão sem saber o que esperar. Nunca havia visto uma profecia, não tinha idéia do que deveria fazer lá dentro. Entrou e se deparou com toda a bagunça. Objetos velhos jogados por tudo quanto é lado. O cheiro de mofo se apossou do nariz da garota e a poeira fazia parecer que o lugar nunca havia sido limpo.

Ela não entendia o que deveria fazer.

Caminhou até o final do sótão e lá encontrou uma múmia. Ela achou que aquele era um objeto muito estranho para se ter guardado, mas, como não estava acostumada aos hábitos semideuses, resolveu não comentar. Ela guardava caldeirões e pergaminhos no sótão de sua própria casa, não tinha do que reclamar.

- Olá? – disse ela, sem saber se esperava uma resposta.

Quase como instantaneamente a fala da garota, a boca da múmia se abriu e uma fumaça verde começou a sair de lá. A garota quase tropeçou para trás de tanto susto. _Certo, _pensou ela, _isso _não_ deveria estar acontecendo._

Quando a sala já estava tomada pelo verde, foi a vez de uma voz fria tomar a sala. Hermione ficou igualmente assustada quando a ouviu, depois percebeu que era apenas o processo natural da profecia. Acalmou-se e ouviu o que a voz tinha a dizer.

O Oráculo apenas falou o que ela já sabia. A Profecia dos Oito. Isso significava que ela era a sábia da profecia e não Annabeth. Ela fazia parte. A garota sorriu e – quando a fumaça se recolheu – saiu do sótão e foi falar com Quíron.

Harry entrou no sótão.

Assim como Hermione, ele não tinha idéia do que deveria esperar. Caminhou pelo sótão enquanto tocava em alguns objetos. Não sabia com o que se parecia um Oráculo, presumiu que poderia ser qualquer coisa lá dentro. Mas, quando viu a múmia parada no final, não teve dúvidas de que havia encontrado-o.

Todo o processo da fumaça verde se repetiu. Tudo isso já havia acontecido inúmeras vezes naquele dia e – se o Oráculo estivesse vivo – estaria ficando muito irritado com aquele abuso.

A voz veio e roubou a atenção de Harry. Finalmente, a profecia foi dita, apenas confirmando tudo aquilo que o garoto já sabia e já tinha ouvido. De qualquer forma, ele escutou em silêncio.

Quando a profecia terminou, Harry já estava pronto para ir embora, mas algo lhe dizia que ainda não havia acabado. O Oráculo ainda não tinha terminado de falar. O garoto continuou parado no lugar, esperando o restante. Assim como Percy, Harry também teve certeza de que o que estava prestes a ouvir seria dirigido somente a ele e a mais ninguém. Era sua "profecia particular". A voz retornou a sala.

_Uns você ama e já partiram_

_Outros você ama e ainda vão partir_

_Na hora de escolher quem você mais ama_

_Somente você poderá decidir_

_O quê?, _pensou Harry, _Do que está múmia está falando? Isso não faz o menor sentido!_ Mas, antes que tivesse tempo para perguntar qualquer coisa, a fumaça se desfez, sendo tragada pela múmia que a soltara, e a voz desapareceu. Tudo ficou quieto. Harry saiu do sótão ainda refletindo sobre o que tudo aquilo poderia querer dizer.

A lua já brilhava no céu e a hora do jantar já se aproximava quando o último campista teve sua audiência com o Oráculo. Quíron esperou em sua sala, e ouviu – decepcionado – o que o campista tinha a dizer.

O dia inteiro havia se passado, e nada. Nenhum outro campista havia se revelado como um dos Oito. O que poderia significar duas coisas: ou um deles havia mentido sobre sua profecia – e Quíron não sabia que motivos alguém poderia ter para mentir sobre isso – ou o plano de Annabeth falhara miseravelmente.

Quíron se censurou. Estava sendo ridículo. O plano não falhara, pois eles haviam descoberto um Escolhido. É apenas que Quíron esperava mais...

Hermione...

Quíron refletiu. Annabeth _e _Hermione faziam parte dos Oito. Era estranho, mas possível. Ele havia interpretado a profecia como se apenas uma delas pudesse participar, pois havia somente uma sábia. Mas, depois compreendera que na verdade poderia haver duas sábias, mas que somente uma guiaria o caminho.

O centauro não gostou nada daquilo, pois previa uma competição entre duas garotas muito inteligentes se aproximando. Todavia, resolveu deixar o problema para outra hora. No momento, mandou que chamassem Percy, Annabeth, Harry e Hermione. Daria a notícia a eles.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, quando os quatro já estavam devidamente sentados na frente da mesa de Quíron e já haviam ouvido tudo que o centauro tinha para dizer, Percy se pronunciou.

- Isso é uma coisa boa! Descobrimos mais um integrante. Falta somente quatro agora. O plano não foi um total fracasso – o garoto sorria – E, nossa nova integrante também é inteligente, isso é uma coisa muito boa! Harry, estamos bem assessorados nessa aventura!

Harry sorriu e Quíron apenas fingiu um sorriso. O centauro ainda não havia contado sobre a possível competição entre essas garotas inteligentes, e talvez nem contasse, não era importante que eles soubessem disso.

- Sim, Percy – respondeu Quíron – Vocês estão bem assessorados. Mais ainda temos que nos preocupar com os outros quatro Escolhidos.

- Talvez, os outros quatro sejam bruxos – comentou Harry

O centauro acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Não faria sentido – disse ele - A Profecia faz referência aos dois mundos, seria lógico imaginar que quatro seriam semideuses e quatro bruxos. Mas, de semideuses só temos Percy e Annabeth. Então são dois semideuses e seis bruxos? Não se encaixa... Precisamos de mais dois semideuses e dois bruxos. Mas, mesmo assim, nós já testamos todos os campistas do Acampamento, não sobrou nenhum semideus possível para ser Escolhido. Isso que eu não compreendo...

- Talvez – sugeriu Hermione – os outros dois Escolhidos sejam semideuses que ainda não foram encontrados. Faz sentido, não é? Digo, vocês não podem ter encontrado todos os semideuses do mundo. Deve ter alguns vagando por aí.

- É possível – falou Percy – Mas, nesse caso, estaríamos ferrados. Nunca conseguiríamos encontrar duas pessoas no mundo a tempo de brigar com Cronos. O que faríamos?

Um grande silêncio se instalou na sala. Nenhum deles acreditava na hipótese de Hermione, mas era a única que fazia sentido. E, se fosse verdade, como Percy notara, eles realmente estariam com problemas.

- Já sei – disse Annabeth com um largo sorriso de orelha a orelha.

Todos olharam para a garota, esperando que ela tivesse tido outra grande idéia para encontrar os bruxos e semideuses da profecia.

- Talvez - começou a garota –, não tenhamos encontrado um dos semideuses da profecia porque ele não estava no Acampamento. Mas, isso não quer dizer que não a conheçamos...

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Quíron – Como assim conhecemos? Todos estão aqui no Acampamento, acredite eu chequei, não tinha ninguém realizando missão alguma nessa tarde.

- Você se esqueceu de algumas semideusas muito importantes e que não estavam no Acampamento Meio-Sangue hoje à tarde – terminou Annabeth com um sorriso, enquanto pensava em Thalia e nas Caçadoras.

Rony seguia pelos largos corredores de Hogwarts, dava passos pequenos e demorados, pois não queria chegar ao seu destino. Ele não havia feito nada de errado, por que tinha que ir?

- Rony – alguém gritou atrás dele.

O garoto se virou e deu de cara com sua irmã mais nova.

- O que está fazendo aqui, Gina? Sabe que os alunos não podem andar por Hogwarts a noite.

- Poderia perguntar a mesma coisa a você – disse ela com um sorriso divertido na boca – Mas eu tenho uma boa razão para estar aqui. Dumbledore está me chamando no escritório dele. Estou indo para lá.

Aquilo intrigou Rony.

- Eu também. Ele pediu para que fosse lá agora?

A garota assentiu com a cabeça. O que Dumbledore poderia querer com os dois?

Eles continuaram seguindo em direção a sala de Hogwarts, agora mais curiosos do que nunca. Disseram a senha na estátua do dragão e subiram as escadas que levavam até a sala do diretor.

Bateram na porta e entraram.


	16. Partidas

**CAPÍTULO xVI**

**partidas**

Rony e Gina adentraram o escritório de Dumbledore calmamente, sem saber o que esperar da visita. Até onde os dois sabiam, nenhum deles havia feito nada de errado – ou pelo menos, nada de errado a ponto de serem chamados pelo diretor – e não havia motivo para estarem ali.

Deram passos curtos, mais velozes até o centro do escritório. Dumbledore não estava lá – ou pelo menos, não estava visível – o que preocupava um pouco Gina. Eles haviam sido chamados para encontrar Dumbledore. Por que ele não estava lá? E se o diretor não os tivesse chamado e entrasse no escritório agora, com os dois parados ali? Ela ainda nem se livrara das detenções da McGonagall, não queria pegar mais detenção.

Folks estava em um canto da sala, apoiado em uma cadeira, olhava os garotos de forma curiosa, perguntando-se (caso pudesse perguntar algo a si mesmo) o que eles faziam ali.

- Dumbledore? – arriscou Gina.

- Hã? – uma voz vinda no nada pareceu assustada – Gina, é você? Ah, sim, eu já estou saindo. Aguarde apenas um segundo. E onde está Rony?

- Eu estou aqui, senhor – falou o garoto.

- Ah, certo. Um minuto, por favor.

Houve alguns segundos de silêncio. Desconfortável silêncio. Dumbledore finalmente saiu com passinhos apressados de seu banheiro particular. Um pequeno pedaço de papel higiênico ainda estava preso na sola de seu sapato.

- Desculpem-me a demora, mas quando a natureza chama... Ah, o que estou dizendo, vocês não vieram aqui para ouvir, vieram? É claro que não – e seguiu em direção a sua mesa, sentou-se e folheou alguns papeis.

O diretor se conteve em um documento, muito parecido com uma carta. Ele encarou o pedaço de papel como se esperasse que a folha criasse vida e falasse. Isso, é claro, nunca aconteceu, mas Dumbledore continuou encarando a folha mesmo assim. Como não falou mais nada, Rony pensou que o diretor havia se esquecido da presença dos dois.

O garoto tossiu discretamente para chamar atenção.

Dumbledore ergueu os olhos dos documentos, observando Rony por cima de seus óculos, esperando que o garoto falasse algo. Como ele nada disse, o diretor voltou seus olhos para as folhas de papel. Mas, dessa vez, falou, ainda sem olhar para os dois visitantes.

- Não me esqueci de vocês. Mas, o que tenho a dizer é muito sério. Tão sério quanto esses documentos, na verdade. De fato, vocês dois e este pedaço de papel estão de alguma forma correlacionados.

Gina engoliu em seco. Ele não poderia ter descoberto. Não era possível. Ela havia sido discreta demais para alguém notar.

- Tudo bem! – gritou a garota – Eu confesso, fui eu. Mas a Parvati disse que era permitido e, além disso, eu não machuquei nenhum dos elfos domésticos! Tudo bem, eu sou culpada também!

Rony e Dumbledore observavam a explosão da garota espantados.

- O que demônios você fez? – perguntou Rony – E o que os elfos domésticos tem haver com isso?

A garota olhou para o diretor, que também não estava entendendo.

- Você não sabe? – perguntou a Dumbledore constrangida, temendo que houvesse revelado demais. O diretor balançou a cabeça negativamente

- Bem... – começou o diretor sem saber bem ao certo o que dizer. Não havia esperado nada daquilo – Há algo que você queira dizer? ... Quem sabe uma confissão?

- Err... não. Esqueça tudo o que eu falei, certo?

O diretor pareceu divertido com aquilo tudo. Pensou em questionar mais a garota e conseguir a verdade, mas depois percebeu que isso seria infantil. Se não havia ouvido nada, era porque provavelmente não fora nada serio. Além disso, ele tinha assuntos sérios _de verdade_ para tratar. Olhou para os dois.

- Rony, Gina, por favor, sentem-se. Eu não me orgulho do que tenho para lhes dizer, mas isso não me isenta da tarefa de lhes contar. Então ouçam com bastante atenção – o diretor indicou duas cadeiras em frente a sua mesa, para que os alunos se sentassem.

Eles fizeram como foi sugerido.

- Nessa última semana eu tenho me sentido como um ladrão. E, devido as circunstâncias, talvez eu até mesmo possa ser classificado como um. Não me orgulho nem um pouco disso.

Gina não estava entendendo nada. Dumbledore havia chamado-os para que _ele_ confessasse? Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido.

- Ladrão? – perguntou a garota – O que você roubou?

- Memórias, minha cara Gina. Memórias. Há algum tempo eu roubei todas as lembranças que vocês e os outros alunos de Hogwarts tinham sobre algumas pessoas. Dois amigos de vocês em particular, e mais três colegas que vocês não chegaram a conhecer apropriadamente.

- Roubou nossas memórias? – perguntou Rony. Isso talvez explicasse aquele vazio que ele sentia por dentro. E aquele nome que insistia em ficar em sua mente. _Hermione..._ – Que duas pessoas nós esquecemos? E por que você faria uma coisa dessas?

- Acalme-se. Chamei vocês dois aqui para responder a essas perguntas que vocês têm, e as perguntas que eu sei que até o final da noite vocês terão. Acalmem-se.

Então Dumbledore respirou fundo e começou sua narração.

- Eu lancei _Obliviate_ sobre toda a escola. Não foi fácil, mas foi preciso. Ninguém aqui se lembra quem é Harry Potter, ou quem é Hermione Granger, embora o primeiro seja mundialmente conhecido. Ninguém no Castelo tem nem mesmo uma memoriazinha em particular. Creio, porém, que essa conversa seria muito mais produtiva se vocês se lembrassem dos dois, então, por favor, não se mexam.

O diretor apontou sua varinha para Rony e Gina e murmurou algo incompreensível. Um pequeno filete prateado saiu lentamente da varinha do diretor. Seguiu pelo ar, até que alcançasse os dois alunos.

- Não resistam a magia – sugeriu o professor – Assim será mais fácil.

Os dois não se mexeram enquanto o filete prateado os envolvia. Eles limparam a mente, tentando deixá-la tão vazia quanto possível. Rony piscou. Alguma coisa no fundo de sua cabeça gritava por atenção. Um lado de seu cérebro que parecia adormecido aparentemente acordara e agora clamava por atenção. O mesmo acontecia com Gina, ao seu lado. Eles tinham aquela sensação de que haviam esquecido algo importante. Algo que eles deixaram para trás... Mas o que seria?

De súbito, os dois se lembraram.

- Onde está Harry? – perguntou Gina séria – Ele desapareceu depois que veio ao seu escritório naquela noite. Logo depois que Percy o chamou... – ela parou. Acabara de se lembrar dos três estudantes novos – E onde estão Percy, Annabeth e Grover? Não me lembro de tê-los visto também. O que está acontecendo?

- E cadê Hermione – perguntou Rony – Ela disse que iria dormir, logo após Harry vir te encontrar, e nunca mais a vi. Onde estão todos?

Dumbledore acenou com a mão para que eles se acalmassem.

- Quantas perguntas em tão pouco tempo. Não se preocupem, eu direi tudo e não esconderei nada. Não há mais motivos para esconder segredos agora. Pelo menos, não de vocês... Se tudo for como eu penso que é, é claro.

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Gina.

Dumbledore suspirou.

- Antes de poder falar sobre o paradeiro de seus amigos, tenho que lhes contar outra coisa. É de suma importância, por isso ouçam com bastante atenção. Vocês dois já ouviram alguma coisa sobre mitologia grega?

Gina estava incrédula.

- Do que você está falando? Mitologia? Numa hora dessas?

- Não fuja da pergunta. Vocês já ouviram ou não sobre a mitologia grega?

Gina respirou fundo.

- Sim. Já ouvi falar, quem nunca ouviu? Toda aquela baboseira sobre deuses, heróis e monstros. Conheço um pouco.

Dumbledore inquiriu Rony com os olhos. O garoto assentiu, respondendo que também estava familiarizado com o assunto.

- Ótimo. Isso torna tudo mais fácil. Sabe aquelas coisas todas que você ouviu sobre mitologia grega? Pois é, é tudo real.

Ele falou assim mesmo, na lata. Esperou uma reação que nunca veio de seus alunos.

- Ótimo – respondeu Gina – agora, se você quiser parar de brincar e contar o que aconteceu com nossos amigos, por favor, a palavra é toda sua.

Dumbledore revirou os olhos. Aquilo não seria tão fácil quanto ele imaginara.

- Eu não estou brincando – disse ele sério – a mitologia grega _é_ real. Percy Jackson, aquele estudante, é um semideus, filho de Poseidon. Annabeth, filha de Atenas. E Grover, sátiro de Dionísio.

E então, contou tudo aos dois. Tudo mesmo. Começou pelas descobertas de Harry na Floresta Negra. Contou a conversa que eles tiveram na sala dele, uma semana antes, e como Harry tinha ido par ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Contou tudo sobre Percy e Annabeth, como os dois haviam ido parar em Hogwarts e o que eles procuravam. Explicou a fuga de Hermione. Falou sobre a Profecia, os Oito Escolhidos. Em suma, não se esqueceu de nada.

Os dois ouviam com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados. Dumbledore já estava terminando sua história.

- ... Para que ninguém notasse a ausência de Harry, Hermione, Percy, Annabeth ou Grover, eu lancei um Obliviate em todo o colégio, apagando a memória de todos.

- Mas, e o resto do mundo? Digo, Harry é mundialmente famoso. Não é possível que ninguém percebesse que o garoto desapareceu!

- Bom, o resto do mundo pensa que Harry ainda está aqui. E quem está aqui, nem sequer sabe – ou se lembra – da existência desse tal de Harry. E, se depender de mim, vai continuar assim. Pelo menos por hora. Não preciso repetir que tudo que lhes falei aqui e agora é segredo. Nem mesmo uma palavra pode sair dessa sala.

Os dois assentiram.

- Certo – disse Rony – Mas, por que decidiu contar tudo para mim e Gina agora. Por que não contou no dia que nossos amigos foram embora? Por que justo agora? Ou, melhor, por que decidiu _contar_? Poderia ter mantido tudo para si mesmo, como fez até agora.

Dumbledore fechou os olhos.

- Eu lhes disse o que aconteceu no passado, mas agora devo-lhes contar o que está acontecendo _no presente_. Essa é parte sobre esses documentos – e ergueu as folhas que havia lido quando os dois alunos chegaram a sua sala – Essa é parte que lhes explico o motivo para ter contado tudo isso a vocês.

Os dois ficaram em total silêncio. Prontos para ouvir tudo que o diretor dissesse. Eles achavam difícil acreditar em tudo aquilo, mas não tinham outra escolha, é claro. Dumbledore não tinha motivos – pelo menos não até onde eles sabiam – para mentir e a explicação que ele havia dado, por mais louca que fosse, explicava perfeitamente o que havia ocorrido. Nenhum dos dois _queria_ acreditar, mas que escolha tinham?

- Esse pedaço de papel é uma carta de Quíron. Já falei sobre ele para vocês, estão lembrados? Meu amigo centauro, sábio, responsável pelo treinamento dos heróis?

Os dois assentiram.

- Ótimo. Ele me mandou essa pequena carta me informando da situação atual no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Artemis, a Deusa da Caça, foi seqüestrada.

Esperou que seus alunos demonstrassem alguma coisa. Depois, percebeu que fora ingênuo. Nenhum deles conhecia essa deusa e há poucos minutos nem sabiam de sua existência. É claro que não davam à mínima. Dumbledore revirou os olhos.

- Uma deusa foi seqüestrada! Pelo menos finjam que estão interessados! O equilíbrio do mundo depende dela, não podemos deixar as coisas do jeito que estão!

- Certo – disse Gina cautelosamente -, mas o que eu e Rony temos haver com isso? Os heróis de Quíron podem ajudá-la. Isso ainda não explica onde nós entramos nessa história.

- Bom, a carta de Quíron ainda diz outra coisa. Ele tem uma teoria de que os Oito Escolhidos serão quatro semideuses e quatro bruxos. Eu acredito que ele está certo, isso faz muito sentido. Harry e Hermione já foram confirmados como dois dos bruxos, assim como Percy e Annabeth dois dos semideuses. Eles acham que Thalia, uma Caçadora de Artemis, possa ser a terceira meio sangue da profecia. Se Quíron estiver correto quanto sua teoria, e Thalia _realmente _for uma das Oito, ainda faltariam dois bruxos e um semideus. Não há nada que eu possa fazer quanto ao semideus, mas quanto aos bruxos...

Gina engoliu em seco.

- Você acha que _eu _e _Rony_ somos os Escolhidos pela Profecia?

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Eu tenho motivos para acreditar nisso.

- _Por quê?_ – perguntou ela.

O diretor olhou bem fundo nos olhos da garota, depois nos de Rony.

- Vocês são os melhores amigos de Harry e Hermione. É isso.

A sala ficou silenciosa. Nenhum dos alunos acreditava no que ouvia.

- Por que somos amigos deles? – perguntou Rony – Só isso?

Em parte, o garoto estava decepcionado. Seu diretor era conhecido como um dos bruxos mais inteligentes de todos os tempos. Mundialmente famosos por sua sabedoria. E ele havia revelado todo o segredo com base numa hipótese de... Amizade?

Dumbledore assentiu com a cabeça.

- Isso é um absurdo – explodiu Gina – Existem milhares de bruxos no mundo. Pode ser qualquer um. Não faz sentido achar que somos eu e Rony só porque somos amigos de Harry e Hermione. Ser "amigo" não significa isso!

Dumbledore novamente assentiu.

- Sim, Gina, realmente pode ser qualquer um. Mas pense bem sobre o que vou lhe falar. Percy é amigo de Annabeth e de Thalia, embora vocês não saibam disso, é claro. Agora reflitam. Poderia ser qualquer semideus, mas por acaso, caíram três amigos, juntos. Não pode ser apenas coincidência. Depois disso, Harry e Hermione, mais dois amigos nessa Profecia... Estranho, não acham? A Profecia está fechando um círculo em torno de amigos. Aparentemente, a amizade é um laço muito mais forte do que pensávamos...

Os dois continuaram olhando para o diretor incrédulos. Ele, por sua vez, continuou falando.

- Não estou dizendo que vocês sejam os Escolhidos. Mas, estou falando que acredito nisso. Faz sentido. E, provavelmente, o quarto semideus deve ser um outro amigo de Percy e Annabeth, escrevam o que estou dizendo! É por isso que estou contando tudo isso a vocês. Quero que vocês vão até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue que façam o teste do Oráculo para descobrirem se são ou não são os Escolhidos. Se há uma chance de serem... Nós temos ao menos que tentar.

Os dois não acreditavam no que estavam ouvindo. Aquilo tudo era... Insano...

- O que me dizem? Estão dispostos a tentar?

Eles pareciam indecisos.

- Suponha que não sejamos os escolhidos – começou Rony – O que você faria? Apagaria nossa memória novamente assim que voltássemos para Hogwarts?

- Eu deixei que Hermione fugisse mesmo sem saber se ela era uma Escolhida, e na época, não acreditava nisso. Não vejo motivo para apagar a memória de vocês, caso não sejam Escolhidos. Se já sabem de tudo e estiverem dispostos a colaborar com Quíron, Percy e os outros, ótimo. Podem ficar e lutar, se for essa a vontade de vocês. No momento, os semideuses estão reunindo um exército e quanto mais, melhor. Mas lembrem-se, caso decidam ir, não poderão usar magia livremente. Terão que fingir serem semideuses e não falar sobre o Mundo Bruxo. Somente Quíron, Percy e Annabeth sabem sobre isso.

Os dois pensaram por um momento. Aquilo era demais para eles. Uma decisão tão importante quanto aquela, sendo tomada de maneira tão rápida. Se Voldemort realmente se unira a Cronos, como todos acreditavam, todos os mundos correriam perigo. Seus amigos já haviam se juntado a luta, agora era a vez deles.

- Eu irei – disse Rony firme.

- Eu também – respondeu Gina logo em seguida.

Dumbledore assentiu, não esperava menos do que isso dos dois.

- Ótimo, vocês partem agora mesmo. Eu lhes darei uns pequenos objetos que creio que podem vir a ser úteis nessa jornada. E a propósito, quando encontrarem Harry e Hermione, façam-me um pequeno favorzinho...

Percy havia terminado de arrumar sua pequena mochila. Enfim, estava pronto para partir. Annabeth estava certa, ele tinha certeza disso. Dificilmente, a garota estaria errada. Thalia ser uma escolhida fazia sentido, até mesmo Quíron concordara com a idéia. Ele havia se esquecido das Caçadoras, visto que elas quase nunca estavam no Acampamento. Assim, ele desconsiderara-as da Profecia. Mas Annabeth se lembrara, isso que era o importante.

Percy sorriu. Annabeth, como sempre, fora genial.

Só tinha um pequeno probleminha nisso tudo, é claro. Thalia, junto com o restante das Caçadoras, haviam fugido e ido resgatar Artemis. Muito nobre, mas estúpido. Se a Deusa estivesse com Cronos, ou com Voldemort, as Caçadoras estariam com sérios problemas. Supostamente, os Oito, juntos, deveriam resgatar a Deusa e destruir os inimigos. Entretanto, só haviam quatro deles reunidos no Acampamento, a quinta já partira precipitadamente para a missão e os outros três eram desconhecidos.

Percy saiu do chalé de Poseidon com sua mochila nas costas e encontrou Annabeth a caminho da Casa Grande.

- Já terminou de se aprontar? – perguntou ele.

A garota respondeu que sim e, juntos, foram encontrar Quíron.

Os dois chegaram e alguns minutos depois foram seguidos por Harry e Hermione. Quíron observou-os calmamente, como se fosse a última vez que os veria inteiros.

- Isso não é como planejei... – disse o centauro – vocês deveriam ir juntos... Sabem disso!

- Não há outra forma Quíron! – falou Annabeth – Não temos idéia de quem sejam os outros Três Escolhidos e se Thalia for mesmo parte da Profecia... Se ela morrer tentando salvar Artemis, não haverá esperança. Com todos os Oito já será difícil. Sem um deles, não teremos chance. A Profecia diz que os Oito devem destruir os inimigos, se um de nós morrer...

Todos assentiram.

- Precisamos de Thalia – continuou Percy – Não há nada que possamos fazer, Quíron. Temos que resgatar as caçadoras. Temos que resgatar Artemis. Não há tempo a perder.

- Eu sei... Eu sei... – respondeu o centauro – Eu só queria que tivesse outro jeito, mas vejo que não há – ele olhou para os quatro – Vocês estão preparados para isso?

- Sim – respondeu Hermione.

- Já nasci pronta – disse Annabeth

- É claro – concordou Harry.

- Sim, estamos preparados – terminou Percy.

Quíron acenou com a cabeça.

- Então, se é assim, resgatem as Caçadoras. Resgatem Artemis. Resgatem Thalia. Boa sorte, Escolhidos. Agora, vão.

Os quatro olharam para o centauro. Entreolharam-se e, por fim, partiram. Nenhum deles olhou para trás, nem mesmo uma vez.


	17. Sonhos

Capitulo 17 – Sonhos

- Onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Hermione – Quero dizer, qual é o plano?

Ela sabia que aquilo era a única coisa que podiam fazer. _Tinham _que salvar Thalia e Artemis. Mas mesmo assim, não haviam pensado em nada. Não tinham idéia nem sequer de onde a Deusa estava, ou para onde as Caçadoras estavam indo. Como achariam o caminho certo?

- Plano? – perguntou Percy – Isso é com Annabeth aqui – e apontou para a garota ao seu lado com um largo sorriso – Ela pensa. Eu sou o cara da ação.

Hermione olhou para Annabeth, esperando que ela tivesse alguma idéia – qualquer uma – do que fazer. A garota, todavia, pareceu constrangida. Apenas deu de ombros.

- Não tive tempo de pensar em nada – disse ela – Isso tudo foi muito rápido.

- Certo, mas para onde estamos indo? – Perguntou Harry.

Os quatro estavam sentados numa pequena praça de Nova Iorque, pela primeira vez, podiam pensar em quão suicida aquela missão parecia.

- Vamos pensar – começou Annabeth –, as caçadoras estavam no Texas quando Artemis foi seqüestrada. Cronos e Voldemort poderiam ter armado essa emboscada em qualquer lugar do mundo, por que justamente no Texas?

Todos deram de ombros. Ninguém tinha idéia.

- Para onde podem ter levado Artemis? – continuou Annabeth – Vamos lá, gente, me ajudem a pensar.

- Acho que a pergunta primordial é: por que seqüestraram Artemis? – disse Hermione.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Nenhum deles havia pensado no assunto, mas parecia pouco provável que Voldemort tivesse acordado naquela manhã com vontade de capturar a Deusa da Caça. Provavelmente existia um motivo por trás de tudo isso.

- Terrorismo? – sugeriu Percy – Vocês sabem, colocar medo nos campistas.

- Talvez – concordou Annabeth – mas, acho que ainda tem algo a mais. Algo que estamos nos esquecendo.

Seria possível que... Harry quase comentou o assunto, mas depois mudou de idéia. Desde que saíra de Hogwarts nunca mais ouvira aquela voz sinistra. Provavelmente não tinha nada haver com o assunto. Devia ser apenas Pirraça, o fantasma da Sonserina, pregando uma peça nos alunos da Grifinória novamente.

- Eu tenho tido sonhos – falou Percy.

- Sonhos? – Perguntou Hermione incrédula. Ela não acreditava que o garoto realmente quisesse falar sobre o que tinha sonhado num momento tão serio como aquele.

Annabeth viu a interrogação nos olhos da amiga e respondeu a pergunta que não fora verbalizada.

- Sonhos de semideuses são sonhos especiais – disse ela – Algumas vezes nos revelam o futuro, ou nos dizem coisas que ignoramos sobre o presente, entende?

Harry e Hermione assentiram.

- E sobre o que você sonhou, Percy? – Perguntou Annabeth.

- Bom, não ficou claro ainda. Mas eu tenho tido esse sonho com bastante freqüência ultimamente... A cada noite eu consigo um pedaço maior do sonho, sabem? Chego mais longe...

O garoto pareceu perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Todos esperaram que ele estivesse pronto para continuar.

- O meu sonho começa comigo numa rua deserta, à noite. Eu não sei onde estou. A rua é comprida. Eu começo a andar, embora não saiba exatamente para onde estou indo, passo em frente a uma livraria, uma farmácia e uma loja de comida chamada Foods 4U. Enquanto caminho, eu começo a ouvir uma voz. Uma voz fria e fraca.

Harry gelou. E se fosse a mesma voz que ele ouvira em Hogwarts? Pouco provável, novamente o garoto não comentou nada. Percy continuou a narrativa de seu sonho.

- A voz, em todo sonho, diz "venha pegá-la. Ela corre perigo, sabe disso. Ela precisa de ajuda..." nesse momento, eu começo a ouvir gritos distantes. A voz de quem grita é feminina. Ela não diz nada, apenas grita. Em geral, quando dou um passo depois disso, eu acordo. Apesar de que nas últimas noites eu tenho conseguido ir mais longe, dando alguns passos.

O garoto parou de falar.

- Percy – perguntou Annabeth -, esse é aquele sonho do qual você comentou outro dia, quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts?

O garoto assentiu

- Sim, era esse. Mas, na época, não tinha grito nenhum. Era apenas eu em uma rua deserta. Não entendi muito bem o que aquilo queria dizer, mas agora acho que entendo. Artemis. Ela é quem está gritando. Cronos e Voldemort devem estar torturando-a, embora eu nem imagine por quê... Não falei com Quíron sobre o assunto porque só agora percebo que os Gritos podem ser de Artemis.

- Bom – disse Annabeth indecisa – Pelo menos agora temos uma pista, embora seja bem pequena. Mas, primeiro, por que Cronos estaria lhe mostrando isso tudo? Sabe? Por que ele está fazendo com que você tenha esses sonhos?

-Talvez não esteja fazendo – falou Percy – talvez seja apenas coincidência, quem sabe?

- Ou, talvez seja uma emboscada – terminou Annabeth séria.

Percy sorriu. Annabeth, como sempre, tinha pensamento rápido.

- Talvez – continuou a garota – Cronos esteja apenas nos atraindo. E, quando chegarmos lá estaremos cercados de monstros... Ele deve estar tentando se livrar de nós o quanto antes...

- Certo – disse Hermione balançando a cabeça – Mas, por que ele iria querer se livrar de nós? Quero dizer, ele nem sequer sabe da Profecia – ou pelo menos, acho que não – Não há motivo para ele tentar eliminar os Oito.

Todos se calaram. Aquilo fazia sentido. Mas, então, o que Cronos queria com aqueles sonhos?

- E se – começou Harry – ele não estivesse atrás de nós? Mas de outras pessoas?

- Como quem? – perguntou Annabeth.

- As Caçadoras! – gritou Percy num átimo, ele havia acabado de compreender onde Harry queria chegar – Cronos quer as Caçadoras. Provavelmente Thalia está tendo os mesmos sonhos que eu. Por isso ela saiu correndo para salvar Artemis, sabe que a Deusa está em perigo.

- Mas, Percy – falou Annabeth -, se você também está tendo esse sonho, significa que Cronos também está querendo você...

O garoto assentiu, já havia entendido essa parte. No fundo, ele não se importava com isso. Sua amiga Thalia podia correr sérios perigos nesse exato momento. Se Cronos ou Voldemort conseguissem outra emboscada... Artemis não estaria lá para se sacrificar por suas Caçadoras novamente...

- Nós temos que ir – disse Percy por fim.

Verdade seja dita, no fundo, Percy se culpava pela fuga de Thalia. Ela chegara ao Acampamento desamparada, sem sua Deusa, mais o garoto estava ocupado demais pensando na Profecia e nos Oito. Ele nem sequer percebera o estado de sua amiga. Se tivesse ao menos conversado com ela... Ele talvez tivesse descoberto dos sonhos e Quíron poderia ajudá-los. Thalia estaria segura com eles agora. Ele se culpava por isso. Sem perceber, abandonara uma de suas melhores amigas e agora ela poderia estar correndo perigo. Ele não se importava que Cronos ou um bruxo das trevas estivessem atrás dele também. Sua amiga precisava de ajuda e ele iria ajudá-la.

- Tudo bem – disse Hermione – O problema é que isso apenas significa que temos agir rapidamente. Artemis está em perigo. As Caçadoras sabiam disso, por isso partiram e agora também podem estar correndo perigo. Mas, no seu sonho, você realmente não tem idéia alguma de onde está?

Percy balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Desculpe – disse ele – Não tenho idéia.

- E voltamos para a estava zero – disse Harry – para onde vamos?

Todos pensaram por mais alguns segundos.

_Tronc._

Percy ergueu a cabeça.

- Vocês ouviram isso? – perguntou ele.

- Isso o quê? – indagou Annabeth.

_Tronc._

- Eu ouvi – disse Hermione alarmada.

O barulho se repetiu. Dessa vez, Harry e Annabeth ouviram também.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Harry

Percy engoliu em seco. Ele já havia ouvido aquele barulho antes.

- Se eu estiver certo – disse ele – É um velho conhecido meu...

O barulho era ritmado e foi ficando cada vez mais alto. O que quer que fosse estava chegando cada vez mais perto. Finalmente, o monstro virou a esquina, saindo das sombras de um enorme edifício. Percy, Annabeth, Harry e Hermione puderam vê-lo.

Era enorme. Tinha dois chifres desproporcionais a sua cabeça. Corpo de touro, mas bípede. Nos braços, ele carregava um machado de dois gumes absurdamente grande. As machas de sangue ressecado na lâmina do machado mostravam que a criatura não teria medo de usá-lo numa luta. Era o minotauro.

O grande monstro-touro-bípede olhou ao redor. Farejou o ar e sentiu o cheiro que procurava. Sim, sua vítima estava ali. Ele avistou Percy no centro da praça e começou a caminhar em direção ao garoto. Os barulhos _Tronc_ vinham a cada vez que os pés pesados do monstro tocavam o chão. Harry e Hermione estavam paralisados, boquiabertos sem saber o que fazer ou dizer. Nunca em sua vida eles haviam visto algo assim, e olha que eles já haviam lutado com Aranhas Gigantes, Basiliscos e Dragões.

Por mais óbvia que fosse a presença do minotauro na praça, todavia, as pessoas normais que estavam ao redor, todavia, pareciam ignorá-la. O enorme bicho encarou Percy, como se quisesse uma espécie de revanche pela ultima luta que eles tiveram.

- Por que ninguém percebe o minotauro? – sussurrou Harry para Annabeth.

- É uma coisa chamada Névoa – disse ela sem tirar os olhos do minotauro, e sem fazer nenhum tipo de movimentos bruscos – Impede que os mortais vejam coisas do mundo Grego. Provavelmente, as pessoas encaram o minotauro como alguma criança fantasiada de touro, ou algo assim.

Harry assentiu e se preparou para a luta. O monstro atacaria a qualquer momento. O garoto sacou sua varinha. Estava feliz que finalmente poderia usar magia e não precisava mais fingir ser um campista.

- Harry, eu não acho que isso seja uma boa idéia – disse Hermione segurando o braço do garoto - Com Névoa ou sem Névoa, os trouxas ainda conseguem ver magia. Não me parece uma boa idéia. E além disso, ainda somos menores de idade. Não sei se a regra de não poder usar magia fora de Hogwarts no sexto ano ainda se aplica a nós, mas acho melhor não usar. Pelo menos, não ainda.

- Droga! – falou Harry guardando a varinha – Com o que eu luto?

- Você não luta. Pelo menos não ainda. Temos que pensar sobre isso mais tarde – respondeu Annabeth.

- Deixem-no comigo – falou Percy – Já lutei contra ele antes e venci. Posso fazer de novo. Além disso, ele quer a mim, não há motivo para vocês se arriscarem.

- Mas... – tentou intervir Harry. Ele não estava acostumado a deixar que os outros lutassem por ele.

Nunca teve a chance de terminar a frase. Naquele momento o minotauro saltou sobre Percy. O garoto rapidamente destampou Contracorrente, revelando a espada. Ele conteve o ataque do minotauro com ela.

O enorme monstro ergueu seu machado acima da cabeça e preparou para descê-lo em cima de Percy. O garoto, contudo, foi mais rápido e bloqueou o ataque colocando sua espada acima de sua cabeça. O golpe foi pesado e Percy deu um passo para trás, tentando se reequilibrar.

O minotauro pareceu perceber isso. Rapidamente assumiu a posição de ataque novamente, dessa vez virando seu machado de dois gumes para os lados, tentaria acertar Percy nas costelas e acabaria com a luta assim. Seria um final sangrento.

O monstro foi rápido e o garoto não teve tempo de se defender. Saltou para o lado e rolou no chão, evitando levar a machadada. Percy, ainda no chão, ergueu sua espada e fez um corte – mesmo que não muito profundo – ao longo da perna do minotauro.

As pessoas ao redor estavam achando estranha uma brincadeira de lutinha entre um garoto e uma criança fantasiada de touro, mas como não tinham nada com aquilo, resolveram deixá-los para lá. Talvez os pais daqueles dois garotos aparecessem e os impedisse de lutar.

O minotauro urrou de dor quando Percy fez o corte em sua perna. Agora o monstro estava irritado. Começou a balançar seu enorme machado para todos os lados, tentando acertar Percy em um deles. O garoto se defendia da melhor forma que podia, mas não ganharia a luta somente se defendendo. A situação estava ficando crítica. Ele não se lembrava do minotauro ser tão poderoso assim. Algo estava errado...

Harry atirou uma pedra que pegara no chão na cabeça do minotauro.

- O seu bicho feio, vem me pegar! – gritou ele.

O monstro, pela primeira vez, parecia ter notado a existência do menino com a cicatriz. Deixou Percy de lado e foi atrás daquele que havia atirado a pedra. Para a sorte de todos, esse descuido do monstro fez com que ele ficasse de costas para Percy. E, o garoto que empunhava Contracorrente não perderia essa oportunidade de dar um fim à luta, é claro.

- Seu oponente sou eu – gritou o garoto enquanto atravessava Contracorrente pelo coração do enorme monstro – Já se esqueceu?

O minotauro soltou um grunhido de dor enquanto se desfazia em pó. O grito do monstro era grave, Harry se surpreendeu – mesmo já sabendo da história da Névoa – que nenhum trouxa pudesse ouvi-lo. Percy respirou fundo, havia ganhado. Dessa vez, com uma pequena ajuda, mas ainda assim, tinha ganhado.

- Isso não é um bom sinal – falou Hermione – Se já temos monstros atrás de nós, significa que Cronos, de alguma forma, já sabe sobre o que pretendemos. Ele deve querer capturar Percy e levá-lo sozinho.

- Ou talvez queira nos eliminar – sugeriu Harry – Sem mim, você e Annabeth, Percy teria que seguir o caminho até sabem os Deuses aonde sozinho.

- Ou talvez seja apenas uma coincidência – sugeriu Percy esperançoso. Não tinha gostado de nenhuma das idéias em particular.

- Pouco provável – falou Annabeth – Acho que Hermione está certa. Temos que nos apressar e achar logo Artemis.

– Para onde vamos então? – perguntou Harry

Ele olhou para Annabeth, mas a garota parecia perdida em seu próprio mundo.

- Conheço esse olhar – falou Percy desconfiado. Ele conseguia decifrar o que Annabeth sentia apenas com o olhar dela – no que você está pensando?

- Percy, nesse seu sonho que você comentou – começou ela calmamente - Como era a rua que você estava mesmo?

- Era grande, parecia que não tinha fim – respondeu ele sem saber onde isso os levaria – E deserta.

- Sim, sim. Mas, você falou outra coisa alem disso, se lembra? O que era mesmo?

- Uma livraria, uma farmácia e uma loja de comidas?

Annabeth sorriu.

- Sim, é exatamente disso que estou falando. Já sei como poderemos encontrar essa rua. Venham, me sigam.

E todos foram.


	18. A Biblioteca de Nova Iorque

Capítulo 18 – A biblioteca de Nova Iorque

A garota andava com passos firmes, ela sabia onde deveria ir e por que deveria ir. Apenas a alguns passos atrás dela, vinham Percy, Harry e Hermione, se perguntando onde Annabeth estava indo. Quando enfim terminaram a luta com o Minotauro, ela apenas dissera que sabia como encontrar a rua dos sonhos de Percy e saíra andando por aí.

- Annabeth – disse Harry cautelosamente – Não é que eu queira parecer chato nem nada, mas... Onde estamos indo?

- Ao único lugar onde temos uma chance de encontrar a rua, na biblioteca!

Percy viu os olhos de Hermione brilharem com a simples menção da palavra. Annabeth estava de costas para ele, mas conhecendo-a como ele conhecia, sabia que ela também estava entusiasmada com aquela passagem pelo berço dos livros e do conhecimento. Esse era um sentimento que ele – e provavelmente Harry – jamais entenderia.

- E qual é o objetivo de ir à biblioteca? – indagou Harry – Digo, nós não vamos encontrar um livro intitulado "Ei, Oito Escolhidos, eu sei onde Artemis está aprisionada".

Hermione parou de andar e olhou para Harry espumando. Seus olhos pareciam soltar faíscas.

- Nunca duvide da biblioteca! – disse ela séria – E nunca, nunquinha mesmo, _ouse_ fazer pouco caso dela enquanto eu estiver perto dela. Fui clara, Harry Potter?

A entonação com que ela falara o nome do garoto, não assustara apenas ele, mas a Percy e Annabeth também.

- Err... – Harry parecia constrangido com a súbita explosão de sua amiga – Tudo bem... Sem duvidar da biblioteca... Nunca mais...

- Ótimo – respondeu ela enquanto se virava e continuava a andar

O pequeno grupo seguiu alguns minutos em silêncio até que finalmente chegassem a Biblioteca Pública de Nova York, uma das maiores e mais completas bibliotecas do mundo. Eram quase quatro andares com livros, computadores, jornais, periódicos e revistas para todos aqueles que se dispusessem a lê-los e desvendar seus segredos.

Percy e Harry ficaram em silêncio enquanto Annabeth e Hermione deliciavam seus olhos com tudo aquilo.

– Hermione – brincou Harry – feche a boca, está babando.

A garota fulminou-o com o olhar. _Ok, _pensou Harry, _pro futuro, me lembrar que_ _nada de brincadeiras que envolvam de qualquer forma livros ou conhecimento._ Percy e Annabeth apenas deram risada.

- Vamos – falou Percy – Annabeth, qual é o seu plano? Por que viemos aqui?

Ele não perguntara antes, mas confiava em Annabeth. Ela sabia o que estava fazendo.

- Venham – ela lançou um sorriso sarcástico para todos – olhem e aprendam.

Eles entraram na biblioteca. Annabeth foi até a recepcionista e perguntou se poderia usar um dos computadores. A mulher, que aparentava ter meia idade, alguns poucos fios de cabelos brancos escorriam por seus ombros, disse que não havia problema algum. Quarto andar.

E assim, os quatro começaram a subir as escadas para tentar encontrar os computadores.

- Ai, meu deus! – gritou Annabeth – Eles têm uma seção inteira sobre arquitetura aqui! Eu acho que vou desmaiar. Percy, me segure.

A garota foi repreendida por um monte de "Shhh" irritados. Compreensível, eles estavam numa biblioteca, deveriam manter um nível máximo de barulho. Infelizmente, depois de Annabeth, foi a vez de Hermione.

- Não acredito! – gritou ela – Olhem isso! Uma seção inteira sobre magias trouxas. Provavelmente é apenas uma enganação, é claro. Mas, é interessante mesmo assim.

Novamente, foram repreendidos por "Shhh", dessa vez, mais irritados ainda.

- Gente – começou Percy em tom baixo, para não serem repreendidos novamente –, não é que eu queira estragar o prazer de vocês duas, sei que vocês devem estar amando isso tudo, mas nós temos uma missão, lembram-se?

Hermione e Annabeth pareceram se recuperar do transe que a biblioteca causava nelas.

- Sim, você está certo – respondeu a semideusa – vamos.

E assim, subiram as escadas e chegaram ao quarto andar. Não havia tantos computadores quanto haviam pensado. Mas, tinha o suficiente. Eles estavam localizados em um pequeno canto do andar, um pouco afastados das estantes de livros. O local não estava cheio, mas também não estava vazio. Havia algumas poucas pessoas circulando, lendo algum livro ou simplesmente navegando na internet.

Annabeth se sentou em um computador.

- Certo. O meu plano é o seguinte: vamos encontrar os locais que Percy viu no sonho dele. Percy – e virou-se para o garoto -, como era mesmo o nome do restaurante que você viu?

Ele pareceu pensar por um minuto, como se estivesse tentando acessar a memória.

– Foods 4U – respondeu ele por fim.

- Certo, então digitamos isso aqui no Google e vamos ver o que conseguimos encontrar.

Ela fez como disse. Imediatamente a internet trouxe os resultados para a pesquisa.

- Olhem isso. Aparentemente, essa franquia do Foods 4U está em expansão. Mas, para nossa sorte, ela é relativamente nova. No momento, existem apenas três restaurantes dessa franquia nos Estados Unidos. Só temos que ir vê-los e você, Percy, pode nos dizer qual das três ruas é a correta.

Todos estavam boquiabertos. O plano era simples, mas inteligente.

- Certo – falou Hermione – E onde estão localizadas essas três franquias?

– Bom, deixe-me ver – a garota rolou o mouse e clicou em algumas páginas, procurando por endereços – Aqui está. Uau, deve ser nosso dia de sorte. Eu poderia dizer que os deuses estão do nosso lado, mas eles não têm idéia do que fazemos... De qualquer forma, os três restaurantes ficam em Los Angeles, na Califórnia.

- Os três em uma cidade só! – comentou Harry – Realmente é muita sorte. Só temos que ir para Los Angeles então.

Todos se calaram percebendo o enorme problema em que isso implicava. Harry apenas verbalizou aquilo que todos já estavam pensando.

– Como chegaremos lá? – foi o que o garoto perguntou.

- Podemos pegar um avião – sugeriu Hermione.

Annabeth balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Zeus não gosta de Percy, acabaríamos eletrocutados.

- Então vamos de navio – disse Harry – Não tem como Poseidon não gostar de Percy.

Hermione deu um tapa de leve na cabeça do garoto.

- A viagem te deixou burrinho, foi? De navio? Até a Califórnia? Estamos em Nova Iorque, você não pode estar sugerindo para darmos a volta por _todo_ o continente americano para chegar lá.

Harry percebeu que tinha bobeado.

- Então como? – perguntou ele.

- E aqueles pégasus? – perguntou Hermione – Sabem? Aqueles que nós usamos para chegar ao Acampamento.

Agora foi a vez de Percy balançar a cabeça negativamente.

– Os deixamos no Acampamento quando saímos com pressa. Só se voltarmos para buscá-los e Quíron não vai gostar disso. Além do mais, temos que ajudar Thalia logo. Talvez não tenhamos tempo.

- Hermione – falou Harry –, podemos aparatar.

Aquilo foi como um choque para Hermione. É claro que podiam aparatar, eram bruxos! Ela sorriu, depois se lembrou da dura verdade...

- Aparatação é uma matéria do sexto ano, Harry – disse ela. Estava tão feliz com a idéia de poder aparatar que esquecera que não sabia como – Saímos de Hogwarts antes de aprender isso, lembra? Nada de aparatação para nós.

- Mas... – teimou Harry – Hermione, eu conheço você, sei que você deve ao menos ter uma idéia de como aparatar. Você sabe até o conteúdo do sétimo ano! Não é possível...

- Bom, eu até "sei" aparatar... Mas nunca treinei isso, é claro. Pode ser muito perigoso sem treinamento. Vamos acabar todos estrunchados.

- Desculpem-me – interrompeu Annabeth -, apa _o quê_? Do que demônios vocês estão falando.

Os dois bruxos se lembraram que Percy e Annabeth não tinham idéia do que aparatar significava. Eles estavam sendo mal educados em discutir um assunto que seus dois outros amigos não conseguiam entender.

- Aparatar é um tipo de "transporte instantâneo bruxo", entendem? – Hermione começou sua explicação – O Mundo Bruxo possui diversos meios de locomoção: podemos usar vassouras voadoras, hipogrifos, pó de flu, dentre outros. O problema é que, bem não temos nem uma vassoura mágica, nem um hipogrifo e nem um pouco de pó de flu conosco.

"A aparatação, por outro lado, é uma espécie de teletransporte. Não precisaríamos de nada para fazer isso, apenas magia. Mas, esse é um conteúdo ensinado no Sexto Ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria, eu e Harry estamos no Sexto, mas fugimos de Hogwarts antes de aprender a magia. Logo, não sabemos usar."

Percy respirou fundo.

- Mas, você disse que sabe os conceitos básicos sobre essa magia, não podemos tentar? – perguntou ele.

- Bem... – continuou Hermione – Até podemos tentar... Mas, sem o treinamento adequado isso pode acabar sendo um desastre. Podemos ir parar em Los Angeles, e eu por acaso deixar algum de nossos membros aqui em Nova Iorque. Acho que ninguém quer perder um braço ou uma perna.

- Mais do que isso – interveio Harry – Poderíamos acabar sem um órgão importante como um coração ou um fígado. Também não seria legal.

Hermione assentiu.

- Por isso, até podemos _tentar_ aparatar, mas eu não aconselharia tal medida. Acho melhor guardarmos ela apenas para situações de emergência, não é? É melhor descobrirmos outro jeito de ir a Los Angeles.

Todos assentiram. Aquilo fazia muito sentido.

E então, o desastre começou.

A primeira coisa que se ouviu, foi o estalido das janelas se quebrando. Todas as janelas da construção se desfizeram em milhares de pequenos cacos. A segunda coisa que ouviram foi:

- Fogo!

Os gritos desesperados vinham do andar debaixo. _Aquilo _não era nada bom. Se os primeiros andares estivessem pegando fogo, eles estariam presos sem ter como descer do quarto andar.

Percy olhou para Annabeth, esperando que ela tivesse um plano, qualquer um. A garota apenas desviou o olhar. Ela também não tinha idéia do que deveriam fazer. Os mortais-trouxas ao redor começaram a correr desesperadamente para a escada. Era um show de gritos, logo o fogo estaria no andar deles. Nada daquilo, todavia, explicava as janelas se quebrando.

- Vamos! – falou Hermione – Temos que sair daqui.

Os quatro começaram a correr tardiamente para a escada. Naquela hora, todos que estavam no andar já haviam descido, não haviam saído ainda, mas já não estavam mais no quarto andar. Eles estavam sozinhos.

Foi então que Percy viu. Dois vultos negros passaram voando, entrando no andar pelas janelas quebradas. Eram meio esfumaçados, como se deixassem uma quantidade de gás negro por onde passassem, mas rapidamente a fumaça atrás deles se desfazia. Aquilo, sim, quebrara as janelas. Os vultos pousaram no centro do andar, os garotos não podiam ver o que eram, pois eles haviam pousado no meio das estantes de livros.

- Comensais da Morte – sussurrou Hermione – São servos do Lorde das Trevas. Provavelmente, eles são os responsáveis por toda essa confusão. Estão atrás de nós. Temos que sair daqui o mais rápido possível.

- Mas tão cedo, Srta. Granger? – a voz do era familiar e petulante.

Os passos dos Comensais da Morte ressoavam no andar, apesar dos gritos que vinham debaixo. Harry reconheceu um deles quando este finalmente saiu de trás das estantes.

- Lúcio – disse o garoto –, o que está fazendo aqui?

Lúcio Malfoy pareceu indignado com a pergunta.

- Vamos perguntar o óbvio agora? – disse ele, aparentemente se divertindo com toda aquela situação – Eu vim aqui jogar xadrez com vocês. O que vocês acham que vim fazer aqui? Vou capturar Percy e eliminar o resto de vocês – Depois ele se recompôs e manteve um nível formal – Mas não nos apressemos. Ainda podemos nos divertir aqui, não é mesmo? Por favor, permitam-me apresentar meu companheiro – e indicou o Comensal ao seu lado – Este aqui é o Sr. Yaxley. Mas não fará diferença saberem disso, com a exceção de Percy e Harry, nenhum de vocês saíra daqui com vida. _Avada Kedavra_!

O feitiço visava acertar Hermione.

– _Protego!_ – gritou Harry, se interpondo entre o feitiço e sua amiga.

Houve um momento de silêncio após isso, então a luta começou. Harry começou a lançar muitas azarações para os Comensais, que se defendiam e lançavam Maldições nos garotos.

- Harry! – gritou Hermione – O que houve com o "somos menores de idade, não podemos usar magia"?

- Creio que o Ministério tem uma regra que permite usar magia em caso de vida ou morte, Hermione – disse ele entre uma magia e outra.

- Mas...

- Hermione! – gritou Harry – Isso aqui é um caso de vida ou morte, não tente falar outra coisa.

A garota não gostava de quebrar as regras. Mesmo assim sacou sua varinha e entrou no meio da luta, para auxiliar Harry. Não havia nenhum trouxa no andar mesmo, todos já haviam evacuado a área.

Então veio o pior, o prédio começou a tremer. Na realidade essas vibrações vinham de passos. Cada batida de pé, ritmada, fazia com que o chão tremesse. Havia um monstro no prédio, e devia ser dos grandes.

Ele finalmente apareceu na escada. A luta cessou por alguns momentos.

- Assim – disse Lúcio sarcástico – Eu me esqueci de avisar, também chamei outro amigo meu para participar da luta, vocês não se importam, não é?

Hermione perdeu a respiração quando olhou o monstro. Não tinha como deter _aquilo_. Harry não demonstrou, mas por dentro também não estava muito confiante de que poderia derrotar aquilo.

A criatura era grande. Possuía três cabeças: uma de cabra, uma de leão e uma de dragão. Suas patas dianteiras pareciam ser de leão, mas seu corpo era majoritariamente de touro. E ele possuía enormes asas draconianas. Era a Quimera, um dos monstros mais temidos em toda a Mitologia Grega.

A besta olhou ao redor. Por fim, inspirou e soltou uma enorme baforada. Ele lançou fogo pela boca. Então, fora a Quimera quem começara o incêndio e agora ela estava no quarto andar também. O fogo rapidamente pegou nos livros e em questões de segundos o andar inteiro estava em chamas.

- Harry! – gritou Percy – Cuide dos bruxos, eu cuidarei da Quimera.

Ele destampou Contracorrente. Não estava tão intimidado como seus amigos bruxos, ele já havia lutado contra coisas parecidas antes. Annabeth se juntou a ele, sacando sua pequena adaga.

- Annabeth... – disse Percy. Ele não queria que ela se machucasse. Já bastava ser a causa da fuga de Thalia, se Annabeth se machucasse durante essa missão, ele nunca se perdoaria.

- Não tente dizer nada, Percy – falou a garota – Não vou deixar você lutar sozinho com essa fera. Não importa o que diga.

E, ao terminar de dizer isso, partiu para o ataque. A luta começou.

- _Estupore! _– gritou Harry mirando em Yaxley. O bruxo, todavia, defendeu-se do golpe com um simples movimento de varinha.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – novamente Lucio tentou acertar Hermione, mas a garota também sabia lutar.

Ela se defendeu do ataque e rapidamente lançou um contra-feitiço. A luta consistia basicamente em raios de magias sendo lançados dos dois lados. Hermione e Harry se defendiam, depois atacavam. Após isso Lucio e Yaxley se defendiam e o ciclo se reiniciava. Tudo isso em pouquíssimos segundos, é claro.

- _Expelliarmus! _– tentou Harry, mas sua magia também foi bloqueada pelos Comensais da Morte.

O fogo já havia consumido todas as prateleiras e agora se espalhava pelo chão. Estavam cercados. Não podiam fugir, pois as escadas e os andares mais abaixo já estavam tomados pelas chamas. E a janela também não era um opção, visto que estavam no quarto andar e haveriam trouxas lá embaixo. Caso Hermione usasse um feitiço para evitar a queda, como Aresto Momentum, todos os trouxas veriam e ai sim o Ministério iria ficar irritar.

- _Reducto! _– lançou Hermione.

- _Protego! _– defendeu-se Yaxley – É só isso que você tem, garotinha? Esperava mais de você, ouvi tantas coisas ao seu respeito sobre você ser uma ótima bruxa, pelo visto, me enganei. _Crucius!_

Hermione não teve tempo de se defender. Caiu no chão gritando em agonia. Era como se seus ossos, seus músculos e órgãos estivessem queimando em seu interior. Ela nunca sentira tanta dor na vida. Gritava desesperadamente.

- Hermione! – gritou Harry indo ao encontro de sua amiga, tentar ajudá-la.

- Não tão rápido – Lucio apontou sua varinha para Harry – De mais um passo e sua amiga morre. Você vem comigo, sem mais conversa.

Harry estava estático no lugar. Não sabia o que fazer.

- Harry, não! – gritou Hermione entre seus berros de dor – Não vá com ele!

Percy e Annabeth também não estavam tendo melhor sorte em sua luta. Percy inicialmente tentara atacar o corpo da Quimera, mas sua espada nem sequer havia conseguido um arranhão. Era como se a pele do monstro fosse feita de metal. O garoto não conseguia perfurá-la.

Annabeth também tentava acertar a criatura, mas sua lâmina não estava tendo melhor sorte que a de Percy. A besta atacava com suas três cabeças, o que tornava a luta bastante complicada. Quando a garota não estava sendo atacada pela boca de um leão, uma cabeça de dragão a ameaçava. Era difícil se aproximar da fera.

- Percy – gritou ela -, temos que cortar essas cabeças. O corpo dele é muito resistente!

- E o que te faz pensar que os pescoços são frágeis? – perguntou ele, desviando das patadas do bicho e tentando furá-lo com Contracorrente.

- Nada me faz pensar isso! Mas temos que tentar. Talvez seja nossa única chance.

- Certo – disse ele. Confiava em Annabeth.

O garoto saltou para frente do monstro. Este por sua vez, soltou outra baforada de fogo pelas bocas. Percy saltou para trás, mas o fogo pegou em seu braço.

- Ahr! – gritou o garoto soltando, por instinto, Contracorrente e levando sua mão direita ao seu braço esquerdo. Estava queimado.

Um segundo depois, percebeu o que tinha feito. Soltara sua espada. A regra número um de toda e qualquer luta é "não abandone sua arma" e ele havia quebrado-a.

Ele estendeu seu braço direito para agarrar Contracorrente, mas a besta pareceu entender o gesto. Com uma patada, a Quimera empurrou a espada de Percy para dentro do fogo.

- Desgraçado! – gritou Percy. Não tinha como recuperar sua espada agora.

As chamas se aproximavam cada vez mais deles. O espaço para lutar estava ficando perigosamente pequeno. Eles tinham que acabar com aquilo rápido.

Harry ainda pensava nas possibilidades. Ele não queria e não deixaria Hermione sofrer.

- E então? – indagou Lucio – O que vai ser? O Lorde das Trevas não vai esperar para sempre. Você vem por bem ou eu terei que matar a garota?

Não houve resposta.

- Muito bem, se é o que você quer... – Lucio ergueu sua varinha – _Avada..._

Essa era a brecha que Harry esperava. Antes que o Comensal tivesse tempo de terminar o feitiço, o garoto gritou:

- _Expelliarmus!_

Um jato vermelho saiu de sua varinha e atingiu Lucio. Este, como estava no meio de uma magia, não teve como se defender. A varinha do Comensal saiu voando de sua mão caindo há alguns metros, no chão, próximo ao fogo.

- _Estupore!_ – disse Harry em seqüência, dessa vez mirando em Yaxley.

Novamente, o bruxo das trevas estava conjurando uma magia, Crucius, e não teve como se defender. O Comensal soltou um grito quando o feitiço o atingiu e o empurrou para as chamas. Ele novamente se transformou no vulto negro e saiu voando pela janela. O covarde fugira.

Certo, um já foi. Faltava somente Lucio agora.

Hermione se levantou lentamente. Seus músculos ainda doíam da magia, mas a dor era tolerável agora. Lucio estava imóvel, não podia correr para pegar sua varinha porque Harry o atacaria se o fizesse.

- Agora é a sua vez de ficar parado, Lucio – disse o garoto apontando a varinha para o rosto do Comensal.

Hermione, a essa altura, já percebera o que se passava ao seu lado, na luta de Percy e Annabeth.

- Percy – gritou ela –, pegue sua espada. _Aquamenti!_

Um pequeno jato de água saiu da varinha de Hermione. Não estava nem perto de ser o suficiente para apagar o incêndio, mas serviu para apagar uma pequena parte do fogo, onde Contracorrente caíra.

Sem hesitar, Percy pulou na brecha aberta por Hermione e pegou sua espada. Seu braço esquerdo ardia. Ele queria gritar de tanta dor, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Precisava acabar com a luta agora. Enquanto pegava sua espada, Annabeth se desviava dos golpes da besta.

- É só isso, Harry? – perguntou Lucio – Você me tem aqui. Poderia me matar. Mesmo assim, é fraco de mais para isso.

- Acha mesmo que é inteligente me provocar? – perguntou Harry – Eu _ainda _posso te matar.

- Mas não o fará – retrucou Lucio – Você é fraco demais para isso. Fraco como seus pais foram.

- Meus pais foram pessoas muito melhores do que você jamais será! Não ouse falar qualquer coisa sobre eles! - gritou Harry agora tomado pela raiva - _Sectumsempra!_

Lucio saltou, desviando do feitiço e caindo próximo a sua varinha. Ele a pegou.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

_- Estupore!_

As duas magias colidiram. As chamas se aproximavam. Estavam quase tocando os pés de Harry agora. Eles só tinham mais alguns minutos para terminar aquilo e fugirem.

Harry manteve seu feitiço. Agora era um duelo de poder mágico. Lucio empurrava seu Avada Kedavra para Harry, que por sua vez empurrava seu Estupore para Lucio.

Percy saltou na frente de Annabeth, defendo-a, com sua espada, de uma grande patada que a garota receberia.

A Quimera manteve a patada e começou a aplicar mais força. Percy, por sua vez, tentou se defender com mais força, mas a besta era poderosa demais. Quando Annabeth saiu do alcance do golpe, ele rolou para o lado, fazendo com a perna da criatura colidisse com o chão.

O garoto saltou sobre um dos pescoços da fera, brandindo Contracorrente acima de uma das cabeças da besta. Quando a baixou, no meio do salto, percebeu que havia acertado o golpe. A cabeça de cabra da Quimera pendeu por um segundo, e depois finalmente caiu no chão, se desfazendo em pó.

A Quimera gritou em agonia. Percy caiu de seu salto no chão e já se preparava para desferir outro golpe, quando percebeu que tinha outro problema. O fogo finalmente chegara. Não tinham mais espaço suficiente par a lutar.

- Hermione – gritou Harry, ainda sustentando seu confronto de feitiços. Lucio estava vencendo – Não temos outra escolha. Temos que aparatar.

- Mas, Harry! – falou Hermione – É perigoso demais! Podemos acabar mortos se eu fizer isso errado!

- E se você não fizer isso, nós _vamos _acabar mortos! – retrucou Harry. Agora ele estava definitivamente perdendo. Não conseguia mais manter seu Estupore. Mais alguns segundos e o Avada Kedavra de Lucio o atingiria.

Hermione hesitava. Não queria ser responsável pela morte de seus amigos, caso aparatasse errado... Mas que escolha tinha?

A Quimera, aparentemente, tinha resistência ao fogo que ela própria lançara. As chamas chegaram aos seus pés, mas ela parecia não se importar. O que tornava as coisas muito mais difíceis para Percy e Annabeth. As chamas estavam quase encostando neles, e eles não tinham mais como atacar o monstro, visto que este já estava no fogo.

A Quimera, por outro lado, usava seu longo pescoço de dragão para atingir Percy e Annabeth à distância. O garoto se defendia dos dentes da cabeça de dragão da Quimera com Contracorrente, mas não sabia quanto tempo conseguiria. Só podia andar para trás, e há apenas alguns passos a suas costas, Harry travava sua própria luta com Lucio. Não tinha saída.

- Percy, Annabeth! – Gritou Hermione – Venham aqui. Rápido.

- Hermione... – tentou Annabeth – Eu não sei se você notou, mas temos nossos próprios problemas no momento...

- Não temos tempo. Venham!

Percy e Annabeth resolveram confiar em sua nova amiga. Ela devia saber o que fazia. O garoto soltou Contracorrente, pela segunda vez naquele dia, deixando que a Quimera a mordesse, pensando que havia conseguido alguma coisa. Com isso, ele conseguiu o segundo que precisava para que ele e Annabeth chegassem até Hermione sem que a besta os matasse.

O Avada Kedavra estava muito próximo de Harry agora. Quando Percy e Annabeth ficaram aos alcances de seu braço, Hermione agarrou os dois com uma das mãos e com a outra agarrou Harry pelas costas. E então, tudo ficou negro.

Hermione havia aparatado junto com seus três amigos.


	19. Problemas em Los Angeles

Capitulo 19 – Problemas em Los Angeles

O mundo girava ao redor de Percy. Mas, ele não podia ter certeza disso visto que não havia luz nenhuma, somente a escuridão. Até onde o garoto sabia, ele podia estar girando ao redor do mundo. Estava tudo confuso. Ele não entendia nada daquilo, seu braço ardia. O fogo da Quimera não podia ser uma chama normal, a queimadura em seu braço dava a impressão que sua pele ainda estava em fogo vivo.

Ele tentou gritar, mas o som não saia. Era como se ele girasse em um universo estranho. Percy apertou com força a mão de Annabeth durante toda a aparatação. Era isso que lhe dava forças para continuar.

De repente, ele sentiu uma dor aguda em seu braço esquerdo – o que estava queimado. Todavia, não era a dor da queimadura, era algo novo. Ele abriu a boca para tentar gritar, mas novamente não conseguiu.

Poucos segundos depois. O universo se refez diante seus olhos.

O mundo ganhou cor e formas novamente.

Harry, Hermione, Annabeth e Percy caíram sobre grama úmida. Era noite, mas provavelmente o sol não tardaria a nascer.

Hermione olhou ao seu redor, era um campo vazio. Não havia nada alem de grama até onde a visão conseguia alcançar. Grama e céu, por quilômetros. Um grito quebrou o silêncio. O grito era grave e quem quer que o estivesse emitindo parecia estar sofrendo muito.

A garota virou seu olhar e encontrou Percy caído ao seu lado. Seu braço havia estrunchado durante a aparatação. Depois do primeiro grito, todavia, o garoto ficara calado. Hermione não considerou isso um bom sinal.

Correu até ele, se ajoelhou ao seu lado, e checou sua respiração. Estava irregular – mas ele respirava – pelo menos isso.

- Harry, Annabeth – falou ela em um tom urgente -, me ajudem! Percy pode estar morrendo.

Os dois estavam deitados perto de onde Percy estava. Quando ouviram a voz de Hermione pareceram despertar do transe em que se encontravam. Annabeth, quando ouviu a menção de Percy, se levantou correndo e foi a primeira a chegar. Harry chegou logo em seguida.

- O que houve? – inquiriu Annabeth com uma cara de desespero.

- O Percy – falou Hermione enquanto sacava sua varinha – O Percy estrunchou. Eu não sei nenhuma magia contra isso! Harry, o que faremos?

O garoto parecia tão desesperado quanto Hermione e Annabeth.

- Eu não sei. Nunca vi nada assim.

- O que é estrunchar? – perguntou Annabeth inquieta.

- Significa que durante a aparatação, algumas células do Percy foram perdidas. O braço dele ainda está inteiro, mas perdeu um pouco da pele. Está em carne viva.O que eu faço?

Percy estava estranhamente quieto. Perdera a consciência – essa é uma das medidas do cérebro humano quando se sente muita dor. Ele simplesmente se desliga, para evitar que você a sinta. O sangue escorria pelo braço do garoto.

- Err... _Braço Reparo!_ – tentou Harry, mas nada aconteceu.

- Ah meus Deuses! – falou Annabeth – Não sei se isso dará certo com ferimentos mágicos, mas... – ela vasculhou em sua bolsa. Quíron tinha lhe dado uma pequena quantidade de Ambrosia para emergências. Quando ela finalmente encontrou, destampou o frasco e despejou um pouco do líquido na boca de Percy. Estava ansiosa, nem ela sabia quais seriam as conseqüências disso, mesmo assim, tomou cuidado para não dar Ambrosia demais.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Hermione.

- Ambrosia – respondeu Harry. Já estava familiarizado com o líquido dourado. Havia visto Madame Pomfrey dá-lo a Percy, quando eles estavam na enfermaria, ainda em Hogwarts.

Annabeth assentiu com a cabeça.

- É uma bebida dos Deuses. Ele possui poderes curativos sobre nós, semideuses. Mas, em quantidades erradas, pode ser fatal – disse a garota.

Hermione continuou olhando para Percy, esperando que algo acontecesse. Mas, o braço do garoto continuava sangrando. A essa altura, já havia uma pequena poça de sangue ao redor dele.

- E está dando certo? – perguntou a bruxa – Percy ainda está sangrando!

- Precisamos estancar o sangramento – disse Annabeth, olhando ao redor, procurando por um pedaço de pano. Tirou uma pequena capa de sua bolsa e apertou com bastante força ao redor do braço de Percy. Aquilo impediria a perda de sangue.

- A Ambrosia – explicou Annabeth – pode levar algumas horas para surtir efeito, e não sei como ela vai reagir em ferimentos mágicos... – ela aproximou seus ouvidos do peito de Percy – Os batimentos cardíacos dele estão regulares, assim como a respiração. Acho que ele ficará bem – disse por fim. Agora a garota podia respirar aliviada novamente – Só precisa descansar por um tempo.

Todos se silenciaram. Hermione conjurou alguns pedaços de madeira e depois lançou um Incendio sobre elas, criando uma pequena lareira. Deixaram Percy próximo o suficiente para se aquecer, mas não para se queimar.

- Desculpem – falou Hermione, quando todos já estavam sentados ao redor da lareira – Foi tudo minha culpa.

- Hermione – se intrometeu Harry – Não foi culpa sua. Todos nós sabíamos do risco de aparatar, mas era nossa única escolha. Para alguém que nunca tinha feito isso, você foi muito bem. Acredite. Os ferimentos de Percy poderiam ser piores, ele vai ficar bem.

Annabeth assentiu, mas quando Harry mencionou os ferimentos do filho de Poseidon, a garota se lembrou de uma coisa. Ela levantou-se e se ajoelhou ao lado do garoto ferido. Analisou seu braço.

- Ele está queimado. Fogo de Quimera. Espero que Ambrosia cure isso também.

- Provavelmente curará – falou Hermione – se está curando ferimentos mágicos, não tem porque não curar ferimentos causados por monstros gregos.

Annabeth concordou com a cabeça. Não estava pensando direito. É claro que Ambrosia curava queimaduras. Mesmo assim, ela não gostava de ver Percy ferido...

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Harry.

- Não sei – respondeu a semideusa.

- Era só o que faltava – Hermione entrou na conversa aparentemente irritada – Nós nos machucamos para aparatarmos e viemos parar no lugar errado. Não estamos em Los Angeles?

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Aquilo era uma possibilidade. Hermione nunca treinara a magia, poderia ter ido parar no lugar errado. Como saberiam? Estavam no meio do nada.

Decidiram deixar isso para amanhã. Por hora, dormiriam.

Quando acordaram no dia seguinte, Percy já estava desperto. Ele estava sentado, encarando a madeira queimada, que na véspera fora utilizada na fogueira. Os olhos de Annabeth – mesmo que ninguém tivesse notado – brilharam quando viram que Percy estava recuperado.

- Acho que isso quer dizer que você está bem, não é? – disse Harry, sentando-se perto da ex-fogueira também.

- Mais ou menos – respondeu Percy – Digo, meu braço ainda dói um pouco. Mas é suportável agora. Hermione, obrigado por nos tirar de lá. Se não fosse por você, estaríamos mortos agora. Annabeth, obrigado pela Ambrosia, sem isso...

A garota corou. Percy sorriu para ela.

- Não foi nada – respondeu rapidamente.

Essa conversa poderia ter levado a algum outro lugar, mas Harry, com senso emocional de uma pedra, estragou o momento.

- E então – disse ele – o que fazemos agora?

Silêncio.

Essa era a pergunta que todos tentavam evitar. Não tinham idéia de onde estavam. Sabiam que deveriam ir para Los Angeles, na Califórnia. Também sabiam que podiam estar do outro lado do mundo, nesse exato momento.

- Bom – falou Hermione -, não vamos aparatar, não é? Então sugiro que andemos até alguma cidade ou povoado. Não estamos num deserto. Deve ter alguém por perto.

Assim, caminharam durante a maior parte do dia.

Às vezes conversavam, mas na maior parte do tempo ficavam quietos. Todos pensavam na missão quase suicida que ainda teriam que enfrentar. Mesmo que conseguissem resgatar Artemis e as Caçadoras – apesar de não terem certeza de que essas precisavam ser salvas – eles não podiam ter certeza de que ganhariam de Cronos ou de Voldemort. Ainda tinham que descobrir os outro quatro membros da Profecia e, talvez, somente talvez, tivessem uma chance de sucesso.

O braço de Percy latejava um pouco, mas ele não falou sobre isso com ninguém. Apenas continuou andando. Estava suportável, afinal de contas. Ontem, durante a aparatação, doera de verdade, mas agora...

Encontraram uma estrada. E, melhor de tudo, era uma estrada povoada. Havia um considerável número de carros passando por ali. Mas, a estrada não era boa por isso. Harry havia acabado de se lembrar de outro meio de locomoção bruxo. Ele só havia utilizado-o uma vez na vida, por isso quase nunca se lembrava dele. A maioria dos bruxos não lembrava.

O garoto estendeu o braço para a estrada, em um claro sinal de pedindo carona. Mas, diferente dos sinais normais, ele estendia sua varinha na mão. Os trouxas é claro, não entenderiam o que aquele pedaço de madeira significava, mas ele não queria que os trouxas entendessem.

- Harry – falou Hermione -, duvido que consigamos carona, é melhor andarmos seguindo a estrada e chegar em uma cidade.

- Não estou pedindo carona a qualquer um, Hermione. Veja e aprende.

Seu tom era presunçoso, como se gostasse de pela primeira vez na vida, saber de algo que Hermione ignora. A garota não gostou daquele tom.

- Mas, o que você...

Não terminou a frase, naquele momento um vulto apareceu na rua. Foi um vulto por apenas alguns segundos, depois tomou forma. Era grande – na verdade, tinha três andares. Era de um roxo berrante que sem dúvida chamava a atenção na rua. E tinha escrito em letras douradas e garrafais na sua lataria "Nôitibus Andante".

- O que é _isso_? – perguntou Annabeth chocada.

- Me lembrei dele agora – disse Harry com um sorriso. O ônibus o havia ajudado quando tinha treze anos e tentara fugir da casa dos Dursley – É um transporte que ajuda bruxos perdidos e os leva aos seus destinos. Vocês sabem o que isso significa? Estamos indo para Los Angeles.

A porta do Nôitibus se abriu com um pequeno rangido e Harry reconheceu o rosto de quem estava parado na porta.

- Lalau – falou Harry –, já faz algum tempo. Como está?

Os dois se cumprimentaram. Harry o apresentou a todos. Aquele era Stanislau Shumpike, o cobrador do Nôitibus. Harry pagou a entrada de todos.

- Não estou gostando disso – comentou Lalau – Aqueles dois não são bruxos. O Nôitibus é apenas para bruxos perdidos.

Harry conversou com o cobrador por alguns minutos e terminou resolvendo o problema. Informou que queriam descer em Los Angeles, o quanto antes, melhor.

- Onde estamos – perguntou Annabeth curiosa.

- Columbus, Ohio – respondeu Lalau.

Os quatro garotos foram em direção às camas que o Nôitibus tinham no lugar de cadeiras, e se deitaram. Por fim, tinham conseguido, estavam indo em direção a Los Angeles. Sem dúvida, resgatariam Thalia. Resgatariam Artemis. Salvariam a todos.

Assim como o previsto, desceram na Cidade dos Anjos no dia seguinte.

Todos olharam ao redor. Era uma cidade _enorme_. De fato, era a segunda cidade mais populosa em todos os Estados Unidos. Eles estavam perdidos no meio de tantos prédios e arranha-céus. Annabeth era a única que parecia ver o lado positivo das coisas e se deliciava com a arquitetura das construções da cidade.

- E agora? – perguntou Hermione.

- Bom – respondeu Annabeth -, vamos tentar encontrar as ruas do Foods 4U. Não é muito, mas é a melhor pista que temos.

Muito simples de falar, mas difícil de fazer. Ninguém na cidade tinha sequer ouvido falar desses tais restaurantes. Como podia? Devia estar ali. Por que Annabeth tinha se esquecido de ver o _nome_ das ruas? Poderia ser de muita utilidade agora... Ou melhor, por que não pediram a Lalau que os deixasse na porta das lojas? Agora era tarde.

- Percy – começou Hermione –, você não tem nenhuma idéia de onde pode ser? Digo, você não sente nada?

- Não – respondeu o garoto inocentemente – Eu já disse, só sonhei com a rua. Apenas isso.

- Meus Deuses! – gritou Harry – Será que ninguém nessa cidade sabe onde fica a droga da Foods 4U?

Os pedestres da rua olharam o bruxo com um olhar indignado, como se gritar em público fosse crime. A maioria deles apressou o passo para sair de perto daquele possível grupo de malucos, apenas um homem se aproximou de Harry.

O homem usava um terno preto, com uma gravata vermelha, carregava uma mala para negócios. Isso era bastante sugestivo sobre a profissão do indivíduo, provavelmente devia ser dono de alguma empresa ou algo assim. Ele possuía olhos castanhos e um corte na bochecha, o que tornava de fácil identificação.

- Foods 4U, você diz? Eu sei onde fica – disse ele – É uma pequena lanchonete. Muito boa, por sinal. Às vezes como lá com minha família. Se vocês quiserem, posso dizer onde fica.

Hermione sorriu para o homem.

- Seria de grande ajuda, senhor – disse ela.

Assim, o cara disse o que eles deveriam fazer para chegar a lanchonete. Na realidade, eles não estavam tão longe assim, apenas algumas ruas os distanciavam de seu objetivo. Em meia hora encontraram a lanchonete.

- É essa rua? – perguntou Annabeth curiosa.

Supostamente havia três lanchonetes dessa na cidade. Com um pouco de sorte, essa seria a rua dos sonhos de Percy.

- Não – disse o garoto secamente.

Todos respiraram fundo. Teriam que recomeçar a busca, ainda tinham mais duas possibilidades.

- Vamos entrar lá – recomendou Harry – talvez os funcionários saibam onde ficam as outras duas lojas da franquia.

Todos concordaram. Aquilo fazia sentido.

Assim, os quatro adolescentes entraram na lanchonete. Ela não era exatamente o que se pode chamar de "recomendável". O chão não era dos mais limpos. O lugar era mal iluminado e as paredes davam a impressão de que nunca haviam sido limpas. O lugar todo gritava "por favor, chame a inspeção sanitária". Sem dúvida, não era o tipo de lugar onde você arriscaria uma refeição.

E, de fato, não havia muitas pessoas arriscando uma refeição ali. Na realidade, só tinha uma. Estava sentada num dos cantos da lanchonete e comia silenciosamente um X-Burguer com fritas. Como estava de costas para eles, os garotos não conseguiram muitos detalhes, mas puderam perceber que o homem possuía um cabelo de tamanho mediano e loiro.

Percy se aproximou do balcão. Um homem o atendeu.

- Em que posso servi-lo, senhor? – perguntou ele.

O homem parecia ter meia idade. Fios de cabelos negros – e pouco tratados – misturavam-se com uns poucos fios brancos. Sua roupa estava amarrotada e sua cara dizia que ele _não _era funcionário do mês com bastante freqüência.

- Eu apenas gostaria de uma informação – falou Percy – Onde ficam as outras lojas da franquia Foods 4U?

- Senhor – respondeu o homem responsável pelo caixa –, se quer comer na Foods 4U, pode comer aqui. As outras lojas não são muito melhores que isso...

- Sim, sim – tentou Percy novamente – Mas, onde ficam?

- Temos um código aqui, senhor. Sem comida, sem informação.

Harry revirou os olhos. Algumas magias tornariam aquele funcionário mal educado muito mais suscetível a conversas. Ele falaria! Ah, se falaria! Ele já estava quase sacando a varinha, mas Hermione o impediu com o braço

– Ele é um Trouxa, Harry. Não podemos – sussurrou a bruxa de forma que somente Harry a escutasse - Além disso, Percy já tinha o controle da situação.

- Uma Coca Zero, por favor – disse o semideus.

O homem do caixa anotou o pedido, pegou o dinheiro e saiu para pegar o refrigerante.

- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Annabeth.

- Pegando Coca, ué – respondeu Percy – Depois a gente pega informação.

O funcionário voltou com um pequeno copo preenchido por um líquido escuro. Entregou-o a Percy. Hermione sentiu algo diferente. Algo estava errado naquilo tudo...

- Obrigado por comer no Foods 4U - disse ele sem um sorriso enquanto entregava a bebida - Por favor, volte sempre.

- Mas e quanto aquelas ruas da franquia? – perguntou Percy – Como é que fica?

O rosto do homem se fechou ainda mais.

- Por que não bebe um pouco? – perguntou ele – Depois nós conversamos.

Percy deu de ombros. Começou a levar o copo até a boca, mas Hermione foi mais rápida.

- _Depulso! _– gritou a garota e o copo saiu voando das mãos do semideus.

- Hermione? – exclamaram todos surpresos.

A garota se virou para o balconista.

- Quem é você? Aquilo que você deu a Percy não era Coca. Era poção do sono. Teria dado certo, mas eu sou muito boa com poções. Eu sinto o _cheiro _de magia à distância. – disse ela presunçosa.

- Garota miserável! – gritou o balconista e virou-se para Percy apontando uma varinha, aparentemente surgida de lugar nenhum – _Estupore!_

Percy se abaixou no balcão rapidamente, desviando por pouco do feitiço. Este por sua vez, terminou acertando uma poltrona atrás do garoto.

Tarde demais, o garoto entendera tudo. Uma emboscada! Provavelmente Cronos havia implantado aquela imagem da lanchonete no sonho dele, sabendo que o garoto procuraria pela Foods 4U. Eles haviam caído. Agora tinham um Comensal da Morte com eles.

Harry sacou sua varinha assim como Annabeth desembainhou sua adaga e Percy destampou Contracorrente.

- Renda-se – disse Annabeth – Somos quatro e você é só um.

O Comensal apenas deu risada. E cuspiu no chão.

- Seus estúpidos. Vocês não podem me derrotar.

- Não podemos? – perguntou Harry pronto para o combate – Vamos ver: _Incarcerous!_

Cordas voaram da ponta da varinha do garoto, prendendo o Comensal nelas, impedindo que ele se movimentasse.

- Essa luta já acabou – respondeu Harry – renda-se.

- Não – o homem lançou um sorriso cínico a todos na sala – Essa luta não acabou... Pelo contrário, está apenas começando...

- Isso é o melhor que você tem? – disse uma voz conhecida, vinda de trás dos garotos – Deixe me mostrar como bruxos lutam de verdade. _Incarcerous Nerus!_

Cordas negras voaram da varinha do bruxo atrás de Harry e o prenderam. Diferentemente das cordas que o garoto lançara – que apenas pretendiam prender - essas visavam esmagar, sufocar e quebrar ossos. Era magia negra.

Harry virou os olhos para trás para ver quem tinha lançado o feitiço e, por algum motivo, não se surpreendeu: Lucio Malfoy. De súbito, todos entenderam tudo. Malfoy era quem estava comendo o X-burguer quando chegaram, mas ele estava de costas, assim ninguém pode reconhecê-lo. Aquilo tudo fora uma armação desde o começo. Cronos e Voldemort queriam os quatro ali. Provavelmente o homem de negócios que havia dado a informação era outro Comensal, ou algum tipo de monstro grego. Compreender isso, todavia, não mudava a situação. Eles estavam encrencados.

- _Finite Incatatem! _– lançou Lucio, fazendo com que o feitiço das cordas que Harry lançara sobre o Comensal-balconista se desfizesse.

Harry começou a gritar quando as cordas negras apertaram-no. O ar começava a faltar.

- Vocês tiveram sorte e conseguiram fugir de nósna biblioteca, mas Voldemort me encarregou de levar vocês até ele... Digamos que eu não possa chegar de mãos abanando, não é mesmo? Vocês vêm comigo.

- _Nós?_ – perguntou Percy virando-se para o balconista – Quem é você?

– Não se lembra de mim? – perguntou o Comensal atrás do balcão – Estava na biblioteca com vocês... – Ironicamente, naquele exato momento a poção Polissuco que o Comensal tomara começou a perder efeito. O rosto dele se transformou revelando sua verdadeira forma: Yaxley – Isso torna as coisas mais claras agora?

Percy saltou sobre Yaxley tentando acertá-lo com Contracorrente, mas foi inútil. O bruxo apenas deu um passo para o lado, desviando-se do golpe do semideus.

- _Estupore!_ – disse ele.

O jato acertou Percy em cheio, enquanto ele ainda estava indefeso no ar. O garoto voou alguns metros até finalmente se chocar com a parede da lanchonete, desacordado.

- Percy! – gritou Annabeth.

Hermione levantou sua varinha para dar fim às cordas que prendiam Harry, mas o Lucio foi mais rápido.

- _Expelliarmus! _– disse ele pegando Hermione desprevenida. A varinha da jovem bruxa saiu voando.

Hermione pulou para tentar agarrar sua varinha, mas novamente Lucio atacou primeiro.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

E Hermione caíra paralisada no chão. Harry gritava de dor, mas percebeu que as cordas não queriam matá-lo, apenas aprisioná-lo de forma que não pudesse lutar. Agora, só sobrara Annabeth na luta. A garota estendeu sua adaga, pronta para lutar.

- Podem vir.

- Garota tola – falou Lucio com um sorriso sarcástico – Você não tem chance. _Avada..._

- Não! – falou Yaxley, impedindo Lucio – Já se esqueceu? O Lorde das Trevas mudou de idéia. Ele quer _todos_ vivos. Provavelmente quer apenas torturá-los pessoalmente antes de matá-los, mas de qualquer forma, não podemos matar a garota.

Lucio olhou com cara de nojo para Annabeth.

- Parece que é seu dia de sorte, fedelha. _Petrificus Totalus!_

Annabeth rolou para o lado, desviando do feitiço. Saltou sobre Lucio com sua adaga em punhos. Sabia que não ganharia a luta. Os dois Comensais haviam pegado os quatro desprevenidos, pelas costas. Fora um ataque covarde. Mas, já que ela perderia de qualquer jeito, resolveu ferir seus oponentes tanto quanto possível.

Quando baixou sua adaga, havia conseguido fazer um corte na bochecha de

Lucio. Ela fez uma anotação mental: _Bronze Celestial fere bruxos._ Depois disso, viu um pequeno filete de sangue correr do rosto de Lucio, antes de ouvi-lo gritar:

- Desgraçada! _Crucio!_

Annabeth caiu no chão se contorcendo de dor. O Malfoy apenas encarava-a sadicamente.

- Como ousa me cortar? – dizia ele enquanto mantinha a Maldição – Eu devia matá-la aqui e agora...

- Lucio, não – repetiu Yaxley olhando a cena.

- Você está certo – disse Lucio por fim –, Mas isso não me impede de me divertir um pouquinho...

E então, aumentou a intensidade do Cruciatus. Annabeth gritou. Era como se milhares de facas cortassem cada uma de suas células. E não havia nada que a garota pudesse fazer contra isso. Apenas gritar.

- Lucio! – falou Yaxley – Vamos logo com isso, antes que os outros acordem.

O Comensal não gostava de ser contrariado, mas Yaxley estava certo. Era melhor dar um fim a isso de uma vez. Ele cancelou seu Cruciatos.

- _Estupore!_ – lançou ele antes que Annabeth tivesse tempo de se recuperar da primeira magia.

A garota voou até se chocar contra uma parede, caindo próxima a Percy. Assim como ele, ela também desmaiou. Os quatro foram capturados.


	20. Os Sons do Silêncio

Capitulo 20 – Os sons do silêncio

Quando Percy acordou, sua cabeça doía.

Também, não era para menos, tinha batido-a com tudo na parede. Sim, sim, a parede... A lanchonete... As memórias começaram a voltar em um segundo. Lúcio e Yaxley. Eles haviam sido capturados!

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando ele se lembrou dessa parte. Estavam correndo perigo. Levantou-se em um salto e olhou ao redor, perguntando-se onde estava. Inicialmente estava escuro demais para que ele enxergasse, mas rapidamente seus olhos se acostumaram com aquilo e ele pode ver mais claramente.

- Que bom que acordou – falou Harry.

Eles estavam numa cela pequena. O local era mal iluminado e estava um pouco molhado. Cheirava a mofo e a podridão. Percy estava próximo às grades e Harry estava sentado, com as costas na parede, em um dos cantos. Havia somente um pequeno archote iluminando toda a cela e aquilo não era o suficiente para iluminá-lo em sua totalidade. Muitos pontos ficavam escuros e havia uma goteira em algum lugar que o garoto não conseguiu encontrar.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Percy.

Harry deu de ombros.

- Não sei – respondeu ele – Estávamos aqui quando acordei.

- Onde estão Annabeth e Hermione?

Harry fixou seus olhos nos de Percy.

- Elas não estavam aqui quando eu acordei – o garoto tentou parecer calmo, mas sua voz o traíra demonstrando ansiedade – Estamos sozinhos.

O rosto de Percy se contorceu. Ele se culpava por aquilo. _Novamente_ colocara a vida de seus amigos em risco. Se tivesse percebido que o sonho, que o Foods 4U era um plano de Cronos... Nenhum deles estaria ali. Era tudo culpa dele.

Harry pareceu compreender o que se passava na mente de Percy.

- Não se culpe – disse ele – Não é culpa de ninguém. Nenhum de nós percebeu essa emboscada. Além disso, onde quer que estejamos, estamos mais próximos de Thalia e de Artemis do que nunca. Só temos que conseguir sair dessa cela.

Percy assentiu.

- Não tem nenhuma magia para isso?

- Já pensei nisso – respondeu Harry – Pegaram minha varinha. Se magia não verbal já é difícil, magia sem varinha é impossível...

O semideus quase que como um reflexo levou sua mão ao bolso. Contracorrente ainda estava com ele. Podiam até ter tentado roubá-la também, mas a caneta sempre retornava para seu bolso. Pelo menos um deles ainda estava armado.

Ele tirou a caneta do bolso. Destampou-a revelando a verdadeira forma de sua espada. E começou a batê-la com força nas grades.

Harry levantou-se.

- O que está fazendo?

- Precisamos sair daqui – respondeu o semideus – Annabeth e Hermione podem estar correndo perigo. Temos que encontrá-las.

Harry refletiu por um segundo. Depois assentiu com a cabeça. Correu para um dos cantos da sala e pegou um pedaço de pedra enorme. Juntando-se a Percy, começou a bater com ela nas grades.

Infelizmente, a grade era feita ou com um metal encantado ou com algum tipo de metal grego. Não quebrava facilmente e estavam fazendo muito barulho. Harry parou de bater.

- Não está funcionando.

Aquilo só fez com que Percy batesse nas grades com ainda mais força. Ele precisava sair de lá. Os golpes agora ficaram ritmados e cada batida causava um estrondo que ecoava pelo corredor escuro, do lado de fora da cela.

- _Precisamos _sair daqui... – repetiu ele.

O garoto continuou batendo. Se ao menos Harry estivesse com sua varinha... Bastaria um Bombarda para tirá-los dali. Harry ouviu algo, o que bastou para que sua audição se apurasse.

Sempre que pensamos ter escutado alguma coisa, tentados nos esquivar de todos os sons ao nosso redor e nos concentrar somente naquele que pensamos ter ouvido. Nossa audição parece ter a incrível capacidade de se ampliar quando é necessária. E era isso que estava acontecendo com Harry naquele momento. Ele tentou se concentrar. Era um barulho ritmado, mas o que seria?

Um respirar? Primeiro ele considerou isso, mas depois descartou essa hipótese. Era um som agudo, quase como... Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram quando ele compreendeu. O garoto pulou sobre Percy impedindo-o de dar outra espadada nas grades.

O bruxo colocou o indicador sobre a boca, num claro sinal de silêncio. Percy, com uma interrogação explícita no rosto, fez como lhe era pedido. Assim, Harry ouvir direito, confirmou aquilo que já sabia. O barulho vinha de passos. Alguém estava no corredor e chegando perto deles.

Percy pareceu entender também e olhou para Harry, perguntando o que deveriam fazer. Infelizmente, tanto como Annabeth quanto Hermione, os "cérebros" da operação e que deveriam guiá-los pela missão, tinham sido capturadas. Não tinham idéia de como deveriam prosseguir.

Os passos tornaram-se mais altos, quem quer que fosse, estava chegando perto. A julgar pelo barulho, Percy diria que era uma mulher. Em salto alto. O som era agudo demais para ser feito pés masculinos. Ele teve um péssimo pressentimento sobre isso, mesmo sem saber por que.

- A julgar pelo barulho de agora pouco – disse uma voz vinda do corredor. Era feminina, Percy acertara – acredito que vocês já acordaram, não é?

E então o barulho cessou. A mulher finalmente apareceu em frente a cela deles. O lugar estava mal iluminado, mas Harry conseguiu ver uma moça jovem. Ela tinha uma beleza estonteante, digna de ser modelo internacional. Exceto por um pequeno detalhe, seus cabelos. No lugar de fios, como as pessoas normais possuíam, aquela mulher tinha serpentes. Elas se contorciam por cima do couro cabeludo – se é que se pode chamar assim – da mulher. Provavelmente Voldemort e Nagini estavam se dando bem com ela.

Harry não pode ver os olhos dela, pois ela usava óculos escuros.

- Medusa... – disse Percy.

O monstro grego virou-se para Percy, o garoto não podia saber graças aos óculos que ela usava, mas teve a impressão de que Medusa o fitava.

- Vejam quem temos aqui... – disse ela – Se não é Percy Jackson, aquele que me derrotou alguns anos atrás. Aquele que me mandou para o Tártaro – a voz dela parecia ter um ódio contido – Aquele que me mandou para o sofrimento por anos...

Percy engoliu em seco. Ele _realmente_ fizera tudo aquilo. Medusa sorriu.

- Isso é passado – disse ela – Hoje, temos outros assuntos para discutir... Mas não pense que me esqueci do que você fez, é só que Cronos tem outros planos para você, mas assim que se tornar dispensável, eu pessoalmente o matarei. Não sem antes lhe torturar, é claro. _Ninguém_ me manda para o Tártaro, fui clara?

- O que você quer? – Harry interrompeu. Aquele reencontro de velhos inimigos estava lhe entediando e duvidava que Medusa tivesse ido ali só para ameaçá-los.

A mulher virou-se para Harry. Por detrás dos óculos, seus olhos fulminavam o garoto.

- Cale a boca, seu bruxo imundo! Você não tem o direito de falar! E alem disso, meu assunto não é com você, mas com o metido a semideus ali – e virou-se novamente para Percy – Você vem comigo. Voldemort quer ter uma conversinha com você.

Percy virou-se para Harry, como pedindo por algum tipo de ajuda ou conselho. O garoto apenas deu de ombros, também não sabia o que fazer.

- Onde estamos? – perguntou Percy.

- Não sou eu quem deve lhe responder isso – respondeu Medusa – Apenas venha comigo. Por bem ou por mal.

- Como pode ter certeza que não vou matá-la assim que abrir a cela? Estou com Contracorrente e posso lhe mandar para o Tártaro outra vez.

A boca de Medusa se contraiu. Provavelmente aquele assunto ainda lhe enchia de ódio.

- Não tenho certeza de que você não fará isso – respondeu ela com um sorriso cínico no rosto – Mas tenho certeza de que se o fizer, Annabeth e Hermione podem sofrer as conseqüências...

Percy apertou o punho de Contracorrente, por um segundo, quase a atacou.

- Onde estão elas? – perguntou ele com uma raiva contida.

Medusa apenas colocou a chave na porta da cela e a abriu.

- Como já disse. Você vem comigo.

Percy não tampou Contracorrente, mas também não atacou. Olhou para Harry uma última vez.

- Voldemort é traiçoeiro – alertou Harry –, não confie nele. Ele vai tentar persuadi-lo e distorcerá a verdade até te convencer.

- Quieto! – gritou Medusa – Seu humano miserável! Não lhe dirigi a palavra!

Todas as cobras no cabelo da mulher sibilaram para Harry. Percy assentiu para Harry e saiu da cela.

- E você – empurrou Percy –, ande depressa! Não tenho o dia inteiro!

Assim, Harry foi deixado sozinho na cela. Em silêncio.

Medusa praticamente empurrou Percy por todo o corredor. Se a vida de Annabeth e Hermione não estivessem em perigo, ele já teria decepado a cabeça dela a muito tempo.

Ele passou por todo corredor, olhando cada uma das celas, tentando identificar suas amigas em algum lugar. Descobriu que não era somente onde estivera preso que era mal iluminado. _Todo _o corredor – de uma forma bem geral – tinha pouca iluminação. Não conseguiu encontrar ninguém.

Medusa o conduziu por uma porta, tirando-o do corredor. Agora o garoto se viu de frente para uma escadaria em forma de espiral.

- Onde estamos? – ele tentou novamente.

O monstro se resumiu a empurrar Percy, para que ele começasse a subir as escadas. Assim ele fez. A escadaria era mais bem iluminada do que o Percy pensou ser as masmorras – onde estavam presos. Havia bastante archotes nas paredes, o fogo tornava tudo claro.

Como estavam nas masmorras e precisavam chegar ao último andar, tiveram que subir muitas escadas. De tempos em tempos, apareciam algumas portas que Medusa ignorava totalmente e Percy não saberia dizer para onde levavam. A cada porta fechada que encontrava, se perguntava se encontraria Annabeth atrás dela.

Alguns minutos depois, chegaram ao topo.

Medusa abriu uma porta e Percy se viu em outro grande corredor. Dessa vez, contudo, era _o_ corredor. Havia enormes colunas – ao estilo grego – estava melhor iluminado do que todos os outros cômodos em que Percy estivera, mesmo que isso não fosse grandes coisas. O chão não estava limpo, mas também não estava sujo como o de sua cela. Ele percebeu tudo isso em um segundo e depois virou sua cabeça para o lado. O que viu gelou sua espinha.

O lugar estava lotado de monstros gregos e Comensais da Morte. Os bruxo eram facilmente identificáveis, usavam uma grande capa negra, cobrindo todas as suas vestes. A maioria deles estavam com suas varinhas nas mãos.

Percy olhou para o rosto de alguns Comensais. Encontrou o já conhecido Yaxley – que apenas lançou um olhar cínico para ele. Não viu Lucio. Notou um Comensal com um rosto meio... _canino_. Sem brincadeira, o cara parecia um lobo. Viu um cara com uma cicatriz na bochecha, que identificou como sendo aquele que lhes dera a informação do Foods 4U. Notou uma mulher, de meia idade, com um olhar insano. Possuía cabelos negros e encaracolados, descendo até metade de suas costas.

Viu tudo isso enquanto Medusa o conduzia através do salão, levando-o para uma grande porta do outro lado. Todos olhavam Percy com sorrisos sádicos enquanto ele passava, alguns poucos faziam comentários com seus colegas. Depois de analisar os Comensais, começou a ver os monstros.

Primeiramente, notou que nenhuma fera – como a Quimera ou o Minotauro – estava ali. Deviam estar em outro lugar, pois ali só estavam os monstros mais... apresentáveis. Viu as outras duas Górgonas, irmãs de Medusa, as quais nunca tinha encontrado. Reconheceu Circe, e depois viu um pequeno grupo de Dracaenaes – vestidas como líderes de torcida. Havia ainda mais alguns monstros que Percy não reconheceu.

Medusa o conduziu silenciosamente por todo o corredor. Quando chegaram ao fim, estavam de frente para uma enorme porta de ferro. Ela deu uma batida de leve na porta que se abriu por mágica. Percy entrou.

O cômodo era grande e circular. Assim como seu predecessor, este também possuía colunas em um estilo grego. No centro da sala, sentado em uma espécie de cadeira-trono, estava ele. O Lorde das Trevas. Lorde Voldemort.

Silêncio.

Era isso que Harry tinha desde que Percy partira com Medusa.

O garoto se sentou em um dos cantos da cela. Ele estava preocupado com Hermione, preocupado com Annabeth e preocupado com Percy. Ainda assim, não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Estava definitivamente preso ali, naquela sala úmida e com pouca iluminação.

Não chegou a tentar abrir a cela com a pedra, se Percy não havia conseguido com uma lâmina de Bronze Celestial, o bruxo não conseguiria com um pedaço de areia condensado. Se ao menos tivesse sua varinha...

Onde estariam Hermione e Annabeth? Elas estavam com ele na lanchonete, quando Lucio e Yaxley os capturaram. Não poderiam estar muito longe. Depois, Harry começou a refletir sobre onde _ele_ estava. Aquele lugar parecia as masmorras de um castelo. _Snape adoraria isso aqui_, pensou ele.

Novamente, foi tomado por aquela nostalgia de Hogwarts. O que Gina estaria fazendo agora? E Rony? Dumbledore? Provavelmente estariam tendo alguma aula nesse exato momento – com exceção de Dumbledore, logicamente. Sem suspeitar de nada...

Seu pensamento se perdeu. Harry ouvira um barulho.

Silêncio.

Ele não estava sonhando, ele de fato ouvira algo. Seria a Medusa voltando? O som se repetiu... Era uma respiração. Ele entendeu tudo. Quando Medusa viera buscar Percy, ele ouvira alguém respirando, mas julgara ser os passos da mulher. Agora, todavia, no total silêncio, ele conseguia ouvir perfeitamente. Se surpreendeu de não ouvido isso antes. Tinha mais alguém nas masmorras.

Ele se levantou do canto de sua cela. Pegou o archote que estava pendurado na parede.

- Olá? – disse ele. Sem resposta – Quem está aí?

A respiração pareceu se acelerar um pouco. Estava próxima.

Harry levou o archote até a cela que estava ao seu lado. Nada. Levou até a cela do outro lado e seus olhos arregalaram com o que ele viu. Ele não havia notado antes pela falta de iluminação e garota estava acorrentada em um dos lugares em que a luz do archote não chegava.

Ela possuía alguns hematomas por todo o rosto. Na realidade, estava tão ferida que parecia incapaz de falar – por isso não respondera. Harry tentou se aproximar, mas as grades de sua cela não permitiam isso. A garota olhou para Harry.

Ele já havia visto aquele rosto antes... As vestes podiam estar sujas e rasgadas, mas ainda chamavam a atenção e eram reconhecíveis. Aquele cabelo punk...

- ...Thalia? – perguntou Harry.

Fudge estava sentado em seu escritório, no Ministério da Magia.

Um funcionário havia vindo falar com ele, há poucos minutos atrás. Entregou um pequeno relatório e informou que _coisas estranhas_ vinham acontecendo do outro lado do Atlântico, nos Estados Unidos. Primeiro, magia havia sido usada por menores de idade em Nova York. Depois, houvera uma aparatação nessa mesma cidade, também por menores de idade, e depois mais magia em Los Angeles. Aquilo não podia estar certo.

Ele releu o relatório.

Estava acostumado a receber informações de magia usada por menores durante os meses de férias. Mas agora? Eles estavam em pleno ano letivo! Não poderia haver alunos bruxos fora das escolas de magia. Até onde soubera, nenhum aluno havia deixado de ir para sua escola, no dia primeiro de Setembro. E agora essa! Magia por menores! Alguém estava muito errado naquela história... Ou, alguém estava escondendo algo...

Fudge pegou outro relatório em sua gaveta, que havia lhe chamado a atenção há alguns dias. Confirmou o que já pensava. Há pouco tempo, uma das lareiras de Hogwarts – mais especificamente a da sala de Dumbledore – havia sido usada por pó de flu. Na época, Fudge nem ligara, pensou ser apenas Dumbledore indo a algum lugar. Ele tinha plena liberdade para ir e vir. Mas agora... Podia ser pouca coisa, mas era uma explicação para aquilo que vinha acontecendo no outro país. Um aluno poderia entrar na sala de Dumbledore e utilizar a lareira. Era pouco provável, sim, mas não era impossível. De qualquer forma, deveria resolver aquele problema agora. Bruxos menores de idade usando magia e expondo todo o Mundo Bruxo para os Trouxas era algo inaceitável. Ele tinha que tomar uma medida imediatamente.

Assim, ele convocou uma pequena equipe de bruxos experientes. Só para o caso de jovens bruxos infratores se mostrar resistente. Quando todos estavam prontos. Fudge – junto com eles – aparatou. Foram para o último lugar onde magia havia sido usada. Foram para Los Angeles.

Harry piscou.

Sim, havia visto a garota apenas uma vez, e por um curto período de tempo. Mas, mesmo com as roupas estraçalhadas, o rosto com hematomas, ele ainda tinha certeza que era Thalia. Aquele jeito punk não o enganava.

- Thalia? – falou Harry – O que aconteceu?

A garota estava acorrentada, diferentemente de Harry, e parecia ter estado em maus lençóis. Seus olhos apenas brilharam com a menção de seu nome.

- O que aconteceu? – repetiu Harry – Onde estão as outras Caçadoras? E onde está Artemis?

Ela abriu a boca para tentar falar, mas a tentativa terminou se revelando muito mais dolorosa do que o planejado.

- _...Voldemort..._ – conseguiu dizer por fim.

Aquilo gelou Harry.

- O que aconteceu? – ele bateu nas grades – O que ele fez?

Seu pensamento se voltou diretamente para Percy. Ele estava com Voldemort nesse exato momento. Só os Deuses poderiam saber o que estava acontecendo naquela sala. Mesmo assim, Harry torcia para que Percy não voltasse para sua cela no mesmo estado em que Thalia se encontrava.

Ele tinha que fazer algo. E tinha que fazer _agora_. Já perdera tempo demais ali. Precisava sair daquela cela, não importava como. Precisava tirar Thalia dali. Tinha que encontrar suas amigas. Salvar as Caçadoras e Artemis. Tinha que ajudar Percy.

A única coisa que o impedia, é claro, eram as grades. Já havia tentado quebrá-las antes. Não teve sucesso. Mesmo assim, ao olhar para os olhos de Thalia, se encheu com força de vontade.

Começou a socar com os próprios punhos o metal encantado. Cada golpe feria-o, mas talvez o aproximasse de seus companheiros. Ele _tinha_ que sair dali agora.

- Abra isso! – gritou ele sem saber ao certo para quem gritava – Voldemort, seu covarde sem coração! Você quer a mim! Não meta outras pessoas nessa luta, venha me pegar!

Continuou socando o metal, suas mãos já tinham um pouco de sangue. Thalia observava tudo em silêncio. Isso durou alguns segundos, depois Harry perdeu as forças. Caiu de joelhos no chão duro e frio. Não havia nada que ele podia fazer? Ele não poderia ajudar?

Pela terceira vez naquele dia, um som chamou sua atenção.

Pela terceira vez naquele dia, sua audição se apurou.

Eram passos.

Mas não eram como os passos de Medusa. Esses eram rápidos, mas pareciam querer ser silenciosos. Quem quer que estivesse se aproximando, não queria ser encontrado. Os passos foram chegando mais perto. Harry conseguiu ouvir sussurros ansiosos, embora não tenha conseguido entender o que diziam. Era mais de uma pessoa então.

Por fim, as pessoas finalmente chegaram a cela de Harry. Ele o encarou por uns segundos.

- Harry? – perguntou ele.

Eram Rony e Gina.


	21. Gritos na Sala dos Tronos

Capitulo 21 – Gritos na Sala do Trono

Primeiramente, Harry pensou estar imaginando coisas. Por um segundo, fechou os olhos, esfregou as pálpebras e – quando as abriu – esperava que as imagens de Rony e Gina houvessem desaparecido. Queria tanto sair daquela cela que estava começando a imaginar coisas. Mesmo assim, a figura de seu melhor amigo e da irmã dele persistiam em continuar lá. Só tinha uma explicação para isso: aquilo _era_ real.

- Rony? – perguntou o bruxo.

- Harry? – perguntou Rony.

- Gina? – disse Harry virando-se para a bruxa.

Gina revirou os olhos.

- Vamos parar com o momento nostalgia – disse ela – e nos focar no que é importante, sim? Harry, qual é a situação? Sabemos apenas que Voldemort está por aqui e que temos que resgatar Artemis e as Caçadoras, ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Harry estava aturdido.

- Mas... Quando... Por quê... Como? Vocês deveriam estar em Hogwarts, como sabem de tudo isso?

- Não por culpa sua – respondeu Rony. Ele ainda se ressentia que seu melhor amigo tivesse escondido a verdade para ele e partido numa aventura sozinho – Se dependesse de você, ainda _estaríamos_ em Hogwarts.

- Rony – falou Gina -, depois, ok? Harry, o que fazemos?

Harry se recuperou. Ela estava certa, explicações poderiam ficar para mais tarde.

- Certo, temos que resgatar Artemis, suas Caçadoras, Annabeth, Hermione e Percy... Acho que é só isso...

Rony deu um assovio.

- Uau. Isso é um monte de gente. O que vocês ficaram fazendo em minha ausência que todos foram capturados?

- Me tirem daqui! – falou Harry apontando para sua cela – Temos que ir logo.

Rony apontou sua varinha para a fechadura da porta.

- _Alohomora!_ – tentou ele.

Harry se aproximou da porta. Ela continuava fechada. Gina revirou os olhos, como que decepcionada, apontou sua varinha para a grade da cela de Harry.

- _Bombarda Maximus!_ – disse ela.

Houve uma explosão e a grade se desfez. Isso é, abriu-se um enorme buraco nela por onde Harry pode passar.

- Muito obrigado – respondeu ele com um sorriso. Certo, um dos problemas já havia sido resolvido. Agora faltava apenas encontrar sua varinha e bem... Todos os seus amigos.

- Vamos – falou Rony e já estava a caminho da saída, quando Harry o impediu com o braço.

- Espere aí – disse o garoto – ainda temos que ajudar alguém aqui. Gina, pode iluminar essa cela aqui, por favor? – e indicou com o dedo a cela ao lado daquela em que estivera.

A garota assentiu com a cabeça sem entender onde tudo aquilo levaria.

- _Lumus!_ – e um pequeno ponto de luz se formou na ponta de sua varinha.

Rony e Gina deram um passo para trás quando perceberam que tinha alguém amarrado naquela cela, na escuridão.

- Quem é ela? – perguntou Rony.

- Thalia Grace – respondeu Harry – Líder das Caçadoras de Artemis e possivelmente uma dos Oito Escolhidos. Podemos começar nosso resgate por ela.

Depois que falou isso, Harry percebeu que talvez nenhum de seus amigos de Hogwarts tivesse idéia do que eram os "Oito". Se não sabiam, não pareceram surpresos ou fizeram qualquer tipo de pergunta. Thalia, por outro lado, se pudesse falar, teria negado sua participação nesse grupo.

Harry não teve que pedir duas vezes, pois Rony já compreendera como se fazia. Lançou um Bombarda na grade, permitindo que ele, Gina e seu melhor amigo entrassem. Quando chegaram perto de Thalia, perceberam que havia outro problema: a garota estava presa por correntes. O que Voldemort estivera fazendo?

- Bom – disse Rony -, não posso lançar Bombarda nas correntes. Poderia feri-la. Alguém tem outra idéia?

Silêncio.

- Bom... – começou Gina – E que tal... _Alohomora!_

Ouviu-se um _click_ da fechadura das correntes se abrindo. Elas não eram encantadas como a porta, logo podiam ser abertas por magia.

- Agora essa droga de feitiço funciona! Por que nunca dá certo comigo? – Rony estava inconformado, mas sua frustração teria que esperar, no momento, eles tinham coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Harry se ajoelhou ao lado da garota.

- Thalia – começou ele -, você consegue andar?

A garota tentou. Apoiou-se nos ombros de Harry e, com as pernas bambas, tentou ficar de pé. Por um segundo, ela foi bem sucedida em sua tentativa, mas depois a gravidade resolveu pregar-lhe uma peça e a garota caiu.

- Ela certamente não está em condições de lutar – notou Gina.

- Ou de ficar no campo de batalha – complementou Rony.

Aquilo foi com um estalo na cabeça de Harry. Ele se lembrou de algo.

- Rony, Gina, como diabos vocês conseguiram chegar aqui?

- Harry... Depois...

- Não, não, isso é importante _agora_. Apenas respondam: _como_?

- Aparatação – falou Gina.

Aquilo fazia sentido. Ele e Hermione saíram mais cedo de Hogwarts e não tiveram essa aula. Rony e Gina, por outro lado... De alguma forma eles haviam descoberto tudo e aparatado para lá. Harry suspeitava de Dumbledore, pois os dois não poderiam ter aparatado de Hogwarts, o diretor devia tê-los ajudado. Mas resolveu deixar isso para lá.

- Certo – começou Harry -, em Long Island, na floresta, há um acampamento chamado...

- Acampamento Meio-Sangue – Gina e Rony falaram em uníssono – Nós sabemos.

Aquilo deixou Harry curioso. Como eles poderiam saber disso? Mas não falou nada. Apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ok – respondeu o garoto -, eu preciso que um de vocês aparatem com Thalia para lá. Precisamos deixá-la segura até que ela esteja recuperada para lutar.

Nenhum dos dois se voluntariou a ir. Afinal, nenhum dos dois queria abandonar Harry nessa hora de necessidade.

- Vamos gente – começou o bruxo com cicatriz – preciso de um voluntário...

Após um segundo de espera, Gina bufou.

- Tá. Eu vou. Mas você fica me devendo essa, Ron.

A garota se aproximou de Thalia e já a havia tocado, quando Harry a impediu de desaparecer. O garoto virou-se para a Caçadora.

- Thalia, por favor, tente responder. Você encontrou alguma pista sobre Artemis? Sabe onde ela está ou onde as Caçadoras possam estar? _Qualquer coisa_?

A garota fez um movimento fraco com os braços, indicando para que Percy se aproximasse. O garoto o fez.

- _Atrás... Sala... Trono..._ – disse ela.

- Atrás da sala do Trono? – perguntou Harry.

A garota assentiu.

- Trono? – disse Rony – O que demônios? Isso aqui é um castelo?

Não havia tempo para responder. Harry sabia onde procurar. Não sabia o que Thalia quis dizer que estava ali atrás. Podia ser Artemis, ou as Caçadoras. Com um pouco de sorte, poderiam estar Hermione e Annabeth também. E Percy devia estar _na _Sala do Trono nesse momento. Isso resumia bastante o problema deles...

Gina tocou Thalia, deu um olhar preocupado para Harry e depois para Rony.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, não morram. Eu já volto.

A garota aparatou antes que Harry tivesse tempo de falar com ela. Iria dizer para não voltar, pois era muito arriscado. Ele não queria colocar a vida de seus amigos em risco, ainda mais esses que não tinham nada haver com essa história toda.

Agora, ele estava sozinho nas masmorras com Rony.

- O que faremos? – perguntou o Weasley.

- Lutamos – respondeu Harry – Lutamos.

E seguiu em direção a porta. Em direção a enorme escadaria. E em direção a Sala do Trono.

Harry e Rony subiam as escadas em espiral o mais rápido que podiam.

- Harry, o que faremos quando chegarmos lá?

- Lutamos, Rony. Primeiro acabamos com Voldemort, derrotamos todos os outros que entrarem em nosso caminho, salvamos nossos amigos e depois você aparata com todos nós. Simples assim.

_Pelo menos é simples de dizer,_ pensou Rony. Ele duvidava que esse plano fosse tão simples na prática, mas não comentou nada. Apenas continuou subindo.

- Quem pode estar atrás da sala do trono? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Seria pedir de mais que todos estivessem lá? – Harry respondeu embora duvidasse disso.

- O que você acha que Voldemort quer com Percy? Quer dizer, como você já disse, inicialmente ele queria apenas você e o Percy vivo. Você nós já sabíamos, ele quer matá-lo pessoalmente – sem ofensas. Mas o que Percy e Thalia tem com isso? E por que ele mudou de idéia e decidiu deixar Hermione e Annabeth vivas também?

- Rony, eu não sei! Mas temos que impedir Voldemort, seja lá o que ele queira.

Os dois continuaram a subir em silêncio. Não sabiam bem ao certo em qual porta tinham que entrar, mas presumiam que devia ser no último andar e era para lá que seguiam.

- Espera aí – falou Harry – Eu preciso de uma varinha! Não posso enfrentar ninguém sem minha varinha.

-_ Accio varinha!_ – tentou Rony, sem parar de correr, mas nada aconteceu.

Os dois pausaram a corrida por um instante, pois seria inútil chegar lá em cima desarmados.

- O que fazemos? – perguntou Rony.

- Não podemos tentar achar a varinha agora – respondeu Harry – Percy pode estar em perigo... Além disso, eu duvido que Voldemort esteja sozinho. Ele deve ter alguns Comensais com ele. Quando chegarmos lá, Rony, tente desarmar um deles o mais rápido possível e jogue a varinha para mim.

Rony assentiu. Estava menos confiante do que aparentava. Assim, eles continuaram subindo e, alguns segundo depois, finalmente chegaram ao último andar. Respiraram fundo, e Rony explodiu a porta.

O que viram, não agradou. Era uma sala _recheada_ de Comensais da Morte e de monstros gregos. De todos os tipos. Havia conhecidos e desconhecidos. Sem chance dos dois passarem por aquilo, mas tinham a impressão que a sala dos tronos estava logo depois desse corredor.

- Harry... – disse Rony com os lábios trêmulos – Q-Qual deles eu d-d-desarmo?

_Ele é careca_.

Essa foi a primeira coisa que Percy notou quando viu Voldemort. A segunda foi: _Ele não tem nariz_. É claro, não havia muito mais o que notar. Tirando esses fatos, o Lorde das Trevas era um bruxo como qualquer outro. Usava um manto escuro e carregava uma varinha no punho.

A sala era circular. Possuía seis colunas, próximas a parede, cada uma delas com uma distância milimetricamente contada de sua antecessora. Eram feitas de mármore branco. Assim como o chão. No alto do salão, havia uma enorme clarabóia que permitia a luz do sol entrasse – Percy confirmou: era dia. Aquele, apesar de ser o aposento freqüentado pelo Lorde das Trevas, parecia ser o lugar mais bem iluminado do castelo. Cheirava razoavelmente bem e, até onde o Percy conseguia ver, não tinha goteiras.

- Você gosta? – perguntou Voldemort. Sua voz era fria e dura.

Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira feita de metal, no centro da sala. Não parecia confortável, mas o garoto não comentou nada. O bruxo não esperou uma resposta e continuou falando.

- Eu mesmo construí esse castelo. Com magia, é claro. Está a salvo da visão dos trouxas e é um bom local para que minhas forças fiquem resguardadas... Por hora...

- Para que um exército? O que você quer? – Percy perguntou.

Voldemort pareceu surpreso com a interrupção, certamente, não eram todos que o interrompiam quando ele falava.

- Vejo que temos uma pessoa corajosa aqui... – disse o Lorde das Trevas – Eu gosto de pessoas corajosas. Gosto de ver seus últimos momentos de vida, olhar nos olhos de minhas vítimas, enquanto toda a coragem desaparece deles. É uma experiência... Magnífica, devo dizer. E, se me permiti complementar, foi especialmente divertido fazer isso com Thalia...

Percy não queria mais ouvir. Destampou Contracorrente e partiu para o ataque.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

O garoto paralisou na metade do caminho.

- Acalme-se, seu semideus apressado. Não entramos na parte da batalha ainda. Eu planejei uma conversa, responderei algumas perguntas suas enquanto deixou outras no vácuo e _depois_, somente depois, um confronto. E além disso, eu tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer – ele tinha um sorriso sarcástico estampado no rosto. Aparentemente, ele estava gostando muito de toda aquela situação – Agora, eu vou lhe liberar do Petrificus e conversaremos um pouco, sim? Se você se recusar... Bem, irei lhe causar um pouco de dor e depois lhe mandarei para junto de Thalia, que também não quis compreender meus planos... Se juntar a minha causa, entende?

Aquela frase era simples, mas bastante reveladora. Voldemort queria que Thalia se unisse a ele? _Por quê?_ O que a filha de Zeus tinha que o Lorde das Trevas pudesse querer? Voldemort fez um movimento com sua varinha e Percy sentiu seu corpo se liberando do feitiço. Podia se mover livremente. Decidiu que esperaria o momento certo, antes de tentar outra investida.

- Uma proposta, você disse? – perguntou Percy.

Voldemort assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu recuso – respondeu o semideus sem mais delongas. Não estava disposto a negociar nada com ele – Onde estão todos?

- Ah, sim – respondeu Voldemort. Seu sorriso parecia ter triplicado de tamanho com a menção dos amigos de Percy – Seus amigos... Eu imaginei que você ia se mostrar relutante em sequer _ouvir_ minha proposta. Assim, achei que poderia usar seus amigos como uma forma de... Estímulo, entende?

Em menos de um segundo, ele fez um grande movimento com a varinha e os gritos começaram. Eram estridentes e atravessavam a sala. Percy se sentiu transportado. Eram os mesmos gritos de seus sonhos.

- Está sonhando acordado, Perseu Jackson? – perguntou Voldemort quase não conseguindo conter seu sarcasmo – Sim, esses são os mesmos gritos que você ouviu em seus sonhos. Cronos os plantou em você. A rua era apenas uma dica de como nos encontrar, mas os gritos eram reais...

- Onde está Artemis? – perguntou Percy. Queria acabar com o sofrimento da deusa o mais rápido possível. A julgar pelos gritos, ela não podia estar longe.

- Sabe – falou o Lorde das Trevas – faz sentido você achar que os gritos são de Artemis. Afinal de contas, até pouco tempo ela era a única desaparecida. Nos seus sonhos, você achou que os gritos eram o que a Deusa sofria no presente. Mas, seus sonhos não eram amostras do presente, e sim do futuro...

- O que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Percy.

Voldemort sorriu.

- Quer dizer que, os gritos que você ouviu nos seus sonhos não eram de Artemis. Eram de alguém que ainda sofreria no futuro – e que, na verdade, está sofrendo agora... Não têm nenhuma idéia de quem possam ser esses berros?

Os gritos continuavam ao fundo. A espinha de Percy gelou. Ele conhecia aquela voz, no fundo sempre soubera, mas se recusava a acreditar.

- Onde está Annabeth, seu miserável?


	22. A Proposta

Capitulo 22 – A Proposta

Os gritos continuavam pela sala. Percy finalmente entendera tudo. Não sonhara com Artemis sofrendo, sonhara com _Annabeth_. Aquilo tudo havia sido muito bem planejado. Cronos plantara o sonho em sua mente, sabendo que ele pensaria que Artemis corria perigo. Também sabia que o garoto procuraria pela lanchonete Foods 4U e armou uma emboscada lá. Capturara Annabeth e Hermione e agora as usava como reféns para que Percy aceitasse a proposta de Voldemort, seja ela qual for.

O semideus olhou fundo nos olhos do Bruxo dos Trevas. Tirando a esclerótica, logicamente, eram negros como a escuridão. Não havia vida naqueles olhos. O mais importante de tudo, não havia compaixão. Um pequeno sorriso sarcástico dançava nos lábios do bruxo, ele sabia que tinha Percy nas mãos.

Por mais que o semideus quisesse pular em cima de Voldemort e espancá-lo até que fosse revelado onde suas amigas estavam escondidas, o garoto teve que se conter. Aquilo só pioraria as coisas. Tinha que ganhar tempo, embora não soubesse o que exatamente estava esperando.

- Uma proposta? – perguntou Percy, concluindo que aquilo lhe daria alguns minutos a mais.

O sorriso de Voldemort cresceu alguns milímetros.

- Sim, uma proposta... – respondeu o Bruxo das Trevas – Eu a fiz a Thalia há pouco tempo, mas ela não quis aceitar...

- Onde ela está? – perguntou Percy com os dentes trincados.

- Não lhe interessa – respondeu Voldemort sem delongas – Ela não aceitou, _ainda_. Mas ela vai aceitar, não há escolha. Mas vamos nos esquecer dela por alguns minutos e nos focar em você, certo? A proposta...

Percy estava estático no lugar, não queria respirar ou piscar, como se isso fosse fazer com que ele perdesse o momento.

- O que eu quero é bem simples – Voldemort disse por fim – Você deve conseguir sem problemas... Eu desejo o Olimpo.

Os olhos de Percy se arregalaram. Por que ele não pedia algo mais simples de conseguir como uma foto de Clarisse bem humorada ou, sei lá, a lua? O Olimpo? Voldemort não podia estar falando sério, Percy não conseguiria _isso_, não importa o quanto tentasse. Olhou para Voldermort e ele estava sorrindo.

- Sim, eu quero o Olimpo, mas duvido que você consiga isso para mim... Pelo menos agora... Eu tenho um plano, sabe? Não pretendo dividi-lo com você, mas saiba que você está incluso nele e é uma parte importante. Se eu conseguir realizar esse plano, não somente o Olimpo, como todos os mundos, o Trouxa e o Bruxo, serão meus e de Cronos.

- Se esse plano depende de mim, já esta fadado ao fracasso – o semideus cuspiu – Nunca irei ajudá-lo.

Nesse momento, quase que para lembrar Percy, outro grito tomou conta da sala. _Annabeth..._, pensou ele. Sua amiga corria perigo. Ele sentiu algo diferente em seu interior. Era como se ouvir a dor de Annabeth lhe partisse a alma. Nunca havia se sentido dessa maneira. Mesmo assim...

- Bom – disse Voldermort – Vamos à parte em que eu digo o que eu espero de _você_. Não é nada demais, como já disse, acho que você pode cumprir. Eu apenas quero que você entregue uma mensagem ao Olimpo.

Percy olhou torto. Aquilo era possível e, bem, não iria ferir ninguém. Se fosse só isso que ele tinha que fazer para salvar seus amigos, subiria os seiscentos andares do Empire States de escada e daria a mensagem diretamente a Zeus.

- Uma mensagem? Só isso?

Voldemort sorriu.

- Sim, só isso. Entenda, eu não posso entregá-la diretamente aos Deuses. Seria um pouco... Bizarro se eu entrasse lá assim, sem mais nem menos. Então pensei num mensageiro e por que não Percy Jackson?

O garoto franziu o cenho. Tinha certeza que o Lorde das Trevas não estava contando tudo. Com certeza ele não fora escolhido assim, do nada. Devia ter algo por detrás disso tudo. Outro grito.

- Qual mensagem?

- Ah, é uma coisa rápida. Apenas diga a Zeus que a hora é chegada... Logo aquilo que ele temeu por milênios, desde o dia em que ele derrotou Cronos, está para acontecer...

- O que está para acontecer?

- Infelizmente, caro Perseu, sua participação acaba aí. É só isso. Diga isso a Zeus, ele entenderá. A mensagem deve ser entregue somente diretamente de você para ele, fui claro? Mais ninguém deve ouvir isso, ou Annabeth e Hermione sofrerão as conseqüências.

Aquilo estava errado. Cronos e Voldemort não teriam criado toda aquela emboscada somente para que Percy fosse até Zeus lhe falar uma frasezinha. Tinha algo que o Lorde das Trevas não estava contando... Algo estava muito errado.

- Por que tenho a sensação de que está mentindo? – perguntou Percy.

O sorriso voltou para os lábios de Voldemort.

- Porque sou o Lorde das Trevas. Nada mais normal do que desconfiar de mim. Mas me responda: como eu poderia mentir sobre isso? É só entregar a mensagem e terá seus amigos de volta, a participação de vocês acaba aí. Simples assim.

Percy estava prestes a responder quando ouve um estrondo. Um barulho enorme, vindo da porta. Alguma coisa estava querendo entrar naquela sala. Outro estrondo, dessa vez a porta tremeu um pouco. Voldemort olhava fixamente para aquilo, aparentemente, ele não previra isso.

Outro estrondo, e a porta cedeu, caindo com um baque seco no chão. Harry, Rony e Gina entraram com as varinhas em punho.

Alguns minutos antes, Harry e Rony haviam acabado de entrar na sala que precede a Sala dos Tronos.

- Harry... – disse Rony com os lábios trêmulos – Q-Qual deles eu d-d-desarmo?

O bruxo engoliu em seco. Ele não tinha previsto _tantos_ inimigos.

- Rony... – sussurrou Harry, cuidando para não fazer movimentos bruscos – faça alguma coisa.

- O quê? – perguntou o garoto de volta.

Os inimigos todos olhavam silenciosamente. Nenhum deles esperava pela visita daqueles dois bruxos. Estavam surpresos.

- Qualquer coisa.,,

- _Estupore! _– gritou Rony mirando em uma Dracaenae.

O caos começou.

A enorme serpente foi arremessada para trás pelo feitiço. Em um segundo, todos os inimigos da sala pularam sobre o atacante.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – lançou uma bruxa com cabelo preto que Harry reconheceu como sendo Bellatriz Lestrange.

- _Protego!_ – se defendeu Rony, dando um passo para trás.

- Rony! – gritou Harry – Desarme um deles!

O ruivo olhou ao redor tentando encontrar um alvo fácil.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – a varinha de Yaxley saiu voando de sua mão.

Harry rolou no chão e a pegou.

- _Protego! Estupefaça! _– o primeiro o protegeu dos feitiços dos bruxos, o segundo lançou os monstros gregos que se aproximavam para trás.

Feitiços começaram a voar para todos os lados. Havia muitas cores, mais um feitiço de cor verde insistia em aparecer. Harry e Rony podiam lidar com isso facilmente, bastava um Protego. Os monstros gregos é que eram o verdadeiro problema, não sabiam como se defender disso. Disparavam Petrificus Totalus e Estupefaças sempre que possível, para retardar os bichos, mas havia muitos.

- Harry, vai ficar só se defendendo? – perguntou Bellatriz com um risinho esganiçado – Eu matei seu padrinho no ano passado, lembra? Vem me pegar, Harry!

Aquilo irritou o garoto. Ele pulou em direção a bruxa, mas Lobo Greyback se interpôs entre os dois.

- _Avada..._

- _Expelliarmus!_ – a varinha do Lobo saiu voando. A besta pulou sobre Harry, mas o garoto se esquivou da mordida dando um giro para o lado.

- _Crucio!_ – gritou Harry cheio de ódio, mas Bellatriz aparou o golpe.

Rony defendia a retaguarda de Harry.

As Górgonas se aproximavam de Rony rastejando. Seus cabelos de serpente sibilavam. Felizmente, Rony já havia lido o suficiente sobre mitologia grega para saber que olhar nos olhos delas poderia não ser uma boa idéia. A primeira irmã estendeu o braço tentando arranhar Rony, mas o garoto deu um passo para trás.

- _Confringo! -_ gritou ele.

O feitiço acertou a irmã de medusa em cheio. Primeiro ouve uma explosão. Em seguida a primeira das três irmãs se desfez em pó. Uma a menos.

- Pagará por isso, seu desgraçado! – gritou medusa.

Ela pulou sobre Rony, agarrando-o pelos braços. Ela segurou a cabeça do ruivo tentando forçá-lo a olhar seus olhos. O garoto fechou suas pálpebras para não olhar, depois se lembrou que fechar os olhos numa luta é um erro grave. Medusa desceu suas garras no garoto.

Sangue começou a escorrer dos braços de Rony, onde Medusa cortara. Aparentemente, o corte foi profundo. Quando Medusa o soltou, Rony gritou:

- _Confringo! – _mas a Górgona foi mais rápida, deslizando para o lado e desviando do feitiço. Rony viu as Dracaenae se aproximando – _Estupore!_

Aquilo retardou as Dracaenae. Medusa por outro lado parecia perceber que um Confringo seria o suficiente para mandá-la de volta para o Tártaro, assim como a irmã. Não iria cair naquilo novamente.

Nesse momento, Rony se lembrou de uma aula de Transfiguração que ele tivera no segundo ano, com a professora McGonagall... Como era mesmo o nome do feitiço? Ah, sim, ele se lembrava, mas não sabia se daria certo com monstros...

Ele pulou sobre a Medusa. O monstro simplesmente deslizou para o lado, mas Rony conseguiu encostar sua varinha nela.

- _Petrificus! –_ gritou o garoto, mas a serpente desviou e atacou.

Dessa vez, todavia, o garoto estava esperto. Agachou-se assim que Medusa passou por ele, rolando para o lado e encostando sua varinha nela pela segunda vez. Talvez desse certo.

- Olhe nos meus olhos, garoto imundo! – disse ela.

Rony ignorou-a e correu em direção a ela. Encostou sua varinha nela pela terceira vez.

-_ Vera Verto!_ – gritou ele.

Medusa parou de se mexer, não previra um feitiço. Algo estava errado. Ela se sentia mal... Sua cauda começou a encolher, seus olhos foram ficando miúdos...

- O que você fez? – perguntou ela.

- Vera Verto – respondeu Rony – Transforma animais em taças. Não sabia se funcionaria em monstros, mas aparentemente funciona.

Medusa terminou sua metamorfose, se transformando em um lindo copo dourado. Provavelmente, o feitiço não duraria para sempre, mas era o suficiente por hora.

- _Confringo! _– gritou Rony e a última Górgona se juntou a primeira irmã. Agora estava faltando as Dracaenaes.

- _Avada Kedavra! – _gritou Bellatriz, mas Harry aparou o feitiço com sua varinha.

- _Sectumsempra!_

Bellatriz desviou da magia do garoto. A luta estava acirrada. Nenhum dos outros bruxos se atrevia a invadir a batalha de Bellatriz, sendo assim, todos se limitavam a olhar.

Raios de luz eram disparados continuamente. Chegava a ser difícil saber qual feitiço era de quem. Harry queria vingar seu padrinho, Sirius Black, pelo que Bellatriz fizera no ano passado.

- _Reducto!_ – gritou Harry.

Bellatriz aparou o golpe.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_

O golpe acertou Harry em cheio. Não tinha como ele se defender agora. Bellatriz sabia disso. Olhou fundo nos olhos do garoto e soltou uma risada eufórica.

- É o seu fim, Potter. _Avada Kedavra!_ – gritou ela.

- _Protego!_

Não foi Harry quem utilizou o feitiço, pois estava paralisado. Muito menos Rony que não via nada do que estava acontecendo, pois estava lutando com Dracaenaes. A voz era feminina. Gina Weasley aparatara na sala, protegendo Harry.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver – falou ela –, sua piranha!

Bellatriz parecia desconsertada. Não previra aquilo e estava um tanto quanto irritada com a ofensa.

- _Avada Kedavra! – _lançou ela novamente.

- _Protego! Expelliarmus!_

Uma nova luta começou. Gina contra Bellatriz. Mais raios voavam para todos os lados.

- _Finite Incantatem! _– lançou Gina em Harry e o garoto agora podia se mexer livremente novamente – me desculpem por isso – continuou Gina – mas, Harry, temos que salvar todos logo, não tem outro jeito – _Fogo Maldito!_

Uma enorme labareda em forma de serpente saiu da varinha de Gina. Chamas. Aquilo era fogo mágico, queima tudo o que encostar. Os olhos de Bellatriz tremeram por um segundo quando viram aquilo indo em direção a ela, antes de aparatar. Ela havia fugido do confronto.

Mas o fogo ricocheteou na parede e começou a se alastrar para o resto da sala.

- Gina! – gritou Harry – O que você fez?

- Salvei nossas peles! Nunca conseguiríamos ganhar de tantos inimigos! Agora temos que sair daqui, onde estão Percy, Annabeth e Hermione?

Harry acenou para a grande porta que levava para a Sala do Trono. A essa altura, quem era bruxo já havia aparatado, e muitos monstros queimavam por algum tempo, antes de serem conduzidos para o Tártaro.

- Temos que abrir essa porta – gritou ele.

Rony chegou correndo para perto de Gina.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou ele.

- Rony – cortou Harry -, depois. Temos que quebrar aquela porta.

O ruivo assentiu.

- _Bombarda!_ – tentou ele.

Houve um estrondo na porta. Ela tremeu por uns segundo, mas no fim, se manteve firme. Gina revirou os olhos. As chamas chegavam perto.

- Olhe e aprenda: _Bombarda Máxima!_

A magia acertou a porta. Outro estrondo. Ela tremeu por alguns segundos e, por fim, caiu. Harry, Rony e Gina adentraram a Sala do Trono. Lá encontraram Percy. Lá encontraram o Lorde das Trevas. Lá a luta continuaria.


	23. O Resgate

Capitulo 23 – O Resgate

Harry, Rony e Gina finalmente conseguiram invadir a Sala do Trono, destruindo seus inimigos com o Fogo Maldito e quebrando a porta com Bombarda. Agora tanto Voldemort quanto Percy olhavam estupefatos para os garotos. Sem dúvida, _aquilo_ não estava no roteiro.

- Harry? O quê...? Rony? Gina? Mas, como... É o quê? – Percy tinha tantas perguntas que nem sabia por onde começar. Como Harry saíra da cela? O que Rony e Gina estavam fazendo ali? Como sabiam de tudo? Infelizmente, Voldemort começou a fazer as perguntas mais rapidamente.

- Onde estão meus Comensais? – gritou ele. Pela primeira vez na noite, ele parecia não estar no controle da situação – E os monstros? O que aconteceu?

Gina, em um gesto simples, soprou a ponta de sua varinha.

- Digamos que eu dei um jeito neles, ok? – e uma piscadela para Voldemort.

Aquilo foi demais para o Lorde das Trevas. Destruíram uma parte de seu exército e ainda por cima zombar dele. Imperdoável.

- Garota atrevida – falou ele com uma raiva contida – Seu destino será muito pior do que a morte. Irei lhe torturar até que só reste um único fiapo de humanidade em você, um último sentimento de esperança. E então, irei arrancar esse sentimento a força. Somente então, a matarei! _Crucio!_

Harry se interpôs entre o feitiço e Gina.

- _Protego!_ – e um escudo aparou a magia.

- Desista, Voldemort – falou Rony quase não conseguindo conter sua alegria – Nós somos quatro e você é só um. Não há como ganhar. Renda-se agora e podemos lhe prometer uma das melhores celas de Azkabam.

A raiva de Voldemort pareceu sumir. Naquele momento, ele parecia ter conseguido lidar com o pequeno imprevisto e agora já havia retomado o controle da situação.

- Me render você diz? – agora era o Lorde das Trevas quem sorria – E por que eu faria isso? Vocês são quatro e eu um... Mas vocês se esqueceram de um detalhe importante, eu sou _o_ melhor bruxo de todos os tempos. _Avada Kedavra!_

Rony aparou a magia com um feitiço não verbal, mas aquele foi o sinal para que a luta começasse. Percy já estava com Contracorrente destampada, juntou-se aos seus amigos.

- Harry! – gritou Percy – Você sabe onde todos estão? Eu ouvi os gritos, sei que estão por perto...

- Atrás dessa sala – respondeu Harry lançando magias em Voldemort – Deve haver uma passagem em algum lugar. Vá salvá-los, eu cuido do bruxo aqui.

Percy assentiu. Já começava a atravessar a sala quando Voldemort o impediu.

- Você não vai a lugar algum – disse ele – _Petrificus Totalus!_

Percy se virou e viu o feitiço se aproximando. Ele não sabia como, mas sabia o que deveria fazer. Apenas ergueu Contracorrente e posicionou-a como se ela fosse uma espécie de escudo. O feitiço de Voldemort acertou a lâmina da espada, ricocheteou e acertou uma das paredes da sala. Quem diria? Bronze Celestial reflete magias! Ele olhou com desdém para o Lorde das Trevas.

- Ninguém vai me impedir de salvar meus amigos. E aquela sua proposta, Voldemort, pode esquecer, vou salvá-los _agora_ – falou Percy com um sorriso no rosto. Virou-se para Harry – Deixo o resto com você.

O bruxo assentiu e virou-se para Voldemort.

- Eu serei seu oponente – disse ele.

- _Nós_ seremos seus oponentes – corrigiram Rony e Gina em uníssono, dando um passo a frente e se preparando para a luta.

Voldemort deixou Percy passar. Se era assim, que o semideus salvasse a todos. Olhou para os jovens bruxos a sua frente.

- Que bonito. Viveram juntos como amigos e agora, vão morrer juntos. _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_ – defendeu-se Gina – _Estupore!_

E então a luta bruxa teve início.

Percy chegou ao fundo da Sala do Trono. Harry havia dito que todos estavam ali, como o bruxo sabia disso, Percy nem imaginava, mas confiava nele. Ótimo. O problema era: como chegar à sala de trás? Deveria haver algum tipo de dispositivo escondido em algum lugar... Se a passagem fosse com magia, Percy não poderia fazer nada.

Ele, com Contracorrente em punhos, olhou ao redor. _Pensa, pensa, o que Annabeth faria nessa situação?_ Ele tentou pensar como Annabeth sem sucesso nenhum. Por falta de opções, decidiu agir da forma como o _Percy_ faria. Começou a tentar cortar tudo com Contracorrente e ver se algo acontecia.

Bateu nas paredes. No trono. No enorme pano, cor vermelho sangue, que descia do teto até o chão, cobrindo a parede de trás. Quando o pano foi cortado e caiu no chão, revelou um símbolo curioso na parede.

A parede de certa forma, era formada por tijolos brancos, milimetricamente justapostos. Um trabalho digno de um grande construtor. Mesmo assim, ali, no centro da parede, havia uma marca que não coincidia com toda a construção. Era apenas um pequeno círculo, quase imperceptível, talvez fosse apenas um defeito na hora de construção. Então a voz de Voldemort ecoou na sua mente: _ele construíra o castelo inteiro com magia_. Não podia haver falhas na construção. Era impossível que ele tivesse errado alguma coisa usando magia.

Não, era aquele símbolo. Só podia ser aquele símbolo. A passagem para a Sala de trás. Mas como abrir? Seria uma senha? Uma magia? O quê?

Ele tinha que pensar rápido. Atrás dele, Harry, Rony e Gina brigavam com Voldemort para que Percy ganhasse tempo. Não podia se dar ao luxo de pensar demais. Ergueu Contracorrente e desferiu um golpe no símbolo.

Num primeiro momento, nada aconteceu. Num segundo momento, nada continuou acontecendo. Certo, força bruta não era a solução. Magia talvez? Fazia sentido, usando magia para fechar a sala, pouquíssimas pessoas seriam capazes de entrar sem permissão. Infelizmente, Percy era uma dessas pessoas.

_Certo,_ ele pensou, _como fazer magia? O que eu preciso...? Uma varinha! Sim, uma varinha, mas onde? Não posso pegar uma de Harry ou Rony agora, eles meio que precisam mais do que eu..._ Ele olhou a sua volta. É claro, não esperava encontrar uma varinha jogada no chão, mas tinha que ter esperanças...

Se aproximou do Trono. Quem sabe... _Bingo!_, pensou Percy. Havia uma varinha repousada sobre o braço do Trono. O que aquela varinha fazia ali, ou de quem era, o semideus não fazia idéia – mais tarde, Percy descobriria que a varinha era de Harry, que havia sido roubada quando os dois garotos foram presos. Como a varinha de Harry era gêmea da de Voldemort, o Lorde das Trevas a guardara com o intuito de que nunca mais fosse usada contra ele.

_Ótimo_, pensou Percy, _passo um completo. Já tenho a varinha. E agora?_ Sem saber o que fazia, ele apontou a varinha para o símbolo.

- Abra! – tentou ele. Nada aconteceu.

Como era mesmo o nome do feitiço que ele vira Hermione usar algumas vezes...? Era algo como...

- Finitem Cantatem! Finite Incamtatem!

Ele desistiu de tentar. Provavelmente, nunca acertaria o nome da magia ao acaso e mesmo que acertasse, não tinha sangue mágico nas veias. Não aconteceria nada. _Droga! Como eu posso entrar lá?_ O garoto se aproximou da parede frustrado. Era um beco sem saída, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer?

A parede continuava sólida e maciça. Tão perto de seus amigos, e mesmo assim tão longe... Como atravessá-la? O garoto estava desnorteado. Sem esperança, estendeu o braço e, com a ponta da varinha, encostou no estranho símbolo da parede.

Ele nunca viria a saber, mas Voldemort colocara uma magia parecida com aquela usada no Caldeirão Furado, para que os bruxos saíssem de Londres e adentrassem o Beco Diagonal. Bastava um simples toque de varinha, e a parede se abriria na metade.

Aquilo foi uma medida defensiva do Lorde das Trevas. Qualquer bruxo poderia simplesmente chegar e lançar magias ao acaso e conseguir abrir a passagem. Mas quantos bruxos seriam capazes de pensar em encostar a varinha no símbolo? Percy, é claro, por sorte, o fizera. Os tijolos começaram a rodopiar para os lados. Um empurrava o outro e um buraco começou a surgir onde antes havia uma parede intransponível. Percy conseguira.

A passagem estava se abrindo.

Raios luminosos voavam para todos os lados.

Iluminavam o castelo com suas luzes caóticas. Era um show de vermelhos, verdes e azuis. Qualquer bruxo ficaria intimidado com a desvantagem de três para um. Mas Voldemort não havia se tornado o Lorde das Trevas por nada. Ele nem sequer suava naquele confronto. Defendia o feitiço de todos e contra-atacava com extrema naturalidade.

- Que tal vocês se renderem agora? – perguntou ele entre uma magia e outra

- Cale a boca – respondeu Harry – _Expelliarmus!_

Voldemort aparou a magia com um simples movimento, já lançando seu contra-ataque.

- Harry – falou Rony -, não vamos ganhar dele assim. Precisamos de um plano.

- Certo, certo – respondeu o garoto, lançando vários Protegos seguidos – O que você sugere? Onde está Hermione quando precisamos dela? _Confringo!_

Gina, lançando varias magias em uma sequência, se aproximou dos dois.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte – disse ela – Eu irei até as costas dele. Rony, você vai para uma das laterais e Harry fique aqui. Quando estivermos prontos, eu lançarei Petrificus Totalus, Rony, lance Estupore e, Harry, Expelliarmus. Ele não poderá se defender de três feitiços vindos de três lugares diferentes ao mesmo tempo. Um de nós tem que acertá-lo.

Todos assentiram. Era um plano simples, mas possivelmente poderia dar certo.

- _Avada Kedavra!_ – continuava Voldemort. Todos se defendiam.

Harry, como apenas deveria ficar parado, tentou distrair Voldemort para que ele não visse o que estava acontecendo.

- Você não passa de um mestiço – provocou Harry. Estava tentando deixar o Lorde das Trevas irritado – Não é mesmo, _Tom Riddle?_

Os olhos de Voldemort quase brilharam de tanto ódio. Se olhar matasse, Harry teria caído morto no chão naquele exato momento...

- Não ouse me chamar por esse nome! _Crucio!_

Harry se defendeu. Rony chegou na sua posição e se juntou a distração, para que Gina alcançasse a retaguarda de Voldemort.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – gritou Rony.

O Lorde apenas desviou a magia para o teto. E agora ele encarava Rony, ele estava com ódio. Estava com sede. Sede de sangue.

Gina alcançou sua posição. E então, tudo ocorreu em apenas um segundo. Os três bruxos se olharam simultaneamente e assentiram com a cabeça ao mesmo tempo. Era agora ou nunca.

- Voldemort – provocou Harry -, lembra-se quando você disse que era o melhor bruxo do mundo? Estava errado. Dumbledore é o melhor.

E as magias foram lançadas.

- _Petrificus Totalus!_ – gritou Gina.

- _Estupore! _– gritou Rony.

- _Expelliarmus_! – gritou Harry.

Os três feitiços voaram em direção a Voldemort.

Percy adentrou a sala recém descoberta. Em um primeiro momento estava escuro, mas sua visão logo se acostumou com isso. Ele podia ver mais claramente agora. Inicialmente, achou que tinha voltado às masmorras, depois percebeu que na verdade aquela era uma sala apenas parecida.

Era mal iluminada, cheirava a mofo e tinha celas.

- Alô? – perguntou o semideus.

- Percy? – respondeu uma voz familiar.

- Hermione? – perguntou Percy.

- Percy, aqui, rápido! – gritou Hermione.

O garoto se aproximou da cela de onde vinha a voz.

- Onde estão os outros? – perguntou ele.

- Nas celas aqui do lado, você não está vendo porque está escuro. Me ajude a sair daqui, eu vou ajudar você a tirar todos daqui.

O garoto assentiu.

- Mas como?

- Ali em cima daquela mesa, no canto da sala, vê? Minha varinha esta ali.

O garoto foi até lá, pegou a varinha e entregou-a à Hermione.

- _Bombarda!_ – disse a bruxa.

Houve um estrondo e a porta de sua cela se abriu. Ela saiu de lá, ajeitou-se.

- Bem melhor agora – disse ela com um sorriso – Obrigada, Percy. Não sei quanto tempo mais poderia ficar presa. _Lumus!_

Isso facilitou bastante a vida do semideus. A luz da ponta da varinha de Hermione iluminou toda a sala. Ele viu que as celas em sua maioria estavam cheias. Todas as Caçadoras estavam ali, encarceradas.

- Temos que ajudá-las – disse o garoto.

Hermione assentiu e começou um lento processo de utilizar Bombarda em cada uma das celas. As Caçadoras estavam acorrentadas e amordaçadas – o que explicava porque nenhuma respondera quando ele dissera alô. Levou cerca de dez minutos para que todas estivessem livres novamente.

Elas agora ecoavam "obrigadas" e outras coisas mais a Percy.

- Onde está Annabeth? E Artemis? – perguntou o Semideus.

Hermione correu até a última cela da Sala. Lá, sozinha, amordaçada e acorrentada estava Annabeth. A garota estava deitada inconsciente, no chão de pedra. Hermione abriu um buraco com Bombarda e permitiu que Percy entrasse na cela e pegasse a garota.

- O que houve com ela? – perguntou ela.

A bruxa deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei – disse ela triste – Estava escuro demais para ver qualquer coisa. Mas os gritos que ela deu foram terríveis... O que quer que tenha ocorrido, não foi bom. Voldemort deve tê-la torturado...

Percy trincou os dentes. Jurou para si mesmo que faria com que o Lorde das Trevas pagasse por isso. Talvez não hoje e talvez não amanhã, mas ele se arrependeria de ter machucado Annabeth...

- Onde está Artemis? E Thalia? – perguntou ele – Vamos pegá-la e sair daqui.

Os olhos de Hermione ficaram marejados.

- Não estavam aqui desde que eu cheguei. Nem a Deusa e nem a Caçadora. Vamos, temos que sair daqui _agora_.

Voldemort apenas agachou-se para desviar dos três feitiços. É claro que Gina havia se esquecido dessa possibilidade. Também, não fez muita diferença, alguns poucos segundos depois, a Sala do Trono se infestou de Caçadoras de Artemis. Elas vieram de trás, mas já circundavam o Lorde das Trevas.

- Percy conseguiu! – falou Rony sorrindo – Quer se render agora, Voldemort? Você tem que admitir que nem _você_ consegue lutar com tamanha desvantagem.

Todas as Caçadoras começaram a apontar seus arcos e bestas em direção ao pescoço, coração e cabeça do Lorde das Trevas, não havia para onde fugir. O bruxo das trevas parecia irritado.

- Escutem bem o que vou lhes dizer – começou ele – vocês podem ter ganhado a batalha, mas sem dúvida não ganharam a guerra. E nem ganharão!

- Ataquem! – gritou Harry.

Ouviu-se o barulho de cordas sendo tracionadas, seguido pelo som de ar sendo cortado. As setas voavam em direção ao Lorde das Trevas. Alguns segundos antes de encostarem nele, todavia, o Voldemort aparatou. Todas passaram voando por onde alguns milésimos antes estivera o bruxo, acertando as paredes ou o chão.

Ninguém reparou e se tivessem reparado talvez os acontecimentos futuros tivessem sido diferentes. Voldemort, alguns segundos antes de aparatar, estava sorrindo. Seu plano funcionara exatamente como planejara. Alguns detalhes a mais ou a menos, mas a essência se manteve. Tudo de acordo com o planejado... O principal havia sido dito, logo a dúvida se instalaria, e então ele atacaria novamente, mais forte e mais rápido. Seu plano e de Cronos prosseguia perfeitamente.

Embora ninguém soubesse disso naquele momento, Voldemort tinha ganhado o confronto...

- Não encontramos nem Thalia, nem Artemis – comentou Percy quando encontrou Harry, Rony e Gina no centro da Sala do Trono, alguns minutos mais tarde.

O semideus carregava Annabeth em seus braços.

- Thalia já está no Acampamento – informou Harry – Encontramo-la nas Masmorras e a Gina aparatou com ela. Mais tarde te explicamos... Quanto a Artemis, isso é um sério problema...

Hermione virou-se para Rony e Gina.

- Como vocês nos encontraram? Como sabem de tudo isso? – perguntou ela.

- Dumbledore nos contou – respondeu Rony.

- Ele lançou um Obliviate em todos os alunos e professores de Hogwarts - complementou Gina – Mas, mais tarde, devolveu minhas memórias e as de Ron. Explicou-nos tudo e disse que achava que podíamos ser parte dos Oito escolhidos. Então, nós usamos pó de flu até o Acampamento Meio-Sangue e...

- Adivinhem – interrompeu Rony – nós fizemos o teste do Oráculo. Somos parte dos Oito!

Todos ficaram muito contentes com aquela afirmação. Mais dois integrantes haviam sido encontrados, se Thalia fosse outra, faltaria apenas mais um... Quem poderia ser?

- Quando descobrimos que éramos parte dos Oito – continuo Gina – começamos a procurar vocês. Encontramos um Comensal da Morte em Seattle. Capturamo-lo e fizemos com que ele nos dissesse onde vocês estavam. Ele não queria dizer, mas bem... Nada que uma poção da verdade não resolvesse... Então, aqui estamos!

Todos estavam muito contentes com essas novidades, exceto por um pequeno detalhe.

- Onde está Artemis? – lembrou Hermione.

Nesse momento, as Caçadoras que Percy mandara vasculhar o castelo retornaram.

- Não encontramos nenhum sinal de Artemis – disse uma morena cabisbaixa. Sua Deusa, a razão de toda essa missão louca, continuava desaparecida – O castelo está vazio. Não há mais nenhum Comensal ou monstro aqui. Somente nós.

Percy assentiu.

- Temos que sair daqui – falou ele para seu grupo.

- Eu e Gina podemos aparatar – falou Rony – Vamos em pequenos grupos para não correr riscos de estrunchar...

Todos assentiram. Assim, Rony e Gina começaram o processo de transporte de todos os ali presentes para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Cada aparatação levava cerca de 5 pessoas. Em quinze minutos, o castelo já estava vazio.

O quase mágico – na realidade mágico, mas os campistas não sabiam disso – retorno das Caçadoras ao Acampamento causou um enorme alvoroço. Num momento, estava tudo vazio, no outro, o Acampamento estava lotado. E além disso, Percy voltara carregando Annabeth nos braços, ao lado de Harry e Hermione, juntos de mais uma garota e um garoto ruivo que ninguém conhecia.

Os campistas já teriam sobre o que falar pela próxima semana inteira.

Harry, Percy, Hermione, Gina e Rony entraram na Casa Grande. Deixariam Annabeth ao lado de Thalia, com cuidados médicos, e iriam conversar e relatar a Quíron o que aconteceu.

Todavia, nada poderia ter preparado-os para o que eles encontraram quando entraram na casa.

Quíron conversava com um senhor de meia idade, de costas para eles. Eles pareciam falar sobre um assunto de extrema importância e pareciam completamente absortos na conversa. Percy deu uma tossidela para chamar a atenção.

Quíron notou o retorno dos heróis, nesse momento, o homem com quem o centauro conversava se virou e todos puderam ver quem era.

Era Cornélius Fudge, Ministro da Magia.


	24. A Irracionalidade de Fudge

Capitulo 24 – A Irracionalidade de Fudge

Quíron trancou a porta de sua sala e virou-se para os garotos.

- Thalia ficará bem – disse o centauro com bastante calma – Se Gina tivesse demorado mais um pouco para trazê-la... Voldemort usou magia negra na pobre Caçadora. Quanto a Annabeth, ela também está sendo tratada. Não se preocupem com isso agora, me dêem um relato da missão de vocês.

Ao terminar de falar, o centauro atravessou a sala e sentou-se na cadeira atrás da sua mesa. Olhou cada um dos Escolhidos que se encontravam na sala nos olhos. Percy Jackson. Harry Potter. Rony e Gina Weasley. Hermione Granger. Somasse isso a Annbeth Chase e Thalia Grace. Faltava apenas um e então, somente então, a verdadeira luta começaria. Quem poderia ser?

Fudge, ministro da magia, não parecia compartilhar da mesma calma que o centauro. Seu rosto parecia um rabanete de tão vermelho e seus olhos pareciam prestes a saltar das órbitas. Ele estava _muito _irritado com aquilo tudo.

- O que significa tudo isso? – explodiu o ministro, sem saber quem culpava, se eram os bruxos ou o centauro. Poderia até mesmo ser Dumbledore o culpado. Resolveu gritar com os bruxos primeiro – Vocês deveriam estar em Hogwarts, tendo aulas! O que diabos fazem aqui? Não, melhor ainda, como sabem desse lugar?

- Fudge – tentou Quíron -, acalme-se. Todas as suas perguntas...

- Eu não vou me acalmar! – continuou gritando ele e virou-se para os bruxos novamente – Vocês sabem o que é isso daqui? É o Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Um lugar que supostamente nenhum bruxo deveria ouvir falar! Eu passei anos escondendo a verdade sobre os Deuses de todo o Mundo Bruxo... Mas, não, Dumbledore tinha que descobrir também. Velho caquético! E ainda por cima não consegue ficar com o bico fechado, sai contando para todos os bruxos!

- Não fale de Dumbledore dessa forma! – interveio Harry. Agora, _ele_ era quem estava ficando irritado com a conduta do Ministro.

Fudge parou de gritar e olhou o bruxo que o desafiara.

- Harry Potter... – ele parecia pensativo – Me diga, por que sempre que temos um problema no Mundo Bruxo, me parece que você está no centro de tudo?

- Nós não somos o problema – interveio Rony – estamos tentando ajudar.

- Ajudar? E como vocês estão tentando ajudar? Vocês foram vistos por alguns trouxas em Los Angeles, incendiaram toda a Biblioteca de Nova Iorque e ainda aparataram sem idade para tal ação. Isso não é ajuda! É crime! Vocês quatro vão acabar expulsos de Hogwarts e trancafiados em Azkaban, escutem o que digo.

A parte da expulsão de Hogwarts – mais do a de Azkaban – gelou a espinha de Hermione.

- Isso não é justo! Não queimamos a Biblioteca, foram os Comensais e a Quimera.

- Ah, é verdade – continuou Fudge – ainda temos o problema de vocês saberem demais sobre o Mundo Grego. Sabem? Esse era o maior segredo dos Deuses, não deveria ser revelado a qualquer um... Assim sendo, creio que terei que lhes roubar essas memórias todas. _Oblivi..._

- _Expelliarmus!_

Um raio vermelho cruzou a sala, acertou a varinha de Fudge e a fez voar para longe das mãos do bruxo. Percy olhou para todos, perguntando-se quem havia lançado a magia. Entretanto, nenhum de seus amigos tinha uma varinha em mãos.

Foi então que viu quem lançara.

- Sinto muito, Ministro – disse Dumbledore – Não posso permitir que você faça isso, pelo menos não até que ouça tudo o que temos para dizer.

Nem Harry, nem Quíron, nem ninguém naquela sala – com exceção de Fudge, logicamente – conseguiu segurar um sorriso ao ver Dumbledore. Como sempre, o bruxo lendário tinha um _timing_ perfeito. Aparecendo assim que precisavam dele. Ele havia aparatado dentro da sala de Quíron.

- Dumbledore... – falou Fudge, ele estava realmente ficando muito estressado com tudo aquilo – Bem na hora, talvez você possa me explicar o que está acontecendo...

- Creio que meu amigo aqui – e apontou para Quíron – já tentou explicar a situação. Você, todavia, recusou-se a ouvir.

- Apenas explique... – continuou Fudge trincando os dentes, numa raiva contida. Era o Ministro da Magia, não iria tolerar que falassem com ele nesse tom.

Dumbledore sustentou o olhar de Cornélius por alguns segundos, depois suspirou, como se estivesse ficando velho demais para aquelas coisas. E talvez estivesse mesmo. Virou-se para os bruxos e para Percy.

- Poderiam nos dar licença, por alguns minutos. Gostaria de conversar a sós com o senhor Ministro e Quíron, sim?

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e saíram da sala, deixando-os.

Percy, assim que saiu da sala, foi direto para a enfermaria. Queria ver Annabeth e Thalia, mesmo que ambas estivessem inconscientes. Conseguiram. Eles haviam trazido as Caçadoras de volta... Mesmo que Artemis continuasse desaparecida. Onde será que ela estaria?

Dessa vez, ele acreditava, Thalia entenderia a situação. Não iriam sair correndo novamente em busca da Deusa da Caça. Ou pelo menos era o que Percy esperava...

Apesar de tudo, a visita a Voldemort havia sido bastante... Esclarecedora. Isso é, havia jogado luz sobre algumas perguntas de Percy, mas criara outras na cabeça do garoto.

Agora ele tinha uma leve noção do que Voldemort e Cronos desejavam. O Mundo, tanto o Troxa, quanto o Bruxo e o Grego. Percy revirou os olhos. Por que todos os vilões querem o mundo? Ele não tivera tempo de conversar com seus amigos ou com Quíron sobre a conversa que tivera na Sala do Trono, mas o faria assim que tivesse a oportunidade.

Qual poderia ser o significado daquela mensagem que Voldemort queria que fosse entregue? _Aquilo que Zeus temeu por milênios, desde que derrotou Cronos, está prestes a acontecer..._ O que era isso? Que tipo de fato poderia fazer o Deus do Olimpo tremer por milênios? Como Voldemort soubera disso? Por que Percy Voldemort escolhera Percy para dar a mensagem?

O garoto suspirou. Eram muitas perguntas para muito pouco tempo. Queria conversar com Annabeth, ela sempre conseguia acalmá-lo nesses momentos. Mesmo que não soubesse as respostas para a pergunta, ela sempre sabia o que dizer. Ver ela, _ouvir _ela gritar na Sala do Trono... Aquilo fizera Percy se sentir diferente, embora ele não fosse capaz de dizer o que era. Algo havia mudado nele.

Ele bateu na porta da enfermaria e entrou. A enfermaria era como todas as outras do planeta. Uma sala branca, bem iluminada, e cheia de camas. Apesar dessa descrição, era um lugar bastante monótono e lúgubre.

Havia poucas pessoas lá. Um filho de Ares, que se ferira durante uma missão. Uma filha de Deméter, que se machucara enquanto caminhava pela floresta e um garoto que deveria ser novo, pois Percy nunca o vira antes, não sabia de quem era descendente.

Encontrou Annabeth deitada numa cama ao lado da de Thalia. A Caçadora, como havia recebido tratamento mais cedo, parecia estar um pouco melhor que Annabeth – mesmo que a filha de Atena estivesse bem.

Percy puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se entre a cama das duas. Não tinha nada para fazer. E não _conseguiria _fazer qualquer outra coisa pensando nas duas enfermas. Assim, era melhor que ficasse ali, pelo menos até que Quíron o chamasse novamente.

Olhou para Annabeth, deitada inocentemente sobre a cama do hospital...

Harry, Hermione, Gina e Rony chegaram também. Afinal de contas, também estavam preocupados com seus amigos.

- Como elas estão? – sussurrou Hermione, temendo fazer muito barulho.

- Ambas vão ficar bem – respondeu Percy, sem olhá-la.

- Gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com Thalia – comentou Harry – O que Voldemort queria dela...

- Por que Voldemort deve ter querido algo dela? – perguntou Rony.

- Harry está certo – falaram Gina e Percy ao mesmo tempo. Apenas Gina continuou – Voldemort não teria motivos para mantê-la viva, se não quisesse algo dela... Algo que talvez ninguém mais pudesse lhe dar.

- O que seria isso? – indagou Rony.

- Uma informação, talvez? – sugeriu Hermione. Se Thalia soubesse de algo que interessava ao Lorde das Trevas...

Todos se calaram, pois aquela discussão não levaria a lugar algum. Não adiantava ficar tentando imaginar o que Voldemort iria querer. Quando Thalia acordasse, perguntariam a ela.

- E quanto a Annabeth? – perguntou Harry – Por que Voldemort a torturou?

Percy contraiu os lábios. Sabia a resposta. O Lorde das Trevas queria usá-la para persuadir Percy a entregar a mensagem. Sabia que com a garota em perigo, o semideus não pensaria duas vezes. E de fato, teria aceitado a proposta, se Harry, Rony e Gina não tivessem entrado na Sala do Trono naquele momento.

Não compartilhou de seus pensamentos com os outros, pois não sabia o que aquilo tudo significava. Queria falar com Quíron primeiro. Ver o que o centauro pensava sobre aquilo tudo.

- Por que não vamos lá fora? – sugeriu Gina – Tomar um ar fresco? Depois de tudo isso, acho que é o que precisamos...

Todos assentiram com a cabeça e se encaminharam em direção a saída.

- Vão indo – falou Percy – alcanço vocês em alguns segundos.

Ele ainda queria ficar com Annabeth.

Ironicamente, quando os bruxos saíram, quase que como planejado, Thalia se moveu. Seus olhos pareceram piscar.

- Está acordada? – perguntou Percy surpreso. Não esperava que fosse tão rápido.

- ...Percy? – disse ela com uma voz fraca.

O garoto assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, sou eu. Escute, não se mexa. Eu vou chamar alguém para cuidar de você agora mesmo.

O garoto já havia levantado da cadeira, quando Thalia tentou segurá-lo com o braço. Digo que ela _tentou_, pois estava muito fraca para ter sucesso. Mas o semideus entendeu que ela não queria auxilio ainda.

- Quero conversar... – respondeu ela – Se chamar alguém, vão me colocar para dormir.

Aquilo era compressível. Não sabia quanto tempo ela ficara presa nas Masmorras, privada de falar com alguém.

- O que ele fez com você? – perguntou Percy.

A garota pareceu fazer um esforço para responder, mas as palavras a abandonaram e nenhum som foi emitido por sua boca.

- O que ele _queria_ com você? – o semideus tentou outra pergunta.

Ele já tinha uma leve noção de qual seria a resposta, mas mesmo assim, não gostou quando Thalia respondeu.

- ...Uma mensagem. – disse ela – Ele queria que eu entregasse uma mensagem, ao meu pai...

Fudge ouviu a toda explicação de Quíron e Dumbledore silenciosamente. Havia ido até o canto da sala em que sua varinha caíra e a pegou de volta. Guardou-a no bolso. Ele não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Então – falou ele em tom petulante quando a explicação acabou -, vocês acham que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina são os quatro escolhidos pela Profecia?

- Não achamos – respondeu Quíron – nós _sabemos_. Todos os quatro já foram aprovados no teste do Oráculo. Eles são a parte bruxa da Profecia, falta agora somente um semideus ou semideusa.

Fudge olhou para Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, quando você estudou a origem dos bruxos e, por acidente, descobriu sobre a existência dos Deuses, vocês prometeu a mim que nunca revelaria esse segredo. Por isso não apaguei sua memória!

O bruxo acariciou sua longa barba e assentiu com a cabeça.

- Sim, Ministro, eu prometi. Peço desculpas por quebrar essa promessa, mas não tive escolha. Voldemort se uniu a Cronos. Se quisermos ganhar, precisaremos unir nossas forças também.

- Você não entende! – gritou Fudge – Isso não pode ocorrer. A milhares de anos, como você sabe, os Deuses se reuniram num Grande Conselho para decidir o futuro dos bruxos. Foi por um triz! Um pouquinho mais e nossa raça teria virado poeira!

"Nós somos um acidente, Dumbledore, entenda isso de uma vez por toda. Nunca fomos planejado pelos Deuses. Somos uma espécie de aborto divino! Sabe por que eles nos temeram tanto? Porque, de fato, nós somos muito poderosos. Veja só, Voldemort conseguiu seqüestrar uma Deusa!"

"Quem sabe do que mais somos capazes? Criar uma magia para _matar _um Deus, talvez? Eles cogitaram isso e muitos nos queria pulverizados antes que tivéssemos essa chance. Mas, o Ministro da Magia, da época do Grande Conselho, negociou com eles. O trato era simples: nenhum bruxo que não estivesse no mais alto escalão do Ministério poderia saber da existência dos Deuses. Paralelamente, nenhuma criatura mítica que não fosse um dos Doze Grandes poderia saber da existência dos bruxos! Era simples!"

- Ministro...

- Deixe-me terminar – continuou Fudge – Mas é claro que você, Dumbledore, contrariando todas as expectativas do Ministério, tinha que ver através da Névoa, tinha que descobrir toda a verdade. Eu, é claro, como um prêmio, resolvi lhe contar tudo, com sua promessa de que você nunca contaria ninguém... E mesmo assim, aqui estou.

"Não podemos contar a verdade ao Mundo Bruxo. Os Deuses se soubessem disso, nos pulverizariam antes que tivéssemos tempo para pedir desculpas!"

- Mas, Fudge – notou Dumbledore -, o que os Deuses temiam, já aconteceu. Um bruxo das Trevas conseguiu a informação da existência deles, e pretende usá-la para o mal. Ninguém sabe o que se passa na cabeça de Voldemort e Cronos nesse momento, mas não deve ser bom. Precisamos ganhar essa luta.

"O nosso _pior _inimigo já está nessa guerra, qual pode ser a pior coisa acontecer, ele ganhar mais alguns seguidores? Nós ganharemos um exército! Precisamos contar."

- _Eu _sou o Ministro da Magia, e digo que não contaremos nada! E ponto final!

- Senhores – interveio Quíron que até então ouviram tudo em silêncio -, creio que este seja o caso de levarmos o assunto ao Olimpo. Eles tem que saber que o Segredo já foi revelado. Eles correrão perigo se ficarem desinformados.

Dumbledore assentiu. O ancião concordava com Quíron. Chega de mentiras, era hora de colocar todos a par da situação. Sem mais segredos, lutariam agora. Era uma pena que o Ministro pensasse de uma forma diferente...

- Fudge – falou Dumbledore -, me desculpe, mas você está sendo irracional.

- Irracional? Olhe com quem fala! Sou o Ministro e mereço ser tratado como tal. Já disse que os bruxos não saberão de nada. E também não te autorizo a levar isso aos Deuses.

- Certo – falou Dumbledore respirando fundo – e o que você sugere?

- Sugiro que Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina sejam expulsos de Hogwarts por usarem magia sem serem maiores de idade. Sugiro que você volte para a escola e continue trabalhando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu, junto com todo o Ministério, continuarei caçando Voldemort, como já fazia antes. Assim, como Quíron e seus campistas continuaram tentando destruir Cronos. Nós destruiremos nossos inimigos _separadamente_.

- Mas, já era difícil fazê-lo quando eles estavam separados. Agora que eles se uniram, não temos como vencê-los se não fizermos o mesmo!

Fudge olhou para Dumbledore. Aquela conversa já o cansara. Ele já havia tomado sua decisão e não estava disposto a voltar atrás.

- Já falei como faremos, Dumbledore. Você, infelizmente, não está em condições de não acatar essas ordens. Então, amanhã pela manhã, voltaremos a Londres, fui claro? Você irá para Hogwarts, cuidar de seus afazeres. Harry e os outros virão comigo, para o Ministério, onde eles terão uma audiência.

- Não!

– Lá – continuou Fudge inexoravelmente - será decidido se eles serão ou não expulsos de Hogwarts e quais serão as conseqüências para todas as loucuras que eles fizeram. Fui claro o bastante?


	25. Um Pequeno Contratempo

Capitulo 25 – Um Pequeno Contratempo

Harry entrou no Chalé de Apolo com Rony ao seu lado. Quíron e Dumbledore ainda conversavam em particular na Casa Grande, com Fudge. O ruivo supostamente era filho de Apolo. O chalé estava vazio. Os campistas todos estavam ocupando seu tempo no treinamento, ou simplesmente se divertindo por aí. Quando adentraram, Rony subitamente se lembrou de algo:

- Ah, é verdade, Harry! – gritou Rony – Acabei de me lembrar, pouco antes de sairmos de Hogwarts, Dumbledore nos pediu um pequeno favor... Era para eu te entregar umas coisas... Calma aê – o garoto foi até a sua cama e começou a vasculhar em uma mochila que ele trouxera de Hogwarts – Deixa eu ver... Onde está... Aqui! Achei! – ele sacou de triunfantemente um objeto de dentro da mala.

- Um lembrol? – perguntou Harry quando viu a esfera transparente que Rony segurava.

- É – respondeu o ruivo – Um lembrol. Qual a finalidade disso eu não sei. Mas pegue – e jogou a esfera para Harry. O garoto a agarrou e guardou no bolso de suas vestes.

– E tem outra coisa – Rony voltou a cavoucar em sua mochila – Deve estar aqui em algum lugar... Ah, aqui está! – e tirou um tecido negro de dentro da mala.

Os olhos de Harry se arregalaram.

- Mas o quê? Por que Dumbledore pediria para você me trazer o Chapéu Seletor?

Rony deu de ombros ainda segurando o chapéu recém-tirado da mochila.

- Eu não sei, mas ele é o bruxo sábio, achei melhor concordar – e jogou o chapéu para Harry – De qualquer forma, é para você ficar com ele. Pensamos em levar para o castelo, mas não ia ser útil contra Voldemort, então simplesmente guardamos aqui.

- Já faz algum tempo que não nos vemos, não é mesmo, Harry Potter? – o chapéu comentou quando Harry o segurou.

- Desde o segundo ano, se não me engano.

O Chapéu Seletor abriu a boca para falar, mas pareceu mudar de idéia e se silenciou. Harry olhou para Rony.

- O que eu devo fazer com isso?

- Sei lá. Pergunte a Dumbledore quando encontrá-lo.

Nesse momento, Hermione abriu a porta.

- Dumbledore – disse a garota – ele quer nos ver.

Os dois garotos saíram do Chalé de Apolo e se dirigiram para a Casa Grande. Harry passou primeiramente no Chalé de Zeus e guardou o Chapéu junto as suas coisas, perguntaria a Dumbledore mais tarde o que fazer com aquilo.

Quando os três entraram na sala de Quíron, Percy já estava lá, junto de Gina trazendo um pequeno relatório da enfermaria.

- Thalia acordou – disse ele, não se um sorriso – Conseguiu falar algumas palavras e caiu no sono.

- Ela disse alguma coisa sobre por que Voldemort estava interessada nela? – inquiriu Fudge com um ar rabugento, aquela conversa estava cansando-o e ele queria voltar logo para o Ministério.

Percy hesitou por um segundo. Depois acenou negativamente, não iria falar sobre a mensagem de Voldemort com qualquer um. Queria conversar com Quíron primeiro.

- Certo – terminou Fudge – vamos acabar logo com isso. Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina, vocês quatro estão voltando para Hogwarts hoje mesmo.

Não somente os quatro, como Percy, ficaram chocados. Eles não podiam! Ainda tinha muito que ser feito. E o Oitavo Escolhido? E a Profecia? Harry olhou para Dumbledore. O diretor apenas deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Fudge parecia estar satisfeito. No final, tudo se resolveria. O Ministério caçaria Voldemort, e os Campistas caçariam Cronos. Os Deuses nunca saberiam de nada disso e os bruxos poderiam seguir com suas vidas normalmente. No final, todos sairiam ganhando. Fudge se orgulhava de sua capacidade para tomar decisões que ajudassem a todos.

- Bom – terminou o Ministro -, se não tem mais nada para vocês fazerem aqui, vamos aparatar. Apagarei a memória de vocês assim que chegarmos em Hogwarts, sim?

- Não! – gritou Harry enfurecido – Nós ainda temos o que fazer aqui. Muito o que fazer!

- Harry – interveio Dumbledore -, eu acho que não seria prudente falar com o Ministro nesse tom, não é mesmo? Não há nada que possamos fazer, temos que seguir o que Fudge diz...

- Mas...

- Sem mas! – terminou Dumbledore.

Era inacreditável! O que o diretor estava fazendo era arruinar tudo.

- E o que eu devo dizer aos campistas? – perguntou Percy – Eles já viram Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina.

Fudge olhou torto para o semideus.

- Diga que morreram. Me disseram que isso é muito comum entre pessoas da laia de vocês.

- Da nossa laia? – falou Percy num tom nada divertido. Aquilo soara um tanto pejorativo.

- Ah, espécie – corrigiu Fudge -, reino, chamem do que quiserem! Apenas diga que morreram!

- E Thalia e Annabeth, elas sabem da verdade. _Eu _sei da verdade. Se Harry e os outros não ficarem, posso terminar falando demais...

Fudge mordeu o lábio inferior. Fedelho maldito! Quem ele achava que era? Harry e os outros agradeceram a Percy silenciosamente.

- Se vocês sabem – falou Fudge sacando a varinha – talvez seja hora de fazer com que vocês _não_ saibam mais.

Apontou a varinha para Percy. Quíron levantou-se e bateu na mesa.

- Não vai encostar nele! – gritou o centauro – Você está no meu Acampamento, lembre-se disso.

Bom, na realidade, para fins divinos, o Acampamento era de Dionísio, mas Fudge não tinha que saber disso, não é? Quíron se recompôs e olhou o Ministro nos olhos.

- Você pode até saber o que é melhor para os bruxos. Mas não tente mover um dedo contra um semideus! Estamos entendidos?

Fudge estava ficando irritado. Quem esse quadrúpede meio humano pensava que era? De qualquer forma, o Ministro se calou. Cuidaria disso depois, tinha problemas mais urgentes agora.

- E o que você propõe, _quadrúpede_? Que eu deixe esse semideus andando por aí e contando o Segredo para todos?

- Eu quero que você deixe esse assunto para que eu resolva. Ele é um semideus. Ele é um problema meu. Não se meta.

Fudge ignorou e virou-se para os bruxos.

- Vamos, já estamos de saída! Hora de aparatar.

Rony deu a mão a Hermione e Harry a Gina.

- Não – impediu Fudge – vocês vão aparatar comigo, como poderei saber para onde vão se eu não estiver junto?

- Para onde iríamos? Para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue? – ironizou Gina.

Fudge não gostava quando as pessoas ironizavam com ele.

- Ah! Mas é verdade, eu já ia me esquecendo... Onde estou com a cabeça? Tenho que apagar a mente de vocês...

O Ministro materializou quatro taças com um liquido escuro dentro.

- É para fazer vocês dormirem – informou ele – Quando estiverem adormecidos, vou pegar as memórias dos últimos dias de vocês. Acordarão em Hogwarts sem se lembrar de nada disso.

- Isso não devia ter uma audiência no Ministério? – perguntou Hermione.

Fudge hesitou por um segundo, olhou para Dumbledore e depois voltou-se para a garota.

- Não será necessário. Apenas bebam, bebam.

Os quatro pegaram as taças. Nenhum deles queria beber, mas que escolha tinham? Percy, Dumbledore e Quíron observaram a tudo sem poder fazer nada. Estavam de mãos atadas. O Ministro... Harry estava com um pressentimento ruim sobre isso tudo. Ele olhou para Dumbledore.

- Você não vem? – perguntou ele.

- Eu irei logo depois de vocês, Harry – respondeu ele.

O garoto assentiu. Os quatro esvaziaram suas devidas taças em apenas alguns segundos.

- Como estão se sentido? – perguntou Fudge.

- Eu est... – começou Harry, mas o mundo foi ficando escuro. A luz desaparecendo da sala... O garoto tombou no chão, adormecido.

Alguns segundos depois, Gina, Rony e Hermione o seguiram.

Fudge, junto a Dumbledore, pegaram os garotos e aparataram. Agora, Percy estava sozinho com Quíron no escritório. Não havia mais bruxos no Acampamento. Estavam sozinhos.

- O que faremos? – perguntou Percy – A Profecia...?

Quíron suspirou.

- O Ministro da Magia, como você deve ter percebido, é um idiota. Não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso. O que faremos? Esperamos, Percy. Esperamos...

- Mas...

- Não há que possamos fazer – repetiu Quíron – pelo menos, não _agora_. Temos que _esperar_...

O garoto não entendeu o que aquilo queria dizer, mas assentiu com a cabeça e saiu do escritório. Novamente, seguiu em direção a enfermaria. Queria ver como estava Annabeth. Talvez ela já tivesse acordada...

Desde que ouvira os gritos dela, na Sala do Trono, alguma coisa havia mudado dentro de Percy. Ele não sabia o que era, nem sequer conseguia distinguir se era bom ou ruim. Ele queria estar ao lado de Annabeth, queria conversar com ela, queria ouvir a voz dela. Sentia a falta da garota... E mais importante de tudo, _não _queria que nada do que acontecera na Sala do Trono acontecesse novamente. Iria protegê-la de tudo, nunca mais queria ouvi-la gritar, nunca mais queria vê-la triste.

Quando o semideus chegou lá, infelizmente Annabeth continuava dormindo. Todavia, outra coisa chamou a atenção do garoto. _Mas não é possível!_, pensou Percy, _de novo não..._ E saiu correndo da enfermaria para avisar Quíron.

A cama de Thalia estava vazia.

_No dia seguinte:_

Pinga. Pinga. Pinga.

Estava chovendo lá fora. Harry não podia ver, mas ouvia o barulho. E devia ser uma tempestade das grandes se mesmo no Salão Principal era audível. Se serviu de uma fatia de bacon e um copo de suco de laranja. Pensou em demorar tanto nesse café da manhã que perderia a aula do Snape, mas sabia que o professor iria buscá-lo para a aula se fosse preciso.

Olhou para Rony sentado a seu lado, junto com Neville e Gina. Com exceção de Gina, que tinha um horário livre agora, nenhum deles parecia muito feliz com a programação do dia. Além disso, havia um burburinho estranho no Salão Principal. Harry não conseguiu captar o que era, mas era diferente do habitual. Como se todos os alunos estivessem agitados com alguma coisa... O que poderia ser? Até mesmo McGonagall, sempre tão calma, parecia estar quase arrancando seus próprios cabelos brancos de seu couro cabeludo, na mesa dos professores. O que havia de errado com todos? Rony e Neville, como sempre alheio a todos, não reparavam nada de errado. Gina, por outro lado, estava com a mesma sensação estranha de Harry, embora também não fosse capaz de dizer o que era...

Hermione sentou-se correndo ao lado de Gina, próxima a todos.

- Vocês já viram o jornal do dia? – perguntou a garota esbaforida, batendo com uma folha de jornal na mesa da Grifinória – Leiam isso!

Harry, Neville, Rony e Gina se aproximaram da folha e o que viram gelou até a alma deles. Neville, na verdade, cuspiu o suco que estava engolindo. Era por isso que os alunos estavam irrequietos hoje... Na primeira página em letras garrafais, lia-se:

ALVO DUMBLEDORE É PRESO E

CONDENADO A PRISÃO PERPÉTUA EM AZKABAN

Abaixo, havia uma foto de Dumbledore sendo preso pelo próprio Ministro da Magia sob a acusação de "alienar a juventude". Harry não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer, mas não seria nada bom. Nada bom _mesmo_.

. Pinga. A chuva continuava a cair.

Thalia estava em um pequeno espaço, há alguns milhares de metros do chão. Ela nunca gostara desse lugar em especial, mas era necessário passar por aquilo se quisesse...

Sabia o que pensariam quando vissem sua cama, na enfermaria, vazia. Pensaria que ela havia saído em outra missão suicida para salvar Artemis, dessa vez sozinha. De certa forma, estavam certos. Era isso que ela pretendia fazer, exceto pela parte "suicida". Isso daria certo, sem sombra de dúvida. Ele prometera e não tinha motivos para mentir.

Thalia respirou fundo. Ela ainda estava ferida depois da tortura de Voldemort, mas já se sentia suficientemente capaz de andar. Na verdade, mancar seria o termo certo, mas isso não vem ao caso.

Foram somente cinco, no máximo, dez segundos de subida. Mas para Thalia pareceu uma eternidade inteira. Ela tinha uma missão para cumprir e queria cumpri-la logo.

As portas do elevador se abriram e ela olhou para fora.

_O Olimpo..._, pensou ela.


	26. Contatos Imediatos com Deuses

Capitulo 26 – Contatos Imediatos com Deuses

Sabe, espera-se que, como o Olimpo está acima das nuvens, esteja sempre sol por lá. Pois é, nem sempre isso é possível, se você considerar que os deuses controlam o tempo. Naquele dia em especial, os deuses – e por conseqüência o tempo – não estavam nada bons.

O Conselho dos Deuses já havia discutido o desaparecimento de Artemis naquela tarde. Naturalmente, velhas inimizades vieram a tona e alguns dos deuses começaram a acusar outros. Hera acusou Ares, pois segundo ela, seqüestrar Artemis seria a típica coisa que o Deus da Guerra faria. Ares, por sua vez, se defendeu afirmando que passara os últimos dias no Olimpo, acusou Apolo, visto que esse está sempre viajando. Apolo lembrou a todos que Artemis era irmã dele, não haveria motivos para isso. E assim a tarde prosseguiu.

Desgastados, os Deuses decidiram terminar a discussão no dia seguinte. Mesmo assim, o mau humor deles já estava causado. Zeus castigou o Olimpo com fortes ventos, elevou algumas nuvens – deixando-as na mesma altura do Olimpo – e iniciou uma tempestade, com direitos a raios e trovões. Atena se retirou do conselho e não foi mais vista, assim como Poseidon – que retornou ao mar. Ares criava confusão nas ruas do Olimpo. De uma forma geral, foram os Deuses Menores – que nada tinham com isso – que mais sofreram.

Foi esse clima semi-apocalítico que Thalia encontrou quando saiu do elevador do Empire States.

A garota, todavia, não titubeou nem mesmo por um segundo. Sabia o que tinha que fazer – e faria. Voldemort seqüestrara Artemis. Ela pretendia levar essa informação aos ouvidos divinos. Afinal de contas, Artemis era uma Deusa, com certeza eles iriam ajudá-la.

Ainda não havia se decidido se entregaria ou não a mensagem que Voldemort dissera. Uma parte dela lutava fortemente contra essa hipótese, afirmando que ele era um Bruxo das Trevas, de forma alguma Thalia poderia cooperar com aquilo. Outra parte da semideusa argumentava que ela _tinha_ que contar. Afinal, se o maior medo de Zeus – que já durava milênios – estava prestes a se tornar realidade, o Deus do Céu tinha o direito de saber e se preparar para isso – seja lá o que quer que "isso" significava. Além disso, se ela desse a mensagem, Voldemort libertaria Artemis. Ele prometera...

A semideusa caminhou de cabeça erguida por todo o Olimpo, não se importando com os olhares curiosos que os Deuses Menores lhe lançavam. Estava determinada a falar com seu pai.

Em questão de minutos, estava de frente para a sala onde o Conselho dos Deuses se reunia. Ela não esperava encontrar todos os deuses reunidos ali, mas provavelmente encontraria alguém lá – _sempre_ tinha alguém lá. Se não fosse Zeus, bem, ela pediria informação sobre onde poderia encontrá-lo.

Bateu na porta e entrou.

Ela se surpreendeu com o que viu lá dentro. Esperava encontrar um Deus lá dentro, mas não estava preparada para encontrar _tantos._ Na realidade, quase todos os Doze Grandes estavam na sala, apenas com a exceção de Atena, Poseidon, Dionísio e Ares.

Os Deuses olharam para garota como que se perguntando o que aquela semideusa estava fazendo ali. Apolo temeu que começassem uma discussão sobre quem a havia deixado entrar. Mas, por sorte, ninguém falou nada.

- Thalia? – Zeus perguntou sem saber bem ao certo o que aquilo significava – O que faz aqui?

- P-Pai – a garota fraquejou por um segundo, mas depois se lembrou que fazia isso por Artemis e falou sem enrolar -, preciso conversar com você.

Zeus piscou. Ele estava ocupado com o paradeiro da Deusa da Caça e não queria ser importunado com problemas mortais agora. Suspirou. Certo, ele daria atenção _aquela_ mortal em especial, afinal era sua filha.

- Pois bem, estou aqui. O que quer falar?

- Err... Eu meio que preferia falar em particular...

- Não é um problema feminino não é? – os deuses começaram a abafar risinhos e Thalia corou. Como Zeus tinha coragem de falar uma coisa dessas em público? – Porque se for, é melhor conversar com uma de suas amigas, sabe que não entendo nada disso.

Thalia fez um sinal negativo com mão.

- Não, pelos céus, não é nada disso. É um assunto sério de verdade.

_Como se eu me preocupasse com "problemas femininos"._ Pensou Thalia. _Não procuraria um Deus para perguntar o que fazer sobre... _Nem terminou o pensamento, não gostava nem pensar no assunto. Zeus dera uma mancada de proporções divinas com aquela frase, alguns deuses – como Hermes – ainda abafavam um risinho.

- Em particular você diz? – perguntou Zeus desconfiado – O que é tão importante que não pode ser dito na frente dos outros Deuses?

- É – se meteu Hera – Qualquer coisa que você queira dizer a meu marido, pode dizer a mim também.

- Nesse caso – desafiou Thalia, olhando bem fundo nos olhos da Deusa do Casamento – não posso não. Preciso falar em particular.

Hera fez um muxoxo.

- Como ousa falar comigo nesse tom? Quem pensa que é? Zeus você vai deixá-la falar assim comigo? Faça algo!

O Deus do Céu olhou fundo nos olhos de Thalia – como se tentasse extrair a verdade a partir disso. Concluiu que Thalia não viria até aqui se não fosse algo realmente importante.

- Certo, certo, fora daqui, todos vocês! – ordenou Zeus.

- Mas o quê? – Hera estava possessa – Não pode estar falando sério!

- Eu disse: fora! – agora seu tom soou mais firme.

Os deuses reclamaram por alguns segundos – dizendo que o Conselho tinha o direito saber do que se tratava – mas terminaram saindo, afinal de contas, Zeus ainda era o membro mais importante do conselho.

- Então, sobre o que se trata? – perguntou o Deus, quando ficou a sós com sua filha.

Thalia respirou fundo.

- É sobre Artemis. Ela foi seqüestrada.

- É só isso? Isso nós sabemos, passamos a tarde inteira refletindo sobre quem poderia ser o culpado...

- Não adianta, vocês nunca conseguiriam pensar nisso...

- Pensar no quê? Do que você está falando?

- Eu sei quem seqüestrou Artemis, pai.

- E quem foi? – aquilo estava ficando instigante.

Thalia hesitou antes de falar. Se dissesse que fora o Lorde das Trevas, não teria volta, os Deuses saberiam que o Segredo havia sido quebrado e que agora algumas pessoas sabiam de tudo. Ela não sabia como reagiriam a isso e, uma vez dito, ela não poderia voltar atrás.

- Quem foi? – insistiu Zeus já ficando irritado com aquela demora toda.

A garota suspirou e olhou fundo nos olhos de seu pai.

- Lorde Voldemort seqüestrou Artemis. Um bruxo.


	27. Tempestade de Raios

Capitulo 27 – Tempestade de Raios

Harry brincava com uma pequena esfera de vidro nas mãos. Ficava alternando a mão que a segurava, hora era a esquerda e hora a direita. Estava deitado em sua cama, no dormitório de Hogwarts, completamente sozinho. Os outros alunos estavam jantando, mas o bruxo com a cicatriz tinha uma sensação estranha quanto a tudo que estava acontecendo. Era como se tudo estivesse... Errado de alguma forma.

O Lembrol em suas mãos – que ele não sabia donde aparecera, simplesmente estava em seu bolso – lhe dizia que o ele esquecera algo, pois a fumaça em seu interior estava vermelha. Na realidade, esse era o problema de todos os Lembóis: eles dizem que você esqueceu _algo_, mas não dizem o que é.

Harry forçava a mente, tentando se lembrar do que deixara passar. Sem sucesso.

Seus pensamentos também estavam preocupados com Dumbledore, que continuava em Azkaban até agora. No primeiro dia, Harry pensara que aquilo tudo não passava de um enorme mal entendido e que seu diretor logo seria solto, mas os dias passavam e nenhuma noticia sobre sua prisão se espalhava. Grande parte dos alunos de Hogwarts pareciam ter até mesmo se esquecido disso – ou, caso se lembrassem, não pareciam estar se importando muito. McGonagall assumira o colégio, pelo menos temporariamente pois, assim como Harry, ela também acreditava que Alvo logo voltaria.

_O que eu esqueci?_

O garoto passara o dia inteiro – desde que encontrara o Lembrol – pensando nisso e agora estava começando a ficar profundamente irritado.

- Bola de vidro estúpida! – ele fez força para não atirá-la na parede.

- O quê? – indagou Rony entrando no quarto. Havia acabado de jantar.

- Esse Lembrol, Ron. É uma das piores invenções do mundo bruxo! Não sei o que esqueci, mas sei que era importante!

- Calma aí, Harry. Se era importante, você vai se lembrar.

Harry ficou em silêncio. Não tinha resposta para isso.

- Mas, e se eu... – o bruxo não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois nesse momento, um raio atravessou a janela. Se fosse apenas isso, tudo bem, mas _vários _raios atravessaram a janela. Era uma verdadeira chuva de raios vinda do céu. O barulho chegava a ser insuportável.

- O que está havendo? – gritou Rony sobre o barulho todo.

- Eu não sei! – respondeu Harry – É melhor sairmos daqui, antes que um saio atinja essa janela.

Rony assentiu e os dois saíram do dormitório. O Salão Comunal da Grifinória estava atulhado de pessoas.

- Minerva não quer que nenhum de nós saia daqui. – informou um inspetor do sétimo ano.

- O que está havendo? – perguntou um assustado do primeiro.

- Não se preocupem – tentou acalmar o inspetor – logo tudo estará resolvido.

Os raios continuavam a cair rapidamente. Aquilo certamente não era normal, algo estava por detrás daquilo tudo. Chuva havia se juntado as descargas elétricas e agora tomavam o céu noturno. Um desavisado poderia pensar que se tratava do apocalipse.

Harry avistou Hermione ao lado de Gina, no meio da multidão de alunos. Se dirigiu até lá.

- Hermione, alguma idéia sobre o que é isso?

A garota meneou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não pode ser um feitiço? – sugeriu Rony.

- Até onde eu sei, não. E que bruxo seria tão poderoso assim?

- Voldemort – sugeriu Gina – Agora que estamos sem Dumbledore...

- Duvido muito – respondeu Harry – Verdade seja dita: Voldemort é extravagante, faria um grande show antes de nos matar com raios. Deve ser outra coisa.

Ele olhou para o Lembrol em suas mãos e sem motivo algum, achou que sua memória perdida e a tempestade de raios estavam de alguma forma interligados. Ele foi tomado por um súbito impulso. Sentiu um jorro de sabedoria.

- Temos que ir até a Floresta Negra – disse.

- Ah, mas é claro. – respondeu Rony sarcástico – No meio dessa tempestade. Depois da Floresta, por que não vamos dar uma nadadinha no Lago? Deve estar uma maravilha lá fora.

- É importante – insistiu Harry.

- O que é? – perguntou Gina.

- Eu não sei.

- É... Parece bem importante para mim. – se intrometeu Rony.

- Eu não sei! Eu esqueci algo e sinto que se for a Floresta poderei me lembrar.

- E não dá pra fazer isso num dia quente de verão? Tem que ser durante o apocalipse?

- Rony...

O bruxo suspirou. Ele era seu melhor amigo e já haviam passado por muitas coisas juntos para saber que, se Harry estava falando que precisava ir agora, era porque ele precisava ir _agora._

- Certo, estou com você.

Harry olhou para Gina e Hermione. As duas pareceram desconfortáveis com isso, mas assentiram também.

- Harry! – gritou Rony – se sairmos dessa com vida, eu vou usar seu Lembrol para me lembrar de te matar!

Estavam ensopados. Não era uma garoazinha que estava caindo do céu, mas sim uma verdadeira tempestade do mar do caribe. Parecia que alguém havia secado os oceanos e agora jogava-os sobre suas cabeças.

Saíram do castelo usando a Capa da Invisibilidade. Essa fora a parte fácil. Mas agora estavam encharcados. E isso não era o pior – é claro – ainda tinha os raios caindo do céu.

- Vamos mais rápido! – gritou Harry.

- Onde estamos indo?

- Não sei!

Nesse momento, um garoto, ao lado de uma garota – ambos também igualmente encharcados pela tempestade – apareceram, saindo de entre as árvores. O estado dos dois recém encontrados parecia pior que o de Harry e seus amigos, pois eles estavam ofegantes e cansados.

Quando Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina os viram. Se lembraram de _tudo_.

- Vamos – disse Percy – Temos que sair daqui.

Falar que Zeus estava muito irritado seria um eufemismo para "ele quer rachar o mundo em dois". Thalia nunca vira o pai desse jeito e sem dúvida não esperava que ele recebesse a notícia dos bruxos dessa maneira.

Os canais de TV do mundo inteiro noticiavam uma incrível tempestade de raios vinda do nada. Todo o planeta Terra estava em pane. Mais tarde, culpariam o aquecimento global por tudo isso e apenas o gregos saberiam a verdade. Zeus não estava de bom humor.

Ele havia lançado sua ira por todo o planeta Terra.

- Pai, espere!

- Thalia, saia daqui! – ordenou Zeus se erguendo de seu trono – Os bruxos pediram por isso! Vou acabar com eles aqui e agora!

- Nããão! – tentou intervir a filha – Você não pode!

- Fique olhando!

Nesse momento, a porta da Sala do Conselho se abriu. Atena entrou correndo na sala, seguida por Poseidon.

- O que significa tudo isso? – inquiriu a Deusa da Sabedoria.

- Os bruxos! – respondeu Zeus espumando de raiva – Aquelas escórias seqüestraram Artemis. Vou apagá-los da existência agora mesmo! Eu sabia que deixá-los viver terminaria nisso.

- Você não pode – disse Atena com o rosto sério – Essa decisão não cabe somente a você. O Conselho dos Deuses votou pela vida dos bruxos, somente o Conselho dos Deuses pode votar pela morte.

- Você está me desafiando, Atena?

Poseidon deu um passo a frente.

- Acalme-se, irmão. Você irá castigar toda uma raça de bruxos somente por que alguns fizeram besteira?

- Prefiro não arriscar. Hoje um deles fez essa cagada, amanhã?

Thalia olhava a tudo estática. Não podia acreditar no que estava vendo.

- Eu proponho uma reunião dos Deuses emergencial – disse Atena.

- Eu proponho destruir os bruxos – respondeu Zeus intensificando seus raios sobre a Terra.

- Você não está atingindo somente os bruxos – bradou Poseidon – você está matando humanos também.

- Devo entender que você não seguirá o Código Divino, Zeus? – Atena estava mais séria do que nunca. Aquilo poderia terminar numa guerra interna no Olimpo.

Zeus, por um segundo pareceu tentado a dizer sim, mas depois suspirou.

- Convoque todos os Deuses. Não me importo que eles estejam salvando o universo nesse exato momento, quero todos aqui _agora._

Atena assentiu e saiu para convocá-los, deixando apenas Poseidon, Zeus e Thalia na sala.

- Pai, tem outra coisa...

- O que é?

- Você não pode destruiu os bruxos, pois existe uma profecia...

- Por que tenho a impressão que não vou gostar disso? Desembucha!

Ela contou toda a história para seu pai. Tudo. Apenas resguardou para si mesma a mensagem que Voldemort pedira para entregar. Quando terminou de falar, Zeus voltara a seu estado de ira descontrolada.

- Voldemort miserável! Eu vou fritá-lo! Oráculo miserável! Vou fritá-lo também!

- Segundo a profecia – continuou Thalia – somente nós, os Escolhidos, podemos fazer algo quanto a isso. Se você matar os bruxos, matará quatro dos Escolhidos também...

- Eu mesmo resolverei esse problema, Thalia.

- E tem mais uma coisa.

- O que foi?

A próxima coisa que Thalia disse, gelou não somente Zeus, mas também Poseidon, que assistia a tudo em silêncio.

- Voldemort disse que "_aquilo que você tanto temeu, está para chegar"._

Silêncio na sala. Zeus estava tão aturdido com a noticia que até mesmo os relâmpagos pararam na Terra por alguns segundos.

- Como ele se atreve? Thalia, fora daqui!

- Mas, pai, o que você vai fazer?

- FORA!

Se Zeus não podia ficar mais irritado antes, ele conseguiu. Agora ele não queria eliminar somente os bruxos, mas todas as formas de vida na Terra.

Quíron tamborilava os dedos em sua mesa nervosamente.

Aqueles raios só poderiam significar uma coisa, Thalia encontrara os Deuses...

Esperava que a situação não tivesse que chegar a esse ponto, mas talvez a garota tivesse feito a coisa certa, não podiam mais esconder algo dessa magnitude.

Queria que Percy e Annabeth voltassem logo, acompanhados de Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione... Precisavam agir logo, antes que fosse tarde demais.


	28. Worlds Crash

Capitulo 28 – Worlds Crash

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Hermione.

- Precisamos ir até o Olimpo – informou Annabeth – Estão vendo aquela tempestade de raios lá fora? Zeus já deve ter sido informado que o Segredo foi revelado. Todos nós estamos correndo perigo, temos que sair daqui.

- A Escola está em perigo? – indagou Harry.

- O _Mundo Bruxo_ está em perigo – respondeu Percy – e se não fizermos algo agora, poderemos dizer que o mundo Bruxo _estava_ em perigo...

Rony engoliu em seco. Verbos no passado podiam assustar quando colocados dessa forma...

- Sem chance – disse Harry – Não sairei daqui enquanto meus amigos e bruxos correrem perigo.

- Harry – o tom de Annabeth começava a ficar desesperado – Não temos tempo para heroísmo. Temos que falar com Zeus, impedir que ele destrua tudo isso aqui. Temos que ir já.

- Ela está certa – concordou Percy.

Eles estavam parados no centro da entrada de Hogwarts. Estava deserta, é claro, todos os alunos estavam recolhidos em seus Salões Comunais, por ordem de Minerva, e os professores estavam reunidos no Salão Principal, decidindo o que fazer sobre essa anormal tempestade.

- Harry... – interveio Gina – Eles podem estar certos... Aqui, não poderemos fazer nada. Mas, no Olimpo, talvez possamos salvar a todos.

Harry, sem perceber, abriu um sorriso. No fundo, ele já sabia disso, mas quando Gina falava, a idéia parecia não somente lógica, mas também a única opção viável.

- Certo – concordou Harry – Como chegaremos lá? Eu não sei se vocês notaram, mas há um Oceano Atlântico de distância entre nós e os Deuses.

Percy e Annabeth pareceram deprimidos, aparentemente, eles também não tinham pensado nessa parte do plano.

- Quíron nos mandou vir até aqui voando com nossos pégasus. – informou Percy – Deixamo-los na Floresta Negra, visto que com essa chuva de raios não poderemos usá-los. Vão voar novamente para o Acampamento quando o tempo melhorar.

- _Se _melhorar – notou Rony.

- A questão é – continuou Percy – não temos idéia de como voltar.

Aquilo era um problema, e não tinham tempo para pensar.

- Não podemos aparatar? – sugeriu Annabeth.

Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Impossível. Hogwarts possui um campo anti-aparatação.

- E a lareira na sala de Dumbledore? – indagou Gina.

- Dumbledore não é mais o diretor, é McGonagall. Duvido que ela aceite a desculpa de que "estamos indo ver nossos amigos nos EUA" e deixe usar a lareira.

- Tsc. – fez Gina. De repente, se lembrou – Mas, ela não está com os outros professores discutindo essa tempestade? Ou sei lá o que professores fazem quando se reúnem?

Todos pararam para refletir. Ela estava certa! Minerva não estaria na sala dela, poderiam usar a lareira à vontade no momento. É claro, mais tarde, talvez, um quadro desse com a língua nos dentes, mas eles já estariam a milhares de quilômetros de distância e McGonagall nem imaginaria para onde eles foram.

- Vamos nessa – falou Percy sorrindo.

Sabe, espera-se que, como o Olimpo está acima das nuvens, esteja sempre sol por lá. Pois é, não é verdade. Zeus parecia concentrado em fazer com que todos os seres vivos do planeta Terra sentissem sua ira, isso incluía, é claro, os deuses menores também – mesmo que esses nada tivessem a ver com o problema.

Os raios continuavam caindo desenfreadamente. Para os Deuses, naturalmente, isso não significava nada, mas para os semideuses e bruxos, por outro lado,podia representar a morte.

- Vamos logo – estimulou Percy.

Eles começaram a andar em direção a sala do Conselho. Ainda estavam encharcados, mas pelo menos a chuva tinha parado. Zeus poderia estar se acalmando... Talvez tivesse finalmente recuperado o juízo e estivesse parando de castigar todos os pobres terráqueos. Talvez estivesse apenas guardando energias para destruir o mundo com um só golpe... Vamos torcer pela primeira opção...

O vento ainda estava forte e parecia querer jogá-los Olimpo abaixo, em direção ao cimento de Manhattam.

Quando estavam quase chegando a Sala do Conselho, todavia, uma coisa aconteceu. Uma forma extremamente familiar para Harry – mas que os outros bruxos nunca haviam visto na vida – aparecereu diante deles.

- Olá – disse ela com um sorriso radiante.

- Mãe! – explodiu Annabeth sorrindo. A garota correu para abraçá-la, visto que não se encontravam com bastante freqüência.

Era Atena, a Deusa da Sabedoria, em pessoa. Aparentemente, ela viera dar as boas vindas. Não devia ter estado na chuva, pois sua roupa estava seca. Vestia um longo vestido vermelho com pequenos detalhes dourados na altura da cintura e dos ombros, tinha também uma pequena sandália – também dourada – que Hermione teve a impressão que _muitas_ garotas _matariam_ simplesmente para tocar.

- É ótimo ver você de novo, querida – respondeu ela abraçada a filha, sem conseguir esconder um sorriso de satisfação – mas, acho que temos problemas mais sérios a resolver, não é?

Annabeth assentiu e voltou aos negócios.

- Temos que falar com Zeus – disse ela – antes que ele destrua o mundo Bruxo.

- Zeus não vai destruir mundo nenhum, pelo menos não por hora. Imaginei que vocês viriam até aqui e consegui tempo para vocês: convoquei um Conselho para decidir o futuro dos bruxos.

- Obrigado – disse Rony, depois, quando olhou a cara de seus amigos, percebeu que não era uma boa idéia interromper o discurso de uma Deusa, mesmo que fosse para demonstrar educação.

- Vamos sair daqui – disse Atena – Muitos olhos curiosos podem estar de olho em vocês nesse exato momento, e não seria nada bonito se Zeus soubesse dessa nossa reuniãozinha. Vamos, vamos, temos muito o que discutir ainda...

- E o Conselho? – perguntou Harry.

- Os Deuses ainda estão sendo chamados para isso. Diria que temos umas duas horas até que venham me convocar.

Atena conduziu os Escolhidos para o interior de uma casa. Era aconchegante. O sofá era estofado com uma cor vermelha. Havia quadros pendurados na parede. E o mais importante: uma lareira acesa, para aquecê-los. Lá dentro, encontraram Thalia, sentada numa poltrona, enrolado em um cobertor, e com o olhar fixo no chão.

- Thalia! – disseram Percy e Annabeth simultaneamente. Era muito bom encontrar sua amiga novamente, ela parecia fisicamente recuperada de seu encontro com Voldemort. Sua mente, por outro lado...

A garota pareceu surpresa quando disseram seus nomes, como se não tivesse ouvido eles se aproximando. Ergueu a cabeça e as palavras lutaram para serem pronunciadas.

- Percy? Annabeth? – a garota abaixou a cabeça novamente – Desculpem. Eu-eu... Tive que informar Zeus. Voldemort prometeu que libertaria Artemis, se eu o fizesse...

- Artemis não está livre agora, está? – perguntou Rony sarcasticamente.

Annabeth deu um tapa fraco na barriga do garoto. Gina fuzilou ele com o olhar, mas Hermione parecia prestes a dar um tiro nele, de tanta raiva. Quanta insensibilidade! Não estava na cara que Thalia estava sofrendo? Não era bom cutucar feridas. Thalia já tinha percebido que fora enganada.

- Thalia... – reconfortou Atena – Eu já lhe disse que isso não é culpa sua. Você fez a coisa certa, não se culpe por nada. Nem mesmo eu, nem mesmo Poseidon, nem qualquer outro Deus poderíamos ter agido de forma mais corajosa.

A menção a seu pai fez com que Percy se perguntasse onde o Deus dos mares se encontrava. Ele deveria estar vindo para a reunião, quem sabe pudessem se encontrar.

- Me desculpe – interrompeu Percy, virando-se para Atena – Onde está meu pai?

- Seu pai está com Zeus nesse exato momento. Não sei o que Thalia falou para ele depois que sai, mas o irritou mais ainda... Poseidon está tentando acalmá-lo e, a julgar que parou de chover, eu diria que está sendo bem sucedido.

Percy olhou para Thalia. Ele sabia do que ela falara. "_Aquilo que você temeu por milênios está prestes a acontecer..."_ Queria conversar com Thalia, confortá-la, mas sabia que não conseguiria falar sobre isso enquanto estivessem todos ali.

- Mãe – começou Annabeth -, você não está brava conosco? Por tudo que fizemos?

- E por que estaria? Vocês fizeram a coisa certa nas ultimas semanas. Eu mesma não teria feito diferente. Muito pelo contrario, estou orgulhosa de vocês!

- Mas e quanto a Zeus?

- Sabem – Atena parecia divertida em revelar aquilo tudo -, eu sempre soube o que vocês estavam fazendo, desde o princípio, quando você, Annabeth, e Percy foram para Hogwarts. Eu sempre estive olhando por vocês. Eu já sabia a algum tempo que Voldemort se unira aos Titãs...

- E por que não falou nada para Zeus? – perguntou Percy.

- Bem, acho que a tempestade de raios lá fora torna essa resposta desnecessária. Zeus é um pouco... Instável... E, além disso, nem todos os Deuses pensam como ele. Não queremos acabar com o mundo Bruxo, nem todos são culpados pelos crimes de Voldemort – ela virou-se para Harry, Percy e Annabeth - Já se esqueceram que fui eu quem salvou vocês na Floresta Negra, naquele dia em que Draco Malfoy os atacou? Eu sempre soube! Sou a Deusa da Sabedoria, afinal de contas. É minha função saber das coisas. Harry, querido, você tinha perdido sua memória, quem você acha que lhe deu a idéia de ir para a Floresta Negra, agora pouco?

- Você pode fazer isso?

- Bem, não posso lhes devolver suas memórias, mas posso contribuir se você tiver conhecimento que perdeu a memória...

- Como assim?

- Dumbledore lhe deu um Lembrol, não é? Ele é um amor de pessoa, provavelmente previu tudo isso quando lhe enviou o Lembrol. Você saberia que tinha esquecido algo, mas não saberia o quê. Eu, de certa forma, sussurrei no seu ouvido que você deveria ir para a Floresta Negra – ela estava sorrindo, como se aquilo tivesse sido a maior travessura de todos os tempos.

- E agora? Como impedimos Zeus?

- Zeus vocês deixam comigo, vou resolver tudo isso no Conselho, ou pelo menos, lhes dar mais tempo. Vocês devem se preocupar com outra coisa: destruir os Titãs e Voldemort.

- E o que faremos? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, querida – disse a Deusa com um largo sorriso -, o que nós _não _faremos... A primeira coisa é descobrir quem é o Oitavo Escolhido. Sem ele, estamos condenados.

- Mas como? – perguntou Annabeth – Supostamente ele é um semideus, mas já checamos todos os campistas conhecidos, e não tem como encontrarmos todos os outros.

- Eu tenho uma idéia de quem seja... – continuou Atena – Mas, por hora, vamos discutir outro assunto, sim? Como vocês já sabem, Zeus não está nada contente com essa situação. Mas, nem todos os Deuses compartilham da idéia de destruir o mundo Bruxo. Isso gerou discussão alguns milênios atrás e certamente gerará agora – ela virou-se para Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina – Deixamos sua raça viver em segredo, para a proteção do mundo, agora que isso acabou... Sem dúvida o Conselho de hoje será agitado...

- Quem é contra os bruxos? – perguntou Gina.

- Ah, sabe, não acho certo eu revelar isso a vocês, mas devido a situação, é melhor que vocês saibam quem está contra vocês e quem está com vocês. Zeus, naturalmente, não vai com a sua cara. Some isso a Hera – você _não_ quer irritar Hera. Deméter também não é lá grande fã dos bruxos... Hades nunca se expressou sobre o assunto, é imparcial, mas Dionísio é contra os bruxos. Poseindo está conosco. Artemis está conosco. Hefesto é totalmente contra bruxos, seguido por Ares. Afrodite acha os bruxos "fofinhos", vá entender... Apolo é a simpatia em pessoa, vocês vão amá-lo, está do nosso lado.

"Mas não é nesse ponto em que quero chegar. Onde eu quero chegar é: Zeus não pode fazer nada contra os Deuses, a não ser que a maioria dos Doze Grandes do Conselho vote a favor da extinção dos bruxos. Se vocês não notaram, estamos perdendo essa batalha... Temos seis votos contra vocês, cinco a favor e um neutro."

- E o que faremos? – indagou Percy.

- Hades dificilmente comparecerá a essa reunião. Ele, no geral, não se importa com as coisas da superfície, mas sem o voto dele, o Mundo Bruxo está condenado. Vocês devem descer até o Mundo Inferior e convencê-lo a vir até aqui e votar a favor dos bruxos.

Todos estavam pasmos com a idéia.

- Certo... – começou Harry – E como, diabos, iremos até o Mundo Inferior e convenceremos o Deus dos Mortos a votar em nós?

- Mostrando nossa simpatia? – sugeriu Rony.

- Péssima idéia – cortou Annbeth – Hades come simpatia no café da manhã.

- Sinceramente – Atena tomou a palavra -, eu não faço idéia. Essa é uma parte do plano que deixei para vocês improvisar. Mas lembrem-se, caso vocês não consigam fazer isso, os bruxos estarão condenados.

- E quando partimos?

- Imediatamente. A reunião deve começar em cerca de duas horas. Posso enrolar a todos para adiar a votação por algum tempo, enquanto vocês convencem Hades, mas só vou conseguir cinco horas, no máximo!

- Certo – disse Rony – Então teremos 13 horas! Muito bom!

- Gênio – cortou Hermione – São apenas sete horas.

- Ah, não me culpem, vocês sabem que essas contas de cabeça são difíceis...

- Deixa para lá...

- Se concentrem! – inquiriu Annabeth – O tempo está contra nós.

- Thalia – virou-se Percy – Você vem conosco?

A garota ouvia a tudo aquilo em silêncio. Ela sentia-se mal por tudo o que estava acontecendo. Mal por Artemis. Mal por ter contado a Zeus sobre os bruxos _e _o recado de Voldemort – o qual ela ainda não entendia. No geral, ela estava mal. Como se tudo isso fosse culpa dela.

- Precisaremos explicar a situação para Hades, talvez você possa nos ajudar – insistiu Hermione.

- Thalia – começou Percy – Nada disso é culpa sua, você sabe disso. Ninguém aqui está te culpando por nada, estamos com você nessa. _Precisamos_ da sua ajuda...

A filha de Zeus pareceu pensar no assunto. Esfregou os olhos com as costas da mão e ergueu-se da poltrona.

- Estou com vocês nessa – Percy e Annabeth sorriram.

- E tem outra coisa – acrescentou Atena – Estou criando uma Aliança entre os Deuses, semideuses e bruxos. Iremos dar nosso máximo para impedir Voldemort e Cronos. E também impediremos Zeus de cometer alguma loucura, custe o que custar. Nossa Aliança se chamará Worlds Crash. Vocês estão comigo ou contra mim?

Todos balançaram a cabeça simultaneamente, soltando afirmações positivas. Agora a coisa ia ficar animada! Estavam todos prontos.

– Ótimo – disse Harry – Como iremos para o Mundo Inferior? Não deve ser tipo "vire a direita na 45 com a Broadway", eu imagino...

- Onde sequer fica o Mundo Inferior? – perguntou Hermione.

- Nos Estúdios de Gravação M.A.C., Los Angeles – informou Annabeth – Bem básico.

- Los Angeles? Caramba! – começou Harry – Será que uma vez, só uma veizinha, não dá para esses negócios todos serem próximos de onde estamos? Como chegaremos em Los Angeles, em sete horas sem voar?

- Harry... – Gina parecia divertida – Você sabe, né, somos bruxos... Desenvolvemos algo bem melhor que voar, e apelidamos de "aparatar", te lembra alguma coisa?

Harry corou, ele havia esquecido daquilo.

- Por que ainda estão aqui? – perguntou Atena – Vocês tem muito o que fazer, muito o que fazer – ela começou a gesticular com os braços – Fora daqui, fora daqui! Já pro trabalho.

Percy, Annabeth e Harry deram as mãos para Gina. Hermione e Thalia deram as mãos para Gina.

- Estão prontos? – perguntou Gina.

- Sim – disse Hermione.

- Aham – concordou Rony.

- Só se for agora – falou Annabeth.

- Já nasci pronto – terminou Percy.

Numa hora estavam ali. Na outra, tinham aparatado, deixando Atena sozinha em sua aconchegante moradia. Ela suspirou. Tinha que se preparar para o Conselho, aquilo seria tão difícil quanto convencer Hades... Cinco horas até a votação? Atena estava torcendo para não ter exagerado nessas expectativas...

Zeus já estava sentado em seu trono, na sala do Conselho. Poseidon estava ao seu lado, ambos esperavam que os outros Deuses chegassem logo, a situação era critica, cada segundo desperdiçado piorava a condição de Artemis.

Num primeiro momento, o Deus dos Relâmpagos ficou curioso, se perguntando o que Cronos e Voldemort poderiam querer com a Deusa da Caça, quando Thalia lhe entregou aquela mensagem, todavia, tudo ficou claro. "_Aquilo que você temeu por milênios está prestes a acontecer"._

- Eles sabem, Poseidon – disse Zeus sem nem sequer virar a cabeça para olhar seu irmão nos olhos – Eles sabem de nosso ponto fraco.


	29. Entre os Vivos e os Mortos

Capitulo 29 – Entre vivos e mortos

O mundo tomou cores e formas novamente.  
>Os semideuses caíram estirados no chão, enquanto Harry e os outros bruxos pareciam bem confortáveis com a viagem. Percy já havia se esquecido de quão ruim era aparatar. Thalia estava com a cara verde de enjôo. Annabeth estava melhor que seus amigos, mas ainda assim parecia afetada pela viagem.<br>- Da próxima vez - disse Percy levantando-se do chão - Vamos de pégasus.  
>Harry estremeceu. Ele também se lembrava de sua última vez na garupa de um pégasus... Não tinha sido nada bonito... Talvez os meios de transporte de mundos diferentes nunca chegassem a um acordo.<br>_Sete horas_... O tempo corria...  
>- Vamos - Thalia tomou a frente do grupo - temos que nos apressar. Se não convencermos Hades a votar a favor da nossa causa nesse Conselho, o Mundo Bruxo estará perdido.<br>Hermione olhou a sua volta.  
>- Onde estamos? - perguntou a garota.<br>Era noite. Nuvens negras cobriam o céu, mas não chovia. Por vezes, alguns raios iluminavam a escura noite, apenas para lembrar que a ira de Zeus ainda não tinha sido extinguida, apenas fora adiada.  
>- Estamos nos estúdios M.A.C. de gravação - respondeu Annabeth.<br>Todos assentiram. Percy soltou um assoviozinho.  
>- Dessa vez foi rápido, não é? - disse com um sorriso - Annabeth, se lembra de nossa primeira vez tentando encontrar isso aqui? Foi um desastre!<br>Annabeth assentiu. Thalia se intrometeu.  
>- Com licença, não quero estragar o momento "old memories" de vocês, mas temos um mundo para salvar, estão lembrados?<br>Percy e Annabeth fizeram um muxoxo, mas a filha de Zeus estava certa.  
>- Certo - começou Harry - e como vamos para o Mundo Inferior?<br>- Temos que enconrar Caronte, ele transporta as pessoas para lá.  
>Ao dizer isso, adentrou o salão do M.A.C.<br>Alto falantes embutidos tocavam uma música ambiente suave. O carpete e as paredes eram cinza-chumbo. Cactos cresciam nos cantos como mãos de esqueletos. Os movéis eram de couro preto. Dizer que o local estava lotado seria um eufemismo para "era o cão chupando manga". Todas as poltronas estavam ocupadas e ainda tinha muita gente de pé.  
>- Uau - comentou Rony surpreso com aquilo - aparentemente, os índices de morte no mundo estão muito altos. Olha quanta gente!<br>Percy já sabia o que fazer. Dirigiu-se diretamente ao senhor alto e elegante, com pele cor de chocolate e cabelo tingido de loiro. Caronte. Rezava para que o condutor dos mortos não se recordasse dele e de Annabeth. Sem dúvida, não devia ser muito comum transportar uma pessoa para o Mundo Inferior _duas_ vezes.  
>- Com licença - disse ele.<br>Caronte baixou o olhar e viu o pequeno grupinho de adolescentes se aproximarem.  
>- Sim?<br>- Estamos mortos - Thalia foi bem direta - Leve-nos ao Mundo Inferior.  
>- Hm - fez Caronte e olhou para Annabeth - você me parece familiar...<br>- Talvez seja mesmo - a garota pensou rápido -, minha irmã gêmea morreu a alguns anos átras, afogada numa banheira, deve se lembrar dela, certo?  
>O Condutor pensou por um segundo. Naturalmente que ele não se lembrava de cada alma que transportava, apenas teve uma sensação de que já conhecia aquela garota. Assentiu com a cabeça. Se achou Percy familiar, não comentou.<br>- E como foi que vocês morreram?  
>- Acidente de trem - respondeu Hermione rapidamente<br>Caronte pareceu pensar por um segundo.  
>- E onde se encontram todos os outros passageiros? - perguntou num tom petulante.<br>- Provavelmente, vagando sem rumo por aí - Hermione continuou a mentir - Como vou saber? Nos leve logo! Não temos a vida toda! Digo, a morte toda! Digo, ah!, você entendeu!  
>O Condutor pareceu surpreso com a súbita explosão da garota, mas preferiu ignorar o assunto. Séculos levando mortos até o Mundo Inferior, você vê cada coisa... Seu lábio se retorceu levemente.<br>- E vocês podem pagar? - perguntou ele.  
>Percy xingou baixinho. Como pudera se esquecer de algo tão básico? Sem dinheiro, terminariam todos sentados naqueles bancos junto com todas as outras almas, sem nunca poder descer. Devia ter pegado dinheiro com Atena.<br>- Você aceita dinheiro bruxo? - perguntou Gina.  
>Por um minuto, Annabeth temeu que Gina tivesse estragado tudo. "Você aceita dinheiro bruxo? Sim, porque eu sou bruxa..." Depois percebeu que não, afinal de contas, bruxos não eram imortais, também morriam e eram conduzidos até o Mundo Inferior. Nenhum problema com isso. Caronte assentiu.<br>- Ótimo - continuou Gina, colocando alguns galeões na mão do Condutor - então quero uma condução para mim e para todos os meus amigos, sim?  
>Ele pegou as moedas, acenou com a cabeça e pediu que o seguissem. Escoltou-os até o elevador, abrindo caminho entre os mortos, colocou seu cartão-chave em uma fenda no painel e todos desceram. O elevador, ironicamente, tocava Highway to Hell, do ACDC, como música de fundo. Após um tempo, pararam de descer e começaram a se mover para frente. O ar foi ficando enevoado. Percy e Annabeth, naturalmente, já haviam assistido a esse espetáculo antes, mas para os bruxos tudo era novidade. Eles assistiam a isso atentamente.<br>Harry piscou. Não estavam mais no elevador, mas sim numa longa barcaça de madeira. Caronte usava uma vara para movê-la através de um longo rio escuro, infestado de ossos... e mortos. Harry piscou novamente. Caronte havia trocado de roupa: agora, trajava um longo manto negro - um leigo poderia confundi-lo com um Comensal da Morte - seus olhos haviam desaparecido, revelando duas órbitas vazias e seu rosto começava a tornar-se transparente. Hermione, Rony e Gina estavam um tanto quanto assustados com tudo isso. Thalia, se achava estranho, não comentava nada e parecia encarar aquilo como se um fosse um passeio escolar.  
>- Estamos chegando? - perguntou Rony.<br>Caronte respirou profundamente. Já não gostava de seu trabalho, mas detestava ainda mais quando tinha que transportar crianças que ficavam perguntando "estamos chegando?".  
>- Chegaremos lá - respondeu ele com cara de poucos amigos - quando chegarmos lá. E se perguntar de novo, darei-lhe uma remada tão forte que todos os seus antepassados sentirão. Fui claro o bastante?<br>Rony engoliu em seco.  
>- Fui claro? - perguntou novamente o Condutor.<br>- Sim.  
>- Sim o quê? - tinha um tom petulante em sua voz.<br>- Sim, senhor - terminou Rony. Aquela conversa estava-o deixando acuado.  
>O silêncio instaurou-se depois disso. Esse era somente quebrado pelo barulho do remo de Caronte no rio negro, ritmadamente. Calmamente.<br>_Sete horas_...  
>Thalia se perguntou quanto tempo já havia se passado, desde que deixaram o Olimpo. Não havia luz na passagem para o Mundo Inferior, era dificil medir o tempo. Acreditava que não foram mais do que alguns minutos, talvez uma hora, mas quem sabe? Percebeu que não poderia ter certeza da hora ali embaixo, não saberia quanto tempo lhes restava. Nem mesmo Atena, Deusa da Sabedoria, poderia enrolar os outros Deuses por muito tempo.<br>Enquanto Thalia tinha esses pensamentos, Harry olhava com curiosidade para os mortos no rio. Alguns boiavam, outros estavam no fundo do rio. Todos eram levados pela correnteza, rumo a lugar nenhum. Perguntou-se o que uma pessoa devia fazer para ser condenada a um destino daqueles? Nadar eternamente... Por um segundo, pensou que pareciam Inferis. Quase esperava que eles ganhassem vida e se levantassem da água. Como Voldemort gostaria de ter um império de mortos-vivos tão grande quanto aquele perdido no rio...  
>- Senhor - começou Hermione educadamente, se referindo a Caronte -, quando chegarmos lá, sabe o que temos que fazer para termos uma audiência com Hades?<br>- Que morta petulante que você é - cuspiu ele - Mortos não tem audiência com Hades, são apenas serviçais. Ou irão para os Campos Elísios, descansar pela eternidade, ou para um dos Infernos, sofrer eternamente. Serão julgados e por fim enviados para seu lugar de merecimento. Viu alguma menção a Hades nessa explicação?  
>- Bom, na verdade não, mas...<br>- É porque não tem Hades nesse processo. Você não encontra Hades. Apenas vivos encontram Hades.  
>- Mas os vivos não podem ir ao Mundo Inferior - notou Hermione.<br>- Então, ninguém o encontra. Simples assim. Eu mesmo só o encontrei uma vez: quando ele me encarregou de levar os mortos. E só.  
>Hermione se calou diante daquilo. O silêncio voltou a se instaurar.<br>De repente, no meio do nada e sem terra a vista, Caronte parou.  
>- Vocês não podem me enganar...<br>- O quê? - indagaram Harry e Percy simultaneamente.  
>- Vocês não podem me enganar... - repetiu ele, dessa vez olhando diretamente a Percy - Você já esteve aqui antes. Eu me lembro de você. Filho de Poseidon, me enganou no passado e causou o maior tumulto no Mundo Inferior!<br>Todos se levantaram. Os bruxos sacaram suas varinhas, enquanto os semideuses empunharam suas armas.  
>- Por que não comentou nada antes? - perguntou Annabeth curiosa. Se Caronte sabia que eles haviam mentido o tempo todo, por que não comentou nada? Por que esperou que chegassem até ali?<br>O Condutor sorriu.  
>- Não se engana a morte. Não se surpreendam, vocês não são os primeiros a tentarem... Aqueles que o fizeram no passado estão nadando sem rumo logo abaixo de nossa barca, vêem?<br>Harry estremeceu. Então era isso... Isso que as pessoas faziam para merecer aquele destino. Enganar Caronte. Por isso os levara até metade do caminho antes de lhes revelar que sabia de tudo. Iria jogá-los na água e lá deixá-los... Nadando...  
>- Não tente nada - instruiu Percy - Somos sete armados e você é só um, sem arma alguma. Nos leve à Hades e vamos fingir que nada disso aconteceu.<br>Caronte apenas alargou ainda mais o seu sorriso.  
>- Mortos não entram no Mundo Inferior, receio que vocês terão que ficar aqui, para SEMPRE!<br>Ao falar essas palavras, a água do rio explodiu. Os mortos começaram a se esgueirar para a barca, colocando suas mãos ossudas nas pernas dos vivos e puxá-los para o rio, tentando afogá-los.  
>- Argh! - gritaram todos.<br>Todos começaram a cortar e lançar feitiços contra os mortos, tentando afastá-los da barca. Isso, na realidade, era uma tarefa bastante árdua, pois tinham que se equilibrar para não cair no rio. Se caíssem... Bem, que Hades tenha piedade de suas almas...  
>- <em>Estupefaça<em>! - bradou Gina.  
>- <em>Estupore<em>! - tentou Hermione.  
>Os mortos voavam para trás, mas em questão de segundo nadavam novamente até a borda do barco. Caronte assistia a tudo com um largo sorriso.<br>-_ Avada Kedavra_! - tentou Rony.  
>- Seu tolo - falou o Condutor - Não pode matá-los, já estão mortos!<br>Percy, Annabeth e Thalia tentavam repeli-los com espadas e adagas, mas também não estavam tendo muito sucesso. Cortavam os braços dos mortos, mas rapidamente a parte decepada se unia novamente ao corpo, como se nada houvesse acontecido.  
>- Hermione! - gritou Harry, ainda pensando na comparação com Inferis que fizera mais cedo - Como se detém Inferi?<br>A garota pareceu pensar por um segundo.  
>- Harry, eles não são Inferi. Isso aqui não é magia!<br>- Não custa tentar!  
>Ela não parecia convencida, mas assentiu.<br>- Fogo Malditus! - berrou ela e uma enorme labareda de fogo em forma de serpente foi expelida de sua varinha.  
>Ela concentrou toda a sua força em domar o fogo, diga-se de passagem, uma tarefa hérculea, visto que até mesmo Alvo Dumbledore tinha problema em controlar um Fogo Maldito. Hermione girou sua varinha, fazendo com que a labareda perde-se seu formato de serpente e girasse ao redor da barca, queimando todos os mortos-vivos que estavam por perto. Os que estavam do lado de fora do círculo de fogo se mantiveram afastados.<br>- Cuidado para não queimar o barco ou é nosso fim!  
>- Façam alguma coisa - falou ela sem fôlego - não posso segurar as chamas para sempre!<br>Todos assentiram e olharam para Caronte. Pela primeira vez, seu sorriso havia desaparecido. Por um segundo, os garotos puderam ver uma fresta de pânico correr pelas faces do Condutor, mas ele logo se recuperou e sorriu novamente.  
>- Certo, certo - disse ele - se não querem ser arrastados ao rio pelos mortos, acho que eu mesmo terei que fazer o trabalho...<br>Ao dizer isso, ergueu seu remo e girou-o no ar, em um piscar de olhos, a madeira se transformou em aço. Seu remo havia desaparecido e em seu lugar havia uma enorme espada negra.  
>- Desejarão que os mortos os tivessem levado...<br>- _Sectumsempra_! - tentou Harry.  
>O feitiço acertou Caronte, mas nao teve efeito nenhum. Seu manto negro esvoaçava.<br>- Magia não funciona contra mim, tolo - cuspiu ele - Seu bruxozinho de nada!  
>Girou sua espada mirando na cabeça de Harry, mas Percy foi mais rápido, se colocou entre o bruxo e o Condutor, aparando, com Contracorrente, o golpe de espada.<br>- Andem! - berrou Hermione. Ela agora segurava o Fogo Maldito com as duas mãos e parecia estar fazendo um esforço sobrenatural para não perder o controle.  
>Inciou-se uma luta dentro da barca. Caronte se revelou um exímio esgrimista. Nem mesmo Percy, Annabeth e Thalia JUNTOS estavam se mostrando capazes de detê-lo. É claro, nenhum destes podia dar tudo de si nessa luta, pois deviam tomar cuidado para não virar o barco.<br>- ENCARCEROUS! - tentou Rony.  
>Caronte podia ser imune a magia, mas certamente não era imune a cordas mágicas. As enormes cordas o agarraram como se fossem cobras, prendendo-o com bastante força e não deixando que o Condutor se movesse.<br>- Seu verme! Me liberte daqui e lute como homem!  
>Percy se aproximou de Caronte.<br>- Por mais que a proposta seja interessante, não temos o dia inteiro para lutar com você, temos que ir.  
>Ao dizer isso, empurrou Caronte com a mão. Seus pés bateram na borda da barca e todo seu peso foi em direção ao rio. Na mesma hora, Hermione desfez o fogo Maldito, permitindo que os mortos se aproximassem. Estes, por sua vez, já não mais tentavam puxar os garotos. Não, os mortos estavam mais concentrados em vingar-se daquele que lhes condenou a esse destino terrível. Pularam sobre Caronte, puxando-o para baixo, para o fundo do rio. Talvez Caronte não pudesse morrer, mas os mortos lhe fariam sofrer por toda a eternidade. Para sempre, o Condutor seria agarrado por aquelas mãos ossudas, sempre sendo impedido de voltar a superfície. Sem chance de retornar ao seu posto. No fim, sofreria aquilo que impusera aquelas almas. Um destino justo.<br>Um último grito de horror saiu da boca de Caronte e, por fim, ele submergiu.

Isso, é claro, acarretava em outro problema. Não havia mais condutor para levar os garotos até o Mundo Inferior. Muito menos havia um remo, visto que o de Caronte se convertera numa lâmina. Assim, todos tiveram que colocar suas mãos na água e usá-las como remos para chegar ao outro lado. Os mortos não os incomodavam mais, agora eles tinham um novo "brinquedinho" com o qual se divertir.  
>Em questão de minutos - ou seriam horas? Thalia ainda não sabia - chegaram nas margens do Mundo Inferior.<br>Estava desértivo. Apenas areia fina até onde a visão podia alcançar. No céu, três enormes aves sobrevoavam suas cabeças.  
>- Fúrias - notou Annabeth.<br>Percy estremeceu, ainda tinha pesadelos com sua professora de matemática louca que se revelara uma enorme e malvada harpia. As aves desceram, voando em círculos, até que finalmente chegaram ao chão. Ninguém disse nada. Não adiantava tentar fugir delas, não tinham para onde correr, nem onde se esconder, só havia deserto.  
>- Vimos o que vocês fizeram com Caronte... - disse a do meio assim que pousou - Mas isso já não importa mais. O que está feito está feito. Hades, o Senhor do Mundo Inferior, nos ordenou que os conduzisse até ele...<br>Ninguém fez nenhum tipo de esforço contra isso. Queriam chegar até Hades de qualquer forma, se as Fúrias estavam dispostas a conduzí-los até ele... Bem, pelo menos, não teriam o trabalho de procurá-lo por todo o MUndo Inferior.  
>Deixaram que as enormes aves os levassem até o Senhor dos Mortos.<br>Deixaram que os guiassem até Hades.

Atena estava sentada em seu enorme trono, na sala do Conselho.  
>Ela mordia o lábio inferior discretamente. Estava um pouco ansiosa, uma hora e meia já se passara e ela ainda não tinha notícias sobre Hades. Estava preocupada que os Escolhidos não conseguissem. Os Deuses votariam a favor da destruição do Mundo Bruxo e todos os bruxos pereceriam... Inclusive os Escolhidos, eleminando toda e qualquer possibilidade de vitória que eles algum dia tiveram.<br>Metade dos Deuses já estavam lá. Mais meia hora e o Conselho teria início.  
><em>Sejam rápidos<em>, pensou ela,_Sejam rápidos..._


	30. Não é Não

Capitulo 30 – Não é Não

As fúrias os conduziram até Hades, como prometido.  
>Caminharam por meia hora. Passaram pelos portões do Mundo Inferior, aqueles que nunca estiveram lá, surpreenderam-se com todas as almas que transitavam por ali. Quem imaginaria que haveria tudo isso logo abaixo dos pés californianos? Passaram longe de Cérberus, mas foi o suficientemente perto para fazer com Rony sentisse um friozinho na espinha ao encontrar aquele enorme cão de três cabeças.<br>-É para cá que _todos_ os mortos vêm? - perguntou Harry a uma das fúrias.  
>Como o esperado, não houve resposta. Annabeth virou-se para ele.<br>-Sim, mas apenas os mortos humanos... - respondeu ela - Os monstros vão para o Tártaro passar um tempinho lá...  
>Aquilo, por algum motivo, fazia com que Harry se sentisse estranho. Tinha a sensação de que deixara algo fundalmentamente importante passar despercebido. Mas o que poderia ser?<br>-Estamos chegando? - perguntou Rony.  
>As Fúrias olharam para Rony da mesma forma que Caronte já o fizera alguns minutos antes. A diferença é que as enormes harpias iriam voar com Rony o mais alto que conseguissem e por fim soltá-lo, caso ele fizesse essa pergunta novamente. Se bem que, até mesmo Percy já estava se perguntando se faltava muito. Não se lembrava de percorrer todo esse caminho para chegar até Hades, da primeira vez que estivera ali.<br>A mente de Thalia, por mais que a garota tentasse se concentrar em sua missão, estava devagando. Onde estaria Artemis, sua Deusa? Voldemort jurou que soltaria-a, caso Thalia desse o recado. Bem, o recado já fora dado... Ela daria tudo para ter ao menos uma pistazinha de onde a Deusa da Caça se encontrava.  
>Thalia ainda se lembrava do Texas, onde Artemis havia sido capturada - <em>para me salvar<em>, pensou ela amarguradamente. Ainda se recordava dos olhos da Deusa quando o Avada Kedavra de Voldemort a atingiu. Desespero. Dor. Agonia. Tudo isso podia ser lido - como num livro - nos olhos dela. A garota torceu o lábio inferior. Onde ela estaria? Jurou a si mesma que, quando encontrasse Cronos e Voldemort, os faria pagar por todo o sofrimento imposto a sua Deusa. Ah, se faria!  
>-Não se preocupe - sussurrou Annabeth para Thalia, de forma que somente a filha de Zeus pudesse escutar -, vai ficar tudo bem.<br>Annabeth aparentemente, além de ser muito inteligente, tinha um sensor de sentimentos. Ela sempre era capaz de dizer o que as outras pessoas estavam sentindo. Thalia meio que invejava esta habilidade e meio que se sentia acuada por ela.  
>Os pensamentos de Percy estavam muito mais próximos: estavam em Annabeth. Ele lançava discretas olhadelas para a garota sempre que podia. Quando Annabeth o pegava numa dessas "sondagens", ele rapidamente desvirava a cabeça e continuava a andar, levemente corado - como se o simples ato de olhar fosse um crime.<br>Verdade seja dita. Percy não parara de pensar em Annabeth desde que voltara do castelo de Voldemort. Ele não sabia o que, mas algo dentro de si havia mudado lá. Ele, caso o perguntassem, não seria capaz de descrever seus sentimentos, mas sabia que eles existiam, e eram por Annabeth. Talvez fosse... _amor_... ele estremeceu com a força da palavra.  
>Desde o castelo, quando ouvira os gritos de Annabeth, soube que faria de tudo para evitar ouvi-los novamente. Queria apenas ver ela sorrindo. Annabeth tem um sorriso lindo, sabia disso? Outro olhar discreto foi lançado às costas dela.<br>Caminharam por mais alguns minutos até que por fim pararam.  
>- Ah! - esbravejou Rony, rapidamente tratando de se sentar ao chão - Graças à Deus! Digo, Deuses.. - ele pareceu confuso - Enfim, que bom que chegamos.<br>-Rony... - suspirou Gina - Não dá para levantar não? Esse lugar não é exatamente um parque, onde você pode se sentar na grama quando quiser...  
>- Deixa disso, Gina. Estamos seguros com essas Fúrias aq... - antes de terminar de falar, um enorme osso em forma de mão brotou da terra e agarrou a perna de Rony - Ah! <em>Confringo!<em>  
>Uma luz roxa saiu de sua varinha e acertou a mão "brotante". Ela voltou a terra e não se mexeu mais.<br>-Certo - ele disse respirando fundo - Sem se sentar no chão... Posso viver com isso...  
>Uma enorme porta negra se abriu, permitindo-lhes adentrarem o Castelo de Hades.<br>- Esperem aqui - falou uma das harpias quando todos já estavam dentros - vou anunciar suas presenças à meu Senhor.  
>As três fúrias desapareceram por outra porta, deixando os garotos sozinhos no salão. Este era incrivelmente grande. Possuia uma abóbada - sem adornos, apenas um fundo negro - e o chão era feito de mármore escuro. A parede também estava pintada de preto, com algumas velas penduradas na parede, o que criava uma rara - porém eficiente - luz na sala. O lugar, de uma forma simplificada, possuia um ar sinistro.<br>- Alguém tem alguma idéia do que diremos a Hades? - perguntou Harry - Sabe, não acho que vai ser fácil convencê-lo a se unir a nossa causa...  
>- Talvez devessemos ter planejado antes - concordou Hermione.<br>-Diremos-lhe a verdade - Percy entrou na conversa - Ele não tem nenhum motivo para odiar os bruxos, deve nos apoiar...  
>-Percy - comentou Thalia -, ele é Deus do Mundo Inferior, enquanto seus irmãos reinam no mar e nos céus, ele tem motivo para odiar até a vida!<br>- Acho que vocês estão exagerando. O Senhor dos Mortos não é tão ruim assim...  
>- Na verdade...<br>Uma das harpias voltou antes que a frase fosse terminada.  
>- Meu Senhor irá recebê-los agora mesmo. Acompanhem-me...<br>Atravessaram a sala e saíram pela porta na qual, minutos antes, as Fúrias haviam saído. Passaram por um estreito corredor e mais uma porta de madeira, dessa vez muito menor. Por fim, chegaram à Hades.  
>A sala onde ele se encontrava era relativamente menor que a primeira, mas parecia muito mais confortável. A iluminação era melhor e havia menos preto.<br>Harry não sabia o que devia esperar do Deus do Mundo Inferior, mas certamente não esperava _aquilo_. Pensou que Hades se vestiria com algo parecido a um Comensal da Morte, um longo manto negro e um capuz, espalhando o terror pelo simples fato de existir. O que viu, porém, não correspondeu às expectativas. Viu um jovem com um longo cabelo negro caindo sobre os ombros. Vestia jaqueta e calça de couro, além de ter se enfeitado com muitas correntes e pulseiras negras e espinhosas. No fundo, lembrava algo que os mortais-trouxas chamariam de "rockeiro".  
>- Você mudou desde nossa última visita - comentou Percy. Somente ele falaria com um Deus assim, sem cerimônias.<br>- Infelizmente - a voz de Hades era fria como mármore - ainda estou arrumando a bagunça que sua última visita me causou... E pelo que soube, você já fez mais, desde que chegou não é? Tudo bem, sorte a sua que vocês só mexeram com Caronte, nunca fui muito com a cara dele. Se mexessem com Cérberus, meu pequeno cãozinho, ai sim, vocês conheceriam o verdadeiro significado de "sofrimento"...  
><em>Uau<em>, pensou Harry, _oi para você também_. Mal tinham chegado e já estavam sendo ameaçados... Sem compreender o porquê, Harry sabia que não gostaria nada do Senhor dos Mortos.  
>-Vamos direto ao ponto - falou o Deus - Da última vez, me acusaram de roubar um raiozinho de meu querido irmão. Falem de uma vez: o que foi que sumiu agora e por que acham que fui eu quem pegou?<br>Um silêncio se colocou na sala. Ao que tudo indicava, Hades ainda se ressentia um pouco de ter sido acusado de Ladrão de Raios.  
>-Não é bem isso... - começou Annabeth.<br>-Então o que é? - seus olhos se puseram sobre Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina - Isso aí são varinhas?  
>- É sobre isso... - suspirou Gina.<br>-Bruxos! - ele quase não podia acreditar em seus olhos - Ah quanto tempo não encontro um bruxo. Francamente, começava a pensar que essa raça tinha desaparecido da Terra...  
>-Esse seu pensamento pode estar mais perto de se tornar realidade do que você imagina...<br>-O que querem dizer? - Hades parecia interessado, quase divertido com aquela visita inesperada.  
>-Recebeu a notícia do Conselho de emergência dos Deuses? - perguntou Percy.<br>-Sim.  
>-Pretende ir?<br>-Não.  
>-O Conselho será sobre isso: os bruxos. O Segredo que todos tentavam manter por tanto tempo finalmente foi revelado - explicou Annabeth - e Artemis foi sequestrada por um bruxo. Zeus está possesso. Quer exterminar toda a raça bruxa agora mesmo...<br>-Sim, estou ouvindo e onde eu entro na história? Meu irmão sempre foi assim, temperamental, entende?  
>-Minha mãe - continuou a filha de Atena - conseguiu que Zeus se acalmasse e convocasse o Conselho. Vai haver uma votação sobre a extinção - ou não - dos bruxos.<br>-Hm... E?  
>-E vamos perder essa votação - explodiu Thalia - Precisamos de um voto a mais para empatá-la. Precisamos do <em>seu<em> voto ou o Mundo Bruxo já era.  
>-Certo - falou o Deus - Só estão se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe... Há milhares de anos, quando houve o primeiro Conselho para se decidir o que fazer com os bruxos, eu votei contra vocês. Por que deveria votar a favor agora?<br>-As circunstâncias mudaram... - se intrometeu Hermione - O Oráculo previu que somente nós, mais uma pessoa que não conhecemos, poderão derrotar Voldemort e Cronos. Se vocês, Deuses, matarem os bruxos, estarão se condenando a perder a Guerra.  
>Hades pareceu pensar.<br>- Ainda não estou convencido. Meus queridos irmãos me baniram para cá, o subsolo, enquanto eles reinam na Terra. O que acontece por lá, não me diz respeito. Eles que quiseram o "Mundo Superior", eles que tratem de denfendê-la!  
>Harry sabia que deviam ter pensado no que dizer antes de falarem com Hades. Não tinham argumento nenhum e estavam perdendo a discussão. Precisava pensar rápido. Mas o que faria Hades mudar de idéia...?<br>- Vai simplesmente ficar sentado aqui e assistir ao fim de uma raça inteira? - perguntou Gina incrédula.  
>- Sim, essa cadeira é muito confortável e adoro assistir ao fim de raças. Tenho que admitir, estou torcendo pelo fim dos micos leões dourados...<br>Seu tom era sarcástico, o que não agradou a ninguém, diga-se de passagem.  
>- Se era só isso que queriam tratar comigo - disse o Senhor dos Mortos -, minha resposta é não. Defitiva e inexoravelmente não. A saída é a direita e não deixem a porta bater em vocês quando saírem.<br>-Mas... - disseram todos simultaneamente.  
>-Sem mas! - bradou ele, estava começando a ficar irritado - Já disse que não! Quando eu digo que não, eu quero dizer NÃO! Se não tem mais nada a tratar: saiam. Do contrário, darei todos vocês à Cérberus!<br>-Com licença... - uma voz estranhamente familiar veio da porta. Percy virou-se para ver quem era e então compreendeu tudo.  
>Na verdade, todos com exceção dos bruxos que não sabia quem ele era, entenderam tudo. Fazia sentido agora. Compreenderam quem era o Oitavo Escolhido e compreenderam por que não o tinham encontrado quando Quíron ordenou que todos os Campistas fossem ao Oráculo. Assim como as Caçadoras, havia mais um Meio-Sangue que não costumava ficar no Acampamento. Ele simplesmente aparecia por lá esporadicamente para ver como iam as coisas. Agora, ele estava lá, parado na frente de todos e sem ter idéia de que era o Escolhido. Mas Annabeth, Percy e Thalia souberam: ele era o quarto semideus que Quíron previra.<br>Ele era Nico. Nico di Angelo.

Todos os Deuses já estavam sentados em seus respectivos tronos. Todos com a exceção de Hades e Artemis, naturalmente. Um por indiferença aos assuntos do Conselho e a outra por estar desaparecida. Zeus se sentava no centro, com Poseidon e Hera ao seu lado.  
>-Muito bem! - bradou Zeus - Agora que já estamos todos reunidos aqui, declaro inicialmente iniciado o Conselho!<br>-De que assunto trataremos? - perguntou Afrodite.  
>-Sim - concordou Hefesto - O que é assim tão sério que praticamente tivemos que correr para o Olimpo?<br>-O Segredo foi revelado! - anunciou Zeus.  
>-Ai, pelos Deuses! - exclamou Afrodite - Eu juro que não faço mais, por favor me desculpem! Vocês tem que entender que foi apenas o necessário, do contrário a cola não serviria, entendem?<br>Ares rapidamente juntou sua voz dela.  
>-E eu nego a minha participação nesse negócio todo. Eu não sei o que vocês ouviram, mas é mentira! Eu nunca participei de nada disso!<br>-Mas do que vocês estão falando? - perguntou Zeus consternado.  
>Um silêncio incomodo se instaurou na sala.<br>-Err... - começou Afrodite - o segredo não foi revelado...?  
>Atena abaixou a cabeça e suspirou levemente.<br>-Não esse segredo... - falou por fim.  
>-Ah - Afrodite parecia constrangida - Esqueçam tudo o que eu falei então...<br>-Não, não - se meteu Hera - Agora estou curiosa, o que foi que você fez dessa vez, seu saco de futilidade?  
>-Não fale com Afrodite nesse tom! - bradou Ares - Você não tem o direito!.<br>-E falando em inutilidade! - comentou Apolo - Ares, você também não tem o direito de falar nada. Depois de Afrodite, você é o mais fútil dentre nós.  
>-Eu não sou fútil! - gritou a Deusa da Beleza, possessa.<br>-Cale-se, Deus da _poesia_. Que coisa mais fru-fru! Eu sou o Deus da Guerra! Vire Deus de algo de macho!  
>-Eu sou o Deus do <em>sol<em>! E você sabe disso! - agora era Apolo quem estava ficando irritado.  
>-CALEM-SE - berrou Zeus, por fim.<br>Poseidon abaixou a cabeça e pensou que seria um looongo conselho... Atena pensou que nem sequer teria que distraí-los, eles por si só já faziam isso muito bem.  
>-Já disse - continuou o Deus dos Raios - que estamos aqui para discutir o Segredo.<br>-Que não tem nada haver comigo - assinalou Afrodite.  
>-CALADA MULHER - brigou Zeus novamente - Não tem nada haver contigo, é outro segredo. É o ão lembrados? Aqueles sobre os bruxos?<br>-Sim, estamos - concordou Hermes - Afinal de contas o que aconteceu com aqueles seres tão curiosos?  
>-Os seres curiosos me irritaram, e estão prestes a ganhar uma passagem só de ida para o Mundo Inferior...<br>-Somente se o Conselho concordar... - assinalou Atena.  
>-Então é sobre isso que se trata? - perguntou Deméter incrédula - Votar <em>novamente<em> nesse negócio de bruxo. Já não fizemos isso há alguns milênios?  
>-O Segredo foi revelado - Zeus contou sem cerimônias - Tanto bruxos quanto semideuses sabem de suas co-existências. Artemis foi sequestrada por um bruxo. Um imundo!<br>-Me chamou aqui para uma votação? Que por sinal eu já fiz no passado? - Afrodite não conseguia acreditar - Eu estava fazendo chapinha! Tem idéia do que isso é?  
>-Ah, céus! - Hera explodiu - Não dá para ser mais fútil, não?<br>-NÃO SOU FÚTIL!  
>E a briga voltou...<br>_Sim, vai ser uma looonga noite_, pensou Atena.

Nico!  
>Sim, fazia sentido!<br>Ele não estava no Acampamento no dia em que Quíron mandou todos os Campistas falarem com o Oráculo. Como ele quase nunca estava lá, ninguém deu por sua falta - assim como as Caçadoras. E seus amigos estavam tão preocupados com quem seriam os Escolhidos que deixaram esse detalhe passar despercebido.  
>Agora, com o garoto parado na frente deles, no Mundo Inferior, a verdade os atingiu como um raio. Nico poderia fazer o Teste do Oráculo mais tarde, caso quisesse, mas Percy já estava certo que era ele o Oitavo. O destino havia colocado quatro Meio-Sangues amigos da mesma forma como colocara quatro Bruxos amigos. Os Oito estavam finalmente formados, unidos. Agora havia uma esperança de derrotar a Cronos e Voldemort. Agora havia esperança!<br>É claro, havia esperança se eles ignorassem um pequeno - e sem importância - detalhe: Zeus estava prestes a estragar tudo. Tinham menos que cinco horas para convencer um cabeça dura como Hades a defendê-los no Conselho e a missão parecia impossível. Percy fez uma pequena oração à Atena, pedindo que conseguisse tempo suficiente para eles...  
>-Nico! - gritaram os semideuses simultaneamente.<br>-Quem? - perguntaram os bruxos simultaneamente.  
>-O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Hades rispidamente - achei que estivesse lá em cima.<br>-Estava - respondeu o garoto de cabelo preto - Mas senti a presença de meus amigos aqui embaixo e vim ver o que estava acontecendo.  
>-Não podia ter vindo em melhor hora! - comentou Percy.<br>Nico caminhou até estar perto de seus amigos.  
>-Quem são esses? - apontou para Harry&amp;cia.<br>-Quem é _você_? - perguntou Hermione.  
>Sem sombra de dúvida, ela não estava esperando encontrar outro ser vivente além deles ali embaixo. E, de repente, esse cara chega na sala. O mundo estava de pernas para o ar.<br>-Oi - disse ele sorrindo - Sou Nico di Angelo e, bem, acho que já conheceram meu pai...  
>-Você é filho de Hades? - perguntou Harry. Talvez aquilo tivesse alguma utilidade. O filho poderia intervir por eles... Quem sabe?<br>-Sim, e quem são vocês?  
>-Eu sou Gina, estes são Rony, Harry e Hermione.<br>-Somos bruxos - acrescentou Hermione. A esta altura, não tinha sentido mais manter segredos.  
>-Claro - disse Nico sarcasticamente - e eu sou a fada madrinha, vêem?<br>Aquilo deixou a todos desconcertados por alguns segundos...  
>-Não - interveio Rony - Somos bruxos de verdade. Veja: <em>Lumus<em>!  
>Ao dizer isso, uma luz apareceu na ponta de sua varinha, tornando a sala na qual se encontravam muito mais iluminada.<br>-Legal, você é filho de Apolo!  
>-Não! Eu sou um bruxo! - Rony tentou novamente - <em>Bombarda<em>!  
>O chão onde ele mirou explodiu.<br>-Ei - gritou Hades - tomem cuidado, não podem simplesmente chegar no meu castelo e começarem a explodir as coisas!  
>Nico pareceu confuso.<br>-Não conheço nenhum filho de Deus com habilidades de explodir coisas.  
>-Nós somos bruxos! - berraram todos juntos.<br>O filho do Mundo Inferior olhou para Percy e Annabeth sem saber o que pensar. Os dois semideuses apenas acenaram com a cabeça, confirmando tudo o que era dito. Os olhos de Nico de arregalaram. Como assim bruxos?  
>-Filho - começou Hades - acho que temos muito o que conversar...<br>E assim, explicaram toda a situação a Nico. Toda a Guerra, a união de Voldemort com Cronos, a ira de Zeus e o Conselho. Contaram tudo. O garoto ouviu a isso atentamente e com olhos que demonstravam cada vez mais surpresa. Quando terminaram de falar, ele ficou em silêncio, como que em choque.  
>- E... - ele começou depois de um tempo - Vocês acham que EU seja o escolhido? Eu?<br>- É a única coisa que faz sentido... - disse Harry.  
>- Nós não achamos - complementou o filho do mar - nós sabemos.<br>Nico acenou com a cabeça positivamente, assimilando tudo que lhe era dito.  
>- Sendo assim, vou fazer o teste do Oráculo, como vocês disseram.<br>- Mas primeiro - falou Thalia virando-se para Hades - O que você acha disso, Senhor dos Mortos?  
>- Disso o quê?<br>- Seu filho se juntou a nossa equipe: a Worlds Crash. O que você acha disso? Não quer repensar a sua resposta sobre nos ajudar no Conselho.  
>- Não - disse Hades sem rodeios - Meu filho pode meter o nariz dele onde quiser: minha resposta continua sendo um sonoro não.<br>- Mas por quê? - perguntou Annabeth frustrada.  
>- Me respondam uma coisa: o que eu ganharia com isso? Me dê apenas um bom motivo para ajudá-los e eu o farei. E, por favor, não me digam "por amor aos bruxos"!<br>- Espere um pouco aí! - gritou Harry. De repente, aquela sensação de que ele tinha se esquecido de algo passou. Ele se lembrou - _Todos_ os humanos vem para cá? Todos eles?  
>- Sim, o que isso tem a ver com a questão?<br>- Até mesmo os bruxos vem ao Mundo Inferior?  
>- Aham, eu devo ter alguns por aí...<br>Aquilo deixou Harry em choque. Ele não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia. Isso queria dizer que... Queria dizer...  
>- Onde estão meus pais? - perguntou Harry - Onde estão Lilian e Tiago Potter?<p> 


	31. Os Ventos da Primavera

Capitulo 31 – Os Ventos da Primavera

Hades olhou embasbacado para Harry.  
>Era quase como se o garoto tivesse pedido que o Senhor dos Mortos arrancasse seu prórpio braço e desse de presente ao garoto - e claro, na realidade Harry apenas pedira para<p>

ver os pais. _Bruxos_, pensou o Deus com um sorriso torto, _Não tem a menor idéia de como isso aqui funciona..._  
>O silêncio na sala era constrangedor. Não foi somente Hades quem ficou surpreso, mas os semideuses e os bruxos também. A idéia era simples "chegar no Mundo Inferior, convencer Hades a votar a favor deles, e ir embora alegremente". Não tinha nenhuma visita a pais mortos nesse meio tempo.<br>-Harry... - Gina tocou em seu ombro.  
>-Onde estão meus pais, Hades? - seu rosto estava sério.<br>O Deus retorceu a boca cheio de desgosto.  
>-Por aí... O que você quer com eles?<br>-Reviva-os!  
>Certo, quando você começa a dar ordens a um Deus, você sabe que está passando dos limites...<br>-Harry... - tentou Gina mais uma vez, mas era tarde demais, Hades já estava começando a ficar irritado.  
>-Ousa me dar ordens? Você que nem sequer é um semideus? Um mortal?<br>-Ele não teve essa intenção, Senhor Hades - tentou Rony.  
>-Tem razão - continuou Percy - Ele está um pouco estressado com toda essa coisa de Voldemort e Cronos, por favor, perdoe-o...<br>-O que você quer para renasce-los? - Harry perguntou.  
>Nico tentou puxar o garoto para fora da sala antes que Hades o massacrasse, usando somente o dedão do pé.<br>-Harry - sussurrou no ouvido do garoto -, não é assim que as coisas funcionam.  
>Hades se acalmou e sentou-se novamente em seu trono. Suspirou.<br>-Mesmo que eu quisesse renascer seu pais, garoto, eu não poderia... Veja bem, eu tenho poderes sobre os mortos e reino aqui embaixo, mas isso não é tudo. Eu posso tomar qualquer decisão sozinho, desde que ela envolva apenas os mortos. Mas, quando a coisa passa a envolver o Mundo dos Vivos... Aí é outra história... Não posso simplesmente renasce-los, é uma grande escolha. Precisariamos de um Conselho para isso, você teria que ter bons motivos para renascê-los, os Deuses pensariam e por fim votariam. No final, se votassem a favor do renascimento, aí sim, eu o poderia fazer. Mas assim, sem mais nem menos, está além de meus poderes.  
>-E se eu pedir esse Conselho, quais são as chances dos Deuses votarem a favor da minha causa?<br>-Err... Veja bem, a gente diz Conselho e passa a idéia de que os votos contariam para algo, mas não é bem por aí... Zeus é uma espécie de "Rei dos Deuses". Em suma, seria o que ele decidisse.  
>-Mas os outros Deuses não podem votar? - perguntou Annabeth curiosa - Então o que eles estão fazendo agora mesmo?<br>-Eles podem - respondeu Hades sem graça - Mas a maioria simplesmente prefere não o fazer. Temos coisas mais interessantes para ocupar nosso tempo, não podemos ficar parando para fazer votações toda vez que um mortal quiser ressucitar alguém! Preferimos deixar essas situações para que Zeus cuide. Ele decide o quer e o que não quer fazer e nós aceitamos. É claro, quando a situação é mais séria - como o caso de destruir o Mundo dos Bruxos inteiro - nós, Deuses, tomamos partido nessa história e queremos que nossos votos sejam ouvidos...  
>-Resumindo... - pediu Thalia. Ela não queria ser insensível, mas o tempo para convencer Hades estava correndo.<br>-Não posso fazer nada por seus pais - terminou Hades - Está além de meus poderes. A não ser que você queira falar com Zeus...  
>-Ele renasce pessoas com que frequência? - perguntou Harry.<br>Hades franziu o cenho.  
>-Não muita, tenho que admitir. A última pessoa que ele renasceu foi... Deixe-me pensar... Ah, sim, foi aquela namorada de Hércules, como era mesmo o nome dela? Ah, sim, Mégara. E, veja bem, Hércules era filho de Zeus! E mesmo assim, foi com muito sacrifício que o Deus dos Céus permitiu que Hércules ressucitasse a garota...<br>-O que está dizendo é...  
>-Você não vai ter chance - finalizou - Você não é filho dele, não é parente dele, nem sequer é um semideus! Desista disso. Eu sou irmão dele e mesmo assim não posso dar vida à minha querida filha, Bianca...<br>Nico pareceu surpreso ao ouvir a menção a sua irmã. Até aquele momento, ele não tinha idéia de que seu pai havia tentado trazer sua Bianca de volta do Mundo Inferior.  
>-Eu até concordo com Zeus - continuou Hades - por mais que eu queira ressucitar uma pessoa ou outra aqui embaixo. Imagine se pudessem ressucitar qualquer um, assim, sem mais nem menos? Seria o caos! O mundo seria uma confusão! Não, não pode ser... Tem que ser dessa maneira.<br>Harry abaixou o rosto. Isso tudo, é claro, foi apenas um eufemismo para "não, não vou trazer ninguém de volta a vida".  
>-Harry... - Gina abraçou-o - Tudo bem...<br>Hades observou a cena por alguns segundos, pensou e por fim disse:  
>-Eu não posso tirar seus pais daqui, garoto, se é o que você quer saber. Mas! Existe outra possibilidade...<br>O bruxo ergueu seus olhos e encarou as pupilas negras de Hades, seu longo cabelo e suas roupas de roqueiro. Rony, assim como todos os outros presentes, tiveram um calafrio na espinha quando ouviram isso. Sabiam que não saíria nada de bom dali.  
>-Qual é a outra possibilidade? - perguntou Harry por fim.<br>-Se seus pais não podem sair daqui, bem, você pode se juntar a eles...  
>Percy teve a impressão de que a sala ficou mais fria.<br>-Harry, nã... - Annabeth o impediu de terminar a frase colocando a mão em seu ombro.  
>-Ele tem que decidir sozinho, Percy, é melhor não interferir.<br>-Mas...  
>Annabeth o fulminou com o olhar. Não estava gostando daquela situação mais do que o garoto das algas, mas o que podia ser feito? Não podiam arrastar Harry para o mundo dos viventes, caso ele resolvesse ficar. Era melhor que decidisse sozinho.<br>Notavelmente que ainda havia a profecia. Ela dizia que somente com os Oito, unidos, Cronos e Voldemort poderiam ser combatidos. Se um deles abrisse mão de sua vida e ficasse no Mundo Inferior... Então tudo teria sido em vão. A garota esperou que Harry percebesse isso,  
>mas nada comentou. A sala continuava em silêncio.<br>Harry se lembrou da Profecia. Em particular, alguns versos:

_"A Cicatriz em Raio poderá perecer_  
><em>Espíritos do passado vão aparecer"<em>

Então percebeu o que o Oráculo quis dizer com "poderá". Ele veria os "espíritos do passado", caso aceitasse o termo "perecer"... Mas isso significaria...  
>-E então? - perguntou Hades sem expressão, seu rosto parecia ter sido esculpido em mármore. Ele não estava torcendo para que Harry ficasse, nem para que o garoto fosse. Ele, na realidade, estava indiferente a todo o conflito no qual todos se encontravam. Apenas mostrara a Harry que a possibilidade de ficar com seus pais existia, mas teria um preço... - O que você decidiu?<br>O bruxo mordeu seu lábio inferior.  
>-Eu posso ver meus pais? Falar com eles?<br>Hades pareceu refletir por um segundo. Depois suspirou.  
>-Que seja! - disse por fim - você já está aqui embaixo mesmo e Zeus não falou nada sobre encontros familiares. Mas não abuse de minha boa vontade: você terá uma hora para matar as saudades e só! Estou sendo claro?<br>O bruxo acenou com a cabeça.  
>-Harry - Hermione segurou seu braço - Não temos tempo. Precisamos convencer Hades ainda.<br>O Deus ergueu as sobrancelhas ao ouvir seu nome.  
>-Ainda estamos falando nisso? Já disse que não! Será que os mortais estão perdendo a audição, com mil raios?<br>Hermione não deu bola para ele e deixou que resmungasse sozinho.  
>-Eu sei - disse Harry - mas essa talvez seja a única oportunidade que eu tenha de encontrá-los, eu <em>preciso<em> ir. Desculpem-me, mas peço que durante essa uma hora, tentem convencer Hades sem minha ajuda.  
>Hermione e todos os outros acenaram com a cabeça. Fariam isso por ele.<br>-Harry - começou Gina um pouco ansiosa -, você não está planejando ficar, está?  
>Aquela simples idéia estava matando-a por dentro. Ela queria... Ela <em>precisava<em> que ele ficasse. O garoto olhou com olhos tristes para ela. Não sabia o que faria.  
>-Vamos logo, antes que eu me arrependa disso - disse Hades com cara de quem já estava se arrependendo - Eles estão nos Campos Elísios.<br>Com isso, Hades convocou uma de suas Fúrias e pediu que guiassem Harry até lá. Todos ficaram olhando enquanto o garoto era conduzido pela Harpia até fora da sala. Talvez - de acordo com o que Harry decidisse - aquela fosse a última vez que veriam seu amigo. Até mesmo  
>os semideuses, que não o conheciam a muito tempo, estavam com um pesar no coração. O tempo que passaram juntos fora pouco, é verdade, mas já sentiam como se fossem velhos amigos. Podiam confiar inteiramente um no outro.<br>Dentre todos, Harry era o que estava se sentindo pior. Sentia-se sujo, abandonando seus amigos. É bem verdade que talvez voltasse para vê-los, dentro de uma hora, mas talvez não...  
>Por fim, estava fora da sala, seus amigos haviam ficado às suas costas, tentando convencer Hades e ele seguia em frente. Caminharam por alguns minutos, atravessando corredores e portas até que por fim saíram em uma enorme campo aberto. Estava escuro - como sempre estava no Mundo Inferior - e era possível ouvir os choros e gritos dos mortos que estavam em um dos sete infernos. A grama era escura e parecia sem vida, não havia nennhuma outra vegetação. Caminharam mais um pouco até que pararam de frente para um grande muro.<br>Bem ali, no campo, havia um muro enorme. Subia muito alto - passando das nuvens - e se estendia horizontalmente por uma distância maior que a visão de Harry podia alcançar. No muro estavam entalhados escrituras de uma língua que o garoto não conhecia. Provavelmente era grego. Percy e os outros poderiam dizer o que era. Pensando neles, Harry novamente sentiu um aperto no peito.  
>-Este é o Muro das Lamentações - comentou a Fúria - Ele separa os Campos Elísios do resto do Mundo Inferior. Nenhum ser vivente jamais entrou lá, Hades deve ter visto alguma coisa em você...<br>Falou algo em grego antigo e o espetáculo começou. A gigantesca parede começou a se abrir para permitir que Harry entrasse. Na verdade, o garoto achou aquilo tudo muito parecido com a entrada para o Beco Diagonal: um tijolo girando sobre o outro e abrindo um buraco onde antes havia um muro. Só que claro, isso numa escala absurdamente grande tornava-se increvelmente mais interessante de ser assistido. Quando o muro já havia se aberto em cem metros, ele parou. A harpia fez um sinal para que Harry seguisse.  
>-Não estou autorizada para continuar - disse ela - Você tem que continuar sozinho.<br>E Harry entrou.

Era claro.  
>Para deleite de Harry, lá dentro estava claro.<br>Ele não sabia dizer de onde vinha a luz solar, mas vinha. O céu estava resplandecentemente azul. Apenas algumas raras e escassas nuvens ousavam pairar sobre eles. Isso, todavia, não reduzia sua beleza, muito pelo contrário, apenas a aumentava. Harry desejou que sua Firebolt estivesse ali. Ele voaria. Voaria por aquele magnífico céu e  
>deixaria todos os seus problemas para trás. Apenas continuaria voando, sentindo o vento no seu rosto - novamente para sua surpresa, lá ventava - e soltaria gritos de alegria para quem quisesse ouvir. Sentia-se ótimo.<br>A grama era tão bem tratada que o melhor jardineiro do mundo teria ficado com inveja. Verde em um tom quase inacreditável. A leve brisa fazia com que ela tremesse um pouco. O lugar inteiro transpirava vida. Não havia muitas árvores, mas elas estavam lá. Quando Harry se pôs a caminhar pelo local pode ver uma macieira, um ipê e um imponente salgueiro. Com o devido espaçamento entre eles, naturalmente.  
>Quando chegou abaixo do salgueiro, parou. Não sabia por que, mas sabia que era o que devia ser feito. Eles estavam vindo. Sentou-se, encostado no tronco da enorme árvore, e lá esperou. Sentiu o vento bater em seus cabelos. Ouviu o farfalhar da árvore e sentiu-se bem consigo mesmo. Sentiu-se bem com a vida. Naquele momento, sentia-se capaz de perdoar até mesmo Voldemort. Respirou o ar puro e esperou. Tudo aquilo era como um sonho de primavera.<br>Não demorou muito, mas ele não os viu chegar. Piscou e - como se por mágica - eles estavam lá, parados em frente a ele, com sorrisos que iam de orelha à orelha.  
>-Harry - disse Lilian com a voz embaçada de alegria - Meu filho.<br>Seu pai foi mais rápido e tão logo o garoto havia se levantado se viu abraçado pelos braços de seu progenitor.  
>-Meu garoto.<br>Eles vestiam roupas simples, essencialmente brancas e sem detalhe algum. Seu pai, assim como Harry, usava óculos e uma barba rala lhe saltava o rosto. Como já haviam dito inúmeras vezes ao bruxo, ele tinha a cara do pai.  
>Lilian possuia um longo cabelo castanho, que balançava levemente ao bel prazer da brisa. Seus olhos - tão verdes como a grama que os cercavam - eram iguais aos de Harry. Os três estavam sorrindo.<br>-Estamos tão orgulhosos de você, filho - falou Lilian por primeiro.  
>-Orgulhosos pelo quê? - perguntou Harry confuso - Não fiz nada.<br>-Nós nunca o abandonamos, Harry - comentou Tiago - Nós sempre estivemos com você, em espírito, sabemos de tudo o que aconteceu com você.  
>-Você se tornou uma pessoa e tanto - interrompeu Lilian.<br>-Alguém digno - reparou Tiago.  
>-Leal aos amigos - intercalou Lilian.<br>-Inteligente.  
>-Corajoso.<br>-E está lutando, junto de seus amigos, para salvar a todos - disseram os dois por fim em uníssono, mas só sua mãe continuou - Estamos orgulhosos por isso, Harry.  
>-Estamos orgulhosos por você - terminou seu pai.<br>Uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Harry. Estava tão feliz de estar ali. Milhares de perguntas vieram a sua cabeça. Queria saber tudo sobre eles, suas vidas, seu passado, como foram em Hogwarts, tudo. Sentia que perdera tudo isso durante aqueles dezesseis anos e agora tinha que recuperar o tempo perdido. Mesmo assim, conteve as palavras. Nada falou. Apenas continuou lá, parado, abraçado a seus pais. Temia que palavras estragassem aquele momento mágico. Temia que falar fosse crime.  
><em>O tempo voava...<em>  
>Devia ter no máximo quinze minutos antes que o tempo estabelecido por Hades se esgotasse. Não queria ir. Queria ficar ali, com seus pais, por toda a eternidade. As palavras do Oráculo ressoaram em sua cabeça. Mas não as da Profecia dos Oito, mas sim as daquela profecia que fora feito somente para ele, quando subira ao sótão no Acampamento Meio-Sangue.<p>

_"Uns você ama e já partiram_  
><em>Outros você ama e ainda vão partir<em>  
><em>Na hora de escolher quem você mais ama<em>  
><em>Somente você poderá decidir"<em>

A Profecia, antes incompreensível, fez todo o sentido agora. Ele amava seus pais e estes já haviam partido. Ele ama seus amigos e estes - assim como ele - partirão um dia. E, infelizmente, tinha que escolher entre os dois agora. Sua família. Seu dever. Seus amigos.  
>Cruel é o ser que faz alguém ter que tomar uma decisão dessas.<br>Abraçado a seus pais, debaixo daquele salgueiro, no centro dos Campos Elísios, o mundo se desvanecia. O que importava era o agora. Todo o resto parecia sem sentido, inútil. Lilian pareceu perceber o motivo de aflição de seu filho.  
>-Você deve ir - disse por fim, com um sorriso bastante reduzido. Provavelmente, ela sofria tanto em falar aquilo quanto Harry sofria em ouvir - Sua hora ainda não chegou.<br>-Você ainda tem muito o que fazer lá fora, Harry - falou seu pai.  
>-Seus amigos o aguardam.<br>E Harry soube que seus pais estavam certos. Não podia simplesmete deixar seus amigos para trás. Ainda mais agora, quando eles mais precisavam de sua ajuda. Ele acenou para seus pais, indicando que havia entendido e concordava. Passaram seus últimos minutos em silêncio. Apenas abraçados.  
>Harry soube quando a hora havia acabado. Despediu-se de seus pais e começou a andar em direção ao Muro das Lamentações. Olhou para trás somente uma única vez. Seus pais foram mais fortes, não olharam para trás nem sequer uma vez.<p>

Gina estava se corroendo por dentro.  
>Um segundo parecia uma hora. Uma hora era a eternidade.<br>Todos tentavam persuadir Hades a votar a favor deles no Conselho, mas ela estava alheia a tudo isso. Seus pensamentos estavam única e exclusivamente em Harry. E se ele resolvesse ficar nos Campos? E se ela nunca mais o visse? Tantas coisas que poderiam ter feito... Tantas coisas que nunca foram ditas...  
>A hora prosseguia lenta e dolorosamente. Ela sentia falta daqueles olhos verdes. Falta daqueles óculos. Falta de sua voz macia. De súbito, percebeu que sentia mais falta dele do que poderia ser capaz de aguentar. Se ele decidisse ficar, ela também ficaria. Se esse era direito dele, também seria dela.<br>Não poderia viver sem ele.  
>A hora aproximava-se do fim. Ainda tentavam falar com Hades.<br>_H_arry, pensou ela, _por favor, volte_...  
>Quando Gina viu o garoto entrar pela porta, conduzido por uma Fúria, sua alegria foi quase inexequível. Faltam palavras no dicionário para descrever sua felicidade. Nada, nem ninguém, no mundo poderia fazê-lo.<br>Ela se atirou no garoto, envolvendo-o com seus braços.  
>-Nunca mais me deixe - disse por fim, no voz quase soluçante.<br>Ele sorriu, compreendendo tudo.  
>-Nunca mais - repetiu ele.<br>E lá ficaram abraçados.


	32. Confronto Divino

Capitulo 32 – Confronto Divino

Quando o momento romântico chegou ao fim, Harry e Gina se sentiram um pouco embaraçados por estarem ali, no Mundo Inferior, abraçados como se não houvesse amanhã - em defesa deles, se dependesse de Voldemort, realmente não haveria. Hades, dentre todos, era o que parecia estar mais indiferente ao que se desenrolava ao seu redor. Limitou-se a entortar sua boca, com uma cara de poucos amigos.

-Se vocês dois querem se abraçar - disse o Deus sem delongas - o façam lá em cima. Aqui embaixo, eu não permito demonstrações de nenhum sentimento que não sejam ódio ou sofrimento.

Harry e Gina se afastaram, ambos corados. Rony soltou uma pequena risadinha, mas Annabeth o parou com um leve tapa em seu ombro. Não o entenda mal, não é que Rony não fosse um irmão mais velho protetor - ele o era -, mas sabia que, cedo ou tarde, Gina começaria a namorar pessoas e por isso ficava feliz que, pelo menos, fosse com Harry - alguém em quem confiava.

- Então - continuou Hades - Não é que eu esteja expulsando vocês daqui nem nada, mas... Já reencontraram familiares, já tentaram me convencer a ir ao Conselho e já infernizaram meu dia, então, se fizerem a gentileza - e apontou para a porta.

- Mas... - tentou Hermione.

- De novo esse "mas"? O que eu tenho que fazer para tirá-los daqui?

- Pai - Nico deu um passo a frente -, por favor, precisamos de você...

-_ Precisamos?_ Desde quando você está tão envolvido nesse assunto, Nico?

- Eu sou um dos Oito.

- Você _acha_ que é um dos Oito, nada foi provado até agora - finalizou o Senhor dos Mortos.

- Eu sei que sou.

- É a única explicação plausível - emendou Annabeth - já fizemos de tudo para encontrar o oitavo e nada... Nossa única esperança é o Nico.

- Certo - continuou Hades mal humorado -, então, vamos supor que de fato Nico é um dos Oito. Eu tenho que ajudá-los só por isso?

- Ele é seu filho! - tentou Thalia.

- Não me venha com essa, garota! Zeus é seu pai e mesmo assim, ele é quem está liderando a oposição contra esse seu grupinho.

- Zeus é insensato! - bradou Percy - Ele não sabe o que faz!

- Nesse aspecto - Hades abriu algo muito próximo de um sorriso - tenho que concordar com vocês. Ele não veria que o mundo está prestes a acabar até que já tivesse acabado.

- O mundo está prestes a acabar e você não está vendo isso! - gritou Percy, estava ficando um pouco sobressaltado com toda aquela história - Você está sendo tão insensato quando Zeus!

- Na verdade não. Eu sei que o mundo pode estar perto do fim e que uma grande guerra se aproxima, eu percebo isso. Apenas não dou a mínima.

- O quê? Como pode ficar aqui sentado, _sabendo_ que a sua participação pode significar a diferença entre a vida e a morte.

Hades cuspiu no chão.

- Pro inferno com a vida! Eu sou o Deus da Morte! - ele se acalmou um pouco - Meus queridos irmãos me baniram para cá, esse fundo de poço da humanidade. Deus dos Mortos. Fora do Olimpo. Isolado do Mundo. Eles se tornaram Deuses do mundo superior e o que _eu_ ganhei? Nada! Se foi isso que eles quiseram, eles que tratem de defender seus próprios domínios. O Mundo Inferior é inexpugnável.

Annabeth deu um passo a frente.

- Do que está falando? Não vê que quando Cronos destruir o Olimpo, ele marchará aqui para baixo. Ele não descansará enquanto todos os Deuses não estiverem no Tártaro, como ele ficou. E sinto muito lhe dizer isso, você pode ser o Deus dos Mortos, mas ainda é um _Deus._

- Pois que venha! - Hades levantou-se de seu trono - Se pensa que pode me derrotar em meu próprio território, ele vai ter uma grande surpresa. Vocês mesmos viram na travessia do rio, os mortos são capazes de lutar. E o farão, se eu assim ordenar. Agora me digam, quantos mortos vocês acham que tenho aqui? Milhares? Milhões? Ele não terá a menor chance contra nós! E ainda há Cérberus, as Fúrias, e muitas outras criaturas das sombras aqui embaixo...

A situação não estava nada boa. O tempo corria. Atena não poderia enrolar o Conselho para sempre e estavam perdendo Hades. Precisavam pensar em algo para fazê-lo votar a favor deles no Conselho, e rápido.

Isso era um problema, visto que o Deus não estava aberto a negociações. Ele claramente se ressentia de seus irmãos, por não ter ganhado um lugar de destaque no Olimpo. Apelar para o lado emocional não faria diferença - como o próprio Hades já dissera, apenas ódio e sofrimento são cultivados no Mundo Inferior. O que poderia convencê-lo?

- O que você quer em troca? - perguntou Thalia - para nos ajudar?

Hades olhou para a garota.

- Agora estamos negociando? Já disse, meu auxílio não está disponível.

- Tem que haver algo que você queira em troca. Qualquer coisa.

- E há, mas receio que esteja muito além do seu alcance, menininha.

Uma veia brotou na testa de Thalia quando Hades a chamou daquilo. Não era uma garotinha.

- E o que você quer? - perguntou Gina.

- Um lugar no Olimpo. Um lugar como um Deus de verdade. É isso que quero, você tem o poder para me conceder isso? Eu acho que não.

- Mas, se você lutar nessa guerra, ao nosso lado, e ganharmos. Zeus perceberá o quão útil você é e terá que lhe conceder isso.

- Há - ele riu - você claramente não conhece meu irmão mais novo. Ele não faria algo assim. Por tanto, também não farei nada por ele.

- Covarde... - falou Harry.

Um silêncio profundo caiu sobre a sala. Todos olharam incrédulos para Harry, o garoto não poderia ter perdido o juízo dessa maneira. Até um completo lunático teria demonstrado mais respeito. Hades encarou com seus olhos negros. Não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Nem sequer se lembrava de quando fora a última vez que o ofenderam. E, agora, aparecia esse garoto em sua frente e o xingava dessa forma?

- Do que me chamou? - perguntou ele numa voz calma e contida. Mesmo assim, todos puderam perceber a frieza e a ameaça escondidas naquelas sílabas.

- Covarde! Chamei-lhe do que de fato é! - respondeu Harry - Como pode ficar aqui, escondido nesse fim de mundo, enquanto sabe que seus familiares morrerão? Sabe o que tem que fazer para ajudar o mundo e prefere ficar aqui! Entocado nesse seu trono! É um covarde!

Aquilo já passara a muito dos limites, Hades parecia prestes a arrancar a cabeça do bruxo com os próprios dentes e, depois, se certificar que Harry fosse conduzido ao último dos infernos, onde passaria o resto da eternidade.

- Você perdeu a noção do perigo?

- Eu tenho uma proposta - falou Harry - Lute comigo. Se eu ganhar, você irá até o Conselho e lá votará a nosso favor...

- E se você perder...? - disse Hades desconfiado.

- Eu ficarei aqui, para sempre, no inferno em que você quiser. Pode ter minha alma.

- Harry, não! - gritaram todos.

- Não tem outro jeito. - respondeu ele sério - Se Hades não nos ajudar, todos nós estaremos condenados de qualquer jeito, se houver uma única chance de salvar todo o Mundo Bruxo, não importa o preço, eu topo. Se ele me derrotar, então a Profecia terá sido em vão, mas se ele não votar a nosso favor, os bruxos - junto comigo, Rony, Gina e Hermione - serão destruídos e a Profecia também será inútil. De qualquer jeito, perdemos! Essa é a única maneira.

Percy deu um passo a frente, destampando Contracorrente.

- Você não sabe como lutar contra um Deus. Eu já lutei contra Ares no passado. Deixe que eu irei no seu lugar.

Harry impediu-o com a mão.

- Não, isso é algo que _eu_ preciso fazer. É o meu Mundo que está em perigo, não o seu.

Percy mordeu o lábio inferior, não estava gostando nada daquilo. Harry era seu amigo, não tinha conhecimento nenhum sobre o Mundo Grego, e mesmo isso estava propondo enfrentar um Deus. Estava propondo suicídio, basicamente. Não se importava tanto com a Profecia agora, mas não queria permitir que um de seus amigos morresse.

- Você não entende - Percy tentou novamente - Não sabe no que está se metendo...

- Eu vou descobrir - disse Harry - Confie em mim. Eu vencerei com certeza, tem muita coisa em jogo, para que eu perca.

Percy suspirou.

- Se você tem que fazer, faça. - disse por fim - Mas não morra, não me de o trabalho de voltar até aqui embaixo para te resgatar...

Os dois sorriram. Hades assistia a tudo do trono.

- Do que estão falando? - perguntou o Deus - Eu ainda não aceitei a proposta. Por que eu teria que apostar se, cedo ou tarde, a alma de todos vocês será minha? E, além disso, se eu não ajudá-los a alma de vocês será minha mais cedo do que pensam... Eu não tenho nada a perder...

_Droga, _pensou Harry,_ por que esse Deus tem que ser tão chato? Foi por isso que o colocaram aqui embaixo, tão longe do Olimpo, ninguém o aguentaria lá em cima._

- O que você quer em troca?

- Eu quero algo além da sua alma. Eu quero seus serviços...

Aquilo pegou a todos desprevenidos.

- Meus... _serviços?_

- Sim. Vocês destruíram meu guia, Caronte. Estão lembrados? E preciso de alguém para substituí-lo, entendam, alguém deve conduzir os mortos até o Mundo Inferior... Todavia, só posso dar esse serviço para alguém que de fato o queira. Então esse é o acordo: se você ganhar, eu o ajudo. Se perder, passará o resto da eternidade no rio, guiando os mortos. Sem amigos e sem descanso. Apenas você, seu remo, e sua canoa...

_Miserável,_ pensou Harry, _nós tínhamos mesmo que destruir Caronte? _

– Ele recus... - tentou Hermione.

- Eu aceito - disse Harry por fim.

- Ótimo. A luta começa imediatamente.

E, ao dizer isso, ergueu-se do seu trono. Caminharam até o centro da sala, onde teriam mais espaço para a luta. Hades materializou, por cima de sua roupa de roqueiro, uma grande armadura - para variar, negra. Também, com um um gesto de mãos, criou uma espada larga e uma lança, segurando uma em cada pulso.

- E a armadura de Harry? - perguntou Thalia.

- Ele possui alguma armadura?

- Bem, não... Mas...

- Então não há nada que eu possa fazer por ele. Vamos começar a luta.

E, ao dizer isso, correu. O termo certo seria _voou_. Num segundo estava do outro lado da sala, no outro, estava ao lado de Harry. O garoto, com reflexos rápidos, somente teve tempo de girar o corpo para o lado. Um segundo a mais e teria sido partido ao meio. Felizmente, saiu dessa apenas com um corte superficial na bochecha.

Um pequeno filete de sangue desceu pelo corte. O garoto levou a mão direita até o ferimento.

- Já vi que isso vai ser fácil - disse o Deus, partindo para o segundo ataque.

Dessa vez, Harry foi mais rápido e aparatou para o outro lado da sala. Ele podia não ter assistido às aulas de aparatação, como Gina e Rony tinham, mas acreditava que já havia pegado o jeito da coisa, depois de aparatar com eles. Além disso, Gina, secretamente, tinha lhe ensinado o básico sobre isso.

- _Estupefaça!_– gritou quando se materializou.

O feitiço voou em direção a Hades, mas esse o parou com uma mão e, em seguida, o redirecionou para o teto da sala. Quando a magia atingiu o telhado, fez um enorme estrondo.

- Vai precisar de mais do que essas magiazinhas para me derrotar, garoto.

E ergueu a sua lança, mas ao invés de atacar, começou a disparar pequenos raios negros da ponta. Os raios mortais foram em direção a Harry.

- _Protego!_

E a barreira impediu que a magia do Deus o atingisse. Mas o bruxo estava achando muito difícil manter aquela defesa, o ataque de Hades era muito forte.

- Hm, consegue se defender disso... E que tal isso? - e aumentou a potência e a quantidade dos raios que saiam da lança.

Harry começou a usar mais força para se defender, no segundo em que percebeu que a magia não era capaz de protegê-lo daquilo e que iria perder, aparatou para trás de Hades. Os raios atingiram e demoliram a parede, onde um segundo antes estava o bruxo.

- _Expelliarmus! _– gritou Harry.

A lança de Hades voou para longe. Mas o Deus já tinha se virado e começava a desferir golpes com a espada. Harry desviava deles tão rápido quanto conseguia, mas não poderia fazer isso para sempre, e não tinha nada com o que se defender de ataques físicos.

- Harry - gritou Percy que, junto a todos, assistia embasbacado à luta - pegue isso!

E jogou Contracorrente para o bruxo. Ele a agarrou com a mão esquerda e rapidamente a ergueu sobre a cabeça, aparando um golpe da lâmina negra de Hades.

- Obrigado, Percy!

Harry não era nem de longe tão habilidoso com uma espada quando Percy era. Ou Thalia. Ou Annabeth. Ou qualquer um. Mas já havia empunhado a espada de Gryffindor e tinha uma noção do que estava fazendo. Começou a aparar os golpes de Hades, até que aparatou novamente.

- _Expelliarmus!_

O Deus parou, novamente, o feitiço com a mão e jogou-o para outro lado. Harry precisava distraí-lo, para que não visse a magia chegando e não a bloqueasse. O garoto teve uma idéia.

Começou a aparatar loucamente, uma vez atrás da outra. Não, ele não tinha treinado para isso. Gina havia lhe ensinado o básico, mas nem de longe ela havia lhe ensinado como aparatar tantas vezes, sem intervalo de tempo. Ele estava se arriscando naquela luta. Mas, era ganhar ou ganhar. Tinha que conseguir ou todos estariam condenados.

Sempre que ele terminava de aparatar, lançava um Expelliarmus em direção a Hades. Esperava que, como o Deus não saberia aonde Harry apareceria, não saberia de onde o feitiço viria e, portanto, não poderia se defender. Uma vez que a magia o acertasse e o Senhor dos Mortos ficasse desarmado, Harry atacaria com a espada que Percy emprestara e ganharia a luta.

No entanto, parecia que Hades tinha um sexto sentido para as coisas. Estava parado no centro da sala e sempre que Harry desaparatava e lançava uma magia, ele conseguia defender.

- Isso é tudo que você tem? - perguntou ele, entre um feitiço e outro - Então a Terra está de fato condenada!

Ao terminar de dizer isso lançou um enorme jato negro da ponta de sua espada. Harry desaparatou, por engano - como Hades previra - em frente ao jato e este, por sua vez, o acertou em cheio.

O bruxo voou de encontro a parede. E com um baque surdo a atingiu, caindo de joelhos no chão.

- E agora - disse Hades, girando sua lâmina - O _Grand Finale_!

E, com o mesmo salto que iniciará a luta, pulou sobre Harry, brandindo a espada. A lâmina ia em direção a cabeça de Harry e, em um segundo, a luta estaria terminada. O garoto ergueu a cabeça. Estava sem forças, mas não tinha tempo para pensar sobre isso. Para surpresa de todos, ele aparatou.

Hades tentou parar seu salto, mas já estava em no ar e isso era impossível.

- _Incarcerous Nerus!_– gritou Harry.

Cordas negras saltaram da varinha do bruxo e atingiram Hades em cheio. O Deus caiu no chão, preso pela magia de Harry. As cordas o apertavam e não o deixavam se soltar. Harry pegou Contracorrente e agachou-se ao lado do Deus, colocando a espada no pescoço dele.

- A luta está acabada - disse o garoto - você perdeu.

Todos os semideuses e bruxos na sala urraram de alegria e correram até o centro para cumprimentar e parabenizar Harry. Hades estava em silêncio, aparentemente com uma raiva contida.

- Pois bem - disse ele, quando as cordas o soltaram e ele se levantava -, trato é trato... Eu irei até o Conselho e falarei em defesa de vocês... Se é o que vocês querem...

- Obrigado, senhor - disse Harry com um sorriso.

- Obrigado, pai - falou Nico.

- Não me agradeçam - disse ele com seu habitual sorriso torto, já voltando a compostura. Sua armadura sumiu, dando lugar a suas roupas de roqueiro - se dependesse de mim, não ajudaria a ninguém. Mas, graças ao acordo, eu vou. Mas fique esperto, senhor Potter, eu ainda preciso de alguém para ocupar o lugar de Caronte, se algum dia você bobear...

Aquilo gelou o garoto, mas ele não comentou nada.

- Agora - continuou Hades - se já acabaram, chô, chô - e gesticulou com as mãos para que fossem embora.

- Você tem que ir até o Conselho agora - informou Thalia - Ele já está ocorrendo - _e talvez já seja tarde_, pensou ela.

Hades suspirou e desapareceu, bem diante da frente dos garotos.

- E para onde vamos? - perguntou Gina.

- Para o Olimpo - informou Thalia - temos que ver o que será decidido...

- Não - interrompeu Percy - Existe uma coisa que quero fazer antes... Algo que preciso descobrir...

_Aquilo que Zeus temeu por milênios está prestes a acontecer..._ As palavras de Voldemort ainda estavam em sua mente, ele precisava descobrir o que aquilo significava, e até agora não tinha tido a oportunidade . Precisava conversar com Quíron sobre isso. Se alguém sabia do significado de tudo isso, seria o centauro.

- Vamos para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue primeiro - disse ele determinadamente - Preciso falar com Quíron...


	33. Deuses não podem morrer, podem?

Capitulo 33 – Deuses não podem morrer, podem?

Aparataram.

Para o desespero de todos os semideuses presentes - eles aparataram.

Essa foi a primeira viagem - via aparatação - de Nico. Pode-se dizer que ele não achou nada confortável. Ele detestou a parte em que cada uma de suas moléculas se desfez, definitivamente não gostou quando seus átomos foram lançados através do continente americano e gostou ainda menos da parte de reunir todas essas pequenas partículas. Afora isso, a viagem foi bastante calma e agradável.

Percy, assim como Thalia e Annabeth, já tinham se acostumado ao processo e já não ficavam mais enjoados como antes - apenas ficavam levemente verdes com a aparatação. Enfim, o de praxe.

Quando reapareceram em frente ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, todos estavam de pé - com exceção de Nico que, é claro, ainda não tinha pegado as _manhas _do processo. Percy passou a mão por cima de sua camiseta parecendo cheio de classe.

- Como disse, da próxima, vamos de pégasus.

- Sim - concordou Nico ajoelhado, juntando forças para se levantar -, com certeza... Na próxima, pégasus, unicórnios, a pé, qualquer coisa - menos isso.

- Afinal de contas - começou Hermione, mudando de assunto - O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Percy olhou para ela.

- Temos assuntos a tratar com Quíron - disse misteriosamente.

Certo, _assuntos_, pensou Hermione, _tecnicamente, até o corte de cabelo da minha avó é um assunto. Alguém poderia ser um pouquinho mais específico?_ Mas, o que falou foi:

- Claro.

Quando entraram no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, passando pela árvore onde uma vez estivera Thalia, surpreenderam-se com a desordem. Todos os campistas corriam para todas as direções - entrando e saindo de seus chalés, indo até à Casa Grande, o campo de treinamento, o lago, à floresta. Enfim, pareciam ir a todos os lugares que o Acampamento tinha a disponibilizar. Todos pareciam extremamente atarefados, carregavam armas, armaduras, escudos, e outras coisas, onde quer que fossem. Havia objetos de todas as cores e gostos espalhados sem cerimônia pela grama. Em suma, reinava o caos.

- Mas o quê... Com mil raios! - esbravejou Thalia - É isso que acontece! Eu viro as costas por _cinco minutinhos_ e quando volto, puseram o Acampamento abaixo! Eu vou colocar as coisas no lugar... - e já estava arregaçando as mangas e pisando forte em direção aos chalés quando Gina a impediu.

- Não temos tempo.

- Ela está certa - concordou Annabeth, a garota olhou ao redor - Mas, mesmo assim, o que significa tudo isso?

Hermione interceptou um dos irmãos Stoll que andava apressadamente em direção ao seu chalé, carregando um par dos tênis voadores de Hermes.

- Travis - ela ainda se lembrava do nome dele - O que está acontecendo?

O garoto pareceu surpreso de encontrá-los ali. Arregalou os olhos.

- Vocês voltaram! - um leve sorriso correu por sua face, mas tão rápido quanto apareceu, sumiu - Estamos encrencados...

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou Percy.

- Cronos aconteceu - respondeu o filho de Hermes - Não souberam? Ele enviou a todos nós uma mensagem de íris...

- Uma mensagem de íris? - interrompeu Thalia - Puxa, que civilizado...

- Mais ou menos - continuou o Stoll - se você considerar que essa "mensagem" foi uma ameaça, talvez reconsidere esse lance de "civilizado"... Mas enfim, não tenho tempo de explicar, ainda tenho que acabar com os preparativos. Desculpem, tenho que ir.

- Preparativos para o quê? - perguntou Harry, mas Travis já tinha ido embora, para seu chalé. O que quer que estivesse acontecendo lá, não parecia nada bom...

Todos se entreolharam.

- Alguma idéia do que significa isso? - perguntou Percy.

- Ele falou de Cronos - notou Harry - mas não comentou nada sobre Voldemort...

- Isso quer dizer que o Segredo ainda não foi revelado... - insinuou Gina.

- Ou ele apenas se esqueceu de falar a respeito disso - tentou Rony.

- Bem capaz! - Thalia entrou na conversa - Se ele soubesse da existência de bruxos, estaria pirando a essa altura. Certamente não se esqueceria de comentar algo como _isso_.

- Talvez - continuou Rony - ele saiba de Voldemort, mas não que ele é um bruxo...

- O que quer dizer - concluiu Gina - que, de uma forma ou de outra, o Segredo ainda não foi revelado. Isso é bom, _não é?_

A garota olhou para Annabeth, mas a garota estava imersa em seus próprios pensamentos. _Cronos_, pensava ela,_ uma mensagem de íris... Luke..._ Ainda lhe doía saber que Luke estava possuído por Cronos. Com tudo o que havia acontecido recentemente - esse negócio de Profecia e Mundo Bruxo - ela até tinha se esquecido desse detalhe, mas agora, ele parecia ter voltado para assombrá-la. Como era possível? Luke ainda tinha que existir... Em algum lugar, bem no interior... Não é possível que Cronos tivesse o controle total do corpo...

Percy olhava ansioso para ela. Sabia - _compreendia _– o que se passava na mente de Annabeth. Por um lado, queria confortá-la e dizer que tudo acabaria bem. Outro lado seu, todavia, não queria que tudo acabasse bem... Ele sabia dos sentimentos de Annabeth por Luke e não gostava disso. Queria tê-la somente para si, e ainda assim, se Luke a fizesse feliz... Não, não podia pensar nisso. Luke não faria ninguém feliz, era um traidor - sim, somente isso, um traidor.

- _Não é? _– tentou Gina novamente...

Annabeth e Percy pareceram ser tirados de seus pensamentos e trazidos a realidade.

- Hã? O quê? - perguntou a garota e, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça - Sim, sim, é ótimo...

E voltou a pensar em Luke.

- Temos que encontrar Quíron - notou Percy - Com essa ameaça de Cronos - seja ela o que for - não temos tempo para ficar aqui parados. Vamos.

Todos concordaram e se dirigiram à Casa Grande.

Ah, a Casa Grande! Estar lá trazia recordações a Harry - recordações ruins, diga-se de passagem. Da última vez que estivera lá, as coisas saíram um pouquinho de seu controle. Thalia e Annabeth estavam hospitalizadas, tiveram uma discussão com o Ministro da Magia, Fudge, Dumbledore terminara preso em Azkaban e eles sem memória. _Sim, _pensou ele, _definitivamente, recordações ruins._ Ainda assim, guardou seus pensamentos somente para você e entrou na Casa. Até mesmo lá estava cheio de campistas ocupados. Dionísio, como era de se esperar, não estava em lugar nenhum - a essa hora, estava no Conselho. Encontraram Quíron em seu escritório.

Bateram na porta e esperaram ouvir o "entre" do centauro. Quando adentraram o recinto, o treinador de heróis escrevia freneticamente em alguns pedaços de papel e nem parou para ver quem havia acabado de chegar.

- Já disse - começou ele sem levantar os olhos - não guardo nenhuma arma escondida aqui, se vocês querem uma espada peçam aos filhos de Hefesto!

Aham, aquilo foi bizarro...

- Hã... Quíron... - tentou Annabeth.

O centauro, ao ouvir a voz de uma de suas campistas preferidas - não que ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta, claro - ergueu a cabeça.

- Ó! -ele pareceu surpreso - Vocês voltaram! Graças aos deuses vocês voltaram! Sentem-se, sentem-se...

Não havia cadeiras para todos, mas os bruxos rapidamente trataram de materializar suas próprias.

- Vejo que trouxeram Nico também! Seja bem-vindo de volta...

- Muito obrigado, senhor. É bom estar de volta.

- Agora me contem o que aconteceu. Tenho que admitir, Percy, vocês demoraram mais do que eu pensei que demorariam, já estava preocupado. Peço para irem até Hogwarts pegarem os Escolhidos, lhes devolver a memória e encontrar Thalia e vocês ficam todo esse tempo fora? O que houve?

- Imprevistos aconteceram... - começou Percy.

- _Zeus_ aconteceu... - corrigiu Annabeth.

- Sim, isso também - o príncipe do mar começou a explicação - Thalia terminou contando à Zeus sobre o encontro dos dois mundos e, bem, ele não gostou do que ouviu - como você deve ter reparado com a tempestade de raios em nível global...

- É - concordou Quíron - isso meio que me deu uma dica sobre o humor de Zeus...

- Então, ele decidiu destruir o Mundo Bruxo.

O centauro pareceu surpreso com a notícia, reajustou-se em sua cadeira.

- Minha mãe - Annabeth tomou a palavra - por sorte, conseguiu convencê-lo a convocar o Conselho para tomar essa decisão.

- Isso explica porque Dionísio saiu correndo...

- Nós tivemos que ir até o Mundo Inferior, convencer Hades a votar a favor do Mundo Bruxo, para podermos ter um empate no Conselho. No caminho, encontramos Nico. Ele é o Oitavo Escolhido.

Os olhos do centauro repousaram-se sobre o garoto. Ele parecia pensativo.

- Sim, sim, faz sentido... Acredito profundamente que estejam certos, mas, por via das dúvidas, é melhor que Nico faça o teste do Oráculo.

Todos assentiram.

- E o que vem à seguir? - perguntou Rony.

- Soubemos que Cronos se comunicou com o Acampamento - comentou Harry - e da existência de uma ameaça...

- Sim, vocês souberam certos. Luk... Digo, Cronos - Quíron rapidamente se corrigiu, mas já era tarde, Annabeth já tinha sentido um aperto no coração - falou conosco por alguns breves segundos.

- E o que disse?

- Que o fim está próximo. A bem dizer, foi isso. Afirmou que a Guerra finalmente eclodirá. Na verdade, _ameaçou_ que a Guerra vai acontecer, disse-nos que há uma segunda possibilidade...

- Qual? - perguntaram todos desconfiados.

Quíron olhou para eles de soslaio, desconfiado.

- Não sei se eu deveria... Talvez...

- Quíron - interrompeu Hermione -, desculpe, mas omissão de informação só irá atrapalhar nossa missão.

O treinador pareceu pensativo. Por fim, suspirou.

- Vocês estão certos, não precisam se desculpar... É só que... - era difícil para ele tocar nesse assunto. Depois de tantos anos, _milênios_. Tinha jurado nunca revelar isso a ninguém... Por fim, como sempre soube, isso voltou para lhe assombrar - Os Deuses, como vocês bem sabem, guardam muitos segredos. De todos. Entendam, nem tudo é para ouvidos mortais ouvirem... Alguns desses segredos são mais importantes que outros. Pode-se dizer que o segredo da existência do Mundo Bruxo era o segundo mais importante e mais bem guardado...

- O segundo? - perguntou Percy incrédulo. O que poderia ser mais sigiloso que o ocultamento de um Mundo inteiro? O garoto tremeu diante da perspectiva de que ainda houvesse _outros _mundos - acidentes divinos - desconhecidos.

- Sim, o segundo - continuou Quíron - O primeiro... - _realmente _era difícil falar sobre esse assunto. Se a informação vazasse... - O primeiro diz respeito a como vencer um Deus. O primeiro diz respeito ao ponto fraco dos Deuses.

A sala ficou em silêncio por um instante. Todos olharam embasbacados para Quíron, como se o centauro tivesse acabado de dizer a maior besteira, em um dialeto inventado por si próprio.

- Como assim, _vencer_ os Deuses? - perguntou Harry cuidadosamente - Eles não são _imortais_?

- Quase... Existe apenas uma única coisa que pode matá-los.

-_Aquilo que eles tanto temeram por milênios está prestes a acontecer_– recitou Percy, a mensagem que Voldemort pedira para entregar a Zeus e que Thalia, de fato, entregara - Voldemort nos disse isso, quando o encontramos. O que isso quer dizer?

- Tem relação com o ponto fraco deles...

- Eu falei para eles que Voldemort sabia... - falou Thalia incrédula.

- Sim, isso deve ter piorado a situação - notou Quíron - Desculpe, mas é verdade. Se Zeus já estava nervoso porque o _segundo_ segredo mais importante tinha sido revelado, consegue imaginar como ele se sentiu quando soube que seu maior inimigo - Voldemort e Cronos - sabe de seu único ponto fraco? Não é a toa que ele quer destruir tudo...

- Do que você está falando? - Annabeth ainda não conseguia acreditar - Deuses não podem morrer, podem?

Quíron assentiu com a cabeça.

- Podem. Uma única coisa pode matá-los.

- E o que é? - perguntaram todos curiosos.

Quíron mordeu a língua por um segundo, por fim, decidiu que já tinha falado demais para se segurar agora. Eles deveriam saber a verdade...

- A história da mitologia grega - começou o centauro - é muito curiosa, se vocês notarem bem. Ela forma ciclos... Inicialmente, tínhamos Urano, Deus Céu, marido de Gaia, estão lembrados dele? Ele teve vários filhos, entre titãs, ciclopes e Hecatônquiros. Infelizmente, ele não gostava de seus filhos e aprisionava-os no Tártaro.

"A situação seguiu-se assim até que, Gaia, Deusa Terra, pediu que seus filhos se revoltassem e se libertassem. Cronos, um dos vários filhos de Urano, tomou a liderança da rebelião. Libertou-se, assassinou seu próprio pai e tomou o controle da Terra."

"O que ele não contava, era que Urano o amaldiçoasse. Pouco antes de morrer, Urano profetizou que Cronos teria o mesmo destino que ele, e seria subjugado por um de seus filhos, sofrendo aquilo que ele sofreu. Olho por olho, dente por dente."

"Assim, para evitar seu terrível destino, Cronos passou a _devorar_ vivos seus próprios filhos. Certa vez, Réia, esposa de Cronos, cansada de ver o sofrimento de seus filhos enquanto eram devorados, fingiu que não estava grávida. Quando o bebê nasceu, Zeus, ela o escondeu e permitiu que crescesse na Terra. O tempo passou. Uma vez que o Deus já estava grande, ele descobriu a verdade sobre seu pai. Assim, Zeus lutou contra Cronos. Por piedade - não o matou, como Urano previra - mas o fez em pedaços e enviou-o ao Tártaro, libertou seus irmãos e tomou o controle da Terra, como Rei dos Deuses."

"Até aqui, nada de novo. Vocês já conheciam essa parte da história. Mas, como disse, a mitologia grega é uma espécie de ciclo e a história se repete. O que Zeus jamais contou para ninguém, além de Poseidon, Hades e - eventualmente - a mim é que Cronos não foi destruído silenciosamente. Pouco antes de ser enviado para o Tártaro, Cronos amaldiçoou seu filho, da mesma forma como fora amaldiçoado. Profetizou que, um dia, um dos filhos de Zeus iria matá-lo e destroná-lo. Mais que isso, profetizou esse destino a _todos os três grandes_."

"Por motivos óbvios, Zeus nunca contou essa parte da história a ninguém, deixando todos pensarem que Cronos simplesmente tinha sido destruído. Mas, me digam, por que acham que os Três Grandes Deuses fizeram o acordo de nunca terem filhos? Eles não se importam com o Mundo Humano, não estão nem aí se seus filhos são poderosos, causam guerras ou não. Eles usaram essa desculpa apenas como fachada, para que os outros Deuses nunca soubessem da verdade... A verdade é que: nunca tiveram filhos, pois temiam que, um dia, a profecia de Cronos se tornasse realidade. Essa é verdade. A arma contra deuses, seu único ponto fraco são seus filhos. Somente eles podem matá-los, o resto só pode causar dano. O único ponto fraco deles são vocês."

Quíron terminou sua narração. Olhava para a madeira de sua mesa, temendo que fosse um erro ter revelado aquilo. Todos olhavam incrédulos para o centauro. Então, Deuses podiam _sim_ morrer. E, o peso da vida deles estava nas mãos desses jovens Escolhidos. O filho de Hades, Nico. A filha de Zeus, Thalia. O filho de Poseidon, Percy.

- Como Voldemort descobriu isso? - perguntou Harry.

- Ele está aliado a Cronos - lembrou Quíron -, e Cronos foi quem _criou_ a maldição. Basta o titã ter falado...

- Mas, se o problema for só esse... Não temos o que temer - falou Percy - Nenhum de nós tem a intenção de assassinar nenhum Deus. Se Cronos e Voldemort precisam disso para ganhar a Guerra, então já perderam.

- Vejam bem, eles não precisam disso para ganhar a Guerra... - continuou Quíron - Eles podem simplesmente fazer como Zeus fez no passado, deixar todos os Deuses em pedaços, nas profundezas do Tártaro. Eles apenas preferem matar os Deuses, pois impede que haja "rebeliões" no futuro e os Deuses voltem para tentar retomar o Olimpo, entendem?

- Tudo bem, mas já falei - insistiu Percy - Não vamos matar um Deus. Nunca.

Quíron olhou para ele, como quem tinha uma péssima notícia para dar e não sabia como o fazer. _De fato_, ele tinha uma péssima notícia para dar.

- Aquela ameaça de Cronos... - lembrou Annabeth.

O centauro assentiu.

- A Guerra está para eclodir - lembrou Quíron - Mas existe uma segunda possibilidade e, nesse caso, os Dois Mundos serão poupados e nenhuma vida será perdida.

- Qual é a segunda possibilidade? - perguntou Percy com um gosto amargo na boca, pois já sabia a resposta.

- Vocês devem matar os Deuses - disse ele sem rodeios.


	34. O Conselho

Capitulo 34 – O Conselho

O silêncio que se instalou na sala, após a revelação de Quíron, era quase palpável.

Aquilo certamente mudava a forma de ver o mundo, dos oito Escolhidos que ali estavam presentes. Sim, sabiam que um Deus podia ser ferido - o próprio Voldemort já mostrara isso em Artemis, com seu Avada Kedavra. Também conheciam que um Deus poderia ser capturado e torturado, mas morto? Esse pensamento nunca havia passado por suas cabeças. Eles supostamente não eram _imortais?_

E, pior, podiam ser mortos por suas próprias mãos. Percy sentiu gosto de bile em sua boca, não estava gostando nem um pouco dessa situação. Apesar de tudo, ela até que fazia um pouco de sentido. Um dos filhos dos três grandes estava destinado a salvar ou _destruir_ o Olimpo... O garoto se lembrou que ainda havia um traidor nessa história toda e que era sua função encontrá-lo. O silêncio era desconfortável.

Quíron claramente esperava uma reação mais energética deles. Afinal, havia acabado de dizer que tinham que escolher entre o mundo e sua família. Gina pigarreou, finalmente fazendo um som - o que foi o suficiente para tirar a todos do estado de transe no qual se encontravam.

- E então? - perguntou a garota - O que fazemos à seguir?

- O que vocês querem fazer? - perguntou Quíron. Não podia lhes impor uma tarefa como aquela. Não iria dizer nem "não mate os Deuses" e nem "salve o mundo". Essa era uma escolha que eles teriam que tomar sozinho.

- Tem certeza do que ouviu? - perguntou Percy.

Quíron acentou tristemente com a cabeça.

- Absoluta. Ele ameaçou começar a Guerra, caso vocês não matem os Deuses...

Percy ouviu as palavras do centauro seriamente. Harry colocou uma mão em seu ombro, como que para lhe dar forças nessa escolha.

- Estaremos com você - o lembrou - independente do que decida.

Percy não poderia se dar ao luxo de arriscar uma Guerra - até porque já tinha visto as forças de Cronos e Voldemort e, sem dúvida, estavam em uma _grande_ desvantagem. Também não podia se dar ao luxo de dispensar Deuses - cuja ajuda poderia ser insubstituível caso a Guerra tivesse início. É claro, sem os Deuses, nunca haveria uma Guerra... Ou, pelo menos, era o que Cronos e Voldemort diziam, quem garantiria que o que eles falavam era verdade? Céus, está situação estava muito complexa, e ainda nem haviam começado a refletir sobre os valores morais que se seguem a matar um familiar...

De súbito, Percy tomou sua decisão.

- Não mataremos ninguém - disse por fim - Nós lutamos contra isso. Nós lutamos para _proteger a todos_. Se matarmos agora, não seremos melhores que nossos inimigos.

- Mesmo que a morte desse pequeno grupo signifique a proteção de uma maioria - cutucou Quíron.

- Sim - respondeu Percy - Daremos um jeito de salvar a todos e nos livrar de Voldemort e Cronos. Eu sei que conseguiremos... Afinal de contas, somos os Escolhidos, não é? Vocês estão comigo?

Todos ergueram seus braços e urraram de alegria.

- Estamos - falaram em uníssono.

- Então preparem-se para a Guerra - falou Percy confiante.

Quíron olhava a cena toda com um sorriso escondido. É claro, a resposta de Percy não poderia ser diferente, afinal de contas, era de Percy que estavamos falando. Foi ingênuo pensar, mesmo que só por um segundo, que o semideus mataria seu próprio pai. Quíron não conseguiu resistir e sorriu. _Treinei ele bem_, pensou.

- O Acampamento já está se preparando para a Guerra - lembrou o Centauro - Mas o que vocês irão fazer?

- Essa é uma ótima pergunta - entrou Hermione - Por mais ajuda que os semideuses ofereçam, não iremos ganhar isso somente com eles. Precisamos de mais ajuda...

- Ainda temos todo o Mundo Bruxo a nossa disposição - lembrou Rony.

- Muito perigoso - notou Harry - Caso revelássemos a verdade ao Mundo Bruxo, com certeza isso chegaria aos ouvidos de Fudge e então...

Todos estremeceram.

- Mas, Harry - Gina deu sua opinião -, que escolha temos? Se não o fizermos, vamos perder a Guerra...

- Quantos semideuses existem no Acampamento? - perguntou Hermione.

- Cerca de cem, no máximo - respondeu Annabeth - E não sabemos se podemos contar com a ajuda dos Deuses.

- Sem dúvida, os Deuses seriam de _grande _ajuda...

- Artemis seria de grande ajuda - Thalia se ressentia de que sua Deusa ainda não estivesse salva.

- Não podemor contar com eles - falou Harry - temos que nos preparar para a pior das hipóteses.

- Harry está certo - notou Quíron - Mas, existe uma ajuda que pode ser de extrema valia e que vocês estão se esquecendo...

O rosto de todos se transformou num ponto de interrogação. Quem poderia ser?

- Dumbledore - revelou o centauro por fim - Ele ainda está preso em Azkaban. Sem dúvida, se vocês querem ganhar essa Guerra, não podem dispensar a ajuda dele.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que é preciso resgatá-lo! Ele já passou tempo demais naquela prisão, não acham? Ainda mais por um crime que ele jamais cometeu!

Harry sentiu-se culpado. Não havia pensado em Dumbledore desde que lera a notícia no jornal, em Hogwarts. Também, pudera! Estava sem suas memórias quando soubera da prisão de seu diretor e quando a recuperou já se viu imerso nessa bagunça, numa viagem rumo ao Mundo Inferior.

Mesmo assim... O bruxo havia se sacrificado e se deixado ser aprisionado para que Harry, Gina, Hermione e Rony não fossem expulsos de Hogwarts por praticar magia fora da escola... E como ele agradecia? Esquecendo-se de salvá-lo! Indigno, para dizer pouco.

- Quíron, me desculpe, mas você perdeu o juízo? - bradou Hermione - Talvez você não saiba... Mas Azkaban é a prisão de maior segurança no Mundo Bruxo - por isso Fudge aprisionou Dumbledore lá... Não há como escapar!

Quíron pestanejou.

- Eu posso estar a milhares de quilômetros de distância da Inglaterra, mas até eu conheço o caso do prisioneiro que fugiu, com era seu nome? Ah, sim, Sirius Black, ou algo do gênero. E não foi o único! Dois anos depois mais prisioneiros fugiram... A questão é, Azkaban não é inexpugnável.

- Mas...

- Ele está certo - objetou Harry - Realmente vamos precisar da sabedoria de Dumbledore para ganhar essa Guerra. Não há nada que possamos fazer sobre isso.

- E como invadiremos Azkaban? - perguntou Hermione contrariada.

- Aparataremos...

- Não - lembrou Gina - Azkaban tem o mesmo sistema anti-aparatação de Hogwarts. É impossível. Temos que encontrar outro jeito.

- Então bateremos na porta da frente, eu não sei!

- É no meio do oceano!

- Podemos ir de pégasus - sugeriu Percy, contente que não teriam que aparatar novamente.

_Pégasus não_... Pensou Harry, que já tinha tido uma experiência suficientemente ruim com essas criaturas aladas.

- E quando chegarmos lá o que faremos? - perguntou Nico.

- Batemos na porta da frente? - tentou Harry.

- Quebramos tudo? - tentou Percy.

- Vocês dois não tem jeito... - suspirou Gina - Eu tenho um plano...

Vinte minutos depois estavam montando em pégasus e com Quíron se despedindo deles.

- Antes de partirem - falou o centauro - lembrem-se que Cronos é o Titã dos vários caminhos... Ele, se puder, vai tentar implantar a dúvida em vocês e fazê-los passar para o lado dele... Assim como fez com... - parou a frase pois se lembrou da presença de Annabeth, mas era inútil, todos já haviam completado-a em suas mentes. _Assim como fez com Luke_... - Apenas lembrem-se que vocês devem resistir a suas tentações, não importando quão forte elas sejam, ok?

- Sim.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar.

_Dizem isso agora..._ Pensou Quíron, mas não comentou nada, preferiu levar fé em seus campistas e bruxos, acreditando que, quando a hora chegassem, escolheriam fazer a hora certa.

- Bom, era só isso que eu tinha a dizer.

Despediram-se e levantaram voo. Rumo à Azkaban.

A situação no Conselho apenas podia ser descrita como _muito_ tensa.

Atena olhou para Poseidon que olhou para Zeus que, por sua vez, olhou para Atena. Nenhum dos três tinha a menor idéia do que fazer acerca daquilo. Sem dúvida, esse assunto não estava na pauta de discussão...

- Pela última vez - rosnou Afrodite - EU NÃO SOU FÚTIL!

- Há! - bradou Hera- Então me explique por que demônios você se importa tanto com essa sua chapinha, Miss Futilidade?

- Não fale assim com minha mulher, sua Pula Cerca - disse Ares.

- Como ousa se referir a mim assim? Eu sou a Deusa do Casamento, não uma pula cerca qualquer! Eu deveria carbonizá-lo!

- Sua mulher? - bradou Hefesto - Afrodite é _minha_ mulher!

- _Ela_– Hera apontou para a Deusa da Beleza - é uma verdadeira Pula Cerca. Tem Hefesto e fica com Ares! Absurdo! E ainda me ofendem, logo eu que nunca tive um filho ilegítimo!

- Não até onde saibamos... - brincou Apolo.

- Não ouse dizer isso em minha presença, mocinho! Nunca nem sequer pensei em adultério.

- Adultério? - perguntou a velha Deméter - O que você sabe sobre adultério? Na minha época... Aquilo sim era adultério!

- Hã...? Mas o quê?

- Eu não me adulterei com ninguém! - negou Afrodite - Nunca traí Ares, eu juro...

- MAS VOCÊ É CASADA COM HEFESTO! - bradaram todos.

- Hã... Err - Afrodite parecia não poder negar essa lógica - Em minha defesa...

- Em sua defesa é o escambau - brigou Hefesto - Eu devia é acabar com a raça de vocês dois. Isso sim!

- Pode vir, seu bosta! - berrou Ares já se pondo de pé, pronto para a briga - Acha que pode contra mim? Vamos ver o que esses seus metaizinhos podem fazer contra o Deus da Guerra.

- Aí gente, não briguem por minha causa - se intrometeu Afrodite - Não briguem não que briga destrói minha chapinha...

- Isso não faz sentido! - disse Hermes.

- Sua fútil de marca maior! - retornou Hera.

- EU NÃO SOU FÚTIL, CAPETA! - a Deusa da Beleza estava consternada.

- É sim, e quer saber o que mais? Você também é...

- CHEGA! - berrou Zeus já vermelho de raiva - O PRÓXIMO QUE DIZER "FÚTIL", "ADULTÉRIO" OU "CASAMENTO" VAI SER TORRADO POR UM RAIO E REBAIXADO A UM DEUS MENOR! EU FUI CLARO?

Todos se sentaram. _Sim, bastante claro..._

Zeus olhou para Atena, que acenou com a cabeça. Ele havia feito a coisa certa. A Deusa da Sabedoria havia pensado que distrair o Conselho seria uma coisa difícil, mas era mais fácil do que parecia. Os Deuses eram "auto-distraíveis". Ela apenas tinha que ficar paradinha, sem dizer nada, que eles por si só começariam uma discussão. Assim sendo, ela considerava que estava se saindo muito bem nessa tarefa de distrair.

- Vamos discutir o que viemos aqui discutir - Zeus suspirou. Um pouco mais calmo agora - O fim do Mundo dos Bruxos ou não?

- Hm... - disse Afrodite - Eu acho que eles devem viver, somente eles sabem como produzir aquele shampoo...

- Você é tão _aquela palavra que não posso falar_– notou Hera. Leia-se "fútil".

Zeus lançou um olhar que, por si só, talvez fosse capaz de levar um rim a falência... Hera se calou e Afrodite - sabiamente - decidiu deixar a ofensa passar...

- Quais são seus votos? - perguntou Zeus.

- Quais são seus _argumentos_? - tentou Atena. Onde está Hades?

- Os bruxos são os responsáveis pelo que está acontecendo! - notou Zeus - Eles capturaram Artemis e estão ameaçando destruir o Olimpo...

- _Um_– e somente um - bruxo sequestrou Artemis e pretende destruir o Olimpo - lembrou Atena.

- Um no momento. Quem sabe quantos bruxos vão nos atacar pelas costas amanhã? É um perigo que não podemos correr! Devíamos ter nos livrado dessa raça muitos milênios no passado, é por demorar tanto que a situação ficou assim...

- Concordo com Zeus - falou Hera - Já tem mortais demais nesse mundo, para que mais uma raça inteira? Não aos bruxos!

- Mas...

- Vocês tem meu apoio - interveio Deméter.

- Eu estou com Atena - defendeu Poseidon - Vocês não acham que é um absurdo condenar uma raça inteira por que um errou? Deveríamos destruir todos os semideuses também então, pois Luke se voltou contra nós!

- Não é essa a situação...

- É sim, é exatamente essa a situação! - reafirmou Poseidon - Isso me parece um tanto quanto preconceituoso da parte de vocês: perdoarem os erros dos semideuses, mas no primeiro erro dos bruxos mandá-los pro espaço!

Todos pensaram na verdade por detrás dessas palavras. Atena fez um "obrigado" para Poseidon com os lábios, de forma que somente ele percebesse. Ela não havia pensado nisso ainda. Poseidon, em resposta, acenou com a cabeça e em seguida corou.

- Então qual é seu voto, Poseidon? - perguntou Zeus.

- A favor dos bruxos - disse sem papas na língua.

- Com isso são três votos contra e dois a favor. Que as votações continuem...

_Andem... _Pensou Atena para os Escolhidos, _tem que conseguir Hades logo..._

- Eu sou a favor dos bruxos - confessou Apolo - Eles são maneiros.

Certo. Essa talvez não tenha sido a melhor justificativa do mundo, mas pelo menor votou a favor.

- Dionísio? O que você acha?

- Eu não acho... - revelou o Deus do Vinho - Não estava aqui quando votaram pela vida dos bruxos na primeira vez, era Héstia quem estava. Nem sequer fui culpado pela criação dos bruxos... Essas questões não me interessam. Não voto em nada.

Atena teve que revirar os olhos. Que egocêntrico!

- Certo. Três votos a favor, três contra e um nulo - Zeus dava o placar.

- Afrodite?

- Já disse que sou a favor dos bruxos! Eles fazem shampoos muito bons!

- Ares?

- Totalmente contra. Sou o Deus da Guerra - lembrou ele - gosto quando os outros se ferram...

- Ah, espera aí - disse Afrodite - se Ares é contra os bruxos, eu também sou!

- Mas... - tentou Atena.

- Mas, nada. Anota aí, sou contra bruxos!

- Certo, com isso são cinco contra e três a favor. Hefesto?

- Voto nulo.

Na verdade, ele queria votar contra os bruxos, mas como Afrodite tinha passado para esse lado, ele não queria mais. Sim, infantil, mas fazer o quê? Também não queria votar a favor dos bruxos, portanto nulo. Zeus sorriu, só sobrava um último Deus presente e não tinha mais como os "a favor dos bruxos" ganharem a votação.

- Hermes?

- Sou a favor.

Poseidon o havia ganhado com o discurso sobre Luke. Seu filho...

- Certo - terminou Zeus - isso dá cinco contra, quatro a favor e dois neutros. Como nem todos os Deuses estão presentes, a votação está encerrada...

A porta do Conselho se abriu.

- Espere aí! - disse Hades entrando apressadamente e tratando de se sentar sobre o seu trono - Eu estou aqui.

- Hades? Mas o quê? Você nunca comparece aos Conselhos, o que está fazendo aqui?

- Oras, participando _deste_ Conselho em especial, o que parece que eu estou fazendo?

- Tarde demais, a votação já acabou - informou Zeus.

- Você já anunciou o resultado para todos?

- Bem, não, mas...

- Então ainda dá tempo: voto a favor dos bruxos. Anota aí.

Uma veia de raiva brotou na testa de Zeus, mas não tinha nada que ele pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

- Certo, então é cinco a cinco. Aqueles que votaram nulo vão ter que decidir...

Hefesto e Dionísio se entreolharam.

- Voto a favor - disse Dionísio.

- Voto contra - disse Hefesto.

A veia cresceu na testa de Zeus.

-Vocês só podem estar de brincadeira!

Aquele era um jeito de permitir que seus votos continuassem nulos e não tinha nada que Zeus pudesse fazer sobre isso.

- Acho que sabe o que isso significa... - falou Atena aliviada por Hades ter finalmente aparecido.

- Sim - respondeu Zeus - Significar que terei que ignorar o Conselho e fazer o que eu quero, como sempre faço!

- Você não pode fazer mal algum aos bruxos até que o Conselho assim decida!

Silêncio recaiu sobre a sala.

- E o que você propõe? - indagou Zeus.

- Que ajudemos os Escolhidos na luta contra Voldemort e Cronos.

- Nunca! - bradou Zeus.

- Escutem - disse Atena - é tudo o que peço. Destruir os bruxos agora, pode até acabar com todos os bruxos que se encontram no Mundo Bruxo, mas não vai acabar com Voldemort, por exemplo que não se encontra lá... Além disso, a Profecia diz que somente os Escolhidos podem derrotar Cronos e Voldemort, precisamos dele. E eles precisam de nós. Por que não os ajudamos e, depois, caso você ainda queira dizimá-los, nós não rediscutimos o assunto?

Zeus pensou na sabedoria dessas palavras. Fazia sentido. Eles deveriam unir suas forças para ganhar a Guerra. E, depois, poderia fazer o que quisesse. Atena, é claro, esperava que no fim do conflito, Zeus visse os bruxos como grandes aliados e os deixassem em paz. Esperava que fosse assim...

- Certo - falou Zeus depois de pensar por um tempo - Eu sou a favor de ajudar os bruxos _agora_ e depois decidir o que fazer com eles. Alguém tem algo a declarar sobre isso?

- Eu tenho - disse Afrodite -, caso vocês decidam exterminar os bruxos, podem pedir para mim uma reserva de shampoos deles?

- Sua fútil! - berrou Hera incrédula.

- NÃO SOU FÚTIL!

E a briga recomeçou...

_Horas mais tarde..._

Era uma casa abandonada.

Percy não poderia saber disso, é claro, mas fora naquela casa em que todos os problemas começaram. Lá eles se encontraram no passado e o trato foi selado. Bem ali, naquela casa abandonada.

A madeira estava corroída por cupins, as poltronas rasgadas e as cortinas imundas. Percy estava parado, num dos cantos escuro dessa casa, sem entender ao certo o que fazia ali. _Como vim parar aqui_? Ele tentou se lembrar, mas seu cérebro se recusou a lhe responder. Apenas um branco lhe vinha a mente. _Onde, exatamente, é "aqui"?_ Novamente, branco.

Percy piscou.

Notou que não estava sozinho nessa casa. Havia uma outra pessoa lá, escondida nas sombras, onde a luz da lua não o encontrava. Estava sentado numa das poltronas - sim, as rasgadas - e, a julgar pela silhueta, Percy julgou ser um homem. Mas, podia estar enganado.

- Quem é você? - o garoto tentou perguntar.

A voz saiu de sua boca, mas pareceu não chegar ao ser sentado na poltrona, esse nem sequer se mexeu. Percy deu um passo para frente, tentando alcançar a silhueta, mas esbarrou numa poltrona. Digo, "esbarrou", pois quando ele ia encostar na poltrona, simplesmente a atravessou.

-Mas o que diabos...?

De súbito, e sem saber como, percebeu que estava sonhando. Isso não passava de um daqueles seus sonhos de semideus. Mas, em todos, os outros seres eram capazes de percebê-lo e conversar com ele, por que nesse não? Onde estava? Quem estava sentado na poltrona?

Uma batida tripla na porta.

- _Entre_– disse uma voz fria e grave, quase um sussurro. Percy notou que não foi o homem da poltrona, foi outra pessoa - uma voz conhecida, embora ele não se lembrasse quem...

A porta se abriu. E, para seu espanto, Voldemort entrou.

O garoto se encolheu contra a parede, tentando passar desapercebido, mas logo se lembrou que era um sonho, ele não podia ser visto. Todavia, ele sabia que era um _sonho real_. Um sonho de semideus. Ele sabia que aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade.

- Como foi no Conselho? - perguntou Voldmeort.

- Deixaram para decidir depois - informou aquele que estava sentado - Mas decidiram auxiliar os bruxos na Guerra.

_Como ele sabe disso?_ Perguntou-se Percy. Se os Deuses haviam acabado de decidir isso no Conselho, não tinha como esse homem saber... A não ser que... Ele fosse um membro do Conselho... Ele era um Deus - ou Deusa, ainda não sabia distinguir. _O traidor_.

Ele estava repassando as informações confidenciais do Conselho para Voldemort. Quem era? Percy se lembrou de sua Profecia do Oráculo, era sua função descobrir quem traíra a causa... Ele sentiu vontade de chegar mais perto da poltrona e ver quem era, mas não se atreveu, temendo que se chegasse perto demais, o sonho se desfaria.

- Isso não é bom... - disse Voldemort - Então estão contra nós...

- Nunca estiveram a seu favor, se é o que quer saber, apenas deixarão para decidir o que fazer com os bruxos depois...

- Então nós temos que decidir agora... - era a voz fria e grave do começo do sonho, que havia dito para Voldemort entrar. Novamente, Percy sabia que conhecia a voz, mas não poderia dizer de quem era...

E então, tudo se esclareceu. Das escadas, ele desceu. Lentamente, como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo para se apresentar.

- Não sabia que vocês estava aqui... - disse o homem na poltrona, indiferente.

- Eu estou em todo lugar - disse Cronos.

A voz era de Cronos, mas o corpo que estava no centro da sala pertencia a Luke. Aquilo ali era a reunião dos inimigos. Havia Voldemort, Cronos e o Traidor - quem quer que fosse. Bem ali, naquela velha casa abandonada onde tudo tivera um começo, o fim estava sendo planejado.

- E qual é a sua proposta? - perguntou Voldemort.

- Não podemos deixar que os bruxos vivam - revelou Cronos -, eles devem perecer para que possamos continuar com o plano... É uma pena que os Deuses não venham a nos ajudar com isso...

- Sim... - disse o Deus, ou Deusa, traidor.

- E então...? - Voldemort que Cronos terminasse de falar.

- E então, se os Deuses não vão nos auxiliar, receio que tenhamos de tomar as medidas nós mesmos.

- Você não estaria propondo isso...

- Sim, eu estou. Se os Deuses não vão destruir os bruxos, nós iremos. Vamos atacar o Mundo Bruxo, começando por Hogwarts...

Voldemort sorriu e Percy não pode ver, mas teve certeza de que o Deus também sorria.

- E eu não quero sobreviventes, fui claro? - perguntou Cronos.

Aquela foi a última coisa que ouviu, o sonho começou a sugá-lo para trás. Ele estendeu a mão tentando se agarrar aquela velha casa, queria ouvir o resto do plano, para informar os outros. Mas o sonho era inexorável e o puxava com uma força imbatível.

Percy acordou com um sobressalto.

Estava em cima da garupa negra de Blackjack. _Você acordou, chefe!_ Disse o pégasus ao notar os movimentos de Percy _Você dormiu a viagem toda!_

- Hã? Do que você está falando? - ele ainda estava sonso.

Olhou ao seu redor e viu mais sete pégasus voando com ele. Um Escolhido na garupa de cada pégasus. Ainda não se lembrava do que estava fazendo. _A Casa, tenho que avisá-los... Hogwarts corre perigo..._ E então, finalmente viu.

Era triangular, era feito de rocha maciça e estava perdida no meio do oceano. Aquilo certamente deveria ser impenetrável. Não tinha portas, não tinha janelas - na verdade, poderia muito bem ser confundido com uma estranha formação rochosa. Mas todos sabiam que não era uma rocha. Era uma prisão.

Era a mais temível prisão que a humanidade já vira. Era Azkaban. Eles tinham chegado.


	35. A Prisão dos Piores

Capitulo 35 – A Prisão dos Piores

O plano era, na realidade, bastante simples. Mas Gina esperava que desse certo...

Nico caminhava a frente de todos, puxando as algemas nas quais estavam presos. Conseguiram passar pelos guardas do portão facilmente, mas Gina não esperava que essa fosse a parte difícil. Não, o pior ainda está por vir.

- Gina... – sussurrou Percy para a garota – Você tem certeza que esse plano vai dar certo?

- Não, nem um pouco – sussurrou em resposta.

_Muito reconfortante_, pensou Percy, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora, já estavam dentro de Azkaban. Além disso, essa idéia talvez não fosse a melhor, mas era a única que tinham e o garoto não tinha do que reclamar. Caminhavam silenciosa e lentamente pelo escuro corredor. O único barulho que se ouvia eram as correntes nas quais estavam presos arrastando no chão. Um silvo metálico, desagradável sob qualquer ponto de vista.

Nico não tinha olhado para trás nem sequer uma única vez, estava indo muito bem até agora. Segurava as correntes firmemente e parecia certo do que faria. _Isso é bom, _pensou Gina sozinha, _nossa missão depende dele..._

Quando chegaram até o final do corredor, atravessaram um pequena porta de madeira, desgastada pelo tempo, e se encontraram em um pequeno saguão circular. As paredes eram feitas de uma pedra escura, mas tochas penduradas iluminavam a sala. Do outro lado do saguão havia outra porta – idêntica em todos os sentidos àquela que haviam acabado de passar. No centro da sala, uma mesa de madeira. Simples.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o homem que estava sentado atrás da mesa.

Gina prendeu a respiração. Era agora ou nunca.

- Sou do Ministério – respondeu Nico confiante, em seguida, puxou com violência as correntes que segurava, fazendo com que todos dessem um passo para frente – e vim trazer esses imundos para cá.

O homem atrás da mesa encarou-o por alguns segundos. Possuía uma barba rala, olhos castanhos e um cabelo – seboso e mal penteado – que lhe caía até a altura dos ombros.

- É um pouco jovem para trabalhar no Ministério, não acha?

- Fudge descorda – respondeu Nico sem cerimônia. Seu rosto podia ter sido esculpido em mármore, nada demonstrava – Além disso, sou mais velho do que aparento.

O homem que não havia se apresentado nem piscava os olhos, encarava Nico fixamente, quase como se temesse que, ao piscar os olhos, o garoto evaporasse.

- Sabe, eu sou o responsável por essa prisão, entende? Essa porta atrás de mim é a única entrada e a única saída daqui... Como pode ver, ninguém entra e ninguém saí daqui sem minha permissão... E é engraçado...

- O que é engraçado? – perguntou Nico audaciosamente. Gina não poderia ter visto, mas por um segundo, o medo transpassou os olhos do garoto. _Não podiam ter sido descobertos, não ainda_.

- Diariamente - respondeu o intendente de Azkaban –, eu recebo novos prisioneiros. Na maior parte dos casos, esses prisioneiros são conduzidos por alguém do Ministério, entende? Assim, é de se esperar que eu conheça todos os funcionários do Ministério que trazem prisioneiros novos... Mesmo assim, nunca vi você. Não é engraçado?

_Hilário, _pensou Harry. Mas guardou seus pensamentos para si mesmo. As algemas estavam começando a ferir-lhe o pulso. Esperava que o plano desse certo, do contrário, estariam todos condenados.

- Sou um funcionário novo – respondeu Nico – Primeira semana de serviço.

- Então talvez – o funcionário levantou-se da cadeira bruscamente, fazendo com que Nico desse um passo para trás. O intendente apenas sorriu – você queira assinar esses formulários. Apenas burocracia, entende? Não posso deixar que qualquer um apareça aqui e me diga que trabalha no Ministério. Como é mesmo seu nome?

- Allan – respondeu Nico enquanto assinava os papeis – Me chamo Allan.

- Então, _Allan_, imagino que você deva ter algo para me entregar não é?

_Não! _Pensou Gina, _isso não! É claro que ele pediria alguma coisa, uma assinatura de Fudge, um bilhete, qualquer coisa que comprovasse que de fato trabalhava no Ministério, afinal, ninguém podia simplesmente entrar em Azkaban assim... Eu devia ter pensado nisso, como pude ser tão estúpida?_ Nico estava com problemas, aquilo não estava nos planos e ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Hã... – ele estava pensado – S-Sinto muito, senhor. Creio que não... Fudge não me deu nada...

O guarda torceu o lábio.

- Hm, então você passou no teste. Fudge me manda fazer esse joguinho toda vez que entra aqui. Geralmente, os criminosos que querem invadir a prisão falsificam algum bilhete do Ministério para me entregar, achando que é o que quem _realmente _trabalha no Ministério faria... Assim, quando eu pergunto se eles tem algo para mim e eles, _de fato_, tem algo para mim, eu sei que são mentirosos...

_Ótimo,_ pensou Gina mal-humorada, _n_em para criminosa eu prestaria! Todos pensam em escrever a droga do bilhete e eu não!O guarda tirou mais folhas de uma pequena gaveta da mesa.

- Vai ter que assinar essa papelada... – disse ele – Me chamo Allister, por sinal.

Nico começou a assinar a papelada.

- O que esses bandidos fizeram? - perguntou o responsável por Azkaban.

- Comensais – Nico disse sem hesitar – Capturamo-los hoje cedo, atacando uma pequena vila.

Allister cuspiu no chão e olhou feio para os Comensais.

- Lixos. Todos eles. Fazem bem em apodrecer nessa prisão. Há duas coisas que eu não admito, sabe, a primeira é mentira, a segunda é traição. E eu considero todos os Comensais traidores dos Bruxos...

- Então certifique-se de que esses aqui fiquem presos por muito tempo, senhor. Onde posso colocá-los?

- Vai ter que levá-los até a cela, não posso abandonar esse saguão sem ninguém aqui.

- Certo.

- Atrás dessa porta, último andar. Um dos nossos prisioneiros morreu hoje de manhã, tem uma cela vazia lá.

- Sim, senhor.

Com um puxão mais que necessariamente forte, Nico pôs todos os seus prisioneiros em marcha. Allister impediu-o com uma mão.

- Você é novo aqui, deve desarmá-los primeiro. Não queremos prisioneiros com varinhas, queremos?

Nico assentiu com a cabeça. Essa era a parte delicada. Hermione havia previsto que talvez fizessem algo assim, de forma que deram todas as suas varinhas para Nico esconder consigo. Duvida que o carregador de prisioneiros também fossem revistados. A parte difícil foi transfigurar varinhas falsas, para que Nico pudesse pegar deles.

O garoto se aproximou e tomou uma varinha de cada um e colocou sobre a mesa. Esperavam que Allister não examinasse-as com extrema atenção, do contrário veria que eram falsos. O guardião de Azkaban nunca o fez, limitando-se a olhar com o canto do olho para a varinha.

- E isso aí no seu bolso? – ele apontou para o bolso de Percy.

- Está escondendo algo de mim? – perguntou Nico numa falsa fúria – Nunca ouse esconder nada de mim – e deu um soco no rosto de Percy. Ele não queria, mas tinha que fazer parecer real, para não levantar suspeitas.

- É apenas uma caneta, senhor – disse Percy com a cabeça baixa. Ele aparentemente não tinha gostado nada de receber um soco.

- _Apenas _uma caneta? – Nico fez uma cara de nojo – Sabia que pode se matar um homem com_ apenas _uma caneta? E depois de matá-lo, imagino que fugiria de Azkaban, não é? E eu teria que caçar escórias como você _duas _vezes! Entregue-me essa caneta!

Percy fez como ordenado. Gina e Thalia estavam começando a achar que Nico estava se revelando um ator muito melhor do que o esperado, até _elas _estavam quase acreditando nele.

Nico pegou a caneta de Percy e colocou sobre a mesa de Allister, sabendo que isso não daria em nada. Em questão de minutos, Contracorrente apareceria novamente no bolso de Percy.

- Podemos? – perguntou Nico apontando para a porta.

- Por favor... – disse Allister com um sorriso nos lábios. Havia adorado o pequeno showzinho que Allan havia acabado de lhe fornecer. Nada o divertia mais que ver Comensais sendo torturados, por isso tinha escolhido essa profissão.

Harry passou pelo intendente de cabeça baixa. Hermione havia lhe lançado uma azaração, para que ele ficasse irreconhecível, mas era melhor não abusar da sorte. Era Harry Potter, famoso em todo o mundo bruxo. Não podia deixar que a missão fosse estragada somente porque seu rosto era conhecido. Se Allister notou qualquer semelhança entre aquele Comensal e Harry Potter, não o comentou.

Atravessaram a porta e todos puderam respirar aliviados novamente. Outra parte do plano estava concluída, certo, muito bom. Agora, era só encontrar Dumbledore, explodir a cela, e dar o fora dali. _Só_.

Quando Annabeth atravessou a porta, quase desejou que não o tivesse feito. Tinham entrado em outro corredor, dessa vez, muito mais assustador que o primeiro. O corredor não tinha paredes, tinha celas. Era terrivelmente mal iluminado. Haviam finalmente entrado na prisão.

Quando os presos viram que tinham visitas, reinou o caos. Começaram a gritar obscenidades de suas celas, batiam nas grades e faziam todo o tipo de barulho. Com certeza não havia ninguém _na prisão inteira_ que não soubesse que tinham prisioneiros novos.

- O que foi que essas bonecas aí fizeram? – perguntou um deles.

- Minha princesa – apontou para Thalia – Até o final do dia, você vai ser minha.

Thalia quase parou de andar, arrombou a cela e espancou o prisioneiro até que ele pedisse por sua mamãe. No último segundo, todavia, conteve-se, contou até dez e disse a si mesmo que precisavam resgatar Dumbledore, não importando o que acontecesse.

- O que esses bostas estão fazendo aqui? – berraram todos – São criancinhas! Vieram para cá porque mijaram nas calças, foi?

Agora foi a vez de Percy quase arrombar a cela. Mas tal como Thalia, ele resistiu ao impulso. Atravessaram o longo corredor em silêncio. Olhando cada uma das celas. Procurando desesperadamente por Dumbledore. Quando chegavam em algumas bifurcações, não sabiam o que fazer. Era um labirinto de celas lá dentro. Eles não sabiam para onde ir. Onde estaria Dumbledore?

De tempos em tempos encontravam um guarda ou outro, andando pela prisão e certificando-se de que tudo estava bem. Quando isso acontecia, Nico fingia-se de desentendido e perguntava como se chegava ao terceiro andar.

Não havia devolvido as varinhas aos amigos ainda, não se atrevia. Os presos certamente veriam e ai sim, teriam uma algazarra. _Onde diabos eu irei encontrar Dumbledore?_ Perguntou Nico a si memo. Guiava a todos pelas correntes, mas também não tinha a menor idéia do que fazia. Andava sem rumo e olhava as celas com esperança de que, na próxima, encontraria quem procurava. Doces esperanças.

_Pense, Nico, pense... _Dizia a si mesmo. _Se você fosse Allister, onde esconderia um bruxo poderoso como Dumbledore?_ Certamente não seria ali, junto com os demais prisioneiros normais. Ele precisaria de uma cela especial, com toda certeza. Mas não podia simplesmente se virar para o próximo guarda e dizer \"Hey, senhor, onde é a cela de segurança máxima desse joça?\" A não ser que...

Teve um plano, fez uma oração silenciosa aos Deuses, para que eles o ajudassem. Embora soubesse que uma boa parte deles não simpatizasse com a sua causa. Interceptou o próximo guarda que apareceu.

- Com licença, senhor...

- Sim?

- Onde é a prisão de segurança máxima? Allister me pediu para conduzir esses prisioneiros até lá...

O guarda olhou desconfiado para as sete crianças algemadas atrás de Nico. Mas o que poderia fazer? Allister era o chefe... Quando o guarda começou a conduzi-los, Nico respirou aliviado. Tinha conseguido. Nem sequer sabia se a prisão tinha uma seção para segurança máxima, mas aparentemente acertara. Se dissesse que Allister o tinha mandado conduzir os prisioneiros até o local de segurança máxima, e esse local não existisse... Aí, sim, ele estaria com sérios problemas... Preferia nem pensar no assunto. Apenas deixou que o guarda o conduzisse até lá.

Seguiram por um corredor infestado de prisioneiros encarcerados que, como de costume, gritaram obscenidades ao vê-los, pelo menos a maioria delas eram dirigidas ao guarda. De qualquer forma, já estavam acostumados com isso, nem _Thalia_ reagia mais. Caminharam uns duzentos metros até virarem em um corredor escuro – aparentemente Azkaban estava cheia desses corredores escuros.

A diferença dele era que não havia prisioneiros. Era somente tijolos negros empilhados e alguns archotes para iluminar o local. Como era curto, atravessaram-no rapidamente. No final do corredor não havia nada, apenas uma parede – sólida o suficiente para impedir a passagem. O guarda sussurrou alguma coisa que Nico não foi capaz de compreender.

- Pronto. É aqui.

Nico piscou.

- Mas não tem nada aqui, só uma parede! – disse Nico incrédulo.

- É uma parede falsa – respondeu o guarda – Depois que o feitiço foi lançado, ele dura por cerca de 15 minutos, e qualquer um pode atravessar a parede. É na sala aí dentro que guardamos os prisioneiros mais perigosos. Essa é uma medida para permitir que a sala seja aberta apenas por fora, entende? É apenas uma questão de segurança...

- Quinze minutos, você diz? E o que acontece se eu demorar demais?

- Bom, digamos que você _não_ quer demorar demais... Terá que ficar lá dentro até que algum guarde o ache.

- E com que freqüência vocês vão lá dentro?

- A magia dos prisioneiros é dada por mágica, então não temos que entrar lá com muita freqüência. Podem-se levar dias, talvez semana, até que outra pessoa entre aí – respondeu o guarda com um sorriso cínico.

- Mas...

- Está perdendo tempo. A parede já está aberta...

Aquilo foi o suficiente. Nico já estava dentro da sessão de segurança máxima, com seus \"prisioneiros\", quando o segurança terminou a frase. Olhou a sua volta, a situação era muito parecida com a dos prisioneiros normais. Celas para todos os lados. Talvez as celas fossem um tantinho menor e o lugar menos iluminado, mas dificilmente isso seria motivos para queixas.

- Nico... – disse Hermione – Nos dê nossas varinhas.

- Mas os outros prisioneiros verão. Vai ser o caos!

- Não temos escolha, temos menos de quinze minutos aqui! E você ouviu o guarda, muito raramente alguém vem até essa sala, no mínimo vão ignorar os gritos dos prisioneiros.

- Ela está certa – concordaram Annabeth e Percy.

Nico deu de ombros.

- Se vocês dizem... – e tirou as varinhas de seu bolso, entregou a todos os bruxos.

- _Alohomora!_ – disse Gina, rapidamente seguida por Harry, Rony e Hermione.

Quando os três já estavam soltos, libertaram os semideuses – estes, por sua vez, também sacaram suas armas. Como Nico previra, os prisioneiros começaram a gritar. Imploravam por liberdade. Ameaçavam. Gritavam pelos guardas. Tudo um pouco. Ignoraram-nos.

- Onde está Dumbledore? – perguntou Thalia.

- É melhor nos separarmos – disse Harry – poderemos cobrir uma área maior...

- Ou – sugeriu Percy – poderíamos tentar isso... DUMBLEDORE?

- Percy - disse Annabeth lhe dando pequenos tapas nos ombros –, o que está fazendo?

- O que foi? Todos os prisioneiros já perceberam que estamos aqui por outro motivo, que não ser preso. Temos apenas dez minutos para encontrá-lo. De forma que...

Annabeth suspirou.

- DUMBLEDORE? – Percy tentou de novo.

- Isso aqui é muito grande, talvez ele não possa escutar – sugeriu Nico.

- _Sonorus! _– disse Hermione – Dumbledore?

- Isso não é bom – sussurrou Annabeth – não gosto disso, os guardas vão nos ouvir...

- Talvez ele esteja muito longe para poder responder – tentou Gina – a voz dele não nos alcança...

- Esperem aí – sussurrou Rony – vocês ouviram isso?

Todos fizeram silêncio.

- _aqui..._ – a voz era fraca, mas audível.

Seguiram-na e em um minuto, encontraram o lendário bruxo.

Verdade seja dita, ele já esteve em melhor estado. Sua roupa – antes tão bela e em tons curiosos – agora estava imunda e amarrotada. Sua barba e seu cabelo precisavam ser escovados e seus olhos demonstravam cansaço. Dumbledore não passara mais que uma quinzena em Azkaban, mas parecia ter envelhecido anos...

- Professor – disse Hermione quando o encontrou.

Dumbledore sorriu quando os viu.

- Já estava me perguntando quando viriam... Imagino que o final está próximo, não?

- Não temos certeza – informou Harry – Os Deuses se trancaram num Conselho para decidir o que fazer sobre o Mundo Bruxo, e os planos de Voldemort e Cronos continuam incógnitas...

Percy mordeu o lábio. _Seu sonho... Hogwarts..._

- Na verdade não – informou o garoto. E então, tão rapidamente quanto pode, explicou o seu sonho.

Quando terminou de falar, todos estavam em silêncio. Um ataque a Hogwarts... Tinham que correr, talvez o ataque já estivesse em andamento! Deviam informar a todos no castelo, para que se defendessem.

- Um traidor entre os Deuses – sussurrou Dumbledore – mas que interessante... Quem seria?

- O tempo está passando! – disse Thalia impaciente.

- Você está certa. Podem me tirar daqui?

- Se afaste, professor – disse Harry – _Bombarda!_

A cela de Dumbledore explodiu em milhares de pedacinhos. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, um alarme começou a soar.

- Mas o quê?

- Um alarme – pensou Annabeth – Devem ter colocado isso para o caso de qualquer magia ser usada em uma das celas... Temos que ir.

E se puseram a correr.

O alarme gritava fortemente, todos os guardas de Azkaban se locomoviam até o local. Os prisioneiros finalmente tinham ido a loucura – aquilo era a coisa mais divertida que lhes acontecia em anos!

- Estou sem minha varinha – notou Dumbledore, quando atravessaram a parede falsa, retornando a ala de \"prisioneiros normais\" da prisão.

- Temo que terá que ficar sem ela, senhor – disse Nico.

- Temo que você esteja certo... Não tem problema, quando essa confusão toda acabar, mandarei alguém vir pegar para mim...

- Parados aí! – um guarda apareceu em uma das curvas.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – bradou Rony – _Estupefaça!_

O guarda voou para longe, inconsciente. Continuaram a correr, agora com o esforço renovado, logo mais guardas apareceriam.

- Qual é o caminho? – perguntou Nico desesperado – Alguém se lembra?

Subitamente, todos pararam de correr. Não tinham idéia de para onde estavam indo. O plano de Gina incluía como _entrar _em Azkaban – e tinha sido bem sucedido – mas não mencionava nada sobre como _sair_ de lá...

- Não parem – disse Dumbledore – Não podemos parar! Correndo chegaremos na saída alguma hora.

- É na sala de Allister, ele disse que é a única saída.

- _Petrificus Totalus_! – um dos guardas lançou.

A magia acertou Annabeth, fazendo com que a garota ficasse totalmente paralisada.

Hermione e o guarda trocaram alguns feitiços não verbais, raios luminosos voaram para todos os lados, mas por fim a bruxa o sobrepujou e o guarda voou até acertar uma parede.

- _Finite Incantatem! _– Harry desfez o feitiço de Annbeth.

Continuaram a correr, mas o guarda já os havia atrasado demais. Muito mais guardas começaram a chegar, aparentemente do nada. Estavam cercados por guardas e por celas, não tinham mais para onde correr.

- Parados aí... – disse uma voz conhecida. Allister abriu espaço entre a multidão de guardas – Eu sabia que você não era do Ministério, _Allan_. Sabe, aquele teste do bilhete de Fudge... Bem, o Ministro _realmente_ dá um bilhete a quem carrega os prisioneiros.

- Se sabia, por que me deixou entrar? – perguntou Nico.

- Não é óbvio? – Allister sorria maldosamente – Estava curioso, queria saber o que vocês queriam pescar aqui dentro... – olhou para Dumbledore – E pelo visto, pegaram um peixão. Além do mais, é muito mais fácil detê-los aqui dentro, quando estão perdidos, cercados por guardas e sem saída do que na entrada, quando seriam vocês oito contra mim...

- _Encarcerous! – _bradou Rony.

- _Protego!_ – o feitiço de Rony ricocheteou e acertou uma das paredes – Não adianta, vocês não conseguiram escapar daqui. E a propósito, estão todos presos.

E então os guardas começaram a lançar feitiços. Os bruxos usavam protego para se protegerem, mas a situação estava crítica. Os semideuses estavam usando suas lâminas de Bronze Celestial para repelir as magias – como haviam descoberto que isso era possível, alguns dias átras, numa pequena lanchonete em Los Angeles...

Mesmo assim, era pouco e eles não poderiam se defender para sempre...

- Harry! – disse Hermione – Lembra-se do que falamos?

- Hermione, não...

- Não temos escolha!

Harry suspirou, pensou por um momento, e cedeu ao pedido dos prisioneiros.

- _Bombarda!_ – e uma das celas se rompeu, libertando alguns encarcerados.

- Não! – Allister notou o plano tarde demais – PRENDAM TODOS!

Mas já era tarde, Gina, Rony e Hermione já haviam se juntado a Harry e liberavam os prisioneiros. Eles não queriam, mas iriam realizar uma fuga em maça de Azkaban. Com tantos prisioneiros escapando, nunca poderiam prestar atenção exclusiva somente aos Escolhidos, os guardas ficariam distraídos.

Em questão de segundos o corredor estava tão cheio de prisioneiros e de guardas – que agora disparavam magias para todos os lados. Naturalmente que aqueles que estavam presos não possuíam varinha e não podiam lutar por sua liberdade, mas mesmo assim, distraiam os seguranças, o que era tudo que os Escolhidos podiam pedir.

- Vamos embora daqui! – berrou Thalia.

Não precisou pedir duas vezes, em um segundo todos voltavam a correr. Percy ia na frente abrindo caminho com Contracorrente, seguido pelos semideuses que o ajudavam na tarefa. Os bruxos iam logo atrás, abrindo tantas celas quanto podiam. Os prisioneiros já passavam em muito o número de guardas. Eles estavam agredindo-os fisicamente, visto que não tinham varinhas, e estavam _ganhando_.

- ONDE É A SAÍDA? – gritou Percy enquanto afastava um grupo de guardas.

- Vá seguindo – instruiu Dumbledore – Uma hora ela tem que aparecer!

- _Crucios!_ – os guardas já começavam a apelar para cima dos prisioneiros.

- Que absurdo! – bradou Hermione – Eles não tem o direito de machucar os encarcerados!

- Hermione – lembrou Nico – eles são bandidos, todos eles. Estão aqui por um bom motivo, são perigosos para a sociedade.

- Por mais que sejam úteis para nós agora, seria bom se os guardas os contivessem.

- _Expelliarmus!_ – Gina desarmou um guarda que estava se aproximando deles.

- Eu não quero feri-los – disse Percy enquanto corriam – Mas está ficando cada vez mais difícil... Não quero fatiá-los, mas se tiver que o fazer para cumprir a missão...

- Virem aqui! – gritou Dumbledore e todos fizeram como lhes foi dito.

Viram a luz. Finalmente, haviam encontrado a saída! Bastava agora o saguão inicial, o corredor e então pegariam seus pégasus e estariam a salvo.

Todavia, a realidade se apresentou de uma forma diferente. Quando entraram no salão principal, descobriram que eram esperados. Lá encontraram Allister, o responsável pela prisão de Azkaban e ele não estava _nada _contente. Pararam de correr e encaram-no.

- Azkaban – disse ele entre dentes – A prisão mais famosa do mundo Bruxo. Famosa por sua segurança! Vocês tem idéia do que fizeram? Vocês estragaram tudo! Os prisioneiros vão fugir e vai ser o caos lá fora! Muitos deles eram Comensais, _vocês sabem o que fizeram?_ – ele parecia tomado pela ira e pela loucura – Minha prisão, minha preciosa prisão. Não poderei perdoá-los por isso. _Alguém tem que pagar. AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Percy se interpôs entre a magia e Nico, repelindo-a com sua lâmina.

- Vou matar a todos – disse Allister, ele parecia ter surtado. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suas pupilas dilatas – MELHOR MORTOS DO QUE LIVRES! _AVADA..._

- _Expelliarmus! – _tentou Rony.

O bruxo da prisão se desviou par ao lado, mas teve que parar de conjurar a maldição da Morte.

- Não podem escapar, sabem disso. Em alguns minutos essa sala estará cheia de guardas, então garantirei a todos vocês um lugar permanente na pior cela dessa maldita construção!

- _Estupefaça! – _berrou Gina.

- _Protego!_

Thalia viu a abertura quando o carcereiro estava distraído se defendendo. Saltou com sua adaga nas mãos, pronta para fincá-la nele. Todavia, Allister foi mais rápido, pulou para trás.

- _Imperius! _– gritou ele, acertando a garota em cheio. Quando ela caiu no chão, estava sob sua posse.

- Thalia? – perguntou Nico apreensivo – O que esse feitiço faz?

Allister sorriu maliciosamente.

- Nem sequer são bruxos, não é? Seus imundos! Vão ter o fim que merecem! _Mate-os_!

E Thalia obedeceu. Saltou com sua espada, tentando atingir Hermione, mas Percy se interpôs entre eles. Suas espadas colidiram, fazendo com que algumas faíscas saíssem.

- Thalia! Acorde! – disse ele.

- _Finite Incantatem! –_ tentou Harry, mas a magia era inútil. A magia de Allister devia ser mais poderosa que a sua.

Percy mantinha a força de Thalia facilmente, empurrou-a para trás. A garota tropeçou e caiu no chão, mas rapidamente se reergueu. Ambos começaram uma dança com espadas. Seus movimentos eram precisos, um erro de Percy e ele estaria morto. Thalia não era uma oponente que se pudesse subestimar. Suas lâminas se encontravam, gerando um barulho metálico, mas na mesma velocidade com que colidiam, se afastavam, dando início a um novo golpe.

- Muito bom... – Allister parecia impressionado com a habilidade de espada dos dois – Mas podem lutar com nós dois? _Estupefaça!_

A magia foi destinada a Percy, mas Harry o defendeu com Protego. Pelo menos isso podia fazer.

- Desista! Você é apenas um e com Thalia sob seu controle, dois. Nós somos sete!

Harry encarava o intendente da prisão, que nem sequer piscava. Atrás dele, o filho de Poseidon e a filha de Zeus continuavam sua dança de espadas. Allister riu ruidosamente.

- Então vocês estão em maioria, é? Mas e seu eu fizer isso? _Thalia, venha até aqui!_

A garota parou a luta com Percy e obedeceu, passando por Harry e se posicionando ao lado de seu controlador.

- _Thalia, mate-se_...

- NÃÃO!_ – _berraram todos simultaneamente.

- _Espere um pouco_ – Allister a impediu, quando a garota já estava com a espada no perscoço, virou-se para os Escolhidos – Não? Por que não? Vocês vão ter o que merecem, já lhes disse... Se quiserem que a garota viva, é bom que vocês se entreguem e se deixem prender...

Silêncio. Dumbledore, desarmado, deu um passo a frente.

- Prenda-me, mas deixe-os ir. São jovens, não tem nada com isso.

Allister parecia prestes a explodir de tanto ódio. Percy viu seu momento e começou-se a esgueirar pelas paredes da sala.

- Nada com isso? – Allister cuspiu no chão, irado demais para notar os movimentos de um certo semideus – Eles invadem minha prisão, liberam meus prisioneiros, desafiam-me e você me diz que eles _não tem nada com isso?_ Eles tem tudo haver com isso! E todos vocês, incluindo você, Dumbledore, sofrerão as conseqüências dessa tentativa de fuga, fui claro?

- Não a mate! – implorou Gina.

- Por favor! – pediu Annabeth.

- Já sabem meu preço... Entreguem-se!

Todos estavam apreensivos. Não podiam desistir da missão e se deixarem ser presos, assim como não podiam – e não queriam – deixar Thalia ser morta. O silêncio apenas irritou ainda mais Allister.

- Se é assim... Thalia, _mate-..._

Nunca terminou a frase. Nessa hora, Percy o golpeou-o com a parte chata de Contracorrente. Um golpe bem dado, na cabeça do intendente, que caiu desmaiado no chão de pedra da prisão.

- Encontrei outra maneira de usar Contracorrente – disse Percy com um sorriso – que não envolve _cortar_.

- E é dar porrada... – sussurrou Nico, mas por dentro estava aliviado.

- Percy, graças aos Deuses! - disse Annabeth aliviada que tudo isso havia chegado ao fim.

E correu para abraçar o garoto. Estava feliz demais por sua amiga Thalia. Quando notou o que estava fazendo, já estava presa nos braços do filho de Poseidon. Corou e desfez o abraço.

Quando Allister desmaiou, o feitiço de Thalia acabou.

- O que houve? – perguntou a garota confusa, quando olhou para o chão e encontrou seu inimigo derrotado, ficou furiosa – Quem o derrotou e não deixou nem um pouquinho da luta para mim? Sofrerá as conseqüências!

- Não temos tempo para isso, desculpe, Thalia – Dumbledore já caminhava a frente deles – Os guardas, assim que derem um jeito nos prisioneiros lá trás, virão para cá. Essa hora, devemos estar bem longe, vamos...

Voavam rapidamente, os pégasus se esforçavam ao máximo.

- Para onde vamos? – perguntou Percy.

- Se seu sonho estiver certo, Percy – respondeu Dumbledore -, receio que já estejamos atrasados. Estamos indo para Hogwarts. Precisamos informar a todos da situação. Se vamos ser atacados, não podemos manter segredos. Chegou a hora de nos prepararmos para a Guerra. Chegou a hora de contar à Hogwarts sobre o Mundo Grego...


	36. Uma Questão de Princípios

Capitulo 36 – Uma Questão de Princípios

Sobrevoavam o oceano em seus pégasus por cerca de três horas, antes de avistarem o castelo de Hogwarts. Voldemort, Cronos e um Deus traidor iriam atacá-los em breve, embora fosse impossível determinar quando. O que os outros Deuses haviam decidido no Conselho – sobre deixar ou não os bruxos viverem - ainda era um mistério.

- Quem você acha que é o traidor? – Harry perguntou a Percy, enquanto ainda voavam.

- Não sei, no meu sonho estava escuro demais para ver o rosto dele... Não tenho nem idéia de quem seja...

- Você disse que estavam numa casa, certo?

Percy concordou com a cabeça.

- Como ela era?

- Velha, caindo aos pedaços. Cheiro de mofo por toda parte, as cortinas e poltronas rasgadas, com um chão se desfazendo. Basicamente, era isso.

O bruxo pareceu refletir por um segundo. _Pouco provável..._ Pensou Harry

- Se um Deus estava lá – sugeriu Hermione -, isso quer dizer que um Deus não compareceu ao Conselho.

- Ou – tentou Rony – quer dizer que o Conselho já terminou...

Todos estremeceram. O que os Divinos teriam decidido?

- Senhor Dumbledore – perguntou Thalia ansiosa, sem saber como se referir ao diretor – Qual é o plano?

- Chame-me apenas de Dumbledore, ou professor, se preferir. Quanto ao plano... Bem, se o sonho de Percy estiver correto, Hogwarts já pode estar sob ataque quando chegarmos lá. Caso não esteja, informaremos a todos sobre o que está havendo. Dispensaremos aqueles que não quiserem participar da Guerra. Os que quiserem poderão ficar.

- E se os Deuses votarem pela eliminação do mundo Bruxo?

- Nesse caso, não poderemos fazer nada.

Quando aterrissaram no gramado de Hogwarts, perto das estufas, estava de noite. Assim, felizmente, não havia ninguém lá para vê-los. Percy ordenou que os pégasus procurassem os centauros na Floresta Negra e lá ficassem, até segundas ordens. Blackjack e os outros seguiram os comandos fielmente.

Caminharam em direção ao castelo.

- É estranho estar de volta ao castelo – sussurrou Gina – Agora que sabemos que existem outras coisas no mundo além dos bruxos.

Subiram as escadas diretamente para o escritório de Dumbledore. O diretor, no caminho, pediu aos quadros que acordassem os professores de Hogwarts, e pedir para que viessem falar com ele.

Quando chegaram no escritório, Dumbledore sentou-se atrás da escrivaninha.

- A profecia – começou o professor – diz que _as sombras, todos terão que combater_ alguma idéia do que isso significa?

Todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Que somente juntos poderemos derrotar Cronos e Voldemort? – sugeriu Annabeth.

- Provavelmente sim – concordou Dumbledore – Somente unidos... Mas, existe uma coisa que me é estranha, na qual não consigo parar de pensar...

- O que é? – indagou Nico.

Antes que o professor tivesse tempo de responder, todavia, Minerva McGonagall entrou na sala, sem bater na porta.

- Pelas barbas de Merlin! – ela esbravejou quando viu Dumbledore – Então é verdade, você está em Hogwarts.

- Sim.

- Como fugiu de Azkaban? Oh, logo o Ministro estará aqui, será o primeiro lugar no qual irão procurar! Dumbledore, é melhor que você fuja! Eu lhe darei toda a cobertura do mundo, caso você precise, pode ter certeza disso...

- Minerva, sinto muito, mas não voltei aqui para fugir...

- Então, o que é? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Prefiro, para evitar contar a história várias vezes, apenas dizer tudo quando todos estiverem aqui.

Snape entrou na sala com um sorriso torto.

- Sabia que não conseguiriam mantê-lo preso por muito tempo, Dumbledore. Mas não imaginava que você voltaria para o colégio assim tão cedo...

O diretor assentiu.

- Presumo que tenha um motivo para tal.

O diretor assentiu novamente. Então, pela primeira vez, os professores perceberam a presença dos garotos no colégio.

- Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione... – sussurrou Minerva – Por que não estou surpresa em vê-los aqui? Quando percebi que vocês tinham sumido, me preocupei muito, sabiam? Onde é que os senhores estavam?

- Poupe-nos de explicações – pediu Snape – Estão aqui agora, mas é mais importante saber onde _vão estar_... E a resposta é: na detenção, pelo resto da vida escolar de vocês.

Dumbledore levantou a mão.

- Por favor, eles fugiram do colégio, sim. Mas foi por uma boa causa e mesmo depois que eu explicar toda a história vocês ainda quiserem colocá-los na detenção, então tudo bem.

E os professores viram os semideuses.

- E que são vocês? – perguntou Snape.

- Não se lembra de mim? – perguntou Percy.

- Nem de mim? – indagou Annabeth.

Os professores olharam para eles como se estivessem falando em grego antigo.

- Feitiço de apagar memória – explicou Dumbledore – Lancei em todo o colégio assim que vocês saíram, pela primeira vez.

Os professores foram chegando aos poucos. A professora Trelawney, Flitwick, Slughorn, e alguns outros. Todos ficavam devidamente surpreendidos em encontrar seu diretor no escritório, levando em consideração que ele deveria estar na prisão de maior segurança do planeta.

- Eu sei que vocês devem estar se perguntando o que faço aqui – começou Dumbledore – de onde surgiram os bruxos ao meu lado e quem são essas outras pessoas. Infelizmente, receio que não tenho tempo para lhes explicar tudo isso nos mínimos detalhes. Assim sendo, contarei uma versão resumida dos fatos e pedirei que a escutem e depois decidam o que querem fazer, sim?

Todos assentiram.

- Não existe forma fácil de dizer isso, então vou simplesmente falar: os Deuses Gregos existem.

A sala ficou em silêncio. Todos encaravam Dumbledore espantados. Sim, como eles temiam, Azkaban roubara a sanidade de seu diretor.

- Dumbledore... – começou Slughorn – Por que não se senta?

- Sim, sim – concordou Minerva – Talvez seja melhor descansar, creio que Azkaban deve ter sido realmente muito ruim...

- A reação de vocês é natural – afirmou Dumbledore – Todavia, não temos tempo para isso. Vocês precisam acreditar em mim. Eu descobri sobre a existência dos Deuses há muito tempo, quando pesquisava a origem dos bruxos. A história é bastante interessante e, se sobrevivermos a tudo o que vai acontecer, talvez eu conte a vocês algum dia... Mas o importante é: os Deuses existem. Não só existem como todas as histórias da mitologia grega são verdades... Todos os monstros, batalhas, tudo...

Snape deu um passo a frente.

- Então – como sempre, ele era o que tinha o raciocínio mais rápido –, eu imagino que esses garotos atrás de você sejam...

- Semideuses – concordou Dumbledore – Filhos de Deuses com mortais.

- Filho de Poseidon – Percy deu um passo a frente.

- Filha de Atena – Annabeth o seguiu.

- Filho de Hades – Nico falou.

- Filha de Zeus – apresentou-se Thalia.

- O Minstério – continuou Dumbledore – manteve isso em segredo por milhares de anos. Os Deuses temiam terem criado uma raça muito poderosa, os Bruxos, e que, caso um titã se unisse aos bruxos, eles sobrepujariam o Olimpo.

- Isso é insano... – tentou Slughorn.

- É a verdade. E o que eles temiam aconteceu. Voldemort, de alguma forma, descobriu sobre o Mundo Grego e se aliou a Cronos, Titã do Tempo e das Dúvidas. Eles planejam destruir não somente o Olimpo, como todo o Mundo Grego e Bruxo. Eles começaram uma nova era, na qual todos serão seus subordinados.

- Por que está nos contando tudo isso? – perguntou Snape – Devemos alertar o Ministério!

- Deveríamos – concordou Dumbledore – Mas Fudge se tornou irracional, ele quer tanto manter o Segredo a salvo, que não é capaz de ver o que é melhor para todos. Provavelmente apagaria todas as nossas memórias e deixaria que nossos inimigos tenham o que querem: o mundo. Nós precisamos agir.

- Mas... Eu não entendo – McGonagall estava confusa – Disse que descobriu isso há anos, por que está nos contando agora?

- Voldemort e Cronos. Descobrimos o plano deles e eles estão prestes a colocá-lo em prática.

- Isso quer dizer que...

- Que eles irão começar o ataque. E iniciarão por Hogwarts.

Todos os professores arregalaram os olhos.

- Por Hogwarts? Mas então...

- Sim, eles logo estarão aqui – confirmou Alvo.

- E o que você sugere? – perguntou Trelawney.

- Quero saber se vocês estão comigo? Não posso forçá-los a participar disso...

Todos pensaram por um segundo. McGonagall foi a primeira a dar um passo a frente.

- Já vivi longamente, se puder morrer em prol de todos os bruxos, será uma honra.

- Igualmente – disse Snape – Exceto pela parte do "_viver longamente"..._

No final, todos os professores estavam unidos.

- Temos que informar os alunos – disse Minerva.

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Vão, expliquem a todos eles toda a situação. Pergunte-lhes se querem participar. Os que não quiserem devem ser conduzidos para fora do colégio o quanto antes!

E assim, os preparativos para a Guerra começaram a ser feitos. Todos os professores disparam em direção aos Salões Comunais. Deixando Dumbledore sozinho com os Escolhidos.

- Ei – disse Nico – Eu estive pensando uma coisa... Como disseram, talvez o Deus traidor seja o que não compareceu ao Conselho, certo?

Todos assentiram.

- E, bem, nós sabemos que todos compareceram, exceto uma...

- Você lave essa sua boca! – Thalia deu um passo a frente para socá-lo, mas Rony a impediu.

- Acalme-se, faz sentido.

- Mas do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Harry, confuso.

- Artemis – esclareceu Annabeth – Ela é a única Deusa que não compareceu ao Conselho.

- Por que foi capturada! – explodiu Thalia – Eu vi ela sendo capturada, ela o fez para _me salva_! É impossível que ela seja a traidora...

- Thalia está certa – informou Dumbledore – Artemis não foi vista desde que foi capturada e, como sabemos, o traidor está no Olimpo, recebendo informações diretas sobre os planos de Zeus...

- Onde possivelmente está Artemis? – perguntou Hermione, se mordendo de curiosidade. Ela detestava não saber das coisas.

Todos se puseram a pensar sobre o assunto. O poder da Deusa poderia ser útil na Guerra... Voldemort a capturou no sul dos Estados Unidos e, desde então, ninguém nunca mais ouvira falar dela. Nem mesmo os Deuses eram capaz de encontrá-la... Onde ela poderia estar?

- Não se preocupem – Dumbledore acalmou a todos – Iremos fazer Voldemort falar, tenham certeza disso. Ela vai aparecer...

- Esperemos que esteja certo.

- E, Thalia, sobre aquilo de destruir Zeus para salvar Artemis... Não se deixe convencer. Talvez Voldemort e Cronos até lhe devolvam Artemis, mas o Olimpo sem Zeus não se sustenta e logo tudo estaria perdido. Não importa o que digam, você não pode aceitar o que Cronos lhe diz.

A filha de Zeus assentiu. Ouviram-se passos correndo, do lado de fora. McGonagall entrou apressada na sala, sem bater e esbaforida de tanto correr.

- Alvo, alvo – disse ela pegando fôlego – estão aqui. Eles estão aqui...

- Mas, o quê? – explodiu Nico – É muito cedo! Não estamos prontos!

- Teremos que estar... – disse Harry – é melhor irmos...

- Harry, espere! – pediu Dumbledore, mas o garoto já tinha saído porta a fora, seguido por todos os escolhidos.

Minerva olhou para o diretor sem saber o que fazer. Dumbledore suspirou.

- É hora da Guerra, Minerva. Aqueles que decidiram ficar... É hora de lutarem...

Harry ia na frente de todos, caminhando a passos largos.

Atravessaram as escadarias e saíram pela porta da frente. Estavam na entrada de Hogwarts. Os bruxos tinham suas varinhas em punhos. Percy tinha Contracorrente. Thalia carregava uma espada longa e Annabeth uma adaga. Nico tinha uma espada, mas não parecia saber como usá-la.

- Eles querem destruir o Mundo Bruxo – sussurrou Harry.

- Querem destruir o Mundo Grego – acrescentou Percy.

- Vão destruir tudo – corrigiu Annabeth.

- Nós somos os únicos que podem impedi-los... – falou Harry.

- E iremos. – finalizou Percy.

Estavam prontos para a batalha.

- HAHAHAHA! – a risada ecoou pelas colunas de pedra – Os Oito reunidos! Eu tentei evitar que isso acontecesse, é verdade, mas visto que não foi possível, acho que terei que fazer do jeito mais difícil – Voldemort apareceu no campo de visão dos oito, caminhando vagarosamente – Matá-los um a um... _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_

Pararam de lançar feitiços e se encararam. Nagini deslizava pelos pés de seu mestre.

- Ainda dá tempo de parar – comentou Nico – Você não tem que fazer isso, pode simplesmente ser preso.

- É inútil discutir com ele, Nico... – tentou Rony.

- E por que eu deveria desistir? – Voldemort estava curioso.

- Somos dois mundos inteiros, contra somente você e Cronos. E além disso, temos a Profecia, ela nos disse como ganhar de vocês...

O bruxo das trevas abriu um largo sorriso.

- Dois mundos inteiros... Contra _nós_? Ah, vocês se esquecem de algo... Cronos é um titã! Pai dos Deuses! E eu sou o maior bruxo que já existiu! Nunca se esqueçam disso...

- É mentira! – exclamou Harry – O maior bruxo é Dumbledore!

Voldemort olhou para Harry com seus olhos ofídicos. Sua cara era uma incógnita.

- Dumbledore? – ele perguntou calmamente – Alvo Dumbledore? Vamos ver se você ainda terá esse pensamento no final da noite... Quando eu tiver ganhado... E Dumbledore estiver morto! _Crucius!_

Todos desviaram da magia.

- _Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus! Bombarda!_ – Voldemort lançava uma magia atrás da outra.

Na maior parte do caso, eles desviavam. Quando podiam, defendiam com Protego, ou redirecionavam a magia com Bronze Celestial. Por fim, terminaram por cercar Voldemort.

- Mesmo que você seja o melhor bruxo – disse Annabeth, quando todos estavam ao redor de Voldemort e ele não tinha para onde fugir – ainda está em menor número, não conseguirá... Desista...

- Desistir? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha – Menor número? Você não tem idéia do que está enfrentando, tem? Isso aqui está apenas começando... – e então ele deu a ordem. Sua voz foi fria como a noite. Uma única palavra, que causou tamanha dor. Foi quase um sussurro – _Ataquem..._

E o caos foi feito em Hogwarts. Manchas negras cruzaram o céu do colégio. Comensais da Morte. Eles lançavam magias explosivas, destruindo a estrutura do colégio. Os professores, desprevenidos, não tinham tido tempo de lançar qualquer feitiço protetor. Estavam completamente desarmados. As Górgonas surgiram de trás das colunas de pedra. Dracaenaes também se revelaram.

- Olha o que temos aqui – disse Medusa – Se não é Percy Jackson... A praga que me mandou par ao Tártaro! – sua voz estava cheia de escárnio.

- E os outros também... – disse outra irmã Górgona – Miséraveisss... Nos transformaram em cálices!

Voldemort tinha um sorriso de orelha para orelha, enquanto todos os seus comensais destruíam o colégio.

- Vejo que vocês já se conhecem... Pois bem, ainda tem um velho amigo de vocês aqui... Vocês tiveram a oportunidade de conhecê-lo em Nova York... – e convocou a besta.

Seus passos faziam o solo tremer. Percy compreendeu de imediato do que se tratava. Annabeth e os outros semideuses logo se seguiram a compreensão. Os bruxos, só se lembraram quando finalmente viram – com exceção de Gina e Rony, que não estavam presentes na ocasião. Eles viram a Químera se aproximando.

- Vejo que vocês tem muito o que por em dia. É uma coincidência, eu também tenho muito o que por em dia... Com Dumbledore.

Ao dizer isso, disparou como uma mancha negra em direção a torre do diretor.

- _Encarcerous! –_ tentou Harry – Volte aqui, covarde!

Mas Voldemort já estava longe demais para ouvir. E Harry tinha problemas mais imediatos com o que se preocupar. Qualquer coisa haver com górgonas vingativas, dracaenaes iradas e uma quimera descontrolada. Apenas o básico.

Dentro do colégio, podia-se ouvir o barulho de magias sendo lançadas. A briga com os Comensais já tivera início dentro do castelo.

- Harry - disse Percy sem tirar os olhos da Químera – Vá para dentro.

- O quê? Não vou sair daqui...

- _Vá!_ Encontre Voldemort e detenha-o!

- Dumbledore sabe se cuidar, vocês precisam de ajuda.

- Não sei qual deles é mais forte – admitiu Annabeth – mas já ouvi o bastante de Voldemort para saber que ele deve ser temido. Talvez seja melhor que você vá, nós também sabemos nos cuidar...

O bruxo não precisou de um segundo motivo. Colocou-se a correr, castelo adentro. Rumo a torre de Dumbledore.

- E vocês, seus bichos feios – falou Percy – Vamos resolver nossos problemas de uma vez por todos.

Medusa saltou sobre Percy, mas ele aparatou a cauda dela com Contracorrente. Ela girou, tentando cravar suas unhas no pescoço do Príncipe do Mar, mas ele se agachou velozmente, rolando pelo chão.

-_ Petrificus Totalus!_ – gritou Gina, acertando uma das irmãs górgonas em cheio.

Nada aconteceu. A serpente encarou-a estupefata.

- Garota estúpida... Está mesmo tentando transformar uma Górgona em..._ pedra?_

- Não, apenas mantê-la distraída – Gina soltou um risinho, enquanto a espada de Thalia perfurava a Górgona e a partia em duas. O monstro se transformou em poeira e desapareceu, sendo enviado para o Tártaro.

Nessa hora, os portões do castelo de Hogwarts se abriram e vários bruxos saíram lá de dentro, numa guerra de feitiço com os Comensais. Era um show de luzes. Haviam raios verdes, vermelhos e azuis. Escudos acima de tudo. Ouviam-se gritos, risadas, soluços, tudo.

- A batalha já começou! – gritou Percy.

- É melhor nos separarmos – sugeriu Hemrione.

Annbeth assentiu.

- Eu irei com Percy, lidaremos com a Químera – disse ela – Nico e Thalia, detenham os Comensais. Hermione, Rony e Gina, cuidem das Górgonas e Dracaenae.

E assim foi feito.

- Podia ser pior... – disse Rony no meio do combate, ofegante, com a varinha em punho.

- _Estupefaça!_ – gritou Gina para uma Górgona – É mesmo? Como?

- Podiam ser aranhas no lugar de serpentes, _isso sim_ seria um problema.

Uma dracaenae saltou sobre eles mas Hermione a repeliu com um bombarda.

-_ Vera Verto!_ – ela tentou transformar os monstros em cálices, tinha funcionado no passado. Mas eles estavam mais espertos que antes e desviavam dessa magia.

Eram duas górgonas – visto que Thalia já havia partido uma – e três dracaenae. Medusa girou seu corpo, batendo com a cauda nas costas de Gina e fazendo com que a garota caísse sobre seus próprios joelhos. O monstro saltou sobre a indefesa menina.

- _Estupore!_ – Rony gritou e Medusa voou para longe, mas uma dracaenae já estava sobre Gina.

Mas a ruiva estava esperta. Rapidamente rolou para o lado e gritou:

- _Vera Verto!_

A enorme serpente contorceu-se até virar um lindo cálice de ouro. Todos os monstros urraram em protesto. Ao redor de tudo isso, a luta com os Comensais se acirrava ainda mais. Gina ergueu-se de um salto.

- _Encarcerous! – _Hermione mirou em Medusa, mas o monstro desviou sem maiores dificuldades.

Uma Dracaenae se atirou sobre Hermione, enquanto ela estava distraída atacando medusa, e a prendeu com sua enorme cauda. Enforcando a garota e apertando a caixa torácica da garota até que seus ossos quase se partissem.

- Arrrrghh! – ela gritou.

- _Estupefa...!_ – gritou Gina mirando na Dracaenae.

- Espera, você vai acertar na Hermione!

Gina parou no meio do feitiço, mas Medusa não parou. A Górgona acertou uma caudada na mão da garota fazendo com sua varinha voasse para longe, deslizando pelo chão.

- ARGGGHHH! _– _Hermione ainda gritava.

- Ai, droga! – gritou Rony consigo mesmo, eram muitos inimigos contra apenas três... O que ele podia fazer? _Pensa, pensa..._ – _Imperius!_

Um raio vermelho se deslocou da varinha do bruxo até a dracaenae que apertava Hermione e a acertou em cheio.

- _Solte-a! – _ordenou Rony – _Ataque as Górgonas!_

E a Dracaenae obedeceu fielmente, liberando a bruxa e se jogando contra a irmã de medusa.

-_ Accio varinha!_ – gritou Hermione assim que estava solta. A varinha de Gina voou para mão de Hermione, assim que a bruxa segurou a varinha, jogou-a para Gina que a agarrou no ar.

- _Depulso!_ – gritou a ruiva.

A magia acertou na irmã de medusa, atirando-a contra uma das colunas. Nesse momento, as garras da Dracaenae se cravaram na górgona, transformando-a em poeira.

- NÃÃÃO! – Medusa explodiu – Pagarão caro por isso, eu lhes prometo! – e atirou-se sobre Hermione.

- _Proteja-a! _– exigiu Rony, e a Dracaenae se pôs entre Hermione e Medusa, mas o golpe da Górgona acertou a Dracaenae, transformando-a em poeira e enviando-a para o tártaro.

- Não! – disse Medusa novamente, recuando.

- Falta só uma Górgona e uma Dracaenae! – Rony assoviou – Nada mal, time, nada mal mesmo.

- Annabeth! – Percy gritou arremessando a adaga da garota de volta para ela.

A garota pegou-a no ar e, em seguida, deslizou pelo chão desviando das enormes garras da Químera. O monstro soltou fogo pela boca de dragão. Os dois semideuses desviaram facilmente, mas o fogo acertou alguns bruxos e Comensais que lutavam nas redondezas.

Percy espetou Contracorrente numa das pernas de Químera, mas sua pele devia ser feita de diamante, pois nem um arranhão sequer foi feito. O mesmo problema da biblioteca, um monstro imbatível...

- Annabeth! Como se mata uma Químera?

- Segundo a lenda... – Annabeth checou rapidamente sua memória – um herói uma vez destruiu-a, cortando a cabeça dela,voando em um pégasus...

- Um pégasus? Mas nós o mandamos para a Floresta Negra!

Ele rolou no chão, desviando de uma dentada da cabeça de Leão da Químera.

- Então é bom pensarmos em alguma coisa...

O monstro soltou mais fogo. _Fogo, fogo, fogo..._

- Fogo! – gritou Percy – É isso! Eu preciso de água!

- Água? Percy... Essa idéia não é muito melhor que a do Pégasus, não temos nem um dos dois...

Percy desviou de uma patada da Químera e interceptou um Comensal da Morte, bateu com a parte chata de Contracorrente na cabeça dele e o bruxo caiu desmaiado. O semideus olhou para o aluno que estava enfrentando o Comensal.

- Hã... Com licença – pediu ele – Pode me dar um pouco d'água?

O estudante estava confuso.

- Água, sabe? Dá pra fazer um pouco? – Percy se lembrava que, enquanto estava disfarçado de estudante de Hogwarts, Harry tinha lançado um feitiço nele, criado água, durante a detenção de Snape. O semideus defendeu outro Comensal.

O aluno assentiu com a cabeça.

- _Aqua Eructo_! – e um jato de água saiu da varinha do estudante – Me ajude a controlar isso aqui, ok?

Percy controlou a água com seus braços, formando uma enorme esfera controlada de água. A Químera preparou-se para soltar outra baforada de fogo, mirando em Annabeth. Percy enviou a água para proteger a amiga, criando uma barreira. O estudante ajudava os movimentos de Percy controlando a água com a , do contrário seria muito difícil até mesmo para um filho de Poseidon controlar toda aquela quantidade de água.

Percy jogou toda a água em cima da Químera, prendendo-a numa espécie de bolha aquática.

- Thalia! Não que eu queira interromper, mas dá uma ajudinha aqui?

A filha de Zeus olhou para Percy, enquanto Nico defendia um Comensal. Quando viu Químera cercada por água, entendeu todo o plano em um único segundo. Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Concentrou todas as suas energias na espada que tinha em mãos, fez uma prece silenciosa a seu pai, mirou e atirou sua arma como se fosse uma lança. A espada voou em direção a Químera e atingiu-a no centro da cabeça de leão. Quando a arma colidiu, explodiu em relâmpagos e raios, eletrocutando a enorme besta.

Ouviu-se um enorme rugido de dor, que as três cabeças da Químera soltaram simultaneamente. E então, o monstro caiu no chão, com um baque surdo. Em seguida, transformou-se em poeira.

Harry subia as escadas da torre tão veloz quanto podia.

Havia briga em absolutamente todos os lugares. Jatos de luz voavam por sua frente, por suas costas e ao seu lado, fossem eles de Comensais ou de estudantes. Viu Slughorn protegendo alguns alunos do primeiro ano, que não tiveram tido tempo para fugir. Minerva, junto com alguns alunos do sétimo ano da Grifinória e da Corvinal formavam um espécie de esquadrão de avanço. Defendiam a todos e em seguida contra-atacavam os bruxos das trevas, repelindo-os para fora do colégio.

O garoto gostaria de poder parar e ajudar a todos e, de fato, as vezes lançava uma magia aqui e ali, mas não tinha tempo para isso. Chegou até a estátua de dragão que levava a sala de Dumbledore, a passagem já estava aberta. Voldemort já devia ter subido – provavelmente usaram alguma magia para abrir a passagem, visto que não conhecia a senha.

Harry subiu as escadas com o coração na mão. Ele conseguia ouvir os gritos do diretor e do Lord das Trevas, magias poderosas estavam sendo lançadas. Quando terminou as escadas, atirou-se contra a porta, abrindo-a com os ombros.

A sala que Harry encontrou nem sequer se parecia com aquela que ele tinha abandonado a alguns minutos. Os quadros estavam todos caídos no chão, quebrados ou se quebrando. Todos os personagens haviam abandonado-os, deixando apenas uma moldura vazia. Os livros, que antes estavam na prateleira, estavam jogados e estraçalhados pelo chão, pedaços de folha de papel contaminavam o ar. Havia vidro e poeira. A Fênix de Dumbledore sobrevoava a sala fazendo círculos e, hora ou outra, descia e atacava Voldemort com as patas.

- Harry! – disse o diretor quando o viu – O que está fazendo aqui? Saia!

- Não! Eu vim ajudá-lo!

- Isso não é conveniente? – se intrometeu Voldemort- Assim posso matar os dois juntos... _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Depulso!_

O feitiço de Voldemort foi destinado a Harry, mas o Depulso de Dumbledore atingiu o garoto primeiro, jogando o para trás – contra a penseira. O Avada Kedavra passou por onde Harry tinha estado há uma fração de segundos atrás, colidindo contra a parede.

- _Confringo! – _Dumbledore lançou contra Voldemort, mas o inimigo se defendeu com uma magia não verbal. Harry se levantou.

- _Glassius! –_ gritou o garoto, mas novamente Voldemort se defendeu – _Expelliarmus!_

_- Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_

_- _Podemos ficar aqui a noite inteira sem um vencedor, Alvo... – disse Voldemort.

- Ou você pode se render – ele disse lançando um feitiço não verbal no Lord das Trevas – O que for mais conveniente.

- Receio que eu tenha vindo para cá com um objetivo, e não saio daqui sem ele...

- E qual é o objetivo?

- Eliminar os Escolhidos, por serem a maior ameaça que há para mim e Cronos, e eliminar você, apenas por uma questão de princípios... _Crucios!_

- _Protego!_ Como sempre, vaidoso... Vai me eliminar apenas por princípios? Sabia que me enfrentar pode lhe custar tudo, não sabia?

- Estou confiante de que vou ganhar.

- Tom Riddle... – Dumbledore suspirou – Ainda não se tocou? Você e Cronos, com seus Comensais e monstros, podem até formar um exército impressionante... Mas, nós somos todo o mundo bruxo e grego unidos. Como pode competir com isso? Em breve o Ministério estará aqui... Como pode estar tão certo de que vão ganhar?

- Eu sei que vamos ganhar. Vocês podem até estar em maior número... Mas, não podem usar _magia negra_ como nós podemos. Entenda, é apenas uma questão de _princípios_, vê? _ANIMUS CORPUS!_

Voldemort não mirou isso em Dumbledore, mas sim para fora da janela. O jato de luz atravessou a janela e se espalhou pelo mundo. O diretor olhou estupefato para Voldemort.

- ...O que foi que você fez? – ele não conseguia acreditar.

- Eu acabei de criar alguns _milhares _de Inferi, entende? Temos mortos no nosso time. Sabe como sei que ganharemos? Vocês podem até afastar os inferis e, talvez eliminá-los, mas eu sempre posso trazê-los de volta... Vocês não estão em maior número, nós estamos.

- Você criou inferis? – Dumbledore ainda não conseguia acreditar. Aquilo sim era algo preocupante...

- Mortos vivos... – sussurrou Harry.

Voldemort sorriu.

- Sim, mas querem saber? Acho que já perdi tempo demais aqui com vocês... Vamos acabar logo com isso, tenho uma Guerra para ganhar. – Voldemort olhou para todo o papel, restos dos livros de Dumbledore, que havia espalhado pelo chão – _Fogomalditus!_

E uma enorme labareda de chamas em forma de serpente saiu da varinha de Voldemort. O fogo pegou rapidamente no papel e em menos de cinco segundos a sala de Dumbledore eclodia em chamas. Voldemort ainda lançou um incêndio na porta.

- Divirtam-se com isso... – disse ele e desapareceu como uma mancha escura, saindo pela janela.

- Professor! – gritou Harry. O fogo na sala tornava tudo difícil de se ver – _Aguamenti!_ – mas a magia era fraca demais para deter um feitiço como o Fogo Maldito.

Dumbledore ergueu sua varinha acima da cabeça.

- _REGERE ELEMENTUM! _– disse ele, girando violentamente sua varinha por cima da cabeça. Ele parecia estar concentrando cada fibra do seu ser nessa tarefa. As chamas obedeceram a seu comando e começou a seguir sua varinha. O Fogo Maldito formou uma espécie de anel acima de Dumbledore, enquanto esse sacudia a varinha. Dumbledore quase não conseguia falar, de tanto esforço – Harry... Saia... da Sala...

- Mas...

- _Saia!_

Harry atravessou a porta – que agora estava sem chamas, visto que Dumbledore as controlava – e desceu as escadas em um salto. Não estava gostando nada daquilo. Nada mesmo. Dumbledore? Como ele sairia da sala? O garoto quis voltar para lá e ajudá-lo, mas sabia que nunca conseguiria ajudar alguém como Dumbledore. Pelo contrário, apenas atrapalharia... Esperava que o diretor conseguisse sair dessa a salvo...

Thalia atravessou Circe com sua recém recuperada espada. O monstro se desfez em poeira. Nico, ao seu lado dava cabo de dois Comensais. Eram muitos. Muitos Comensais e muitos monstros. Chegava a ser difícil dizer quando tantas pessoas apareceram. Era _muita _gente. Os Comensais e os monstros estavam causando um estrago e tanto. Ouvia-se os gritos do castelo...

- Thalia, o que faremos? – perguntou Nico entre um golpe e outro.

- Eu não sei! Tem muitos inimigos! – ela cortou a cabeça de uma dracaenae.

- É melhor pensarmos em alguma coisa...

Percy e Annabeth, como haviam acabado com a Químera agora lutavam junto com Thalia e Nico. Pelo menos _lutaram_, até que Percy avistou o Minotauro. Desnecessário dizer que a visão do rival despertou antigos ressentimentos em ambos, e os dois partiram para o combate.

Encontraram Yaxley e Bellatrix Lestrange aterrorizando alguns alunos do quinto ano.

- Por que não assustam alguém do seu tamanho? – sugeriu Nico.

Bellatrix olhou para ele com seu olhar brincalhão. Em seguida fez uma cara de bebê.

- E você é do meu tamanho, é? Quer brigar comigo? _Quer? Avada Kedavra!_

Nico refletiu o golpe com seu Bronze Celestial.

- Uh, uma espada que reflete magia. Tenho que me lembrar de destruir isso, depois que te matar – afirmou a Srta. Lestrange.

- _Você_? – Annabeth avistou Yaxley.

- Fico feliz em ver que você ainda se lembra de mim... Creio que deixamos alguns assuntos inacabados na biblioteca de Nova York, não é verdade?

- _Sim, certamente deixamos_ – o olhar de Annabeth estava sombrio como a noite - Você e Lúcio queimaram a biblioteca... Tem alguma idéia de quanto conhecimento estava armazenado ali? ELES TINHAM UM ANDAR SOMENTE PARA ARQUITETURA! VOU ARRANCAR-LHE A ALMA!

E ao gritar isso, a garota partiu para o ataque. Todavia, antes que pudesse chegar perto o bastante de Yaxley, para que seu punhal o atingisse, apareceu algo no céu. Poucas pessoas viram que o raio de luz havia saído de uma torre. Mas muitas o viram, quando ele penetrou no solo.

Segundos de ansiedade. Os Comensais sabiam o que aquilo significavam e sorriram. Os alunos mais velhos entenderam o feitiço e temeram, os mais novos apenas ficaram curiosos para saber o que tudo aquilo significava.

Demorou cerca de um minuto. Um apreensivo e silencioso minuto, no qual todas as lutas permaneceram paradas. O primeiro sinal foi uma mão que se ergueu da terra. Uma mão feita somente por osso, sem pele alguma. Em seguida, centenas de corpos de mortos vivos saíram das terra. Eram somente esqueleto. Os alunos gritaram desesperados. Paralelamente, os Comensais e monstros gargalharam vendo a reação de seus inimigos.

- Nico – disse Thalia, pálida como o mármore – Lembra-se do que disse sobre eles serem muitos?

O garoto assentiu gélido até a espinha.

- Aham...

- Pois é, a situação acaba de ficar consideravelmente pior...

Quase como se os eventos tivessem sido planejados, eles aconteceram. Simultaneamente. No mesmo momento em que os mortos vivos se ergueram, ouviu-se o som de uma trombeta, vindo do horizonte. Ele fez vibrar o ar, ensurdecedor.

Todos olharam para a entrada de Hogwarts a tempo de ver um centauro se postando a frente de um exército de guerreiros. Quíron estava com a corneta, e os guerreiros haviam chegado. Os semideuses haviam chegado. O Acampamento Meio-Sangue estava ali, em Hogwarts. Reforços...

Ninguém poderia ter notado. Deveras, no meio daquela confusão! Se ninguém notou, quem diria Annabeth? Não, a situação passara completamente despercebida pela garota. E por Percy e Thlia também. No final, se resumia a esses três, eles eram os únicos que tinham uma verdadeira chance de reconhecê-_lo_. Nessa confusão, ninguém notara, mas Luke – ou deveria ser dito Cronos? – também estava em Hogwarts. Manteve-se calmo até o momento, mas a situação estava prestes a virar. Cronos tinha o poder para criar um grande estrago no Mundo Bruxo, e estava disposto a fazê-lo...


	37. Conflitos e Problemas

Capitulo 37 – Conflitos e Problemas

Quíron estava a frente do seu exército de semideuses, com toda a sua glória _centauresca_. Ainda não sabiam o que os Deuses haviam decidido sobre o Mundo Bruxo, mas Quíron havia decidido ajudar e contara a todos os semideuses a verdade. A parte difícil foi locomover _todos_ esses heróis através do Atlântico. Diga-se de passagem, ele estourou todo o orçamento do Acampamento em passagens de avião, visto que Zeus estava distraído no Conselho, ele não ia se importar.

Todas as lutas haviam parado. Primeiro os mortos se levataram, agora, chegava um exército de adolescentes que ninguém conhecia. As coisas estavam ficando um tanto quando bizarras por ali...

- Travis – disse Quíron ao seu lado, sem desviar os olhos da multidão de bruxos, Comensais e monstros a sua frente -, lembra-se do que você me perguntou sobre quebrar tudo?

O garoto acenou com a cabeça.

- Sim.

- Então, esqueça o que eu respondi. Pode usar tudo o que tiver...

Um sorriso de satisfação iluminou os olhos do garoto.

- AGORA O PAU VAI COMER!

E ao gritar isso, todos gritaram em concordância. Em menos de um segundo as batalhas haviam voltado, agora com os semideuses auxiliando.

Thalia perfurou um Comensal com sua lâmina. E olhou para Nico.

- Será que agora a batalha está igualada? – perguntou ela, repelindo um feitiço.

- Não sei ainda... – respondeu o garoto desintegrando uma dracaenae – São muitos mortos-vivos...

Clarisse se intrometeu entre os dois, brandindo sua lança com tanta destreza e velocidade que teria deixado seu pai, o Deus da Guerra, orgulhoso.

- É claro que a batalha está igualada – respondeu a garota – Eu estou aqui!

E soltou um urro de alegria por estar num confronto e começou a destruir os Comensais da Morte. Um atrás do outro.

Hermione, Rony e Gina haviam dado cabo de duas Górgonas, agora só sobrava Medusa.

- _Bombarda!_

_- Vera Verto!_

Mas o monstro era rápido demais. Desviava de todos os feitiços com um simples deslize para o lado.

-_ Confringo!_

Connor chegou encontrou o pequeno grupinho.

- Começaram a diversão sem mim? Como puderam?

- Olá, Connor! – disse Hermione brandido sua varinha velozmente – A quanto tempo!

- É um prazer te ver, Hermione!

- Que tal deixar as saudades para depois? – sugeriu Rony – Estamos no meio de uma Guerra aqui!

Connor assentiu, compreendendo. Sacou sua espada e saltou para cima de Medusa.

- Um meio-sangue – riu a górgona – Beberei seu sangue assim que matá-lo!

E girou seu corpo, para que sua cauda acertasse as costas de Connor. O garoto, todavia, foi muito mais veloz. Ele agachou-se, fazendo com o rabo de Medusa roçasse por seus cabelos e em seguida lançou uma investida contra o monstro. Por mais veloz que ele tivesse sido, Medusa também o era e desviou sem dificuldades.

- _Depulso!_

A serpente deslizou para a direita e atacou Gina.

- Mas que bicho chato! – exclamou Hermione – Não para de se esquivar! _Estupore!_

- Eu tive uma idéia... – Connor sussurrou para Rony todo o plano. Quando acabou, o garoto assentiu.

- Pode funcionar...

E então voltaram a batalha.

- _Vera Verto – _Hermione tentou novamente. Inútil.

- Ei, sua cobra velha! – gritou Rony – Eu sei um feitiço do qual você não consegue desviar.

- _Cobra velha?_ COBRA VELHA?Seu moleque insolente, vou dar-lhe de comer às cobras velhas!

- _Bombarda!_ – gritou Rony.

Medusa desviou para o lado.

- Há! Você errou!

- Eu não estava mirando em você...

Então Medusa percebeu que o feitiço havia acertado uma das colunas, e quebrado sua base. A enorme pedra começava a pender e cair na direção da Górgona. Infelizmente, ela era rápida de pensamento e jogou-se para a direita.

- ERROU DE NOVO!

_- _Eu não estava preocupado com a coluna... – admitiu Rony.

Nesse momento, Connor, aparentemente vindo do nada, atravessou sua espada na barriga de Medusa. A Górgona olhou estupefata para a lâmina que a transpassava. Enganada por dois adolescentes... A que nível chegara? Desapareceu em pó.

Bellatrix saltitava alegremente pela entrada do castelo, lançando Avadas Kedavras ocasionais, e alguns cruciatos, só para sair da rotina. Às vezes, soltava risinhos abafados. Ela lançou um feitiço contra Annabeth. Mas a garota repeliu-o com Bronze Celestial.

- _Você..._ – disse a garota – Eu já não te encontrei em Los Angeles?

- Hahaha! É aquela fedelha que foi capturada! _Encarcerous!_

A magia pegou Annabeth desprevenida e uma enorme corda a aprendeu, de cima abaixo.

- Viu só? Aprisionada de novo! Hahaha!

- Sua bruxa... – falou Percy com uma raiva contida, antes de investir contra Bellatrix.

Ele girou Contracorrente no ar e preparou-se para descer sua lâmina sobre a cabeça de sua oponente, mas Bellatrix lançou um Depulso e Percy voou para trás.

- Megera! – gritou Clarisse se intrometendo na luta – Ninguém derrota Percy além de mim. _Fui clara?_

A garota deu uma estocada com sua longa lança elétrica. Bellatrix teve que dar um pulo desajeitado para trás para conseguir se esquivar. Ela detestava combates corporais...

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Clarisse rolou pelo chão.

- Por favor... – disse ela – Se magia é tudo o que você tem, você já perdeu.

E brandiu sua lança, dessa vez lançando _várias _estocadas seguidas em direção a Bellatrix. A mulher ficou desajeitada, sem saber como se esquivar de tantos golpes. Tomo uma lançada em uma das pernas, rasgando seu vestido negro de Comensal e cortando-lhe superficialmente. O tempo fechou para a bruxa.

- Sabe quem foi a última pessoa que me cortou? – falou a bruxa em um tom muito sério.

- Não tenho nem idéia...

- Nem eu – falou a Lestrange – Faz tanto tempo que eu me esqueci, mas eu sei que ele deve ter sofrido muito antes de morrer. _Crucius!_

Percy se interpôs entre as duas. O feitiço de Bellatrix bateu em Contracorrente e ricocheteou contra a própria feiticeira. A Comensal caiu no chão contorcendo-se de dor por dois segundos, até que a magia – por não ter um controlador – se extinguiu. Ela levantou-se do chão, agora _muito_ irritada.

- Vocês dois estão mortos e ainda não sabem disso...

- Palavras vazias! – repreendeu Percy – Não se ganha uma batalha com palavras, mas com ações!

- Não se ganha com palavras? Você nunca lutou com um bruxo... _Avada Kedavra!_

Percy desviou e Clarisse se jogou contra Bellatrix, apontando sua lança na garganta da Comensal.

-_ Expelliarmus!_ – a lança de Clarisse voou para longe e ela caiu no chão, raspando seus cotovelos – Sou uma das melhores Comensais de Lord Voldemort, vocês não sabem com que se meteram...

- Eu sei muito bem com que me meti! – gritou Percy – Com alguém que fez mal a Annabeth!

E investiu contra Lestrange, mas ela esquivou-se para a direita e deu dois saltinhos para a frente, alcançando Annabeth.

- Por falar nela... – disse Bellatrix apontando sua varinha para a cabeça da garota – Dêem mais um passo, e ela morre.

- Nãão! – Percy estendeu o braço.

Clarisse, discretamente, por trás de Bellatrix, cravou sua lança no estômago da inimiga – dando-lhe,também, um choque. Bellatrix berrou e por fim caiu no chão. Percy correu até Annabeth e cortou-lhe as cordas mágicas.

- Você está bem?

- Acho que sim – disse ela testando suas articulações.

Percy virou-se para Clarisse, para agradecê-la, mas no calor da batalha, a garota já tinha ido embora. Percy viu-a, longe, enfrentando outro Comensal. Annabeth semicerrou os olhos e apontou para a torre que, como mais tarde ela saberia, era Dumbledore.

- Aquilo lá em cima é fogo?

- Aquela torre está em chamas! – esbravejou Percy.

Harry descia as escadas correndo, estava tentando chegar até seus amigos. Voldemort havia descido, quem sabe o que estava causando lá embaixo? Enquanto descia, foi lançando rápidas olhadelas para as batalhas que se desenvolviam ao seu redor.

- Ora, ora... Se não é Harry Potter...

O garoto parou e olhou para quem lhe chamava. Era um jovem, não devia ser mais velho que o próprio Harry. Cabelo curto e uma cara de poucos amigos.

- Quem é você? – perguntou o bruxo.

- Ah, mas é claro, ainda não fomos devidamente apresentados... Chamo-me Cronos... Luke, para os mais íntimos – ele soltou um risada como se tivesse feito a piada mais engraçada do mundo, Harry não entendeu.

Luke não portava arma de nenhum tipo. Parecia que havia vindo parar no meio dessa Guerra por acidente.

- _Estupefaça! – _tentou Harry.

Cronos desviou o feitiço usando suas mãos nuas.

- Por favor, Harry... Sou um titã! Aprisionado num corpo mortal e sem ter controle de meus plenos poderes, é verdade... Mas, ainda assim um titã! Essas magiazinhas não são nada perto de meu poder!

- E por que não está lutando? Colocando esse seu _poder _para trabalhar?

Cronos teve que admitir, o garoto tinha coragem. Não era qualquer um que falaria com um titã daquela maneira...

- Ainda não está na hora de me juntar aos Comensais, ainda existe algumas coisinhas que tenho que fazer, e você é está entre elas.

- O que quer?

- Um pequeno favor...

- Não farei nada por você.

- Não sou eu quem está lhe pedindo um favor, Potter – disse ele num tom sério – Não seja tão petulante! Eu estou _lhe _fazendo um favor...

Harry ficou em dúvida.

- Como assim?

- Alianças... – Cronos suspirou – São tão imprevisíveis... Você sabe que existe um traidor entre os Deuses, não é? – não esperou que Harry respondesse e deu continuidade – Não está curioso a saber quem é? Bom, Percy sonhou com uma casa... Eu sei disso porque fui _eu quem lhe dei esse sonho_. Era para que vocês soubessem do traidor mesmo... Mas, permita-me dizer, Percy nunca havia visto essa casa, mas você, Potter... Você sabe perfeitamente que casa é essa...

- Do que está falando?

- Vamos lá, ponha essa cabeçinha para funcionar, eu não quero lhe dar todas as respostas de bandeja, pense um pouco, sei que você vai descobrir. A casa nem sequer fica muito longe daqui...

- Por que está me contando tudo isso?

- Quando descobrir qual casa é, sugiro que você e Percy dêem uma passadinha por lá, sabe? Só para ver como vão as coisas, talvez vocês descubram algo bastante revelador...

- Ou talvez seja uma emboscada!

Cronos deu de ombros.

- Talvez seja mesmo... Não lhe contaria, mas o aconselho a ir lá de qualquer forma, a descoberta do que vocês encontrará lá pode ser bastante importante...

- _Por que está me contando tudo isso_? – Harry perguntou novamente.

Cronos deu de ombros.

- Gosto de ajudar o time que vai perder, mesmo que nesse caso sejam meus inimigos. De qualquer forma, tenho meus motivos. Agora, se me permite, ainda tenho algumas coisas a fazer, como já lhe disse...

E saiu andando pelo castelo, como se estivesse passeando em um parque. Harry tentou novamente lançar um feitiço contra ele, mas ele apenas bloqueou com a mão, como havia feito antes.

_Uma casa aqui perto?_ Pensou ele, _mas, que casa?_

- Thalia! – gritou Nico aparando um golpe de Circe com sua espada – Lembra-se do que eu falei sobre a batalha ter ficado equilibrada?

- Aham – concordou ela, transpassando um Comensal e cortando um morto-vivo.

- Esqueça, eles ainda estão em um número muito maior!

- E pior do que isso – continuou Thalia, ainda cortando o _mesmo_ morto-vivo – Esses mortos vivos não morrem! Não importa o quanto eu corte!

-_ Estupefaça!_

O feitiço de um bruxo da Sonserina afastou o morto-vivo que Thalia enfrentava. Não o destruiu, é bem verdade, mas o mandou para longe. Thalia rapidamente encontrou outro oponente para dar espadadas.

Harry saiu pelos portões de Hogwarts e se encontrou na entrada do colégio, lá era onde a maior parte da batalha estava concentrada. A essa altura, uma parte da estrutura da escola já estava a muito destruída, demolida e sendo pisoteada por seus defensores. O garoto perlustrou o ambiente velozmente, procurando por Percy. Quando o avistou, disparou em sua direção.

- Harry? – Percy terminou com seu Comensal e olhou para o bruxo, surpreso – O que faz aqui? Onde estão Dumbledore e Voldemort?

- _Estupore!_ – o garoto acertou um morto vivo – Não temos tempo para explicações, você não vai acreditar em quem eu encontrei...

Harry colocou-se as costas de Percy, de forma que um protegesse a retaguarda do outro, enquanto Harry contava seu encontro com Cronos. A narração durou pouco tempo, pois o garoto estava apressando os fatos.

- Então, o que acha?

- Que algo está muito errado por aqui... – disse Percy desconfiado – Algo de muito importante na casa? E por que ele _me mostrou_ seus planos?

- Eu não sei...

- De qualquer forma, Cronos não é conhecido por mentir. Ele é conhecido por ser o _Titã dos vários Caminhos_, sempre deixando a todos em dúvida sobre o que ele quer.

- Bom, eu certamente estou em dúvida. _Diffendo!_

- Provavelmente, ele nos dar todas essas informações deve contribuir para seu objetivo, de alguma forma... Mas essa história da casa... Ele não mente, se diz que tem algo importante lá, provavelmente tem.

- Então você quer ir checar? Pode ser uma emboscada.

- Pode mesmo, mas se você ainda não notou: estamos perdendo. Talvez seja nossa única esperança...

Harry assentiu. Se Percy estava disposto a se arriscar, ele também estava.

- Só tem um probleminha – começou o bruxo – Eu ainda não tenho idéia de que casa é essa.

Percy fez força para se lembrar de seus sonhos.

- Era velha, abandonada. Poltronas rasgadas. Cortinas se desfazendo e um horrível cheiro de mofo...

- Abandonada, você diz? – aquilo jogou um jato de luz sobre as idéias de Harry. Uma casa velha, abandonada e nas redondezas... – Acho que sei onde é.

Usaram a passagem secreta do Salgueiro Lutador para irem até a Casa dos Gritos.

Demoraram mais tempo do que esperavam, pois tinham que atravessar com bastante cautela, visto que podiam ser emboscados a qualquer momento. Naturalmente, não esperavam ser atacados em uma passagem secreta. Afinal, esse era o conceito de _secreta_, não é? Seus inimigos não sabem de nada... Mas de qualquer forma, é melhor prevenir do que remediar e eles avançaram lentamente.

Quando por fim saíram no segundo andar da casa, Harry olhou ao seu redor. A casa estava exatamente no estado em que havia deixado. Lembrava-se quando estivera ali no terceiro ano, junto de Hermione e Rony, caçando Sirius Black. No final, terminaram por descobrir que quem perseguiam era o padrinho de Harry e que o verdadeiro inimigo era o rato de Rony... Aquilo parecia ser em um passado distante demais para que tivesse se passado apenas há três anos... Não tinha tempo para ficar sentimental, sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a se focar na missão.

Desceram as escadas.

- É aqui – indagou Harry.

Percy acenou com a cabeça.

- É exatamente aqui...

- Certo...

Eles olharam ao redor. Num primeiro momento, nada aconteceu. Mas, um segundo depois, nada continuou acontecendo...

A casa estava em perfeito estado. Ou pelo menos, em tão perfeito estado quanto uma casa abandonada há anos poderia estar. Nada de novo, que Harry se lembrasse de sua última visita. Se Percy não tivesse sonhado com Voldemort visitando a casa, duvidaria que alguém tivesse estado ali.

- Então é aqui – disse Harry sem graça – E o que acontece à seguir?

- Não sei... Era para ter algo importante por aqui, não?

O bruxo assentiu.

- _Homenun Revelio!_ – tentou Harry. Mas nada se moveu na sala.

- Porcaria de casa podre! – explodiu Percy – Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, devíamos estar lutando... Quem sabe o que Cronos está fazendo em Hogwarts nesse exato momento? – isso trouxe outra coisa à cabeça de Percy – O que foi que você disse que tinha acontecido a Voldemort e Dumbledore mesmo?

- Eu não disse... – Harry percebeu onde o semideus queria chegar – Mas Voldemort fugiu de Dumbledore, e o diretor tinha ficado em sua sala, cuidando do... fogo maldito...

Ele entendeu o quão estúpido fora. Era tudo uma armadilha! Com Dumbledore fora do jogo, quem iria defender Hogwarts contra Cronos e Voldemort juntos? Como pudera ser tão idiota?

- É melhor sairmos daqui... – disse Harry.

Percy assentiu e subiu o andar para encontrar a passagem por onde vieram. Terminaram descobrindo que ela estava fechada. Não compreenderam o porque, mas ela não abria mais.

- Cronos deve estar por trás disso... – palpitou Harry.

- O que faremos?

- Temos que ir pelo caminho normal até Hogwarts...

E os dois saíram correndo da casa. Quando estavam do lado de fora da Casa dos Horrores, todavia, perceberam que Cronos não tinha mentido. Ele tinha dito a verdade, tinha algo importante a ser descoberto na casa... Harry não entendeu o que aquilo significava, mas Percy sacou logo de cara.

Os dois viram uma moto estacionada.

- PELOS DEUSES! – gritou Thalia – ALGUÉM DÁ UM JEITO NESSAS PRAGAS DE ZUMBIS!

Ela estava ficando cansada de dar pancada na cabeça desses mortos-vivos sem que nada acontecesse. E ainda tinha que se preocupar com os Comensais da Morte e monstros que, volta e meia, inventavam de atacá-la. Nico e todos os outros semideuses e campistas ajudavam também, é verdade, mas ainda assim, os inimigos eram muito mais numerosos... e _imortais_...

Nico então teve uma grande idéia. Surpreendeu-se com sua própria sagacidade. O garoto deu um passo a frente e berrou para que todos que estavam na frente de Hogwarts o ouvissem.

- Ei, seu bando de carne em decomposição! – gritou ele se referindo aos mortos-vivos – Vocês sabem que sou eu?

Todos os inferi pararam de lutar e observaram Nico, em silêncio.

- Eu sou Nico di Angelo, filho de Hades, Rei do Mundo Inferior. Sabem o que isso significa? Que na ausência de meu pai, sou eu que mando nessa bagaça de mundo inferior, fui claro?

Silêncio total.

- E adivinhem? Eu não dei permissão pra ninguém sair de lá... Rápido com isso ,quero todo de volta pros infernos ou vou mandar o Cérberus em vocês...

Silêncio. Os mortos vivos concordaram com seu mestre e começaram a se dirigir para o Mundo Inferior.

- Mas o quê? – Thalia estava surpresa – Como assim?

- Eu tenho poder sobre os mortos – disse Nico com um sorriso – É natural que me escutem...

- Mas esses mortos foram invocados por magia bruxa, como sabia que iria funcionar?

- Não sabia – disse ele sem graça, Thalia viu que os joelhos do rapaz tremiam.

- Mas tem uma coisinha...

- O que é?

- Se você controla eles: ponha-os do nosso lado, seu cabeça de defunto!

Nico entendeu. Sentiu-se estúpido por não ter pensado nisso antes, Thalia roubou-lhe toda a glória por ter pensado em controlar os mortos-vivos.

- Ei, seu pútridos! – Nico chamou-os de novo – Eu mudei de idéia... Ataquem os monstros e os Comensais, ok?

Os inferi pararam no meio, deram meia volta e começaram a atacar os Comensais.

- Boa, Nico! – berrou Rony de um canto.

- Mas o quê? – Lúcio Malfoy estava surpreso com a reviravolta das coisas – _Estupefaça! Estupore! Avada Kedavra!_

Mas agora os Comensais estavam sofrendo tudo que os semideuses e bruxos sofreram. Uma luta com imortais, onde será que isso iria parar?

Um dos Comensais havia curado Bellatrix, ferida depois de lutar com Clarisse e Percy. Isso significava que ela estava de volta a ativa, dessa vez mais irada que nunca por ter perdido uma batalha. Sedenta por sangue. Mas, nem ela parecia saber o que fazer com um exército de Inferis...

Cronos estava quase terminando todos os seus assuntos. Faltava apenas uma última conversinha que queria ter com uma pessoa em especial... Caminhou até a entrada de Hogwarts. Lá, avistou-a. Foi até ela, despercebidamente. No meio de uma Guerra, ninguém tinha tempo para olhar para o lado e ver quem estava passando. Assim, atravessou o campo de batalha, destruindo alguns campistas e bruxos que eram estúpidos o suficiente para se por no seu caminho.

Ela estava distraída lutando com um Comensal, mas isso não o impediu. Pegou-a pelo ombro e empurrou-a contra a parede. O Comensal, ao ver que se tratava de Cronos, deixou a garota ir e foi encontrar outra presa.

- Oi – disse Cronos com um sorriso simpático.

Annabeth, todavia, não viu Cronos. Viu Luke.

Uma mancha negra caiu no meio do campo de batalha.

A mancha tomou forma e terminou por revelar-se Lord Voldemort. Ele riu histericamente. Riu como se tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. No caso, seria um humor _bastante _negro... Ele levou sua própria varinha à garganta e lançou um Sonorus.

- Olhem lá! – ele ordenou a todos e apontou para uma torre do castelo que estava em chamas – Aquela lá é a torre de Dumbledore, seu querido diretor...

Calou-se para ouvir os estudantes e campistas levarem a mão a boca, em total surpresa, soltando grunhidos de horror ao ver as chamas consumindo a sala do diretor. Era uma visão perversa. Apenas não notaram antes porque estavam distraídos no combate. Mas agora viam que as chamas já consumira quase que a torre inteira.

- Aquela é a sala de Dumbledore – continuou Voldemort, que já conseguira a dramaticidade que buscava – E fico feliz de lhes dizer que seu diretor estava lá... Isso mesmo, vocês me ouviram bem... Alvo Dumbledore está morto!

Os estudantes e campistas olharam embasbacados para a torre. Ninguém era capaz de fazer qualquer barulho. Até que por fim, os monstros e Comensais quebraram o silêncio, soltando um grito de contentamento. Os alunos, irados, começaram a soltar feitiços para cima de Voldemort.

Inútil. Ele defendeu todas as magias com um simples Protego, enquanto dava gargalhadas. Um já fora, faltava agora somente Quíron e depois os Escolhidos... Além disso, sem Dumbledore, o poder de defesa do castelo havia caído consideravelmente. Essa Guerra acabaria antes do amanhecer, o Lord das Trevas estava certo disso...

Nesse momento, uma luz brilho no céu noturno, roubando toda a atenção de todos. Era uma luz forte, muito mais poderosa do que uma estrela tinha o direito de ser. E se locomovia muito mais veloz do que qualquer coisa que pudesse aparecer no céu estrelado.

- Alguém quer ajuda? – ouviu-se uma voz vinda do céu.

Os campistas começaram a se cutucar. Eles conheciam essa voz. Essa voz era... Apolo!

Então, a terra se abriu e Hades se ergueu do solo. Apolo pousou fazendo uma grande entrada – e um grande estardalhaço. Aos poucos todos os Deuses foram aparecendo, enquanto todos olhavam sem saber o que esperar dessa tremenda reviravolta. Os Deuses vieram ajudá-los? Incrível! Talvez ainda houvesse esperança!

Zeus foi o último a aparecer, andando calma e serenamente. Olhou a todos os seus inimigos nos olhos e manteve o olhar por mais tempo em Voldemort.

- Quero todos esses monstros capturados – disse ele, com seu tom de voz grave – e esses Comensais destruídos...

E a Guerra teve continuidade...


	38. A Glória dos Traidores

Capitulo 38 – A Gloria dos Traidores

Hades olhou bem para tudo que havia ao seu redor. Piscou. Piscou novamente. Ele estava achando tremendamente difícil de acreditar no que via.

- Mas o quê... – ele disse por fim, rompendo o silêncio – O que todos esses mortos vivos fazem aqui? Francamente, eu viro as costas por cinco minutinhos, e quando volto todos os meus prisioneiros, digo, hóspedes fugiram? O que significa isso?

- É inferi... – deduziu Atena.

- Inferi – Hades se lembrou da existência dessa magia – Sinceramente, vocês não sabem como esse feitiço me deixa louco! Onde já se viu? Pegar os meus mortos e trazer de volta? Se algum dia eu encontrar quem inventou esse feitiço... – ele parecia estar realmente irritado – E por que ainda estão aqui? Quero todos os mortos vivos já para o Mundo Inferior, vamos com isso!

Os inferi começaram a se deslocar para seu devido lugar.

- Pai – pediu Nico, dando um passo a frente – Não acha que seria melhor mantermos os mortos aqui, para ficarmos em maior número?

- Nico... – Hades estava desconfortável com a situação – Os mortos não são brinquedos... Eu não odeio a magia de Inferi por que cria desordem no Mundo Inferior... Mas as almas dos mortos me foram confiadas para que eu tomasse conta delas. Por mais que eu desgoste desse trabalho, não gosto quando alguém perturba a paz dos mortos. Eles não tem nada com questões dos vivos... Deixe-os fora disso.

Ninguém ousou dizer nada contra isso. Os Deuses concordavam, os inimigos estavam contentes de não ter que enfrentarem mortos-vivos e os bruxos e semideuses não queriam discordar de forças divinas... Assim, os mortos apenas se desfizeram, retornando ao Mundo Inferior.

Zeus acenou com a cabeça, claramente aprovando a atitude de Hades. Virou-se para Voldemort.

- Você ainda pode se render... – afirmou Zeus – Nesse caso, apenas o destruiremos...

- E se eu não me render? – perguntou o Lord, petulante.

- Nesse caso, perderá a luta. E iremos lhe dar um destino muito pior do que a morte, lhe garanto...

Todos estremeceram, mas Voldemort não se deixou abalar.

- E o que lhe dá toda essa certeza de que eu irei perder?

- Somos 11 Deuses, muitos semideuses e bruxos. E vocês...

Voldemort sorriu.

- Vocês se esquecem de algo... Cronos está conosco. Não apenas um titã, mas o _mais poderoso _dos titãs! Dumbledore está morto e, em breve, os Escolhidos também estarão. _Nós _já ganhamos essa luta.

- Isso ainda não muda o fato de que você terá que enfrentar 11 Deuses – notou Deméter – Por falar nisso, onde está Artemis? Entregue-a logo.

- Tem razão, ainda teremos que enfrentar todos vocês – concordou Voldemort – Mas vocês se esquecem que nós sabemos de seu ponto fraco... – Zeus gelou. Ele não poderia saber. É impossível, ele tinha guardado o segredo, muito bem guardado... Seus filhos não poderiam... – Avada Kedavra é uma magia poderosa, sabia? Até mesmo Artemis caiu de joelhos perante essa força...

Zeus respirou aliviado. Então ele não sabia o _verdadeiro_ ponto fraco, apenas uma outra coisa sem sentido... Voldemort sorriu.

- _Avada Kedavra! – _ele mirou em Zeus.

O Deus apenas desviou o raio de luz verde com um olhar.

- Sim, essa sua magiazinha pode fazer um dano e tanto. Mas não pense que é simplesmente usá-la e pronto, a luta está vencida... Artemis se deixou ser capturada para salvar suas Caçadoras, mas nós não seremos assim, eu te prometo.

E ao dizer isso, lançou um raio contra Voldemort. Este aparatou, fazendo com que o raio atingisse o nada. A luta tinha sido iniciada.

- Luke? – Annabeth não acreditava no que via.

- Annabeth... – respondeu ele.

- Você não é o Luke... – disse a garota com uma voz contida, quase como se lhe doesse dizer aquilo – Você é Cronos.

- Não, escute, eu tenho pouco tempo – disse Cronos – Eu sou Luke, eu ainda estou aqui dentro, Cronos tomou o controle do meu corpo, mas eu ainda consigo retomar esse controle por alguns segundos...

Annabeth não sabia o que dizer sobre isso.

- Você pode até recuperar o controle, _Luke_, mas isso não melhora todas as coisas terríveis que você fez...

- Sim, eu sei – disse ele ressentido – Tudo o que fiz foi errado, é verdade. E mil perdões não seriam o bastante... Mesmo assim, por mim... Por favor, me ajude... Por nós, não desista de mim.

- Luke... – a garota não sabia o que dizer.

- Por favor... – disse ele, em seguida balançou a cabeça e pareceu mudar sua atitude, sua voz se agravou – Annabeth, a que devo o prazer?

- O quê? – Ela entendeu, Cronos havia voltado.

- Hm, deixe pra lá – disse o Titã – Ainda tenho uma Guerra a vencer.

E foi embora. Annabeth ficou vendo-o partir para o campo de batalha, completamente impotente. Ela queria, ela _tinha _que salvar Luke. Por seu amigo, pelos velhos tempos, por tudo... Ela tinha que salvá-lo.

A filha de Atena não viu, pois Cronos estava de costas para ela, mas o titã sorria. Era tão fácil enganar o coração de uma garota. "_Eu ainda estou aqui dentro, me ajude, Annabeth..."_, bastava uma mentirinha dessas e pronto, a garota tinha sido conquistada. Ele sorriu triunfante. Sem Annabeth, os Escolhidos não poderiam fazer nada, visto que somente _unidos_ – segundo a Profecia – eles obteriam vitória. E, bem, Annabeth não estava muito disposta a atacar "Luke" agora. Cronos entrou na batalha, sorrindo.

Visto que os Deuses estavam cuidando do lado de fora, Rony, Hermione e Gina entraram no castelo, para auxiliar os alunos e campistas que lá batalhavam. Todos estavam com um grande pesar no coração. Dumbledore... Como pudera? Numa hora estava lá, e na outra, Voldemort estava anunciando sua morte. Ele iria pagar muito caro por isso. Fogo...

- _Expelliarmus!_ – bradou Hermione, desarmando um Comensal. Apesar de tudo, agora que o diretor estava morto, sentia-se como se a batalha já estivesse perdida. Mesmo que eles ganhassem, eles perderiam, pois suas vidas jamais seriam as mesmas.

Snape duelava dignamente, ao lado de seus alunos, defendendo sua escola.

- Francamente – berrava ele aos seus inimigos -, eu já lutava melhor que vocês quando tinha apenas sete anos! Vocês realmente chamam isso aí de _fazer magia_? _Sectumsempra!_

E um Comensal caía no chão, numa poça de sangue. Ele parecia, com a mesa facilidade, lidar com os monstros. Um jato de luz e um exército de estátuas vivas ruía. Tudo parecia ir bem, até que ele avistou _eles_ entrarem no castelo.

- Hm, e o que temos aqui? – disse Bellatrix entrando no castelo, com um sorriso, quase como se não houvessem Deuses lá fora querendo vê-la morta. Estava acompanhada por Fenrir Greyback e Lucio Malfoy – Olhem lá! É o Severo Snape! Snapeeee!

- Bellatrix... – Snape suspirou – Alguém devia grampear a boca dela.

- _Encarcerous! – _Rony gritou, e sua corda mágica percorreu a sala em direção a Comensal.

-_ Finite Incantatem! _– Lucio parou a corda na metade do caminho – Por que essa pressa toda, quer tanto assim morrer?

- _Lúcio..._ – cuspiu Rony – Eu esperei minha vida toda para dizer isso a você: você e sua arrogância me enojam. Detesto sua prepotência e detesto o jeito como trata todos ao seu redor, como se fosse superior...

- Eu sou superior: sou sangue puro! Ao contrário dessa sua amigazinha de sangue-ruim...

- Como ousa? – Rony bradou sua varinha- Lave esse bueiro que você chama de boca para falar de Hermione! _Crucius!_

O Comensal parou a magia com um simples Protego não verbal.

- Uiiii – Bellatrix explodiu – O ruivinho ficou nervoso quando falou da garota, não é? Estão namorando? Isso quer dizer que eu não posso fazer nada contra ela? Nada como isso: _Avada Kedavra!_

Um raio de luz verde disparou da varinha de Bellatrix, indo em direção à Hermione.

- Nããão! – Slughorn, aparentemente vindo do nada, se interpôs entre a magia e a aluna exemplar.

O professor caiu no chão, frio. Seus olhos estavam vazios, mortos. Sua pele era de uma palidez mortal. Slughorn estava morto.

- Não! – Gina agachou-se, para ficar na altura do professor deitado – Professor! Professor Slughorn! Você não pode morrer!

- Ops... – fez Bellatrix – Acho que errei... Não tem problema: _Avada Kedavra!_

Snape foi que se interpôs dessa vez, mas bloqueando a maldição com uma magia não verbalizada.

- Saiam daqui – disse Snape sem olhar para os alunos.

- O quê? Não sairemos – disse Hermione ultrajada.

- Saíram.

- Você irá enfrentar esses três Comensais sozinho?

- Minha vida é irrelevante, comparada a de vocês – falou Snape – São os Escolhidos, se morrerem, todos morremos. Vocês tem que viver, não importa o que aconteça. Por isso Slughorn se sacrificou por você, Hermione, não deixe que sua morte seja em vão.

- Mas não queremos que você...

Snape revirou os olhos e nunca deixou que a garota terminasse a frase.

- _Depulso!_ – sua magia empurrou os três alunos através de uma pequena porta. Quando eles a atravessaram, voando, ele a fechou e a trancou com magia, para que não voltassem. Olhou para seus inimigos – Agora somos só nós...

- Ou você é muito corajoso – disse Lúcio -, ou muito burro. _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_

Lobo Greyback saltou sobre Snape, mostrando suas mandíbulas e com vontade de tirar um pedaço bem carnudo do professor.

- _Depulso! – _lançou Snape, fazendo com que Fenrir voasse para trás, batendo contra a parede – _Expelliarmus!_

– _Crucius!_

Raios começaram a ser disparados em todas as direções. Snape os defendia valentemente.

- Desista, Severo – afirmou Lúcio – Por melhor bruxo que seja, jamais irá ganhar de nós três.

Snape sorriu.

- Meu objetivo não é ganhar de vocês... – todos ficaram com pontos de interrogação nas faces – É apenas dar tempo para que Hermione, Gina e Rony vão para bem longe de vocês.

- Miserável! _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_

- Bellatrix, Fenrir – afirmou Lúcio – Vão atrás dos pirralhos e não os deixem vivos. Eu cuido de Severo.

- Gostaria de vê-lo tentar...

Quando Bellatrix e Fenrir se aproximaram da porta, todavia, Snape os repeliu.

- Sinto muito, já disse que _ninguém_ passa.

- _Imperio!_

Snape redirecionou o feitiço, com sua varinha, de forma que ele acertasse a parede.

- Realmente quer morrer por eles, Snape? – perguntou Fenrir curioso.

- Eu morreria pelo Mundo Bruxo, se é o que quer saber. Mas não tenho a intenção de morrer hoje. Pelo menos não nessa batalha.

- Então acha que ganhará de nós? – indagou Bellatrix.

- Não.

- Então no que você está pensando? – a Comensal não suportava esses joguinhos.

- Sabem, acho que já deu tempo o bastante deles fugirem. Mas me digam, sabiam que Dumbledore desativou o sistema anti-aparatação de Hogwarts? Em tempos de guerra, isso pode nos ser útil...

E não ficou para ver a cara de surpresa dos Comensais, aparatou para fora da sala.

A batalha na entrada de Hogwarts parecia já estar vencida. Os Deuses não estavam tendo muita dificuldade em subjugar alguns bruxos e monstros. E Cronos, tão falado por Voldemort, ainda nem mostrara as caras.

Thalia girou sobre si mesma, dançando com sua espada e acertando vários de seus inimigos consecutivamente.

- Vamos lá! – gritava ela – Agora que estão em menor número não estão mais tão corajosos, estão?

E cortou uma dracaenae, partindo para cima de um Comensal.

Nico seguia o mesmo exemplo da Caçadora, dançando com a espada – apesar de não demonstrar todo o estilo que Thalia mostrava, diga-se de passagem.

Ninguém sequer notou quando Harry e Percy voltaram da Casa dos Gritos, de tão focados que estavam na luta. Os dois não se incomodaram em enfrentar nenhum Comensal ou monstro, os Deuses estavam se saindo muito bem nisso. Apenas atravessaram o campo a passos largos até que alcançassem Zeus.

- Senhor – Harry chamou a atenção, tentando parecer educado. Afinal de contas, era com um Deus que ele falava.

- Se tem tempo para falar, _bruxo_ – e a palavra foi usada num tom pejorativo -, lute!

- Mas temos uma informação importante...

- Depois da guerra! – disse ele lançando outro raio.

- Zeus – Percy chamou a atenção para si –, desculpe-me, mas temos uma informação importante e precisamos que você nos escute. _Agora._

O Deus parou de lutar.

- É bom que essa "informação" seja mesmo importante, do contrário, eletrocutarei ambos!

Harry e Percy explicaram a Zeus tudo o que haviam descoberto na Casa dos Gritos, começando a narrativa desde o encontro de Harry com Cronos, passando pela passagem secreta, até a descoberta da moto. Falaram também sobre o sonho de Percy, e o traidor que havia estado na casa, revelando os planos do Conselho.

Zeus ouvia a tudo aquilo com os olhos cada vez mais arregalados. Ele sabia o que aquilo significava, apenas não entendia o porquê. Recusava-se a acreditar...

- E o que vocês estão tentando me dizer é...? – ele nem queria terminar a frase.

- _Ele _é o traidor – falou Percy.

Zeus suspirou.

- Sabem que essa é uma acusação muito séria, não sabem? Ele não vai gostar nada de ser acusado de traidor, caso seja inocente...

- Mas ele _é, _de fato, um traidor. A moto! Tudo se encaixa perfeitamente!

Ouviram uma risada vinda do lado deles. Voldemort caminhava lentamente em direção aos três, descalço.

- Perdoem-me – disse ele –, mas não pude deixar de ouvir a conversa de vocês...

Zeus atacou-o, mas o bruxo aparatou e desaparatou ao lado deles.

- Acalme-se! Se me matar agora, nunca saberá da verdade.

- Que verdade?

- Sim, ele é um traidor – admitiu Voldemort – Eu confirmo isso. Ele esteve nos auxiliando esse tempo todo...

- Por quê? – indagou Zeus.

- Isso não compete a mim, ele estava disposto a ajudar, eu estava disposto a aceitar ajuda, o que posso dizer?

Bem, é claro, na verdade, fora Voldemort quem andara em direção à Casa dos Gritos, no começo de tudo. Fora Voldemort quem criara e propusera todo o plano. Naquela noite, estavam ele, o traidor e Cronos.

- Isso quer dizer que... – Zeus estava quase explodindo por dentro – AREEEES! – e terminou explodindo por fora também.

Seu grito ecoou por toda Hogwarts, se estendendo até mesmo a vilarejos próximos. Ares, o Traidor. Percy descobriu tudo quando viu a moto do Deus estacionada em frente a Casa dos Gritos. O único Deus que utilizaria uma moto. O único que seria suficientemente estúpido a ponto de deixar para trás uma evidência tão óbvia. Provavelmente, o único que trairia todo o Olimpo: Ares.

Todos pararam a luta. Silêncio total.

- Sim? – perguntou o Deus da Guerra.

Os olhos de Zeus pareciam estar em chamas vivas. O Deus dos Céus ergueu seu enorme braço e atirou um raio contra o Deus da Guerra. Ares desviou, deixando que o raio acertasse – e destruísse – uma grande torre do castelo.

- Mas o quê é isso? – perguntou Hefesto.

- Ele – apontou Zeus – Traiu a nós. Ele se juntou a Cronos e Voldemort. Ele traiu o Olimpo.

- Ares? – Afrodite parecia cética – Tudo bem, eu sei que ele é meio mal-humorado com a vida... Mas, traidor? Duvido muito...

- Eu sempre soube – se intrometeu Hera – Alguém que destrói famílias, roubando Afrodite de Hefesto... Só pode ser um traidor também. Afrodite apenas não vê isso porque também é traidora, _em outro sentido_, claro...

- Como se atreve? – Afrodite perguntou – Eu devia...

- Calem-se! – ordenou Ares, o Deus olhou muito sério para Zeus – E com base no que você me acusa disso?

- Sua moto. – afirmou Zeus – Você deixou-a na Casa dos Gritos...

- Só isso? Qualquer um pode ter deixado uma moto lá para me incriminar.

- Também tenho testemunhas...

Ares levantou a sobrancelha.

- Dificilmente...

Voldemort deu um passo a frente.

- Desculpe – falou o Lorde das Trevas – Mas creio que nossa aliança termina aqui...

Ares franziu o cenho, confuso com a repentina reviravolta que isso estava tomando. Então ele compreendeu tudo. Fora estúpido... Dera as informações secretas que o Olimpo compartilhava com ele e tivera utilidade para Voldemort. _Tivera._ Agora não era mais útil.

- Miserável... – sussurrou ele, lançando um olhar mortal para Voldemort – Não há heróis entre traidores, não é? Acusa-me de traição e me apunhala pelas costas!

- São apenas negócios... – falou Voldemort sorrindo – Francamente, Ares, realmente achou que eu e Cronos dividiríamos nosso novo mundo com você? Ele apenas terá espaço para Comensais e titãs, e você é um Deus. Sim, sim, eu sei que disse que com a morte de Zeus, você poderia ser o novo Deus mestre do Olimpo, mas... Eu menti.

Ares estava se contorcendo de tanta raiva. Enganado. E humilhado na frente de todos os Deuses, bruxos, semideuses e monstros.

- Você não vai sair dessa com vida... – disse ele, de forma quase inaudível. E então, saltou para atacar Voldemort. Seu salto foi tão potente que uma cratera se abriu no lugar onde estivera. E voou numa velocidade divina até o Lorde das Trevas, antes mesmo que este tivesse tempo de aparatar.

Ele podia até ter matado Voldemort, mas Zeus bloqueou seu golpe, se interpondo entre os dois.

- _Quando Zeus estiver morto?_ – repetiu o Deus do Céus, também irado – Você queria me ver morto, Ares? Eu sentencio-o a uma eternidade no Tártaro! Algum outro Deus tem algo a dizer sobre isso?

Nem mesmo Afrodite, que vivia tendo casos com Ares, ousou falar nada. A ira na voz de Zeus era quase palpável.

- Ao Tártaro? – perguntou Ares – E como acha que vai me enviar para lá? Sabe, existe um motivo para que eu seja o Deus da Guerra, sou imbatível em um combate...

- Existe um motivo para que eu seja o _Deus dos Deuses_, eu que mando aqui!

E os dois começaram a travar uma luta divina. Faíscas luminosas, saíram de seus punhos, todos os mortais começaram a correr.

- Zeus... – disse Atena – Não acho que seja uma boa idéia lutar aqui, vai matar a todos...

Zeus pegou Ares pelas costas e arremessou-o para longe, com toda a sua força. O Deus foi lançado tão longe, que desapareceu no horizonte.

- Que seja então – cuspiu o Deus dos Raios – Vamos eliminá-lo longe daqui, encontrem-me sob o Atlântico, foi para lá que o joguei...

E Zeus assumiu sua forma verdadeira e desapareceu, seguido por todos os outros Deuses. Eles iriam ter que punir Ares agora.

Voldemort sorriu. Como previra, Zeus fora levado por sua ira a destruir Ares, quando soube da traição, no lugar de finalizar a Guerra. Nem mesmo pensara em manter alguns Deuses aqui, enviara todos para longe... Por tempo suficiente para que os monstros e Comensais destruíssem os Escolhidos...

O Lord das Trevas sorriu. Estava tudo indo de acordo com o planejado.

- Mas o que diabos aconteceu aqui? – indagou Rony incrédulo, olhando para o lado de fora de Hogwarts – Quando entramos no castelo, os Deuses estavam ganhando a luta e agora...

- Eles se xingam e saem voando... – completou Gina.

- Imprevisíveis... – declarou Hermione.

Os três saíram do castelo e retornaram para a luta do lado de fora, que já estava recomeçando.

Thalia e Nico assistiram a toda a cena incrédulos. Seus queixos caíram na verdade.

- Não estão mais tão confiantes agora, estão? – perguntou Yaxley com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha – Sem inferi e sem Deuses... _Avada Kedavra!_

Nico repeliu a magia com sua lâmina de Bronze Celestial. Ele podia se defender, era verdade, mas por quanto tempo? Estavam, novamente, em um número muito menor e perdendo a batalha. Foi então que Thalia viu...

Luke – ou Cronos – estava no centro da batalha, destruindo a todos os bruxos e semideuses que se colocavam em seu caminho. O titã usava uma longa espada curva, e desferia golpes sem parar para pensar, como se a lâmina fosse apenas uma extensão de seu próprio braço. No calor da batalha, soltava gargalhadas como se estivesse achando tudo aquilo muito divertido.

Ele repelia as magias bruxas com sua mão esquerda, e com a direita, que carregava a espada, aparava os golpes de semideuses, contra-atacando logo em seguida. Até agora, ninguém havia se aproximado o suficiente para sequer arranhá-lo.

Nico viu quando Gina, Rony e Hermione saíram do castelo. Puxou a manga de Thalia e apontou para os amigos. A garota compreendeu de imediato. Eles podiam ser fortes separadamente, mas já era hora de se unirem. Correram até os portões do castelo, cortando alguns Comensais e dracaenaes que se punham em seu caminho.

Quando alcançaram a tríade de bruxos, Rony apontou para Luke.

- Imagino que aquele ali deva ser o tal do Cronos – disse ele.

Thalia confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Ele é mais baixo do que imaginei... – disse Gina.

- Ele não está em sua forma verdadeira – explicou Nico – Cronos roubou o corpo de um campista para renascer... Aquele lá que vocês estão vendo é Luke, um ex-namorado, ou qualquer coisa assim, de Annabeth.

- E o que fazemos?

Annabeth chegou até eles.

- Temos que salvar Luke – afirmou a filha de Atena.

- Mas o quê? – Thalia estava incrédula – Primeiro de tudo, não temos nem idéia de como tirar Cronos do corpo de Luke, segundo, por que faríamos algo do gênero? Ele traiu a todo o Acampamento quando deu seu corpo à Cronos. Ele não é muito melhor que Ares...

- Não... – chiou Annabeth – Ele se arrepende do que fez, eu sei que sim...

- Você sabe? E como sabe?

A garota nunca respondeu, Percy e Harry chegaram até eles. Os Oito Escolhidos, finalmente, reunidos – como a Profecia previra.

- Acho que esse é o momento em que chutamos a bunda de alguns inimigos... – sugeriu Percy.

Todos assentiram. Dos portões de Hogwarts olharam para frente. A batalha se desenrolava sangrenta. Muitos campistas e alunos estavam caídos no chão de pedra do colégio. Caídos para que nunca mais se reerguessem. Outros semideuses e bruxos ainda lutavam bravamente, defendendo tudo aquilo no que acreditavam. _Slughorn... _pensou Hermione, _Dumbledore... Todos mortos... Tantos mortos..._

- Acho melhor tirarmos Cronos e Voldemort daqui – sugeriu Harry – Eles estão causando muito dano e, além do mais, só nós podemos detê-los. É melhor atraí-los para dentro do castelo, tem bem menos gente lá.

Todos concordaram.

- Ou talvez, possamos acabar com isso aqui e agora... – disse Thalia, ressentida pelo seqüestro de Artemis, virou-se para Cronos – Ei, Cronos, não é a nós que você quer?

O titã ergueu a cabeça e viu os Oito.

- Veja só, Voldemort, estão reunidos, apenas facilitam nosso trabalho...

Uma veia brotou na testa de Thalia. Ela ergueu sua grande espada, mirou e atirou. Ouviu-se o silvo agudo que ela fez ao entrar em atrito com o ar. Foi um tiro digno, seguiu perfeitamente reto e veio a cravar-se no peito de Cronos. Lá ficou enterrada, bem no coração.

Todos olharam estupefatos para a espada cravada no titã.

Cronos sorriu.

- Não sou humano. Não tenho coração... – disse ele enquanto levava sua mão direita até a espada e a arrancava do peito – Não podem me matar...

Thalia deu um passo para trás. Impossível. Os oito estavam reunidos, com certeza e ela dera um tiro certeiro no coração de Cronos, como ele ainda podia estar de pé?

- Vamos... – falou Percy – Cronos! Voldemort! Se vocês nos querem, venham nos pegar!

E os Oito seguiram correndo para dentro do castelo.

Cronos e Voldemort viram-nos correr, e os seguiram, caminhando. Não tinham para onde fugir, não havia motivo para correria. Logo, tudo estaria acabado.

A luta do lado de fora continuou, mas as coisas se esquentaram do lado de dentro...

Os Oito começaram a subir as escadas. Estavam tentando levar a luta para um local no qual não tivesse ninguém. Sem feridos. Era esse o plano. Harry e Nico deram um passo a frente, entrando em uma outra escadaria, os outros escolhidos estavam prestes a segui-los quando, por ironia do destino, as escadas mudaram.

Sim, elas andaram, fazendo com que Harry e Nico, que já estavam em cima delas se afastassem de todos os outros Escolhidos que ficaram estáticos, vendo a escada se afastar deles.

- Malditas escadas que andam! – falou Rony – Estão sempre mudando na hora errada!

Ouviam atrás deles os sons dos passos de Voldemort e Cronos.

- Corram! – berrou Harry – Vão para outro lado! Nos encontraremos mais tarde!

E todos os que não tiveram a chance de subir nas escadas, entraram por um corredor, sumindo da vista de Nico e Harry. Esses dois, quando a escada parou de andar, também sumiram em um corredor de Hogwarts.

Os dois pararam de correr e começaram a andar rápido. Não tinham certeza de para onde estavam indo. Precisavam encontrar os outros Escolhidos, isto era certeza. Separados nunca venceriam a luta, mas onde eles poderiam ter ido parar?

Passaram por alguns porta retratos vazios – a maioria de seus personagens haviam fugido para outro lugar, onde fosse mais seguro de ficar. Caminharam por cerca de quinze minutos, até que chegaram a biblioteca de Hogwarts.

Livros e mais livros estavam empilhados nas prateleiras. Parecia que a Guerra ainda não havia chegado ali. O lugar estava vazio, é verdade, mas ainda parecia estar intacto. Os dois ouviram os passos de Voldemort e Cronos se aproximando. Os inimigos chegaram depois que Percy os outros já haviam entrado num corredor, mas chegaram em tempo de ver Harry e Nico entrando naquele corredor. Seguiram-nos e agora estavam chegando na biblioteca também.

O bruxo e o semideus, ao ouvirem o barulho dos passos, esconderam-se atrás de uma estante. Cronos foi o primeiro a entrar.

- Ora, ora,ora... O que é que temos aqui? Uma biblioteca! Sabe, Voldemort, gosto muito de bibliotecas, gosto da forma como dão uma boa fogueira...

- Ainda não queime esta... Existem muitas informações interessantes sobre magias aqui...

- Sim, sim. – concordou o titã – Mas vamos ao que interessa. Potter, nós o vimos entrar aqui, sabemos que está escondido, apareça.

Harry ergueu-se de trás da estante. Já o haviam visto de qualquer maneira, sabiam que ali estava e não tinha motivos para se esconder. Esperou que Nico continuasse escondido no seu lugar, mas quando o amigo se revelou, ele se mostrou junto.

- Harry... – disse Cronos sorrindo – Você não tem que fugir de nós...

- _Expelliarmus!_ – ele tentou acertar Voldemort.

- _Protego! Expelliarmus! _– Voldemort se defendeu rapidamente e contra-atacou. Sua magia acertou Harry, fazendo com que sua varinha voasse longe.

- Parem vocês dois – ordenou Cronos – Harry, não queremos brigar.

- Duvido muito – afirmou Nico.

- Pode duvidar, sua opinião não me importa – disse Cronos secamente – Estamos aqui, Harry, para ajudá-lo. _Deixe-me ajudá-lo..._

O bruxo teve a sensação de Déjà Vu. Aquela frase... Aquela voz... Ele se lembrou.

- Você... – disse Harry – Você estava falando comigo, enquanto eu não sabia da existência do Mundo Grego. Enquanto estava em Hogwarts você era a voz que disse que queria me ajudar, não é?

Cronos assentiu.

- Sim, era eu. E meus fins são nobres, garanto-lhe. Apenas quero lhe ajudar...

Voldemort virou-se para Cronos, também não estava entendendo o que se passava.

- Me ajudar? Como? Do que está falando? – Harry tentava soar inquiridor, mas sem a sua varinha, sentia-se despido.

Cronos abriu um pequeno sorriso.

- Você, quando foi ao Mundo Inferior, encontrou seus pais, não é verdade?

O bruxo não parou para pensar em como o titã sabia disso, mas como sabia, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- Sim, encontrei, e daí?

- Bem, não é triste... Hades e Zeus não permitem que eles renasçam... Mas eu nunca faria uma coisa dessas.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Ajude-nos, Potter – terminou Cronos – Ajude-nos a ajudá-lo. Desista de toda essa palhaçada de "Escolhidos" e junte-se a nossa causa. Juntos, destruiremos o Olimpo e então, renasceremos seus pais. Vocês poderão viver como uma família... Não é isso que sempre quis?_ Deixe-me ajudá-lo..._

Voldemort virou-se incrédulo para Cronos.

- Deixar que Potter se junte a nós? Isso não fazia parte do acordo! Você devia _me _deixar matá-lo!

- Sinto muito, Voldemort – afirmou Cronos – Eu nunca tive essa intenção. Além disso, seja razoável, o garoto é mais útil vivo. Basta que um Escolhido passe para nosso lado e pronto, a Profecia será inútil. Separados nunca ganharão.

- Minha família... – por um segundo Harry se sentiu tentado.

- Não! – explodiu Voldemort – Você não terá nada, Harry Potter. Você só terá a morte! _Avada Kedavra!_

Cronos se interpôs entre o feitiço e o bruxo, bloqueando a magia. Com um acenar de cabeça, fez com que a varinha de Harry voltasse a suas mãos. O titã suspirou.

- Sabe, Voldemort – começou ele – esperava que você entendesse. Você me deu muitas informações sobre o Mundo Bruxo e a isso lhe sou grato. Mas, receio que agora você tenha se tornado inútil, assim como Ares...

- O que você quer dizer com isso...? – Voldemort estava cauteloso quanto o que fazer.

- Quero dizer que, talvez, você já tenha vivido mais do que devesse...

- Você não está me traindo, está?

- Receio que sim, Voldemort. Você não saíra dessa biblioteca com vida.

- _Você _é quem não saíra daqui vivo, seu imundo! – explodiu Voldemort- _Avada Kedavra!_

Novamente Cronos parou a magia.

- Você não pode me matar! – disse Voldemort, um pouco enlouquecido com idéia da traição – Eu não lhe ensinei tudo, ah, não... Existe um feitiço chamado Horcrux... Ele permite guardar pedaços de sua alma dentro de objetos. Sim, isso mesmo, minha alma está conservada em objetos. _Eu sou imortal!_

Cronos balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Pode ser o que você pensa ser... Mas eu discordo. Eu sou Cronos, o titã dos titãs, o titã do Tempo! Eu posso envelhecê-lo caso eu queira...

- Eu não envelheço – afirmou Voldemort também sorrindo – Não enquanto eu tiver minhas Horcruxes intactas.

- Algum dia, alguém irá destruí-las – declarou Cronos – E, quando a destruírem, seu corpo se tornará vulnerável...

- O quê? – Voldemort estava surpreso com essa informação. Avançar o tempo até uma era na qual todas as suas Horcruxes tivessem sido destruídas? Poderia Cronos ser tão poderoso assim? – Você não pode fazer isso.

- Já fiz enquanto conversávamos... – afirmou ele – Seu corpo e está totalmente vulnerável.

E, ao terminar de dizer isso, caminhou para frente, em direção a Voldemort. O bruxo, pela primeira vez, estava com tanto medo que não conseguia se mover. Cronos esticou sua espada, perfurando o Lord das Trevas e tirando-lhe a vida. O beijo do aço foi frio.

Voldemort não fez nenhum barulho ao morrer. Ouviu-se apenas o barulho que a espada fez, quando Cronos a tirou das entranhas do bruxo. Ele caiu, sem forças e sem vida, deitado no chão.

- Uma pena – disse Cronos – Podíamos ter feito grandes coisas juntos...

Ao terminar com isso virou-se para Harry.

- E então? O que me diz? – perguntou o titã – Quer ver sua família novamente?

O garoto ainda pensava no assunto. Era uma oferta tentadora demais... Lembrou-se do campo, abaixou do salgueiro, no qual vira Lilian e Tiago, conversaram, se abraçaram, foram uma família...

- Não – disse ele secamente, por mais que dizer essas palavras o machucasse – Não aceitarei nada que venha de você! _Depulso!_

O titã foi pego desprevenido e o corpo de Luke voou e chocou-se violentamente contra uma estante da biblioteca, fazendo com ela caísse. Nico e Harry se aproveitaram desse momento para sair correndo, deixando o titã sozinho.

Cronos ergueu-se, irritado. Isso não ficaria assim, ah, não ficaria...

Olhou para o corpo de Voldemort esparramado no chão. Podiam ter feito grandes coisas juntos...

- _Não queime a biblioteca, tem grandes feitiços guardados aqui... _– repetiu ele – Pff. Acredite, lhe farei um favor queimando esse seu corpo imundo...

E, ao dizer isso, com um simples olhar, criou uma pequena fogueira na pilha de livros que caíram da prateleira na qual ele colidira. O fogo pegou e, em questão de segundos, toda a biblioteca estava sendo devorada pelas chamas. Cronos andou para fora do cômodo.

Iria encontrar os Escolhidos. Iria encontrá-los e depois matá-los.


	39. Tão Precisa

Capitulo 39 – Tão Precisa

Percy e os outros escolhidos seguiram pelo corredor.

- Precisamos encontrar Harry e Nico – afirmou Thalia -, antes que Cronos e Voldemort os encontre.

- Ou Voldemort e Cronos vão _nos_ encontrar – observou Rony.

- Vamos torcer pela segunda opção... – completou Annabeth – Pelo menos estamos em maior número...

- Hermione, Rony e Gina – disse Percy – Vocês que conhecem melhor essa escola, onde é que aquela escada vai dar?

- Como saberíamos? – perguntou Hermione – Ela estava se movendo, pode ter parado em qualquer andar. Harry e Nico podem estar em qualquer parte do colégio agora...

- Isso é mau... Isso é muito mau... O que faremos? – indagou Annabeth.

Ninguém tinha uma resposta para isso. Sabiam que deviam encontrar Harry e Nico e, depois, Voldemort e Cronos. Mas, como fariam isso? Hogwarts era um castelo consideravelmente grande e eles podiam estar em absolutamente qualquer lugar – apesar de acharem lógico pode dizer que eles _não_ estariam na entrada.

Seguiram em frente a passos largos. Caminharam sem seguir nenhum caminho em especial, perguntando-se se estavam fazendo a coisa certa. É claro que estavam, pelo menos haviam tirado Cronos e Voldemort da entrada, assim, os campistas e bruxos podiam ter _alguma_ chance contra os monstros e os Comensais. Mesmo assim, a Guerra não estava sendo conduzida como eles esperavam. A noite continuava...

- Esperem aí – Gina parou de andar.

- O que foi? – perguntou Thalia. Em um segundo, todos estavam parados - Qual o problema?

- Shh – fez ela.

- O garota! – explodiu Thalia – Não faz "_Shh"_ pra mim não, estamos conversadas?

- Escutem!

E então todos eles escutaram. Fogo.

O barulho estava baixo, deveria estar bastante distante, mas ainda assim, era audível.

- Fogo... Devemos estar perto da torre de Dumbledore – falou Percy.

- Impossível – disse Hermione – a torre dele fica para o outro lado do colégio.

- Mas então, o que é esse barulho?

- Alguém deve ter ateado fogo em algum lugar aqui perto...

- O que é que nós temos aqui perto? – perguntou Annabeth.

Hermione parou para pensar.

- Oh, céus, pelos Deuses, por favor não! – e saiu correndo.

- Ei! Espere aí!

E os seis se puseram a correr atrás de Hermione. Viraram alguns corredores, sempre no encalço dela. Subiram uma pequena escada e viraram a direita. Por fim, encontraram-na parada, uma lágrima descia de seu rosto.

- A biblioteca... – disse por fim – Incendiaram minha querida biblioteca.

Todos podiam ver, a biblioteca havia se transformado num mar de chamas. Todas as prateleiras emanavam uma quantidade terrível de fogo. Os seis eram capazes de sentir seus corpos queimarem apenas de ficar perto daquele absurdo.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione – Por quê? Primeiro a biblioteca de Nova York, agora a de Hogwarts... Por que fazem isso comigo?

É claro que não havia nenhum motivo especial para queimarem as bibliotecas, apenas acontecia de seus inimigos sempre o alcançarem nesses lugares. Annabeth, apesar de não entender nada de magia, também estava comovida pela perda de conhecimento.

- Não tem ninguém nesses arredores... – disse Percy – Devem ter sido Cronos, ou Voldemort...

- Isso quer dizer que Harry e Nico estiveram por aqui – notou Thalia.

- Ou ainda estão... – observou Rony.

Todos gelaram diante dessa afirmação. Era bem possível que eles ainda estivessem ali.

- Pelos Deuses – disse Annabeth – Temos que apagar esse fogo!

Rony, Hermione e Gina ergueram suas varinhas.

- _Aqua Eructo!_

E jatos de água começaram a ser lançados das pontas de madeira. Percy usou seus poderes, como filho de Poseidon, para dominar a água e auxiliar a acabar com o incêndio. Apesar de que o fogo estava muito forte, eles levaram apenas alguns minutos para apagá-lo completamente. Puderam então avaliar os danos causados.

As prateleiras, assim como o chão, o teto, e as paredes, estavam terrivelmente enegrecidas. Dificilmente magia conseguiria tirar aquela sujeira resultante do fogo da parede, somente re-pintando... Os livros estavam quase todos destruídos, desfigurados e não identificáveis. A situação era triste.

Então, viram o corpo esparramado no chão da sala. Estava próximo da entrada, de forma que o fogo não o havia consumido totalmente, mas tinha causado um estrago considerável. Todos correram para o corpo. Gina sentiu o gosto de bílis na boca, ao pensar que ele poderia ser Harry.

Ao chegar lá, todavia, todos se surpreenderam com o que viram. O rosto – assim como o corpo – estava desfigurado, mas os bruxos o reconheceriam em qualquer situação. Aqueles olhos ofídicos, as fossas nasais, no lugar do nariz e a careca. Diante deles, Lord Voldemort. Gina levou a mão a boca.

- Mas o quê...? – Percy olhou para o corpo do Lord das Trevas – O que houve aqui?

- Acho que Harry e Nico devem ter ganhado a luta... – sugeriu Thalia – É o lógico a se pensar...

Ficaram olhando o corpo dele por alguns segundos. Então, Voldemort abriu os olhos e esticou os braços, pegando nas calças de Thalia e puxando a garota para mais perto. Percy sacou Contracorrente, assim como os bruxos sacaram suas varinhas.

- Parado aí – disse ele – Ou corto-lhe os braços!

No final, Voldemort ainda não tinha morrido. Estava moribundo e inegavelmente viria a morrer, nem mesmo o melhor dos bruxos poderia salvá-lo do golpe feito pela espada de Cronos e pelo beijo das chamas. Chegava a ser poético que ele tivesse morrido pelo fogo, do mesmo jeito que matara seu rival, Alvo Dumbledore.

- Esperem... – disse ele, sua voz estava fraca, todos tiveram que fazer bastante silêncio para conseguir ouvi-la – Não foi nem Harry, nem Nico que me matou...

Percy refletiu por um segundo.

- Mas então... Cronos?

Voldemort assentiu com a cabeça.

- _Por quê?_

- Ele me traiu... Chamou Harry para se juntar a ele. Eu disse que não... Eu não tinha mais qualquer utilidade para ele então... Aqui estou...

Todos estavam no mais completo silêncio.

- Desgraçado... – continuou Voldemort – Ele não pode ganhar, não o deixem ganhar.

- Qual é o ponto fraco dele? – perguntou Thalia, uma espadada no coração _certamente_ não era o seu ponto fraco, o que seria?

O Lord das Trevas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

- Receio que não saiba... Mas quanto aquela Deusa que eu seqüestrei...

Thalia apurou os ouvidos. Artemis, finalmente!

- Seqüestramo-la para forçar você, Thalia, a matar seu próprio pai, Zeus... Era uma espécie de ameaça – Voldemort sorriu – No final não serviu para nada, serviu?

- Onde ela está? – perguntou a filha de Zeus séria.

- Artemis... – Voldemort continuou devaneando – Cronos me pediu um lugar seguro para escondê-la... Um lugar no qual ninguém, jamais a encontraria... Nem mesmo os Deuses são capazes de sentir sua presença de lá. Ordenei que Draco a escondesse...

- Mas onde ela está? – perguntou Thalia novamente, dessa vez, num tom de voz mais desesperado enquanto sacudia Voldemort pelos ombros – Diga-me!

- Ah, Artemis... Vocês talvez vão precisar dela para ganhar essa luta. Todo Deus é necessário.

- ONDE VOCÊ A ESCONDEU? – ela sacudia Voldemort mais fortemente.

- Sim, sem dúvida, precisarão dela. Vocês precisam... Todos precisam de alguma coisa, não vêem. Eu precisava... Agora vocês precisam... Ela é precisa...

E, com um último suspiro, Lord Voldemort morreu.

Thalia segurou-o pelos ombros por mais alguns segundos, recusando-se a acreditar que ele havia morrido sem revelar a localização de Artemis.

- Não! Não! Não, não, não! – gritava ela – Acorde! _Acorde já e me diga onde ela está..._

- Thalia... – chamou Percy.

- NÃO!Ele vai me dizer! Se ele morrer, Artemis ficará presa, em lugar-nenhum, para sempre. Ele tem que revelar a localização. Eu preciso de minha Deusa... – lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos.

- Thalia... – disse Rony, colocando sua mão no ombro dela – Ele já está morto...

- Estranho – notou Hermione -, ele estava delirando antes de morrer. Mas por que ficou falando tanto de que nós precisávamos de alguma coisa? Artemis é precisa...

Gina foi a primeira a perceber.

- Por que nós _precisamos_ dela, não vêem? Voldemort disse onde escondeu Artemis.

- Onde? – perguntou Thalia, com um brilho de esperança nos olhos.

Hermione compreendeu também.

- _Na Sala Precisa_.

- O quê? – perguntou Percy.

- É uma sala daqui de Hogwarts – explicou Hermione – É claro, faz sentido... Voldemort disse que Cronos queria um lugar no qual ninguém procuraria... Bom, pouquíssimas pessoas sabem da existência dessa sala e, quem pensaria em procurar uma Deusa lá dentro? Ele até disse que pediu para que Draco a escondesse... Por que não a escondeu sozinho? Por que não podia simplesmente entrar em Hogwarts sem ser visto. Ele precisou de um auxiliar daqui de dentro.

- É perfeito! – notou Gina – Como essa sala, tecnicamente, não existe, os Deuses não são capazes de sentir Artemis...

- É isso – terminou Hermione – É lá que Artemis está.

- E o que estamos fazendo aqui? Onde essa sala fica? – indagou Thalia.

- Ainda precisamos encontrar Harry e Nico – notou Rony – Se Cronos já matou Voldemort, é provável que esteja atrás dele enquanto conversamos.

- Certo – disse Percy – Nesse caso, Gina, Hermione, mostrem a Thalia onde fica essa tal Sala Precisa. Guiem-na até lá e recuperem Artemis, ela pode nos ser útil nessa batalha, já que os Deuses foram resolver outros problemas. Eu, Annabeth e Rony iremos encontrar Nico e Harry.

Todos assentiram.

- Não demorem – acrescentou Percy – Assim que resgatarem Artemis, juntem-se a nós...

E as três garotas saíram correndo da biblioteca, em direção à Sala Precisa.

_Alguns minutos antes... _

Dumbledore abriu os olhos lentamente.

Estava tudo fora de foco. Ele tateou a mesinha ao seu lado até que, por fim, sentiu seus óculos meia-lua. Pegou-os e colocou-os a frente dos olhos. O mundo ficou mais nítido, tomando suas verdadeiras formas. Ele olhou ao seu redor. Estava na Ala Hospitalar.

O que significava isso tudo? Lembrava-se de estar em sua sala, lutando com Voldemort e protegendo Harry. Havia fogo. Harry fugira, assim como Voldemort e... Branco total. Agora acordava aqui, nessa cama tão pouco confortável.

- Ah, olá, Dumbledore – disse uma voz ao seu lado – É bom ver que está bem, não sabe o susto que me deu... Como está se sentindo?

- Como se tivesse sido espancado por um taco de baseball – disse o diretor sem delongas. Olhou para o lado e encontrou ninguém menos que seu velho amigo, Quíron, o Centauro – O que houve?

- Eu contei toda a verdade aos semideuses, assim como você fez com os bruxos, e nós viemos ajudá-los na Guerra. Quando chegamos, vi as chamas em sua torre e subi lá para ver o que era. Quando por fim cheguei ao seu escritório, havia muita fumaça no local, mas eu encontrei você desmaiado no chão. Deve ter desmaiado por falta de oxigênio, havia _muita_ fumaça lá. Então, peguei-o e trouxe para cá. Aquela mulher, como é mesmo seu nome, Pomdey? Pomgey? Enfim, a pom-qualquer-coisa cuidou de você... Ela ficou me mandando sair daqui, dizendo que eu só estava piorando sua recuperação, mas achei que não. Quando você acordasse iria querer alguém do seu lado para explicar o que houve. E estava certo.

Quíron sorriu. Dumbledore retribuiu o sorriso.

- Obrigado, Quíron, como sempre, você me é de grande valia...

O professor fez um esforço para se levantar, quase caiu, todavia. Mesmo assim, tentou se levantar novamente. A Guerra ainda estava acontecendo, ele não tinha tempo para ficar deitado em seu leito de enfermo. Concentrou todas as suas forças em seus pés e ergueu-se.

- Arghh... – uma forte dor de cabeça lhe veio – Devo ter batido a cabeça quando desmaiei... Bom, terei que dar um jeito nisso mais tarde, é melhor irmos...

Mas antes que saísse, o diretor não resistiu em dar uma olhadinha pela janela e ver como a Guerra se desenrolava. A Ala Hospitalar ficava bem de frente para a entrada de Hogwarts. Chegou em tempo de ver. Os Escolhidos estavam nos portões do colégio, e falavam com Voldemort e Cronos, no meio de uma multidão de bruxos, Comensais, monstros e semideuses. Então, depois de alguns segundos, Thalia ergueu sua espada e atirou no coração de Cronos.

O coração de Dumbledore bateu mais devagar quando ele viu isso. Ela conseguira! Matara Cronos!

- Quíron, venha ver isso! – chamou o diretor e o centauro se aproximou da janela a tempo de ver a espada fincada no peito de seu inimigo.

- Não... – Quíron não conseguia acreditar – Venc...

Ele parou a frase na metade, pois Cronos sorriu. Dificilmente alguém que leva uma espadada no coração, _sorri_. Algo estava errado. O titã levou sua mão até a espada e arrancou-a de seu corpo, ainda com um sorriso no ver seu lábio se mexendo, mas nenhum dos dois foi capaz de dizer o que ele falava.

Afastaram-se da janela.

- Pelos Deuses – falou Quíron -, o que isso quer dizer?

- Ele devia ter morrido! – exclamou Dumbledore –Bem no coração! Como ele ainda está de pé? Os Oito estão reunidos, assim como diz a Profecia...

Quíron sabia que havia algo lhe incomodando. Desde o primeiro momento que pusera os olhos nessa tal Profecia, algo vinha lhe atormentando, mas ele não seria capaz de dizer do que se tratava. Apenas sabia que tinha haver com isso. Algo estava muito errado...

- A não ser que... – uma idéia começou a tomar forma na cabeça de Quíron – Essa seria a única alternativa lógica...

- Do que você está falando? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Bem, existe um pequeno detalhe em "matar Cronos"... – começou o centauro.

E então, explicou ao diretor no que tinha pensado.

Uma terrível tempestade se alastrava sobre o Atlântico. Algo que nenhum dos meio de previsão do tempo dos mortais conseguiria explicar. Ela simplesmente viera do nada e estava devastando tudo. Os Estados Unidos entraram em alerta máximo, temendo que essa tempestade – um possível furacão/tsunami chegasse até a costa leste, destruindo tudo, da Florida até Nova York.

Eles não saberiam da verdade, pois a Névoa os impedia de ver. Mas, na verdade, essa tempestade tratava-se de um luta entre Deuses.

Ares estava cercado por todos os dez Deuses do Conselho. A situação não estava nada bonita. Sim, ele até podia ser o Deus da Guerra, mas isso não significava que ele fosse capaz de enfrentar dez Deuses sozinho. _Voldemort_, pensou ele, _maldito, me traiu e deu com a língua nos dentes..._ Eles haviam planejado isso desde sempre, como ele pudera ser tão idiota a ponto de pensar que eles lhe entregariam o Olimpo? Não importa, agora tinha que arcar com as conseqüências.

- Então, Ares – disse Zeus – Isso pode ser do jeito fácil, ou do difícil.

- Nada comigo é fácil - afirmou o Deus com uma certa presunção.

- Não irá se entregar então?

- Hmpf, o que você acha?

E saltou para cima de Zeus, criando a partir do ar uma enorme maça de guerra. Brandiu-a no ar pronto para cravar a bola de metal na cabeça do Deus dos Céus. Poseidon, contudo, foi mais rápido. Fez com que uma enorme torrente de água subisse do oceano e aprisionou Ares nela.

- Acha mesmo que pode ganhar de mim aqui? Logo acima do oceano?

Ares girou e saltou para fora da água na qual fora aprisionado. Ele saltou em direção a Atena.

- Eu _sei _que posso – Ele havia criado uma lança e brandia-a na direção da Deusa da Sabedoria. Mas, dessa vez, fora Apolo quem a protegera, usando um grande escudo feito de chamas. Ele era o Deus do Sol, afinal de contas.

- Ares... – suspirou ele – Isso nem sequer dá graça, apenas desista...

O deus girou sobre si mesmo, transformando sua lança numa espada de dois gumes. O giro tinha a intenção de acertar Apolo pelas costas, mas Hermes protegeu o Deus do Sol, colocando-se na frente desse, também com um escudo.

- Argh! – disse Ares – Eu exijo um combate singular!

- Um combate singular? – Explodiu Zeus – Quando você se virou contra o Olimpo, você não se virou contra comente _um de nós_, você se virou contra todos.

Ares cuspiu no oceano.

- Então essa é a honra dos Deuses, eu imagino.

- Você não merece honra, é um traidor. Mas eu vou lhe mostrar que estou acima do seu nível, vou lhe dar o seu combate singular.

Ares sorriu. Sabia que, numa luta mano-a-mano, ele era imbatível. Ele era o Deus da Guerra por um bom motivo, afinal de contas. Zeus encarava-o friamente.

- Então é isso, eu suponho? – perguntou ele.

- Isso o quê? – indagou Ares petulante.

- Sabe, eu nunca gostei de você. Ainda assim, esperava que você tivesse algum valor como Deus... Como pode fazer uma coisa dessas? O que Cronos lhe prometeu em troca?

- Nada. Ele não precisou me prometer nada, eu fiz tudo isso apenas pelo gostinho de ter uma luta. E sabe, acho que me superei: uma luta entre dois Mundos... – ele sorriu.

- Está mentindo – interrompeu Atena – Eu vejo em seus olhos.

Ares encarou-a.

- Como se atreve a me acusar de mentiroso?

- Eu estou apenas comentando o que vejo.

- Certo, vocês querem saber porque abandonei o Olimpo? Por que estou farto de todos vocês! Zeus, seu velho arrogante, você sempre acha que está com a razão e pode sair fazendo o que quiser, sem problemas. Atena, você é a definição de petulância. Você é a Deusa da Sabedoria, _e daí_? Pare de ficar se achando a poderosa! Estou cansado de todos vocês. Cronos me ofereceu um mundo novo... Um mundo sem vocês. Ele me faria Senhor do Olimpo e então _eu_ governaria como bem quisesse.

- Ares, como pode ver, te traiu – notou Poseidon.

- Nem tinha notado – disse Ares sarcasticamente – O que eu não esperava é que Cronos e Voldemort tivessem outros planos para o Olimpo...

- O que quer dizer? – perguntou Atena.

- Oras, você não é a Deusa da Sabedoria? Responda-me você! Por que você acha que seus inimigos me entregaram?

Todos os Deuses se calaram.

- Não acham engraçado que todos vocês estejam aqui, enquanto os Escolhidos estão sozinhos no castelo, lutando contra um titã e um bruxo das trevas?

Nenhum barulho, além do agitar das ondas abaixo deles, fazia-se ouvir. A chuva molhava o rosto de todos os Deuses, deixando-os ensopados.

- Vão – disse Zeus friamente.

- Hã? – perguntou Hefesto – Para onde?

- Voltem para Hogwarts. Eu ficarei aqui e acabarei com esse traidor, já é hora de darmos um fim a essa Guerra...

Os Deuses não precisaram de uma segunda ordem, dispersaram em direção a Inglaterra. Zeus olhou bem fundo nos olhos de Ares.

- Esse caminho que você escolheu, não tem volta, sabia disso?

- Desde que aceitei trabalhar com Cronos.

- Eu não vou lhe dar misericórdia.

- Nunca esperei por isso.

Zeus suspirou.

- Assim sendo... – ele agitou seus braços, uma forte luz tomou conta da noite. Zeus havia conjurado um de seus raios. Ele estendeu seus braços para trás e com um movimento simples, mas não desprovido de força, atirou a fonte luminosa em direção ao Deus da Guerra – Eu lhe condeno ao Tártaro.

O inimigo não fez questão de se mover. Sabia que brigar era inútil. Sim, talvez fosse capaz de vencer Zeus num combate singular, mas e depois? Certamente não venceria todos os outros Deuses. Podia encontrar Cronos e Voldemort, mas eles já lhe havia traído, não o ajudariam nisso. Assim sendo, não tinha para onde correr. Não tinha motivo algum para fugir do raio.

A luz acertou-o no peito. Depois de toda aquela Guerra, era quase reconfortante. Ele respirou aliviado e se foi. Traídor, traído, e sozinho.

Cronos voltou para a entrada de Hogwarts. Teve uma idéia melhor do que ficar seguindo aquele bando de adolescentes. Iria apenas continuar destruindo o castelo. Se quisessem impedi-lo, os Escolhidos que viessem procurá-lo.

Quando atravessou os portões do colégio, sorriu abertamente.

Estavam ganhando.

Toda a escola já estava em ruínas, tanto os bruxos como os semideuses já estavam cansados de lutar. Os monstros por outro lado, pareciam dispostos a mais algumas batalhas. Raios de luz, gritos, espadadas, ferroadas. Tudo tomava o local.

- É triste anunciar... – disse Cronos numa voz extremamente grave, chamando toda a atenção para si. Todos pararam de lutar para ouvir o que o titã tinha a dizer. Apenas ouvia-se o barulho da chuva caindo e molhando o cabelo de todos – É triste anunciar: Lord Voldemort está morto.

Ouviu-se algumas onomatopéias oriundas dos Comensais. Os campistas e estudantes, por outro lado, esboçaram algo que se parecia com um sorriso – nas atuais circunstancias, um sorriso seria bastante difícil.

- Os Escolhidos – continuou o titã – mataram-no. Eu tentei protegê-lo, mas cheguei muito tarde. Reconfortem-se sabendo que ele lutou bravamente.

- Vou me reconfortar com o sangue dos Escolhidos em minhas mãos! – berrou Bellatrix, sedenta por vingança.

Cronos sorriu ainda mais. Era essa a reação que ele esperava dos Comensais.

- Se não conseguiram deixar seu mestre sem vingança – disse ele – então direcionem todo esse ódio para seus inimigos, que o mataram! Ataquem agora! Vamos dar um fim a isso de uma vez por todas, destruiremos o castelo agora! Pelo amanhecer, teremos tomado todo o Mundo Bruxo! NINGUÉM PODE NOS IMPEDIR!

Não somente os Comensais, mas também os monstros, urraram de felicidade. Agora estavam revigorados. Vingariam Voldemort com toda certeza, nada os impediria disso...

Gina e Hermione corriam a frente de Thalia.

Elas voavam pelos corredores, virando e virando novamente, de forma que a semideusa era incapaz de formular um mapa em sua cabeça. Nessa parte do castelo, que ficava mais para o fundo, quase não houvera luta. Assim, o local ainda mantinha boa parte de sua forma original – isso é, com as paredes perpendiculares ao chão, portas e tochas. O local estava vazio, visto que quase todos estavam na entrada de Hogwarts.

Por fim, pararam em frente a uma parede vazia.

- Por que pararam? – perguntou Thalia desesperada – Temos que ser rápidas...

- Chegamos – anunciou Gina.

- Do que estão falando? Aqui não tem nada!

- A Sala Precisa – explicou Hermione – é uma sala mágica, ela só se abre para aqueles que precisam de alguma coisa...

- E como fazemos para pegar Artemis então? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Bem, teríamos que saber exatamente o que foi que Draco pediu quando escondeu a Deusa. Ele pode ter pedido simplesmente "um lugar para guardar coisas", nesse caso a Sala se abriria de uma forma para ele. Assim como ele pode ter pedido "um lugar no qual ninguém nunca procure", nesse caso, a Sala se abriria de _outra_ maneira, entende?

- E como iremos descobrir em qual dessas "salas" Artemis está? – perguntou Thalia impaciente.

- Esse é o problema. Não tem como.

- Podemos tentar... Precisamos de um lugar para esconder um Deus – sugeriu Gina.

Uma porta em relevo começou a surgir onde antes havia pedra sólida. Quando ela completou sua aparição e elas abriram-na, entristeceram-se. Não tinha nada lá. Era apenas um cubículo vazio. Certo, _podiam _esconder um Deus ali, ninguém ia vê-lo. Não podiam culpar a Sala Precisa, mas não fora isso que Draco pedira.

Fecharam a porta e esperaram que ela desaparecesse. Todas ficaram em silêncio, esperando que uma delas tivesse uma boa idéia. O rosto de Thalia era de desespero. Artemis sacrificara-se por ela. Era tudo culpa dela. Era missão dela salvar Artemis, ela sabia disso. Mas como? _Como?_

- Eu preciso... – disse a garota, quase que murmurando, com um enorme peso no coração – Eu preciso encontrar minha Deusa. Preciso de Artemis...

E então, novamente, uma porta em relevo surgiu na pedra. Um calor tomou conta de Thalia, ela sentia que dessa vez havia feito algo certo. Sim, ela tinha acertado. Apenas uma porta a separava da Deusa da Caça agora. Era apenas uma questão de segundos e ela estaria mais uma vez livre.

Ela abriu a porta e, naquela sala, viu Artemis.

Harry e Nico ainda corriam, sem olhar para trás.

- Acha que ele ainda está atrás de nós? – perguntou o filho do Mundo Inferior.

- Não sei – respondeu o bruxo da cicatriz – Mas precisamos encontrar os outros. Sem eles não poderemos derrotá-lo. Além disso, precisamos contar a eles sobre Voldemort. O que foi aquilo tudo?

- Cronos quer você no time dele – explicou Nico – Voldemort não queria. Os interesses dos dois se separou nessa hora, então, imagino que o Lord das Trevas tenha se tornado pouco útil para o titã do Tempo...

- E então Cronos o traiu?

- Não devia ficar surpreso. Na mitologia grega, traições são bastante comuns.

Aquilo por algum motivo, embrulhou o estômago de Harry. Continuaram a correr em silêncio, até que numa curva, eles quase bateram em três pessoas que também vinham correndo.

- Harry? – gritou Percy – Graças aos céus o encontramos!

- Não vão acreditar no que aconteceu – começou ele sem delongas.

- Já sabemos de Voldemort – explicou Rony – Vimos a biblioteca...

- Onde estão Thalia, Gina e Hermione? – indagou Nico.

- Foram resgatar Artemis – disse Annabeth – Temos que sair daqui.

- Resgatar Art... – tentou Harry, mas todos já tinham se disposto a correr.

- Explicamos depois – esclareceu Percy – Se Cronos não está atrás de vocês, como pensávamos, ele só pode estar em um lugar...

E então, quase que cronometradamente, chegaram aos portões de Hogwarts. Ao chegarem lá, não puderam deixar de se surpreender com o que viram. Viram sangue. Viram morte.


	40. XequeMate

Capitulo 40 – Xeque-Mate

Zeus se movia rapidamente, em direção à Hogwarts. Ele sabia que o que fizera era certo, era justo. Sem sombras de dúvida, Ares atraíra aquele destino para si mesmo e não podia culpar ninguém mais. Ainda assim, por que ele se sentia tão... _injusto?_

Querendo ou não, Ares era parte de sua família. Todos os Deuses Grandes formavam uma família, de uma forma ou de outra. É lógico, eles brigavam constantemente e mais discutiam do que conversavam, mas o que há de errado nisso? Não é assim que as melhores – e mais divertidas – famílias são?

Zeus sacudiu a cabeça, esse tipo de pensamento era simplesmente inadmissível. Ares escolhera e trilhara seu próprio caminho, nada que pudesse ser feito quanto a isso. E mesmo assim... Ele tinha uma estranha sensação de algo estava _muito_ errado. Essa história toda não havia sido contada direito...

O Deus dos Céus, em decorrência de seus pensamentos, fez um desvio de trajeto. Havia um lugar que ele tinha que visitar, antes de retornar à Hogwarts...

A felicidade de Thalia era indescritível. Ao ver Artemis, seus olhos brilharam.

Estavam numa pequena sala vazia. Não havia moveis, pinturas, nada. Apenas alguns archotes pendurados na parede jogavam alguma luz sobre o cômodo. No centro do local, existia uma espécie de jaula quadrada. Parecia ser feita de metal, mas nenhuma das garotas podia afirmar com certeza.

Artemis estava parada, no centro de sua cela. Thalia notou que a Deusa ainda estava com a mesma roupa que usara no dia em que fora seqüestrada. Era um vestido branco, simples, mas que agora estava imundo e desgastado pelos dias. Algumas partes, principalmente as próximas aos pés, estavam rasgadas e amarrotadas.

Num primeiro momento, Artemis encarou espantada suas visitantes. Certamente, ela não esperava receber ninguém. Quando reconheceu Thalia, todavia, sorriu meigamente. A caçadora se deslocou rapidamente para a cela e alcançou a porta.

- Não se preocupe – disse ela – te tiraremos daí em um instante.

- Obrigada, Thalia – disse a Deusa – Mas como sabia onde eu estava?

- Voldemort... Cronos... Eu... – Thalia mordeu o lábio inferior. Não tinha idéia de por onde começaria a contar a história.

- Está tudo bem – acalmou-a Artemis – Apenas relaxe...

- Tem uma Guerra acontecendo lá fora.

Se a Deusa ficou surpresa, não demonstrou. Gina e Hermione, depois que se apresentaram, ajudaram Thalia a contar toda a história. Pularam as partes menos importantes, visto que não tinham tempo a perder. Abstiveram-se ao estritamente necessário para que Artemis compreendesse a situação atual.

- Como a tiramos daí? – perguntou Thalia, virada para Hermione.

- Você não pode sair daí com sua magia? – perguntou a estudante à Deusa.

Essa acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Essa cela possui algum tipo de magia, ela rouba meus poderes. Não posso fazer nada enquanto estiver aqui...

- _Alohomora!_ – tentou Hermione, mas, como já era de se esperar, o feitiço não surtiu nenhum efeito – Afaste-se, por favor... _Bombarda Maxima!_

A magia abriu um enorme buraco na cela, por onde Artemis pôde passar.

- Obrigada a vocês três. Uma Deusa nunca esquece de quem ficou ao seu lado, quando tudo isso acabar, iremos fazer alguma coisa juntas, eu prometo.

- Que tal ir a biblioteca? – sugeriu Hermione – A gente talvez encontre uma que ainda não foi queimada!

Ninguém se animou com a idéia. Artemis balançou a cabeça.

- Bem... Acho que Atena gostaria mais disso, não quero roubar o que é dela por direito... Que tal compras?

Dessa vez, todas ficaram animadas. Compras com uma Deusa! Imagine a situação!

- Mas antes de lhes retribuir o favor – continuou Artemis -, uma Deusa também nunca esquece de quem lhe fez mal... Vamos lá, ainda temos uma Guerra pra vencer, _eu_ vou mostrar a Cronos quem é que manda...

E as três desceram em direção a entrada.

-_ Avada Kedavra!_ – e um jato de luz verde saiu da ponta da varinha de Bellatrix, acertando um filho de Deméter. Ele caiu frio e sem vida no chão.

A luta estava indo de mal a pior. Com a morte de Voldemort, todos os Comensais haviam ficado irados. Agora, atacavam e matavam sem dó nem piedade. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucio Malfoy e Fenrir Greyback, dentre todos, eram os que estavam mais irritados. Cronos havia se dirigido até um canto próximo a uma árvore e assistia a luta, silenciosamente. Estava se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo.

A chuva caía sem cessar.

- Ei, Bellatrix! – chamou Harry – Voldemort está morto, sabia? Acho que isso compensa a morte de meu padrinho, não é mesmo?

Harry não sabia que Cronos havia posto a culpa do assassinato do Lord das Trevas nele e nos outros Escolhidos, mas Bellatrix não gostou nada da provocação.

- _Como ousa_ falar assim? _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_

Percy sacou Contracorrente, pronto para a luta. Foi seguido por Nico, Annabeth e Rony. Fenrir e Lucio se aproximaram dos Escolhidos.

- _Vocês _– disse Lúcio, dando uma ênfase de desprezo na palavra – Vocês são os responsáveis por tudo isso. _Crucio!_

Percy bloqueou o golpe com seu Bronze Celestial, e continuou bloqueando toda a sequência que veio em seguida.

- Nós? Culpados? Vocês que começaram tudo isso, para início de conversa!

- Cale-se! – ordenou Lúcio – Você não tem o direito de falar! _Avada Kedavra!_

- Se não estavam prontos para aceitar mortes, não deviam ter começado uma Guerra.

- COMO SE ATREVE?_ – _Bellatrix explodiu de vez agora –_ Crucio! Encarcerous! Avada Kedavra! _

- _PROTEGO!_ – Rony bloqueou todas as magias, impedindo-as de acertar seus amigos – Por falar em mortos, o que foi que vocês fizeram com Snape, depois que saímos do Salão Principal, hã? Vocês não são melhores que ninguém! Mataram-no!

- O professor vive! – declarou Fenrir a contragosto – Ele escapou!

- Escapei – ouviram a voz vinda de trás. Quando todos se viraram, deram de cara com o professor de poções, parado de frente para eles, e de costas para a luta que se desenrolava – E sabem por que escapei? Por que eu tenho que viver para vingar a morte de Dumbledore! _Expelliarmus!_

Lucio redirecionou a magia com um contra-feitiço não verbal.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego! Crucio!_

_- Protego!_

Os jatos de luz voavam.

- Tantos mortos... – sussurrou Bellatrix – Tantas pessoas morrendo... Por quê? – ela olhou para suas mãos ensangüentadas – Qual é o significado de tudo isso?

- Então agora você decide ter uma crise de existência? – implicou Annabeth – Só pode estar de brincadeira comigo!

- Cale a boca, sua sangue de deusa imunda! – gritou Fenrir e saltou sobre a garota, colocando suas garras em seu ombro.

- Não! – gritou Percy, já agitando Contracorrente sobre a cabeça e acertando com a parte chata nas omoplatas do lobo.

Greyback virou-se e encarou o semideus de espada na mão.

- Acha que pode me derrotar somente com uma espadinha, moleque?

- Eu _sei _que posso – ele olhou para os ombros de Annabeth, onde Fenrir a ferira. Um filete de sangue corria livremente pela pele da garota. A chuva tratava de espalhar o vermelho por toda a sua roupa, dando a ela um aspecto terrível. Aquilo só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a raiva de Percy.

Ele saltou sobre Greyback, dando um giro lateral com Contracorrente. O lobo, todavia, agachou-se e estendeu velozmente o braço, cortando a pele da cintura de Percy.

- Argh! – o garoto levou a mão até a cintura para tapar o ferimento, viu sangue.

Ele cambaleou até o inimigo e tentou furá-lo com sua espada, mas ele deu um pulo para trás. Uma dracaenae apareceu ao lado do semideus, mas ele a cortou sem maiores esforços.

Fenrir levou sua mão a boca. _Bebeu_ o sangue de Percy e Annabeth, que ainda lhe escorria por entre os dedos.

- Hm... Então é assim que um sangue de semideus tem gosto... Já provei melhores, parece que nem para uma boa refeição vocês servem...

Percy girou novamente sua espada, visando acertar o lobo enquanto ele estava desprevenido com o sangue. Mesmo assim, o lobo conseguiu desviar para a esquerda. Mas Percy pensou mais rápido, antes que seu golpe terminasse, ele estendeu uma das pernas e colocou-a na frente de Fenrir. O lobo, como era de se esperar, tropeçou e caiu no chão.

- Passe menos tempo cantando vitória – advertiu Percy – E mais tempo lutando, que talvez você se saia melhor.

Ao terminar a frase, bateu com a parte chata de Contracorrente com toda a força no ouvido do lobo. Greyback caiu inconsciente no chão.

O garoto virou-se para Annabeth e corre até ela.

- Você está bem?

Ela já estava de pé, na verdade. Não queria pousar de fraca e indefesa. Mesmo assim, seu ferimento nos ombros não parecia nada bonito. Ela levou as mãos até lá.

- O que podemos fazer? – perguntou ele à Rony.

O bruxo deu de ombros.

- Madame Pomfrey trabalha como enfermeira em Hogwarts, mas no meio dessa Guerra, nem imagino onde ela está...

- Nenhuma magia para curá-la?

- Não até onde eu sei.

- _Não até onde eu sei..._ – repetiu Lucio com uma voz fininha, zombeteira – Essa demonstração de afeto é linda, mas não tenho tempo para isso. Receio ter que matá-los... _Avada Kedavra!_

Snape, que até então ficara as margens da luta, se interpôs entre seu aluno e Lucio.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver frio e sem vida, _Lucio..._ – cuspiu ele.

- Como queira, Severo. _Expelliarmus!_

Snape bloqueou a magia sem usar nenhum feitiço verbal.

- Há muito tempo que eu quero lutar com você – admitiu Snape – Ensinar-lhe a deixar de ser tão petulante, convencido e cheio de si.

- Está tão ansioso assim para morrer?

- _Sectumsempra!_

Bellatrix ainda enxergava sua mão ensangüentada, alheia a todas as lutas que se desenrolavam ao seu redor. _Por quê? Por quê_? _Por quê?_ Tantas mortes... Tantos mortos...Ela ainda não conseguia superar a morte de seus mestre. Olhou para o lado e viu o corpo de Fenrir Greyback no chão, rodeado por um pouco de sangue. _Por quê?_

De repente, no meio de toda essa loucura, no meio da chuva, Bellatrix enlouqueceu. É indescritível o que se passou pela cabeça dela. Mas ela ficou fora de si. Ela só tinha um pensamento: dar um fim a tudo aquilo. Ela queria por um fim naquela Guerra, _já_. E se para isso tivesse que matar todos os presentes, bom, que seja...

- _Avada Kedavra!_

- _Protego!_ – Harry se defendeu.

- Ei, Harryzinho! Eu matei Sirius Black, sabia? – ela estava rindo sadicamente, como se tivesse contado a piada mais engraçada do mundo. Uma veia saltou na testa do garoto.

- Eu não vejo graça.

- É HILÁRIO! Sirius Black, morto! Há há há, ele era da minha família, sabia? Mas nunca correspondeu ao que todos nós esperávamos dele, e agora está morto!

- _Fique quieta! Crucio!_ – Harry estava muito nervoso com a situação.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

Os feitiços colidiram e se desfizeram no ar.

Nico entrou na luta brandindo sua lâmina.

- O garotinho também quer brincar, é? Oh, vem cá, garotinho... Eu mesma vou me encarregar de lhe dar um fim. _Avada Kedavra!_

O garoto desviou a magia com Bronze Celestial. Saltou sobre Bellatrix, mas ela aparatou, reaparecendo nas costas do menino.

- Acha que pode me destruir, quando eu posso aparatar para onde quiser? – quando Nico virou-se para encará-la, ela aparatou, novamente reaparecendo em suas costas – _Estupefaça!_

A magia acertou as costelas de Nico, fazendo o voar cinco metros, até acertar a parede da entrada de Hogwarts com uma baque surdo.

- Eu sou seu inimigo, não ele! – reclamou Harry – _Expelliarmus!_

- _Crucio!_ Eu posso cuidar de vocês dois juntos!

Nico levantou-se e voltou para a batalha, com espada em punhos.

- _Confringo!_ – berrou Harry e nesse mesmo momento, Nico saltou sobre Bellatrix. Ela não poderia defender os dois ataques simultaneamente, poderia?

Infelizmente, ela não precisava se defender, apenas aparatou. Um segundo depois, apareceu atrás de Harry.

- _Avada..._

- NÃÃO!– Nico atirou sua espada.

-... _Ked... – _aespada se fincou numa das coxas de Bellatrix, o rosto dela se contorceu de dor – Argh! Vai pagar caro por isso!

Mas a essa altura, Harry já havia se virado e encarava sua inimiga.

- Você vai pagar por isso, Bellatrix. Já é hora de pagar por todos os crimes que cometeu.

- _Avada Kedavra!_

_- Estupore!_

As magias se chocaram, e os dois as mantiveram. Agora era só uma questão de ver quem era o melhor bruxo, os dois raios de luz hora pendiam para Harry, hora pendiam para Bellatrix.

Até que Nico, aparentemente vindo do nada, pegou uma espada que estava deitada no chão – provavelmente de algum semideus que ele conhecia, mas preferia não pensar nisso agora – e acertou com sua parte chata na cabeça de Bellatrix. Quando ele o fez, ela perdeu o controle de sua própria magia, desfazendo-a e permitindo que o estupore de Harry e a acertasse em cheio. Ela voou para trás e caiu no chão.

Harry e Nico correram até ela.

- Morte? – perguntou Nico.

- Inconsciente, eu acho – respondeu Harry – Está respirando.

- E o que fazemos com ela? – perguntou ele.

Harry aproximou-se dela e tomou a varinha de sua mão. Ergueu em frente a seus olhos e, sem delongas, quebrou-a, fazendo um _crack_ audível.

- Pronto, acho que agora ela não vai mais criar tantos problemas assim. Deixe-a aí, quando essa Guerra acabar decidimos o que fazer com ela.

Nico assentiu e os dois voltaram para a luta.

Snape subjugou Lúcio sem maiores problemas. Alguém que canta muita vantagem, quase sempre não é de nada. Assim, Severo teve uma luta de apenas alguns segundos com ele, mas o Comensal terminou se distraindo por um segundo e Snape se aproveitou da abertura. Lançou um Estupore e agora seu inimigo descansava, desacordado, no chão. Ele tomou o mesmo cuidado que Harry e quebrou-lhe a varinha.

Alcançou os Escolhidos na entrada de Hogwarts.

- Então – disse quando chegou perto deles – Qual é o plano?

- Plano? Que Plano? – indagou Percy curioso.

- O plano que eu _sei_ que vocês tem para deter Cronos...

- Err... Quanto a isso...

- Onde estão os outros? – interrompeu Snape – Vocês supostamente devem ser oito, e ainda assim, não estou vendo aquela _outra_ Weasley e a aberração dos livros...

- Estamos aqui.

Hermione, Gina e Thalia apareceram na entrada do castelo. Vieram correndo, demoraram um pouco, é verdade, mas finalmente haviam chegado. Artemis estava com elas.

- E quem é você? – perguntou Snape para a mulher do vestido branco.

- Artemis, Deusa da Caça, muito prazer.

Snape encarou-a por um segundo.

- Ah! – disse ele – Isso aqui está ficando muito estranho, sinceramente, preferia quando não sabia desse outro Mundo!

E, revoltado, foi ajudar os semideuses e estudantes na luta. Deixando os Oito Escolhidos e a Deusa sozinhos. Todos se encaravam. Os dois lados tiveram grandes perdas, é verdade. Estavam sem Dumbledore, Quíron estava desaparecido e os Deuses se foram, por tempo indeterminado. Por outro lado, Voldemort havia sido derrotado, o traidor identificado e a maior parte dos monstros já estava destruída. A luta de certa forma, havia se equilibrado. Mas o que viria seguir?

- Ora, ora, ora... – ouviram a voz dele. Todos levantaram as cabeças, parando de discutir planos e lá estava ele. Cronos – Se não são os Oito Escolhidos... Reunidos, que lindo! Então, Harry, sobre aquela proposta que lhe fiz mais cedo, o que me diz?

Harry mordeu o lábio. Ele queria muito ver seus pais novamente. Tê-los consigo, e vê-los no Mundo Inferior, como Hades permitira, apenas fazia com que essa vontade aumentasse. Quando se lembrava de tudo que disseram, de tudo que ainda _faltava_ ser dito...

- Não – ele respondeu secamente.

- Não?

- Eu quero ver meus pais, se é o que você quer saber, mas não dessa forma. Não me juntarei a você por isso. Tenho grandes amigos para suprir a ausência deles. E, além disso, sei que eles não aprovariam que eu fizesse isso.

- Essa é sua resposta final?

- Caramba! – Gina explodiu – Ele já disse que não! Não ficou claro? Deixe-me soletrar para você, ok? N-Ã-O. Melhorou agora?

Uma veia saltou no rosto juvenil de Cronos.

- Uma pena – disse ele com uma voz calma e fria – Podíamos ter feito grandes coisas juntos.

- Assim como você também podia com Voldemort, não é?

- O que quer dizer?

- Olhe a sua volta! Você traiu a todos os seus aliados! Está sozinho nessa...

Cronos refletiu por um segundo.

- Estou. Mas tudo está de acordo com os planos...

- Que plano? Causar a destruição do mundo?

- Vingança. – disse ele sem delongas, como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo, aproveitando ao máximo cada sílaba da palavra. Estava chegando ao fim, finalmente – Por milênios, os Deuses me trancafiaram no Tártaro. Abandonado e esquecido por todos. Despedaçado.

"Jurei a mim mesmo que iria sobrepujar os Deuses e tomar o Olimpo para mim... Então, comecei a reunir forças para renascer. Esse corpo desse garoto aqui veio bem a calhar, devo dizer. Mas então, comecei a pensar comigo mesmo... Como derrotar os Deuses? Eles são Doze e eu, só um... Eu poderia chamar os titãs, é claro, mas os Deuses já os derrotaram uma vez e poderiam o fazer de novo, se fosse necessário. Não, eu precisava de algo a mais, algo novo..."

"Nesse momento, encontrei os bruxos. Ah, como eles são ingênuos! Descobri esse tal de Lord Voldemort, suposto bruxo das Trevas, o mais poderoso, ou qualquer coisa assim. Comecei a colocar _acontecimentos_ na vida dele. Coisas que o levassem a descobrir sobre a existência do Mundo Grego. Eu sutilmente, revelei para ele a existência dos Deuses."

"Junto a isso, encontrei-me com Ares. Ele no começo se mostrou um perfeito tolo, mas eu... _convenci-o _a me ajudar – a entonação nessa palavra mostrava que tinha algo de errado – Eu prometi a ele o Olimpo em troca de sua ajuda. É claro, nunca planejei de fato lhe dar o Olimpo, mas ele não precisava saber disso, precisava?"

"Nessa época, Voldemort descobriu sobre o Mundo Grego. Eu então, discretamente, lhe dei meios de se encontrar com Ares, na Casa dos Gritos. O bruxo, ingenuamente, achou que tudo isso era idéia dele, que ele descobrira tudo sozinho e que poderia usar os Deuses para tomar o Mundo Bruxo. Há, quanta estupidez... Eu estava por trás de tudo isso, os dois eram apenas peças de xadrez e eu era o jogador esse tempo todo."

"Eles armaram seus planos de acordo com as minhas intenções: destruir o Olimpo. Voldemort teria o Mundo Bruxo e Ares, o Grego. Eu disse-lhes que ficaria apenas feliz em ver os Deuses destruídos e eles _acreditaram!_ Ignorância a deles, sim, eu sei... Então, pusemos nosso plano em prática."

- Capturar Artemis? – perguntou Thalia.

Cronos assentiu com a cabeça.

- A Profecia diz que somente juntos poderão ser vitoriosos, assim basta que um de vocês passa para o meu lado, ou morra. Armamos uma emboscada para as Caçadoras no Texas e capturamos Artemis... Sabíamos que Thalia faria tudo para salvá-la e contávamos com isso. Quando ela chegou no Castelo que Voldemort construíra, mentimos. Dissemos que, caso ela entregasse um _recadinho_ para Zeus, nós soltaríamos a Deusa."

"O recadinho 'sabemos de seu ponto fraco'. Há! De fato sabíamos da maldição que os três grandes iriam cair pelas mãos de seus próprios filhos... É lógico que sabíamos, eu mesmo criei essa Maldição, se bem se lembram! O que eu não esperava, todavia, aconteceu... Eu achei que Zeus, ao ver que o Olimpo estava ameaçado por três adolescentes, destruísse seus próprios filhos. Se ele o fizesse, três escolhidos teriam sido mortos e _eu _não teria mais ninguém para me impedir..."

"... Mas não, claro que não... Aquele idiota do meu filho não quis destruí-a Thalia, ele preferiu atacar todo o Mundo Bruxo para punir Voldemort. Convocaram o Conselho e Atena colocou um pouco de juízo naquela cabeça dura. Mas nada disso importa mais. Essa parte do plano deu tremendamente errada, mas eu terminei por descobrir que sou imortal... Assim, ninguém pode me impedir agora"

"Como vocês já sabem. Eu nunca pretendi dividir nem o Olimpo e nem o Mundo Bruxo com ninguém. Assim, é lógico que chegaria uma hora na qual eu teria que me livrar de meus dois... _aliados_... Como num jogo de xadrez, você deve escolher a hora apropriada para sacrificar suas peças, a hora na qual terá mais lucros com isso."

"Entreguei Ares quando os Deuses apareceram, assim não teria que enfrentá-los. E destruí Voldemort na biblioteca. Não haveria ora melhor, não tinha ninguém além de vocês para verem. Ele me desafiou e bem, deu no que deu. Falei a todos que foram vocês quem o mataram e instiguei os Comensais a lutarem ainda mais... Como podem ver, essa Guerra é apenas uma questão de estratégia... É tudo uma questão de lógica."

- Mas agora não tem ninguém – notou Percy – E nós o destruiremos.

- Há – Cronos continuou seu discurso – Isso é apenas o que você pensa... Ainda existem coisas que você desconhece... Mas, como vocês viram quando Thalia me acertou a espada no coração, eu não posso ser morto. Sou imortal.

"Agora, que não tenho mais ninguém com que dividir o meu prêmio, é hora de finalmente tomá-lo como meu. Irei acabar com essa Guerra agora, tomarei o Mundo Bruxo e depois o Olimpo."

- Os Deuses não vão deixar. Vão destruí-lo.

- Nem mesmo eles podem. Como já falei, sou _imortal_. Agora, como todo bom jogo de xadrez, chegamos ao fim. Essa é a parte em que eu ganho. Esse é o meu _xeque-mate_.

Todos encaravam Cronos incrédulos. Como podia existir alguém assim? Ele usara Luck, Ares, Voldemort... Ele simplesmente usara todos aqueles que o cercaram e lhe prestaram serviços? Depois de usá-los, os jogara fora como se fossem lixo. E tudo isso para quê? Vingança. Ele queria ver os Deuses destruídos por tudo que fizeram com ele. Queria o Olimpo. Todas essas vidas... Desperdiçadas... Por vingança... Como ele pudera?

Percy olhou para o campo de batalha ao seu redor. Não acreditava no que via. Hogwarts, antes tão cheia de vida, agora estava em pedaços. Era apenas pedaços de rocha destruída e jogada no chão. Muitos de seus estudantes estavam caídos, sem vida, nessas ruínas. Assim como muitos campistas também. Rostos que ele vira no Acampamento, nunca chegara a conversas com eles, é verdade, mas lembrava-se de já tê-los visto. Viu Travis, caído no chão, sem mover um único músculo. Viu Clarisse que, apesar de tudo, ainda brandia bravamente sua lança elétrica, lutando por aquilo que acreditava ser certo. No seu rosto, via-se cansaço, dor, mesmo assim, ela não desistia e seguia em frente.

E tudo isso para quê?

_Vingança..._

Percy sentiu gosto de bile na boca. Apertou Contracorrente com toda a força contra seu punho. Sentia que todos ao seu redor estavam tão irados quanto ele.

- Uhm – zombou Cronos – Vejo que estão ficando bravinhos... Se vocês não gostam do que fiz, por que não vem me punir?

Nico foi o primeiro. Deu uma rápida investida sobre Cronos, com uma cambalhota no ar e tentou fincar sua espada no peito de Luke. Mas o inimigo ergueu sua espada, e aparou o golpe ainda no ar.

- Vai precisar de mais força que isso, caso queira me derrotar – e ao dizer isso, colocou sua força na espada e empurrou-a para a frente, jogando Nico para trás. O garoto caiu no chão deslizando, raspando suas costas.

- _Depulso!_ – tentou Gina.

O feitiço acertou Cronos, mas ricocheteou sozinho e terminou tendo sua trajetória desviada para um Comensal que lutava por perto.

- Magia? Há, vocês me fazem rir...

- Deixem isso comigo... – falou Artemis séria.

Ela criou um arco de cristal, aparentemente do nada. Da mesma forma, apareceu uma flecha em sua mão. Ela tracionou-a na corda, e soltou. A flecha, que parecia de metal, deslizou docemente pela noite. Apenas um silvo se fez ouvir quando isso ocorreu. Cronos nem sequer tentou desviar.

A flecha, assim como a espadada de Thalia, mais cedo, atingiu-o no coração. Um pequeno raio de luz iluminou a noite e a chuva quando a flecha colidiu, mas essa luz, tão rápida quanto apareceu, sumiu.

Cronos sorriu.

- Já lhes disse, vocês não entenderiam o porquê... – disse ele, levando a mão até o peito e arrancando a flecha de lá – Mas eu sou _imortal_. Aceitem... Tudo bem, estou com pena de vocês. Prometo que aqueles que passarem para meu time agora, serão poupados.

Ninguém se manifestou.

- Harry, ainda pode ter seus pais...

- Nunca.

- Se você não pode perder a Guerra – disse Hermione petulante – então por que continua insistindo que algum dos Escolhidos passe para seu lado, hein? Se já ganhou, como diz, por que simplesmente não dá um fim a todos nós?

O sorriso de Cronos se alargou ainda mais.

- Tudo bem... Se é o que você quer...

Ao dizer isso, o titã fez um movimento tão rápido que desapareceu, para olhos humanos. Reapareceu do lado de Rony e desferiu-lhe um potente chute na barriga. O garoto, desprevenido, voou cerca de um metro até cair no chão, ferido.

- Argh – foi tudo o que disse enquanto se levantava.

Cronos sacou sua arma.

- Como você disse, Hermione, acho que já está na hora de dar um fim a isso tudo. Vou acabar com vocês aqui e agora.

- Só por cima do meu cadáver! – esbravejou Artemis.

- Artemis... A mais estúpida das Deusas... Não, talvez esteja me precipitando, ainda tem Afrodite, não é mesmo? Mas, de qualquer forma, o que a faz pensar que pode ganhar de mim, Cronos, o Titã? O próprio Zeus teve dificuldade de o fazer... Na verdade, apenas conseguiu por causa daquela maldita Maldição de Urano... _"Irá perecer pelas mãos do próprio filho..." _Mas, adivinhe só, já fui ao Tártaro e voltei. Aquela maldição já chegou a um fim. _Nada_ pode me impedir agora.

Ao dizer isso, ergueu sua espada contra a Deusa da Caça. Essa, num movimento veloz, mas não desprovido de graça, criou uma espada prateada e aparou o golpe. Os dois começaram a duela. Dizer-ia, quem os visse lutando, que estavam no mesmo nível. Todas as investidas de Cronos eram bloqueadas por Artemis, e vice-versa. Todavia, o titã não estava lutando a sério, estava apenas se divertindo com sua presa.

- _Sectumsempra!_ – tentou Harry.

Assim como tudo, o feitiço atingiu o titã mas não causou qualquer dano. Percy saltou sobre Cronos enquanto ele estava distraído com Artemis e tentou acertar-lhe Contracorrente. O titã, todavia, se virou e começou a aparar os golpes de Percy também.

- Venham todos – disse ele sorrindo – Eu posso acabar com os Oito juntos. E você também, Artemis. Podem vir...

E, de fato, quando todos foram, ele não teve maiores dificuldades em lutar. Defendia-se dos golpes de todos e atacava quando via uma brecha. Os golpes que o acertavam, simplesmente não surtiam efeito.

- Serviu para enfraquecer Artemis... – disse Rony – Talvez seja útil contra você também: _Avada Kedavra!_

A magia não teve qualquer efeito sobre o corpo do titã. O inimigo viu a chance, colocou o pé sobre a barriga de Gina e derrubou-a no chão. Quando a garota estava caída, ergueu a espada sobre sua cabeça e preparou-se para descê-la na cabeça _dela_.

- NÃÃO! – gritou Harry erguendo sua varinha para defender Gina.

- É muito tarde – e desceu a espada.

Uma luz atravessou o céu naquele exato momento. Veloz como uma estrela cadente, quem o visse de longe, poderia pensar que o era. A luz acertou a mão de Cronos.

- Argh! – gritou ele, olhando para o que o havia ferido. Uma espada – Mas o quê?

Ele retirou com toda a força a espada que se prendera em sua mão. Ela era dourada e quente.

- Não tão rápido assim – a voz veio do céu.

Em um segundo, Apolo apareceu no campo de batalha. Trajava uma calça jeans e uma camisa sem manga vermelha. Seu cabelo estava ensopado pela chuva.

- Se não se importa de devolver minha espada... – disse ele, estendendo o braço.

- Pro Tártaro, Apolo! Eu estava tão perto! – e atirou a espada do Deus para bem longe.

Os outros Deuses levaram alguns segundos a mais que Apolo, mas por fim chegaram também. Estavam todos lá, exceto Zeus, que partira depois de todos, visto que tivera que lutar com Ares.

Apolo olhou para a Deusa da Caça.

- Irmã – disse ele com um sorriso – Fico feliz em ver que está bem.

- Fico feliz em ver que vieram ajudar os bruxos e semideuses – disse Artemis sem delongas.

- Reencontros depois – cortou rapidamente Hermes – No momento, temos que ensinar a um certo titã que ele _não _pode sair destruindo tudo...

- Não podia concordar mais – disse Atena, seguida por Hera. Era a primeira vez, em vários séculos que as duas concordavam.

- Então o que estamos esperando? – Poseidon conjurou seu Tridente e se jogou em direção ao inimigo. Hades fez o mesmo, usando seu Elmo das Sombras.

- Vocês viram aquilo? – notou Annabeth.

- Aquilo o quê? – perguntou Thalia.

- A espada de Apolo. Quando atingiu Cronos... Ele sentiu _dor..._ Talvez ele seja imortal, mas não quer dizer que não sinta nada...

Todos pararam para pensar nisso por um segundo. Ela estava certíssima!

A luta agora se desenrolava entre os onze Deuses e o titã. Atrás deles, até mesmo os Comensais, bruxos e semideuses pararam de batalhar para ver aquilo. A batalha seria lembrada para sempre, por aqueles que a assistiram. A chuva aumentara de força e agora caía implacavelmente sobre todos.

Infelizmente, Cronos conseguia, mesmo com a desvantagem numérica, lutar de igual para igual. Ele desviava de cada golpe que lhe era dirigido e, em seguida, contra-atacava rapidamente. Talvez ele estivesse certo, talvez ele fosse mesmo mais forte que todos os Deuses. Nesse caso, Zeus apenas teria ganhado dele graças a Maldição de Urano... E agora que ela já havia acabado, todos estariam condenados...

Poseidon ergueu seus braços e fez com que a água da chuva se condensasse em uma esfera. Ele moldou-a até que se transformasse em uma lança e atirou-a contra Cronos. Hefesto, simultaneamente a esse golpe, bateu seu enorme martelo de ferreiro no chão do castelo. Uma cratera se abriu no local do choque e todo o colégio tremeu nas estruturas com a força.

E Apolo não perderia uma chance dessas, atacou Cronos, investindo contra ele e tentando acertar sua espada – que agora estava em chamas, mesmo na chuva – na cabeça de seu inimigo.

O titã, todavia, não parecia se incomodar com tudo aquilo. Mesmo com a terra tremendo, pela machadada de Hefesto, ele se moveu tão rapidamente que se tornou invisível a todos os mortais presentes. A lança aquática de Poseidon errou o alvo e terminou acertando Apolo que estava no local onde, um segundo antes, Cronos estivera. O golpe acertou o braço esquerdo do Deus do Sol e foi o suficiente para fazê-lo cair no chão.

Todos lutavam bravamente.

Thalia indignada com os rumos que a batalha estava tomando, sentia-se inútil. A maior parte da Luta Divina se desenvolvia no céu, de forma que nenhum mortal podia participar dela. A garota foi até o corpo de um Comensal e, desesperada por alguma forma de ajudar, pegou a varinha do corpo.

- Como era mesmo a palavra... – ela ergueu a varinha para o céu, mirando em Cronos – Hã... _Avada Kedavra?_ – tentou ela.

Um jato de luz verde cortou os céus, sendo disparado da varinha que Thalia empunhava. É verdade, não era um Avada Kedavra de verdade, em toda a sua glória. Ela errara a posição da varinha e por isso lançara a magia errada, mas ainda assim, aquilo era uma _magia._

- Semideuses tem magia? – perguntou Hermione estupefata, ao ver aquela cena que se desenrolava diante de seus olhos.

- Eu acho que sim...

Não teve tempo de terminar a frase, nesse momento, Quíron passou pela entrada de Hogwarts, a tempo de ver tudo aquilo que se passava do lado de fora. Em questão de frações de segundos, foi seguido por Dumbledore.

Palavras não podem expressar qual foi a surpresa de todos, ao ver o diretor de Hogwarts – vivo. Rony, na realidade, quase engasgou-se com a própria saliva.

- Professor Dumbledore? – perguntou Harry incrédulo, sem acreditar nos próprios olhos. Sorria como uma criança,mesmo no meio de toda aquela confusão – Mas... Como é possível? Eu via a sua sala...

Dumbledore levantou a mão com um sorriso maroto.

- Por favor, não temos tempo para explicações desse tipo, agora. Eu e Quíron terminamos por descobrir algo que talvez lhes seja de grande valia.

E todos ouviram, não sem surpresa, o plano.

- VAMOS ACABAR COM ISSO _JÁ!_

Esse foi o grito de guerra que Zeus deu quando entrou na luta, recém-chegado do Atlântico. Sua primeira medida foi disparar vários raios contra Cronos. Ele desviou de todos, ao invés de enfrentá-los, pois, como já sabia, podia ser imortal, mais ainda podia ser ferido.

- Não podem me derrotar? Eu sou o Cronos, o Poderoso!

E jogou-se contra Zeus. Ele atingiu o corpo do Deus e os dois foram atirados para trás, alguns metros. Zeus pegou-o pelos ombros e girou-o, arremessando-o em direção ao chão. O titã caiu numa velocidade surpreendente, abrindo uma cratera no lugar onde caíra. Ele ergueu-se olhou para seu filho, com cara de poucos amigos.

- Desgraçado! – e voltou para o céu, erguendo sua espada.

Dessa vez, foi Zeus quem levou a pior. Cronos pegou-o pela cintura e arremessou-o em direção a parede de Hogwarts. O Deus caiu, atravessando a parede e fazendo um enorme estardalhaço.

Percy viu a chance e se aproveitou dela, correu para ter um encontro com Zeus, antes que ele retornasse a luta.

- Zeus... – disse ele quando encontrou o Deus no chão, levantando-se.

- O que foi a gora, Percy? – perguntou ele sem nem retribuir o olhar, querendo voltar para a luta.

- Precisamos de um_ pequeno _favor...

E contou-lhe todo o plano de Dumbledore e Quíron...

Cronos já estava concentrado numa luta contra Hera, Deméter e Atena, quando Percy gritou lá debaixo.

- Ei, Cronos, olhe aqui o que eu tenho!

Todos pararam a Guerra para ver o que aquele garoto sem noção tinha em mãos e por que gritava tanto. O titã arregalou um pouco os olhos ao ver o que o Filho de Poseidon tinha conseguido.

- É um raio de Zeus – disse Cronos, superando o choque inicial. Como ele pegara um desses? – E daí? Zeus já me acertou alguns desses, é inútil...

- Esse não _um_ raio de Zeus. Esse é _o _raio de Zeus.

Cronos arregalou mais ainda os olhos. O garoto não poderia estar falando do...

- Sim – continuou Percy – Esse é o Raio Mestre de Zeus.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. A chuva caía.

- Será que você nunca aprende? _Eu sou imortal!_ Coloque isso nessa sua cabeçinha dura de uma vez por todas...

- Sério? – Harry se meteu na conversa – Por que Quíron e Dumbledore tem algo diferente para nos dizer...

O titã, pela primeira vez, deu pela presença dos dois anciãos. Ficou surpreso ao ver que Dumbledore sobrevivera ao incêndio.

- Você não é imortal, como pensa – começou Quíron – Está enganado.

- Mas...

- Nós achamos estranho quando a espada de Thalia o acertou e nada aconteceu - disse Dumbledore – A Profecia do Oráculo dizia que os Escolhidos, unidos, deveriam subjugá-lo. Então por que a espada não foi eficaz?

- Por que a Maldição de Urano ainda é válida! – terminou Quíron.

- Do que estão falando? É impossível... – tentou Cronos.

- Quando você derrotou seu pai, Urano – continuou o centauro – Ele o amaldiçoou, dizendo que você seria destruído por seu próprio filho. _Destruído_, entende? Não banido para o Tártaro como aconteceu...

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que a Maldição de Cronos ainda não se concretizou... Você não foi destruído por seu filho, não ainda...

- Mas – interveio Dumbledore – Não podemos nos esquecer de uma profecia muito mais recente, a Profecia com relação aos Oito... Ela diz que serão eles quem irá destruí-lo... Como pode ver, as duas Profecias se anulam.

- Isso é impossível – interrompeu Apolo – O meu oráculo nunca erra...

- Sabemos disso – continuou Quíron – é por isso que desconfiamos que algo estava errado.

- Você, Cronos – continuou Dubledore – deve ser destruído pelos Escolhidos unidos _e _por Zeus. Por isso nenhum dos golpes que lhe atingia estava surtindo qualquer efeito. Somente eles, unidos poderão ganhar essa guerra.

- E como é que duas pessoas matam alguém? – perguntou Cronos petulante.

- Ora – disse Quíron – Zeus não precisa destruí-lo _propriamente_. Basta que os Escolhidos usem uma arma dele...

Cronos entendeu onde queriam chegar. Olhou para as mãos de Percy e viu o Raio Mestre de Zeus nas mãos do garoto. Pela primeira vez, em milhares de anos, sentiu-se angustiado. Tudo aquilo fazia sentido.

Zeus entregara sua arma mais poderosa aos Oito, para garantir que a Maldição de Urano fosse satisfeita. E agora os Oito Escolhidos empunhariam o raio, para garantir que a Profecia do Oráculo fosse cumprida.

- Isso termina agora – concluiu Percy.

O garoto colocou as mãos sobre o Raio e deu-lhe todas as suas forças, concentrando-a nisso. Foi seguido por Harry. Pouco a pouco, um a um, todos os Escolhidos colocaram as mãos sobre a arma, transferindo-lhe suas energias. Por último, chegou a vez de Annabeth.

Ela olhou para Cronos. _Luke..._ Pensou ela. Ainda se lembrava da conversa que tivera com Luke há pouco tempo,ele ainda estava em algum lugar dentro de seu corpo... Ela sabia disso... Apenas precisava achar um jeito de ajudá-lo.

Bom, ela não podia simplesmente desistir de Luke. Querendo ou não, ela gostara dele no passado. _Gostara mesmo_ dele. Como poderia simplesmente destruí-lo agora? Estava receosa de encostar no raio... Como Cronos previra, bastava que um dos Escolhidos aderisse a sua causa que toda a Profecia estaria comprometida. Annabeth parecia dividida entre o passado e o presente. _Luke..._

- Annabeth... – chamou Percy.

A garota levantou os olhos e encarou o filho de Poseidon.

Lembro-se de tudo pelo que já haviam passado. Desde seu primeiro ano, quando passaram por tantas confusões para encontrar esse Raio, que agora seguravam. Tudo que fizeram no Mar de Monstros. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que choraram juntos, que conversaram. Lembrou-se de todas as vezes que riram, sem motivo algum, debaixo de uma árvore no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Todos esses momentos vieram para sua cabeça em um único _flashe._

E, num único _flashe_, ela soube que não era Luke quem ela queria. Ela queria Percy, agora e para sempre.

Num súbito impulso,puxou-o para mais perto de si e beijou-o ardentemente. Foi um beijo digno de um filme. Enquanto os Escolhidos tinham o Raio Mestre nas mãos, a chuva caia, os dois ficaram grudados um ao outro, por um segundo, mas que pareceu por toda a eternidade.

Suas bocas pareciam feitas uma para o outro. Percy não resistiu nem por um momento e aproveitou tudo. Annabeth sabia que havia feito a coisa certa. _Percy... _Pensou ela e compreendeu que não queria Luke. Tudo o que quisera, sempre estivera bem ali, ao seu lado. E agora ela o tinha. Somente para si.

Quando o beijo terminou, ela segurou o Raio com toda a sua força e para ele transferiu toda a sua energia. Já era hora de dar um fim a toda aquela bagunça.

- Há! – esbravejou Cronos ao ver todo aquele showzinho – Que lindo, os dois pombinhos apaixonados! Acho que vou ter que matá-los juntos então...

- Desista, Cronos – disse Harry – Acabou.

- Esse Raio será sua ruína – continuou Percy, erguendo o raio já carregado com a força dos Oito acima da cabeça.

- Esquecem-se de uma coisinha... Para que esse Raio me destrua, primeiro vocês tem que me _acertar_ com ele. E, bem, já testemunharam minha velocidade. Estou muito acima dos mortais...

Nesse momento, surgido do nada, Ares segurou com toda a sua força Cronos. Aparecera e segurara-o por trás, usando toda a força de seus braços, impedindo que o titã fugisse.

- Vão – disse o Deus da Guerra, enquanto Cronos tentava fugir.

- Ares? – todos estavam surpresos – Mas o quê? Como?

Zeus sorriu para si mesmo.

- Eu perdoei-o – disse o Deus dos Céus – Após enviá-lo para o Tártaro, percebi que Ares era um perfeito idiota, não posso negar. Mas não era um traidor. Sim, ele adora guerras e conflitos, mas não posso culpá-lo por isso, ele é o Deus da Guerra, afinal de contas. Mas ele não era um traidor, senti que algo estava errado...

"Fui até o Tártaro, encontrá-lo, antes de vir para cá. Lá, descobri que Ares nunca teve a intenção de trair ninguém... Voldemort pediu uma audiência com ele e ele, sem saber de anda, aceitou. O Lord das Trevas lançou Imperio nele e ordenou que fizesse tudo aquilo que fez. Transformou-o num fantoche de suas vontades".

- Deuses podem ser controlados por Imperio? – perguntou Harry confuso.

- Na maior parte dos casos, não. É preciso que o Deus já tenha um tipo de pré-disposição a fazer o que está sendo pedido pelo bruxo. Voldemort escolheu Ares para a tarefa de destruir o Olimpo, pois sabia que Ares seria fácil de controlar, visto que ele já queria e almejava qualquer tipo de guerra... Ele apenas era a presa mais fácil para um Imperio."

- E tudo aquilo que ele disse sobre ter traído porque quis.

- Mentiras. Ele estava enfeitiçado. Quando ele foi enviado para o Tártaro, todavia, o feitiço perdeu seus efeitos. Encontrei-o lá e ele me explicou tudo. Ares nunca foi um traidor, foi tudo um mal entendido...

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Haviam entendido tudo errado e se apressado em julgar um inocente...

- Expliquem tudo isso depois! Acabem loco com essa Guerra! – pediu Ares que segurava Cronos pelas costas. O titã usava toda a sua força para tentar se soltar, e parecia que estava quase obtendo sucesso – Não posso segurá-lo para sempre!

Percy assentiu com a cabeça.

- Cronos – disse ele – Acho que isso aqui é um _xeque-mate._

Mirou. Atirou.

O Raio-Mestre percorreu a noite com um silvo baixo. Todos estava em silêncio, apenas ouviu-se o barulho do Raio e a chuva caindo. Espalhava um pouco de luz pela trajetória que percorria.

- NÃÃÃO! – ouviu-se Cronos berrar, mas Ares segurava-o forte demais, impedindo que fugisse.

O Raio acertou-o no peio, no centro do coração. Num primeiro momento, ouviu-se um baque surdo. Num segundo momento, a noite, por um segundo, se transformou em dia. O Raio explodiu. Tudo foi iluminado.


	41. A Última Valsa

Capitulo 41 – A Última Valsa

O céu brilhou com o poder do Raio Mestre por apenas alguns segundos, mas logo ele voltou a sua luminosidade habitual. O que era claro se tornou escuro novamente. Não havia mais nada. Apenas o barulho de pingos de chuva batendo contra o chão se fazia ouvir. Nem mesmo a chuva estava tão forte quanto antes estivera.

Todos olharam para o céu, o lugar onde antes havia Cronos estava vazio. Ele havia sido desintegrado com o poder do golpe. Por fim, a profecia do oráculo – assim como a Maldição de Urano – se concretizaram. Sim, a maldição levou alguns milênios para acontecer, mas ninguém poderia acusar Urano de não cumprir sua palavra...

Percy tinha suas mãos ao redor da cintura de Annabeth. Juntos eles viam o começar de uma nova era. Uma era em que não haveria bruxos das trevas ou titãs. Uma era na qual os semideuses e os bruxos viveriam harmoniosamente.

- Acabou – disse Annabeth por fim.

Percy respondeu a essa afirmação com um caloroso beijo.

- Sim. Acabou. – completou ele quando soltou os lábios da filha de Atena.

- GRAÇAS AOS DEUSES! – gritou Rony estragando todo o momento e se jogando no chão. Em questão de um segundo, ele estava roncando. Todos deram risadas.

Os Comensais e monstros que ainda restavam no local olhavam abismados para o céu. Como se esperando que, a qualquer segundo, as cinzas de Cronos se reagrupassem e seu mestre retornasse para guiá-los até a vitória. Quando perceberam que isso não iria acontecer, se desesperaram. Os que podia, começaram a aparatar, os que não podiam começaram a correr.

- Capturem todos – disse Zeus friamente – Não aceitarei que nenhum deles escape.

E assim, todos os estudantes e campistas urraram em alegria, comemorando a vitória. Puseram-se a caçar os inimigos que ainda sobravam, ao lado dos Deuses claro. Mais ou menos nessa hora, o Ministério da Magia chegou à Hogwarts.

- Mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou Fudge irado, ao ver o estado no qual se encontrava o colégio – Exijo explicações! E exijo agora!

Quando viu Zeus e o resto do Olimpo ali, todavia, seus lábios tremeram.

- Z-Ze-Zeus... Eu... – ele gaguejava.

- Então, _Fudge – _começou o Líder do Olimpo com um tom sério, mas dando risada por dentro -, quando é que você ia me contar que outros bruxos além de você sabiam do segredo?

O Ministro da Magia se borrou – figuradamente, é claro. Todos que assistiram a cena deram altas gargalhadas, deixando o responsável pelo Ministério ainda mais sem graça.

Harry olhou para seu amigo dorminhoco no chão. _Dormir..._ Até que não era uma má idéia, ele nem era capaz de se lembrar da última vez que tivera uma boa noite de sono. Imperceptivelmente, suas pálpebras foram ficando pesadas. Ele tentou resistir, mas elas adquiriram um peso insustentável e ele não pode fazer nada. Caiu adormecido no chão.

Um a um, os Escolhidos terminaram por segui-lo. Não havia mais nada a ser feito. Haviam ganhado a Guerra. Agora só precisavam de uma boa noite de sono. A chuva finalmente parara.

Percy foi o último que ficou de pé. Viu todos os seus amigos dormindo no chão e deu uma risada. Até que era engraçado, quando se pensava direito. Olhou para o horizonte: o sol nascia resplandecente. Estava amanhecendo! Finalmente, deixou-se levar por seus instintos e caiu dormindo no chão, ao lado de todos os outros Escolhidos.

Harry abriu os olhos vagarosamente.

Piscou uma vez. Piscou duas. O mundo que via parecia somente um borrão de cores sem sentido. Ele tateou a mesa ao seu lado, buscando seus óculos. Quando por fim os encontrou e colocou a frente dos olhos, viu que estava na Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts.

O lugar estava apinhado de gente, tanto semideuses quanto bruxos. Todas as camas estavam ocupadas e muitos dos pacientes estavam deitados em colchões improvisados pelos corredores. Harry achou difícil de acreditar que houvesse tanta gente ali. Madame Pomfrey certamente estava tendo trabalho.

O sol atravessava as enormes janelas do cômodo, dando um ar natural a sala. Apesar de estarem todos feridos, Harry sentiu uma enorme paz interior em estar ali. A luz parecia tornar o lugar mais alegre.

Fez força para levantar-se. Primeiramente, seu pé falhou e ele caiu no cão, mas na segunda tentativa conseguiu manter-se de pé. Viu Madame Pomfrey tratando de Silenna, uma semideusa. Ela não parecia ter ferimentos muito graves.

- Com licença... – disse Harry.

Madame Pomfrey virou o rosto para ver que lhe chamava.

- Ah, até que enfim acordou! Três dias! Acho que isso foi um pouquinho de abuso de hospitalidade, não é?

Harry tentou compreender, sem sucesso, o significado daquelas palavras.

- Três dias... – ele repetiu. Por fim, entendeu – Eu estive dormindo por três dias?

A enfermeira concordou com a cabeça.

- Sem acordar para nada. Tive que lhe dar nutrientes através de magia! Imagine a situação!

- E onde estão todos os meus amigos? – perguntou Harry ainda chocado com a notícia.

- Ah, acordaram não faz muito tempo também. Os primeiros quiseram ficar e esperar todos se levantarem, mas eu não permiti. Já tem gente demais nessa Ala hospitalar! Gente demais pro meu gosto! Mandei todos embora! Além disso... Acho que Dumbledore e aquele centauro estavam procurando por eles... Vá saber... Não confio em quadrúpedes, se você me perguntasse. Mas não confio mesmo!

Harry deu risada. Sim, sem dúvida, Madame Pomfrey estava muito ocupada com o trabalho.

- E você está rindo do quê exatamente? Vamos, dê o fora daqui!

- Eu não preciso ser tratado e descansar? – brincou ele.

- Já tratei de você nos últimos três dias e temo que se descansar mais do que já descansou, você termine engordando! Anda logo! Chispa!

O garoto decidiu não arriscar a irritar ainda mais a enfermeira, e saiu da Ala hospitalar rapidamente. Atravessou os corredores até que, por fim, encontrou Gina. A garota, ao vê-lo, corou. Depois daquele incidente no Mundo Inferior, eles não haviam se falado mais do que o estritamente necessário. As coisas estavam estranhas entre eles...

- Oi, Gina – disse ele sem graça -, eu estava pens...

A garota saltou sobre ele e beijou-o como nunca havia feito na vida. O contato durou alguns segundos até que ela se afastou.

- Desculpe, não agüentava mais esperar – confessou a garota.

- Não tem problema – e então _ele_ a beijou.

Percy e Annabeth estavam caminhando pelo campo de Hogwarts, a beira do Lago Negro. Apreciando a luz do sol. Ao longe, podiam ver Hermione, Rony, Nico e Thalia que davam risada sob a sombra de uma árvore. Podiam ir alcançá-los, caso quisessem, mas não o queriam. Desejavam ficar sozinhos, isso é, um com a companhia do outro.

- Então, Percy, o que acha que vai acontecer à seguir? – perguntou Annabeth.

- Como assim? – perguntou ele, como sempre, lento no pensamento.

- O que vai acontecer sobre tudo isso? O que os Deuses vão fazer?

- Não sei dizer, as coisas ficaram estranhas. Ouvi dizer que os Deuses iniciaram um segundo Conselho essa manhã e estão nele até agora.

A garota mordeu seu lábio inferior. Olhou para o Castelo. Ele estava reconstruído a essa altura. Os bruxos ajudaram com magia, mas o Deuses reconstruíram a maior parte, com apenas alguns movimentos de braço. Ele não estava exatamente igual ao que era antes, é verdade, mas sua estrutura estava de pé. Todos os semideuses foram acolhidos pelas quatro casas, até que os Deuses decidissem o que fariam acerca de tudo isso. O Ministro da Magia, Cornelius Fudge, foi destituído de seu cargo pelo próprio Zeus e agora o Ministério tentava encontrar alguém para substituí-lo.

Annabeth estava com um peso no peito. Olhou mais uma vez para debaixo da árvore, onde Rony e Hermione se encontravam. Eles haviam se tornado amigos, nessas últimas semanas. Zeus não podia simplesmente proibir os dois mundos de se encontrarem e apagar a memória de todos, podia?

Sabia que podia. Ele era o Deus dos Deuses, afinal de contas. Se quisesse, ele poderia. Olhou para Percy. Pelo menos, acontecesse o que acontecesse, ela sempre o teria, por perto, e isso a acalmava. Ela deu risada sozinha.

- O que foi? – perguntou Percy.

- Nada não, acho que só estou contente – e riu sozinha novamente.

- Annabeth, você _me faz_ contente – e beijou-a novamente. Estavam fazendo muito isso desde que acordaram.

Rony dava gargalhadas debaixo da árvore em que se encontravam.

- Não acredito que ela disse isso! – exclamou ele.

- Pois é – continuou Thalia – As pessoas ficam um pouco sem noção naquele Acampamento, às vezes...

Hermione olhava sem piscar, não acreditou no que ouvia.

- Vocês me assustam, sabiam disso? – disse ela, o que apenas contribuiu para aumentar as risadas de Rony e fazer com que Thalia e Nico também rissem – É sério...

- E ainda nem cheguei na pior parte – continuou a filha de Zeus – Esperem até eu contar para vocês como Clarisse descobriu sobre toda essa armação...

Hermione interrompeu Thalia, cutucando fortemente em seu ombro.

- Ei, olhe lá, olhe lá – disse ela apontando para Annabeth e Percy.

- Os dois estão se pegando – concluiu Nico – Grandes coisas, eles só fizeram isso, desde que a Guerra acabou.

- Para dizer a verdade, eles começaram a fazer isso _antes _da Guerra acabar – notou Rony.

- Ah, eu meio que fico feliz por eles – admitiu Thalia – Eles se completam, eu sempre soube.

Nico ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Você sempre soube? Você não faz exatamente o tipo romântica...

- Ah, cale-se Di Angelo, ou eu o forçarei a fazer isso...

Hermione riu.

- Sabe – começou ela com um sorriso maroto – Bem que eu gostaria de ter alguém para compartilhar esse momento de agora, do _mesmo jeito_ que Annabeth e Percy estão fazendo...

- É verdade... – admitiu Rony, sem compreender para onde a conversa estava indo.

Nico e Thalia soltaram risadinhas abafadas. Até eles já haviam entendido o que Hermione queria com aquela frase.

- Sabe... – a garota tentou deixar mais óbvio – Talvez alguma pessoa ruiva... Os Deuses sabem como tenho um fraco por ruivos...

- É... – concordou Rony.

Agora os semideuses não puderam conter a risada e gargalharam abertamente. Rony ficou sem entender o que se passava. Céus, como alguém podia ser tão burro?

- Ah, Rony – falou Hermione sem graça – Seu tonto! Me beija logo!

O garoto, quando entendeu tudo, corou e – de bom grado, diga-se de passagem – fez o que lhe foi sugerido. Nico e Thalia ficaram sem graça vendo aquela cena, não queriam encarar os dois namorados naquele momento tão intimo, então simplesmente desviaram o olhar.

Infelizmente, o olhar dos dois se encontrou.

- Você quer... – tentou Nico.

- Oh, claro que não Di Angelo! – declarou Thalia, já cortando o mau pela raiz – E além do mais, não poderia sou uma caçadora!

- Ah, tenho certeza de que Artemis não se incomodaria com uns pegas...

- "Uns pegas"? Isso lá é vocabulário para usar comigo? – explodiu ela.

- Isso é um não? – perguntou ele.

Thalia suspirou e revirou os olhos.

- É claro que não – e beijou-o também, apenas uma vez.

- Mandou chamar? – perguntou Harry colocando a cabeça para dentro da sala de Dumbledore.

- Oh, Harry, sim – alegou Dumbledore – Por favor, entre, entre...

Ele fez como era pedido, sendo seguido por Gina. Viram que eram os últimos a chegarem, todos os outros seis Escolhidos já estavam sentados em cadeiras, de frente para a mesa do diretor. Na sala, além deles, também estava Quíron.

Harry e Gina se acomodaram.

- Professor – antes que o diretor começasse a falar, tinha algo que vinha incomodando Harry – Naquela noite, durante a luta... Eu me lembro de ter visto Thalia usar magia. Como isso é possível?

Não somente Dumbledore, mas Quíron também, olhou para a filha de Zeus com uma cara de espanto.

- Magia você diz? – perguntou ele.

- Sim.

Thalia concordou com a cabeça.

- De fato – disse ela.

- Bem – explicou Dumbledore – Não estou muito surpreso, eu já suspeitava que algo assim era possível, apenas duvidava que fosse verdade...

- Do que está falando? – indagou Quíron.

- Bem, os bruxos, como sabemos, são frutos de um engano dos Deuses. A magia deles se espalhou pela terra, contaminando os mortais. Assim, é natural que a magia deles passe para seus filhos também.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quero dizer que, se Thalia lançou magia naquela noite, é provável que todos os semideuses tenham um pouco de magia dentro de si...

- Isso quer dizer que podemos fazer magia como bruxos? – perguntou Nico esperançoso.

- Não seja absurdo! É claro que não! Isso quer dizer que vocês podem fazer _alguma _magia... Algumas coisas básicas, entende? Nossa raça teve milênios para aprimorar a arte da magia. Por isso somos tão bons nisso, nós _desenvolvemos_ a magia que os Deuses nos deram. Vocês até podem ter magia bruta aí dentro de vocês, mas sem treino, nunca servirá para nada. E, mesmo com muito treino, dificilmente chegaram ao nível de um bruxo de verdade...

- Ah... – foi tudo que Nico conseguiu dizer.

- Mas não é isso que queremos discutir, não é mesmo? – interrompeu Quíron.

- E o que estamos aqui para discutir o quê? – perguntou Hermione.

- O futuro de vocês – disse Dumbledore.

- Como assim?

- Vamos fazer uma comoção... – e então, Quíron e Dumbledore explicaram toda a situação...

Zeus estava ficando realmente irritado. _Por quê? _Ele se perguntava, _por quê? _Será que eles não podiam fazer uma única reunião de Deuses que não terminasse em briga?

- Iupiii! – declarou Afrodite – Vencemos, vencemos!

- Na verdade, você não venceu – cortou Hera friamente – _Nós _vencemos. Você não. Você não fez nada além de ficar parada!

- É mentira! INTRIGAS!

- Hã?

- Eu ajudei vocês... – disse a Deusa da Beleza.

- É mesmo? E posso saber como?

- Eu dei apoio moral...

- Você não fez nada!

- CALEM-SE! Pelos céus! – gritou Zeus – Não estamos aqui para discutir isso e sim para discutir o futuro dos bruxos: eles devem ser extintos, é o que vos digo.

- Mas eles ajudaram a salvar o mundo! – interveio Atena.

- Eles ajudaram a salvar o mundo da ameaça que eles mesmos criaram... Se não fosse por Voldemort.

- Isso não é justo – defendeu Poseidon – Você ouviu Quíron falando... Cronos confessou que foi tudo uma armação dele desde o começo. A culpa é dele e de ninguém mais.

- Por que estão defendendo-os? – perguntou Zeus – Vocês mesmos viram do que eles são capazes? Foi por muito pouco, _muito_ pouco que não se vai tudo pelos ares!

- O que você quer dizer com "tudo" – perguntou Apolo.

- Quero dizer, _tudo_. O Mundo Bruxo, o Mundo Grego, o Mundo Humano. Tudo. Foi por um triz que Cronos e Voldemort não acabaram com a vida da forma que a conhecemos e vocês me pedem para deixar os Bruxos como estão?

- Mas a culpa não é deles! – falaram todos os Deuses juntos.

- Para ser bem sincera – interveio Artemis – Duas bruxas, juntas de Thalia, foram quem me salvaram. Eu sou grata a elas. E até prometi dar um _role_ pela cidade com elas.

Todos encararam-na chocados. Esperavam ouvir tudo, menos "dar um role"...

- É o quê? – perguntou Deméter.

- Fazer compras! – esclareceu Artemis – É fazer compras.

- Oh, céus – disse Deméter – No meu tempo, chamávamos fazer compras de "fazer compras". Era mais simples, garanto-lhes que não tinha confusão alguma...

- No _seu _tempo? – brincou Ares – E quando foi isso?

- Cale-se, possuído por um Imperio. Sinceramente, esperava mais de você, Ares. Tomado por um feitiçozinho bruxo... Humpf, você me enoja.

- Como é que é? – ele começou a arregaçar as mangas, o que quase nunca era um bom sinal.

- Gente, gente – pediu Atena – Dá pra focar no problema? Lembram-se? O futuro dos bruxos?

- Ah, sim, já ia me esquecendo... – disse Ares, tratando de abaixar suas mangas – Pois bem, falemos sobre os bruxos...

- Falemos sobre a _destruição _dos bruxos – esclareceu Zeus – Eu proponho um raio. É simples, é prático e é rápido.

- Mas o quê? – interveio Poseidon – Você já decidiu sozinho que vai eliminá-los?

- No final, a minha opinião é a que mais conta mesmo...

- Zeus, poupe-me – disse Artemis – Eu voto para a permanência dos bruxos.

- Eu também.

- Igualmente...

E um a um, os Deuses votaram a favor dos bruxos. Agora, depois que aquela espécie já havia mostrado seu valor, não tinha como ser contra eles.

- Mas e se eles criarem outra Guerra?

- Com o quê? – disse Deméter, rabugenta como sempre – Nosso maior inimigo se foi, o maior inimigo _deles_ se foi. E todos os outros inimigos menos importantes também se foram. Até onde eu vejo, devíamos estar fazendo uma Festa da Colheita para festejar, não um conselho...

- Ela tem razão – disse Afrodite.

- Sobre a Festa da Colheita?

- É claro que não, nem sequer sei o que é isso! Estou falando dos inimigos... Todos eles foram destruídos, como criariam uma nova Guerra?

- Certo, podemos não ter nenhum inimigo agora, mas e daqui a milhares de anos? – provocou Zeus – Quem me garante que não nascerá outro bruxo das trevas que queira destruir o Olimpo?

- Mas sempre tem _alguém_ querendo destruir o Olimpo – disse Hermes – Francamente, estou acostumado a isso...

- É verdade... – concordou Hefesto.

- Só podem estar de brincadeira comigo – disse Zeus – Querem mesmo deixá-los vivos?

Todos concordaram.

- Então que assim seja – anunciou ele – Quando o tiro sair pela culatra, pelo menos poderei dizer que "eu avisei"... Então vamos apagar a memória de todos eles.

- O quê? Mas por quê? – perguntou Atena.

- Como assim "por que"? Não podemos deixar as coisas como estão, um não pode saber do outro!

- Mas se eles já sabem, qual o problema em deixar as coisas como estão?

- Já estamos arriscando em deixá-los vivos... Vocês ainda querem piorar ainda mais a situação? Vocês perderam totalmente o juízo?

- Está me chamado de burra? – perguntou Afrodite, achando que a pergunta era dirigida para ela. Ela _detestava _quando chamavam-na de burra.

- Hã? É claro que não – corrigiu Zeus – Mas me dêem um bom motivo para deixar todos com suas memórias?

- Você não viu? – disse Atena – Nesses três dias que se passaram, eles fizeram amizades. Eles já estão começando a se acostumar um com a presença do outro, não podemos simplesmente privá-los disso.

Zeus pareceu refletir por um momento.

- Ah, minha decisão é inexorável. E ponto. Mas, considerando as atuais circunstâncias...

E a discussão prosseguiu por mais algumas horas.

Quando os Deuses saíram da sala de Conselho – que na verdade era o Salão Comunal de Hogwarts, pois não estavam no Olimpo –, não esperavam encontrar aquela enorme comoção a sua porta.

Todos os semideuses e bruxos estavam ali reunidos. Seus rostos radiavam em sorriso, apesar de que o que faziam era um protesto. Carregavam cartazes onde podia-se ler frases como: "UNIÃO ENTRE BRUXOS E SEMIDEUSES!", "ABAIXO A TIRANIA DIVINA" ou, até mesmo, "EXIJIMOS UM INTERCÂMBIO ESTUDANTIL ENTRE OS DOIS MUNDOS". Enfim, tem doido para tudo.

- Mas o que significa tudo isso? – disse Zeus embasbacado.

- Acho que os estudantes não vão aceitar que vocês simplesmente lhes roube a memória – disse Dumbledore, aproximando-se de Zeus, seguido por Quíron.

- Com todo o respeito, senhor – disse o centauro – Eu sugiro deixar as coisas como estão.

- Pois saibam todos vocês – disse Zeus em um tom de voz tão alto que todos escutaram e se silenciaram – Saiba vocês que tudo o que vocês fizerem é inútil! – muitas vaias tomaram conta do local, mas Zeus os acalmou com as mãos – É inútil porque já decidimos que vocês podem manter suas memórias!

E então, os Deuses todos abriram sorrisos marotos para os campistas e estudantes, como se dissessem: "pegamos vocês...". Toda Hogwarts explodiu em alegria. Eles poderiam manter os dois mundos colididos! Eles conseguiram!

- Sabem – disse Quíron – Acho que isso tudo merece uma festa de comemoração...

- Eu não podia concordar mais, meu caro Quíron – disse Dumbledore.

- Isso quer dizer que vai rolar a Festa da Colheita? – perguntou Deméter.

- Afinal de contas, o que diabos é uma festa da colheita? – perguntou Hera, já ficando estressada com aquilo tudo – Alguém me conte, do contrário, não conseguirei dormir!

- Eu estava pensando numa festa normal... – disse Quíron.

- Ótimo – concordou Zeus – Conto com vocês para arrumar tudo para essa noite então. Agora, se nos derem licença, gostaríamos de conversar com os Escolhidos...

Os Deuses voltaram para o Salão Principal de Hogwarts, mas dessa vez, acompanhados pelos Oito. Os Deuses sentaram em seus tronos improvisados – que na verdade, eram as cadeiras da mesa dos professores, apenas um pouco maior que a dos estudantes – e olharam para aqueles adolescentes no centro do salão.

Zeus foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

- Gostaria de agradecer a cada um de vocês – disse sinceramente – Sem vocês, todos nós estaríamos condenados...

- Mas – interveio Atena – Por mais grata que eu esteja por você, Perseu, eu não pude deixar de notar tudo o que você fez com minha filha o dia todo...

- Vai lá, filhão! – explodiu Poseidon, levantando-se de sua cadeira. Mas Atena o fulminou com um olhar e ele sentou-se novamente.

- E você não aprova? – perguntou Percy.

- Nem um pouco.

- Mas, mamãe...

- Não, Annabeth. Primeiro me escute: eu não aprovo, é verdade. Mas, devido as circunstâncias... Todos nós, Deuses, resolvemos conceder a cada um de vocês um desejo, como forma de agradecimento. E eu acho que já sei o que vocês dois vão pedir... – finalizou ela, olhando para Percy e Annabeth.

Percy sorriu e, sem hesitar, disse:

- Eu peço sua permissão para namorar sua filha.

- E eu peço sua permissão para namorar Percy.

- E eu concedo-lhes essas permissões – disse a Deusa com um sorriso maroto – Mas juízo vocês dois... Principalmente você,_ Percy_. Lembre-se eu estou de olho... Sempre estou de olho...

- Podemos pedir qualquer coisa? – perguntou Thalia.

- Qualquer coisa – concordou Artemis.

- Nesse caso... Eu quero namorar Nico, sem deixar de ser uma caçadora.

Artemis quase se engasgou com a própria saliva quando ouviu isso. Ela podia esperar tudo de Thalia, menos isso...

- O que posso dizer? – falou Nico – Sou irresistível.

- Nico – cortou Thalia –Não faça com que eu me arrependa de meu pedido...

- Nossa! – estourou Afrodite – Como estamos românticos hoje! Sim, sim, sim, sem dúvida, eu gosto de todo esse romance! Formando Alianças!

Aquela palavra, lembro Annabeth de uma coisa.

- Mãe, agora que a Guerra acabou o que faremos com a Aliança que formamos a Worlds Crash?

- Bom –disse Atena – Se vocês se lembram, a função da Worlds Crash era garantir que os dois mundos continuassem coexistindo e _unidos_ e me parece que já conseguimos isso, não é mesmo? Não vejo mais motivos para mantermos essa Aliança...

- Que Aliança é essa que eu não estou sabendo? – perguntou Zeus curioso.

- Nada –dissera todos rapidamente e, em seguida, se lançaram olhares de cumplicidade.

- A Aliança está desfeita no momento – disse Atena – Mas, quem sabe? Talvez num futuro próximo, ela seja necessária novamente... A qualquer momento, a Worlds Crash pode estar de volta...

- Esperemos que não – disse Percy – Isso significará que um dos Mundos está ameaçado...

- De qualquer forma – cortou Hera – Essa conversa está muito sombria para um tempo de comemoração e ainda temos mais desejos a realizar. Vamos logo com isso, sim? Rony, Hermione, o que vocês querem?

Os dois se entreolharam.

- Queremos que vocês prometam que _nunca_, não importa o que aconteça irão sequer cogitar em destruir um dos mundos novamente. E que para sempre irão deixá-los unidos, como estão hoje.

Zeus engoliu em seco.

- Certo, nos prometemos. Por mais que eu ache que isso é uma falta de sensatez enorme, nunca iremos separar os dois mundos novamente...

- Nico, filho? – perguntou Hades – O que você quer?

- Nada – admitiu ele.

- Nada? – perguntaram todos – Nadinha?

- É. Já consegui tudo o que eu queria nos últimos dias. Arranjei amigos e vocês acabaram de prometer que nunca irão nos separar – disse ele sem graça – Arranjei até uma namorada – e deu uma piscadela para Thalia, que corou. Não era do feitio dela corar – Não quero nada.

- Tem certeza? – perguntou Hades decepcionado.

- Absoluta.

- Se é assim... Gina?

- Hm, é difícil dizer algo que eu queria assim, sem pensar antes... Acho que concordo com o Nico, já tenho tudo o que poderia querer bem aqui.

- Se é o seu desejo... – falou Zeus – Harry?

O garoto estava em silêncio desde que entrara na sala. Ele tinha algo que queria pedir, mas temia que não pudesse pedir _isso_. Seria abusar da boa vontade divina, certo? Renascer os mortos, como Hades falara, não é algo tão freqüente assim. Ainda mais dois deles...

- Peça, Harry – disse Hades, lendo os pensamentos do garoto – Zeus não poderá recusar, se você o fizer agora.

- Recusar o quê? – perguntou Zeus curioso – Vamos lá! Não se acanhe! O que você quer?

- Não – Harry tomou uma decisão – Não vou pedir para trazerem os meus pais de volta...

- Mas, Harry – tentou Gina -, por quê?

- Como Hades mesmo falou durante a Guerra: os mortos não são brinquedos. Por mais que eu queira, não vou trazê-los de volta. Além disso, eles estão nos campos Elísios, eu mesmo estive lá e o lugar é ótimo! Não vou arrastá-los da perfeição dos Elísios para a confusão do Mundo dos Vivos... Seria muito egoísmo de minha parte. Deixe-os como estão. Além disso, como vocês acabaram de dizer, já tenho tudo que poderia querer.

Hades e Zeus sorriram juntos. Pelo menos, esse mortal tinha uma noção do que é certo e o que é errado. Os bruxos não eram tão maus assim.

- Bom, assim sendo – terminou Zeus –, eu acho que já atendemos todos os pedidos, certo?

Todos assentiram.

Naquela noite, ninguém desgostou da festa. Dumbledore e Quíron aliaram seus poderes aos Deuses e fizeram, no Salão Principal, uma festança inesquecível. Do teto do Salão, pendiam velas que iluminavam todo o local. Em um dos cantos, colocaram uma enorme mesa, que servia comidas dos mais variados tipos, para todos os gostos. E, espalhadas próxima dessa mesa, havia várias mesas circulares, caso as pessoas quisessem se sentar para comer.

Apolo, Deus da Música, havia decidido agraciar a todos com música ao vivo. Ele formara uma banda com algumas criaturas gregas e, no lugar onde deveria estar a mesa dos professores, encontrava-se ele. Até mesmo Dumbledore, idoso como era, dançava alegremente ao lado de McGonagall.

Mas cedo naquele dia, haviam feito um funeral decente para todos aqueles que morreram durante a Guerra – como o professor Slughorn, Travis, dentre muitos outros. De forma que agora, todos estavam sentindo vontade de trocar os ares de tristeza por um de alegria, e festejavam como se não houvesse amanhã.

- Thalia – disse Nico lhe oferecendo a mão -, me concede essa dança?

Thalia deu risada.

- Ah, Nico... Quando você pede dessa forma, quase me convence de que é um legitimo cavalheiro. _Quase..._

- Isso é um sim?

- É claro que sim!

E os dois foram correndo até a pista de dança o mais rápido que podiam.

- Você também quer dançar – perguntou Rony à Hermione.

-Ah, só se você realmente quiser... Sabe que eu não sou boa com essas coisas...

- Ótimo – disse Rony – Porque eu também não sou.

Harry, por algum motivo que não compreendeu, deu risada da cena quando a viu.

- E você, Gina?

- Ah, Harry... – disse ela – EU AMO DANÇAR!

E puxou ele pela gravata até a pista de dança. Não que ele não quisesse, é claro.

- E então, Percy? – perguntou Annabeth – Não vai me convidar para dançar?

- Annabeth... – disse ele sem graça – Você sabe que eu não gosto de festas... Muito menos de danças...

Ele ficou vendo os olhos de Annabeth.

- Mas... – ele continuou falando, agora abrindo um largo sorriso – Você também sabe que por você, eu faria qualquer coisa.

A filha de Atena deu risada.

- Vamos...

Todos estavam se divertindo.

Os semideuses e campistas dançavam. A grande maioria deles já havia formado pares, sem levar em consideração se eram suas raças. Até mesmo os Deuses misturaram-se à festa e pareciam estar gostando de toda aquela bagunça. Na realidade, mais do que ninguém, eles agitavam a multidão inteira.

Afrodite começou dançando com Ares, o que levou Hefesto à loucura, criando o primeiro tumulto da festa. A confusão foi tão grande que Zeus teve que agir como mediador para separá-los, mas os campistas e estudantes ficavam gritando absurdos, e colocando lenha na fogueira.

Impedida de dançar por ordem de Zeus, Afrodite tomou uma decisão diferente. Reuniu tantas meninas quanto podia em um canto da festa e começou a lhes dar dicas de beleza e de como conquistar o coração masculino.

Apolo, vendo o que se passava, reuniu os meninos em um canto e ensinou-os a como resistir aos truques de Afrodite e a como pegar mais garotas em uma única festa. Depois disso, começou-se uma espécie de concurso na festa. Afrodite contava quantas de suas meninas conseguiam fazer algum rapaz se apaixonar por elas, enquanto Apolo contava quantos garotos conseguiam resistir a esses impulsos e somente ficavam com a garota, dispensando-a em seguida.

Para a infelicidade de todos, Zeus proibira Dionísio de dar vinho para quem fosse menor de idade. O que basicamente significava que somente os professores e Quíron o tomariam...

Então, Annabeth pareceu se lembrar de um pequeno detalhe da Profecia que até hoje, era um mistério. A garota puxou Gina e Hermione com ela e as três foram falar com a Deusa da Sabedoria. Encontraram-na sentada numa mesa, ao lado de Apolo, Poseidon, Deméter e Artemis.

- Ah – chegaram a tempo de ouvir a Deusa da Agricultura confessar – Não é bem uma Festa da Colheita, mas está boazinha também...

- Com licença, mãe – pediu Annabeth.

- Olá, filha – Atena abriu um largo sorriso – Gostando da festa?

- Muito, mas eu tenho um dúvida...

Atena franziu o cenho.

- O que seria?

- A Profecia do Oráculo estava errada...

Apolo sentou-se direito na mesa, prestando toda a atenção em cada palavra que lhe era dita.

- O meu Oráculo nunca está errado – respondeu o Deus do Sol – É impossível.

- O que você quer dizer, Annabeth? – perguntou Artemis.

- Bem... O Oráculo disse, em sua Profecia, que uma sábia iria guiar o caminho... Por esse motivo, Quíron achou que somente eu ou Hermione éramos uma das escolhidas. Terminou que ambas e éramos e guiamos igualmente o caminho... Ou seja, houveram _duas_ sábias e não somente uma. A Profecia estava errada...

Atena trocou um olhar de cúmplice com Apolo. O Deus, por sua vez, recostou-se na cadeira, mais calmo, esticou os braços e colocou-os atrás da cabeça.

- Como eu disse – começou ele, aparentemente tentando conter uma risadinha – O Oráculo _nunca _erra...

- A Profecia estava certa, Annabeth... – tentou Poseidon.

- Pense um pouco... – tentou Artemis.

- Do que é que vocês estão falando? – explodiu Gina de uma vez – A Profecia dizia claramente: ou Hermione, ou Annabeth. Não poderia ser as duas!

Agora Apolo não agüentou mais e riu.

- É que a Profecia não fazia referência a nenhuma das duas – explicou Atena – Na verdade a sábia era outra pessoa... Era você, Gina.

Não somente Gina, mas Hermione e Annabeth também, quase se engasgou com a própria saliva.

- Agora eu sei que o Oráculo errou – falou Gina – Eu? A sábia que guiou o caminho?

- Faz muito sentido, sim... – interveio Poseidon e Deméter a apoiou.

- Pensem bem – tentou Atena – No começo da aventura de vocês, somente Gina e Rony podiam aparatar, lembram-se? Nessa parte, é lógico que foi ela quem guiou. Mas não é nisso que eu quero chegar... Lembram-se de quando vocês estavam em Hogwarts, naquela tempestade de raios, logo após recuperar a memória que Fudge lhes roubara? Vocês queriam um jeito de ir para o Olimpo e bem... Quem foi que sugeriu a aparatação pela lareira de Dumbledore? Gina! Quando vocês precisavam de dinheiro para pagar o Caronte e irem ao Mundo Inferior: quem é que se lembrou do dinheiro bruxo? Quem criou o plano para invadir Azkaban? E, mais recentemente ainda, quem foi que entendeu a charada de Voldemort, sobre onde ele escondera Artemis? Gina, Gina, Gina.

"Ela esteve presente e deu idéias fundamentais para o sucesso da missão de vocês. Assim, nada mais natural que ela seja a sábia da Profecia. Sinto muito, garotas, mas Quíron errou em supor que seria uma de vocês duas..."

Annabeth e Hermione puseram-se a pensar por alguns segundos, tentando se lembrar de todos os eventos que Atena falara. Sim, Gina havia definitivamente colaborado de forma imprescindível em todos eles. Ela era a sábia...

- Ah... – foi tudo o que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

- Não fiquem tristes – disse Artemis – Eu ainda vou levar vocês três, mais Thalia, para fazerem compras comigo! Sábias ou não!

Aquilo pareceu animar as duas garotas. Afinal de contas, a missão tinha sido bem sucedida. Eles ganharam de Cronos e salvaram não somente um mundo, mais dois. Que diferença fazia saber quem havia sido a sábia proposta pelo Oráculo? Exatamente, nenhuma... Sorriram pela lembrança de Artemis. Sem dúvida, esperariam por esse _rolé_ ansiosamente.

As três deixaram disso e voltaram para a pista de dança.

- Sabe – disse Poseidon, olhando Annabeth ir embora – Fico feliz que tudo tenha dado certo entre nossos filhos...

- É... – admitiu Atena.

- Agora, eu queria que tudo desse certo entre nós dois...

Não somente Atena, mas todos os Deuses na mesa, olharam para Poseidon com cara de incrédulos.

- Poseindon – disse Apolo em um tom brincalhão -, seu garanhão!

Atena parecia estar sem graça. Poseidon ergueu-se da mesa e estendeu a mão para a Deusa da Sabedoria.

- Me concede esta dança?

- Ah... – Ninguém nunca vira Atena tão sem graça assim – Nem estão tocando música lenta...

- Nada que eu não possa resolver – disse Apolo erguendo-se e indo trocar umas palavrinhas com a banda.

Atena olhou para a mão de Poseidon. Sim, por de trás de todo aquele fingimento que ela tinha com Poseindon, ela definitivamente tinha sentimentos ocultos pelo Deusa da Água. Só não sabia se gostaria ou não que esses sentimentos _continuassem_ ocultos. Poseindon esperava sua resposta.

Ela suspirou.

- É claro que lhe concedo esta dança. – disse ela segurando a mão dele e levantando-se.

- Afrodite vai _amar_ saber disso – sussurrou Artemis.

- Não tenha dúvidas disso... – concordou Deméter com um sorrisinho.

E como prometido por Apolo, uma música lenta começou a tocar ao fundo, permitido a todos os namorados – ou não – dançarem bem juntos.

Quíron e Dumbledore estavam sentados em uma mesa, próximos a mesa dos Deuses, acompanhados de Minerva McGonagall e Severo Snape. Eles olhavam os seus alunos dançando lentamente na pista de dança.

- Pelos Deuses – disse Snape carrancudo como de costume – Eles _realmente_ precisam de aulas de dança...

Minerva lhe deu um tapinha leve no ombro.

- Não seja um estraga-prazeres, Severo...

- Pelos céus! – explodiu Quíron – Aqueles dois ali são Atena e Poseidon? Não creio...

Dumbledore deu risada.

- Sabe, eu sei que o momento é de comemoração – disse o diretor – Ainda assim, estou triste.

- Por quê? – perguntou Quíron.

- Olhe para nossos alunos: interagindo. Eles estão se dando bem, é verdade. É uma pena que logo eles iram se separar...

- Zeus disse que não tomará a memória deles... – tentou o centauro.

- Sim, mas eles ficaram separados por um Oceano Atlântico de distância. Depois dessa noite, raramente se verão novamente...

Todos na mesa ficaram em silêncio, pois sabiam da verdade contida naquelas palavras.

- Não existe nada que possamos fazer? – perguntou Quíron.

Dumbledore sorriu marotamente.

- Fico feliz que tenha perguntado. Eu tenho um plano...


	42. Epílogo

Epílogo

_Três meses após a Grande Guerra..._

Silena caminhava pelos campos de Hogwarts como se estivesse a passeio. E bem, de fato, estava. Era isso ou ter aulas com McGonagall, e os Deuses saberiam como é chata aquela aula. Assim sendo, ela preferia simplesmente andar por aí. Alguns dias, tinha até mesmo a sorte de encontrar Charles Beckendorf – também gazeando aulas – e os dois podiam ficar juntos.

O que não era o caso de hoje, logicamente. Quíron a havia incumbido de uma missão – se é que se pode chamar _isso _de missão... Ela tinha que encontrar os ex-Escolhidos e avisar-lhes que o centauro queria falar com eles, assim como Dumbledore. Agora que ela pensava no assunto, era tão estranho ter _dois_ diretores, um do colégio e um do Acampamento. Definitivamente, ainda não se acostumara com a idéia.

Encontrou Harry, Rony e Hermione tendo aulas com Snape. Pediu licença aos professores e tirou-os da sala de aula. Rony, mais do que ninguém, parecia aliviado de estar perdendo a aula de Severo.

- Fale rápido – instruiu Hermione – Estamos perdendo aula!

Rony olhou com cada de "você não existe, Hermione. Não é real..."

- É exatamente por isso que você deve falar tão pausadamente quanto puder, Silena – instruiu o ruivo – Leve o tempo que quiser.

- Ah, não vou me demorar – admitiu a filha de Afrodite com um sorriso meigo – Só vim avisar que Quíron quer falar com vocês, sim?

- Agora? – perguntou Harry.

- Sim...

E ela saiu. _Agora sim_, ela iria andar pelos campos de Hogwarts sem um rumo, somente para perder as aulas de Minerva. Hermione deu um tapa de leve na cabeça de Rony.

- Ai! Por que isso?

- Pensa que eu não vi o jeito que você olhou para aquela filha de Afrodite?

- Mas _eu olhei normal..._

- Normal como, Rony? Eu vi tudo, não tente me enganar... – disse a garota fazendo biquinho.

- Sabe, Hermione. Nem todas as filhas de Afrodite estão tentando me roubar de você, sabe... – _por mais que isso pudesse ser divertido. _Pensou ele. Mas só pensou.

- Ah, então você de admite que tem _algumas_ filhas de Afrodite tentando te roubar, não é? Eu sempre soube! Ser filha daquela Deusa não podia terminar em coisa boa...

Rony suspirou. Hermione podia ser bem ciumenta as vezes.

- Não que eu queira interromper – disse Harry – Mas acho melhor irmos encontrar Quíron... Se ele está chamando agora, deve ser urgente.

Os três saíram caminhando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. O colégio estava com bem mais gente – e bem mais alegre, diga-se de passagem – desde que os campistas haviam se juntado aos bruxos. Tudo idéia de Dumbledore, é claro.

O diretor havia interligado Hogwarts e o Acampamento Meio-Sangue com lareiras, para que se pusesse usar pó de flu. Assim, os estudantes e campistas poderiam se locomover livremente de uma escola para a outra. Não obstante, as lareiras de Hogwarts _apenas _levavam ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue, e as do Acampamento, por sua vez, _somente_ levavam a Hogwarts. Isso impedia que os alunos terminassem fugindo e indo parar em outros lugares...

E qual a vantagem dessa conexão? Dumbledore pensou em tudo. Como Thalia descobrira no final da Grande Guerra – e confirmara as suspeitas do diretor – os semideuses possuíam um pouco de magia dentro de si. Essa magia, bruta, precisava ser treinada e modelada, para que pudesse se desenvolver. É lógico, nunca chegaria ao nível dos bruxos, visto que eles tiveram milhares de anos para aprimorar essa prática, mas os semideuses conseguiam aprender várias magias e usá-las num nível bastante aceitável.

Além disso, como eles corriam constantemente o perigo de serem atacados por monstros, quem ousaria dizer que a magia era inútil? Qualquer tipo de poder, forte ou fraco, poderia fazer a diferença entre a vida e a morte numa luta. Assim, os semideuses agora tinham aulas básicas sobre magia em Hogwarts, com todos os professores.

Eles, de certa forma, seguiam o horário normal de todo bruxo, com todas as matérias, os professores apenas pegavam um pouco mais leve com eles. Os bruxos por outro lado, haviam descoberto durante a Guerra que somente magia não era suficiente. Eles tinham que ter força, agilidade, destreza.

Agora que sabiam da existência de monstros – que não usam feitiços, mas ataques brutos – eles precisam aprender a se defender contra isso também. Um feitiço seria inútil, caso você tivesse uma dracaenae apertando-lhe o corpo e impedindo-o de mover os braços. Assim, agora, era natural que os bruxos tivessem aulas práticas com os semideuses, no Acampamento Meio-Sangue. Além de aulas práticas, também tinham um pouco de teoria sobre a Mitologia Grega, para que soubessem o que estavam enfrentando exatamente.

Igualmente, também nunca ficariam tão fortes ou tão velozes quanto um semideus – pois estes tinham o sangue dos Deuses. A força e velocidade deles eram sobre-humanas. Mas ainda assim, os bruxos podiam melhorar bastante o seu físico no Acampamento. Não é preciso dizer que Hermione não gostou nada dessas novas aulas.

Os três chegaram até a Sala das Lareiras – recentemente instalada, como sugere o nome, era um sala com apenas lareiras. Em frente a essas lareiras, havia janelas que permitiam que a luz do dia entrasse e mostrava a todos a beleza da Inglaterra.

A sala tinha um fluxo constante de pessoas, a todo momento haviam pessoas entrando e saindo dessas lareiras. Em vários aspectos, esse fluxo se parecia com o Ministério. Rony foi o primeiro, pegou um pouco de pó de flu e falou

- Acampamento Meio-Sangue, Long Island – e desapareceu no meio de chamas verdes.

Hermione e Harry o seguiram.

A luz do sol bateu fortemente nos olhos dos três quando chegaram ao Acampamento.

Por mais irônico que isso seja, a "Sala das Lareiras" dos semideuses ficava na floresta, perto dos chalés. Quíron mandou que abrissem buracos nas maiores árvores que havia e agora todos a utilizavam como lareiras.

- Oi, Connor – cumprimentou Harry – Beleza?

- Não – respondeu ele carrancudo – Tenho aula com o Snape agora. Falando sério, _como_ vocês agüentaram isso por _seis_ anos? Eu estou a três meses e acho que vou pirar!

- Ah – Hermione tentou animá-lo – Ele melhora com o tempo. Está apenas tentando assustar os alunos novos.

Connor olhou para Rony que acenava negativamente com a cabeça. Em outras palavras, não, não ia melhorar nada. Snape era Snape, afinal de contas.

- De qualquer forma, desejem-me boa sorte. Se eu não conseguir fazer aquela bendita poção _de novo_, ele vai me mandar ficar e lavar os caldeirões da turma toda.

- Faremos uma oferenda aos Deuses por você – disse Harry, antes que o garoto sumisse nas chamas verdes da lareira. Quando o garoto desapareceu – Para quem faremos uma oferenda? Quem é que vai ajudar com poções?

- Hm – Hermione estava pensativa – Podemos tentar Hécate... Ela é a Deusa da Magia...

- Ou podemos ir falar com Quíron – lembrou Rony – O que acham?

- Também é uma boa idéia... – complementou a garota.

Assim, os três começaram a atravessar o Acampamento. Cumprimentavam as pessoas que já tinham tido tempo de conhecer e apenas acenavam para aquelas que não conheciam. Clarisse disse-lhes um gentil "oi", quando passaram por ela, no campo de treinamento. Após a Guerra, ela tinha estado _estranhamente_ – pelo menos para ela – amigável. Provavelmente, salvar o mundo ao lado de outras pessoas criava os mais fortes laços de amizade que um ser humano podia querer – ou quase isso.

- Bom dia, Senhor D. – cumprimentou Hermione tentando ser respeitosa quando entraram na Casa Grande.

- Ah! São bruxos novamente. Estou vendo muitos bruxos e com muita freqüência para o meu gosto... O que querem? – bom, infelizmente o Senhor D. e estava em um péssimo humor e não foi _tão_ respeitoso.

- Falar com Quíron.

- No escritório dele... Ao lado daquele outro bruxo... Bruxos! Céus!

Cruzaram o corredor com um passo apressado e bateram a porta bem elaborada do escritório do diretor do Acampamento.

- Entrem!

Fizeram como era pedido.

Do lado de dentro, puderam avistar primeiramente o centauro Quíron sentado atrás de sua mesa. Numa cadeira em frente a ele, estava Dumbledore, trajando um espécie de robe de cetim roxo. Além desses dois, estavam _todos_ os outros ex-Escolhidos. Provavelmente eles estavam tendo alguma aula no Acampamento e por isso, quando foram chamados, chegaram primeiro.

- Dae, Harry! – falou Percy erguendo-se para cumprimentá-lo. Foi seguido por Nico, que também cumprimentou Rony e os dois beijaram Hermione na bochecha. Todos os outros presentes na sala também foram devidamente cumprimentados.

- Bom – começou Quíron – Duas coisas fizeram com que eu e Dumbledore pedíssemos para que viessem aqui...

- E seriam...? – incentivou Thalia.

- A primeira – disse Dumbledore com um sorriso simplista – é curiosidade. Os dois mundos já foram unidos a três meses. O que é que vocês estão achando de tudo isso? Queixas? Elogios?

- Beeem – Hermione foi a primeira a tomar a palavra – Eu estou simplesmente _amando_ todas essa aulas sobre Grécia, mitologia grega, grego antigo e tudo mais... Porém, acho que devia ter uma opção para que os alunos que não quisessem aulas práticas ficassem liberadas delas...

- Negativo – Dumbledore foi duro e seco, mas depois abriu seu sorriso usual – Sinto muito, Srta Granger, mas não... Essas aulas, por mais que você desgoste delas, pode ser que lhes sejam úteis no futuro.

Hermione suspirou. Bom, não custava nada tentar.

- É muito maneiro aprender magia! – exclamou Nico animado – Vocês não tem idéia. É claro, eu podia fazer algumas coisinhas com o Mundo Inferior, mas isso? Vejam isso!

Ele ergueu sua varinha recém comprada acima da cabeça, o que fez com que todos se agachassem e se tentassem se esconder atrás de algum lugar. Digamos que as habilidades mágicas de Nico – ou a falta delas – era bastante conhecida...

- _Lum..._

_- Expelliarmus!_– Gina conseguiu lançar antes que Nico terminassem seu feitiço, fazendo com que a varinha do garoto voasse até colidir com a parede. Quando Nico lançava um feitiço, somente Hécate era capaz de prever o que sairia de lá...

- Nico – tentou Thalia -, você sabe que te adoro... Mas, vamos ficar apenas na luta corpo-a-corpo, por enquanto, tá? Apenas até conseguirmos _alguma coisa_ decente com mágica...

Thalia não era tão ruim quanto Nico, é verdade. Mas estava tentando fazer o filho de Hades se sentir melhor. Bom, nenhum semideuses nunca ficaria tão bom em mágica quanto um bruxo – da mesma forma como nenhum bruxo nunca ficaria tão bom em luta quanto um semideus -, ainda assim, eles podiam utilizar essas novas capacidades para alguma coisa.

Nico foi até a parede e recolheu sua varinha. A varinha dos semideuses era ligeiramente diferente da dos bruxos. Olivaras levara quase um mês fazendo pesquisas, até conseguir encontrar um tipo de varinha que se ajustasse a filhos de Deuses. Elas tinham aproximadamente metade do tamanho da dos bruxos, e eram ligeiramente mais finas também.

- E então? – incentivou Quíron – Alguém tem mais alguma coisa a acrescentar?

- Bom – disse Annabeth – Eu também estou gostando bastante de magia, mas devo dizer, é algo bastante difícil. Prefiro lutas corpo-a-corpo...

- Também... – admitiu Percy – Mas as pessoas em Hogwarts são super legais, exceto por aquele professor de poções... Ele é... Sombrio...

Todos estremeceram quando pensaram em Snape.

- Bom, se era só isso que vocês tinham a dizer – continuou Quíron – vamos a segunda parte: uma missão.

- Uma missão? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.

- Sim, mas não qualquer missão – complementou Dumbledore – Essa será a primeira missão oficial que irá enquadrar bruxos _e_ semideuses. Unidos. Achamos que vocês, por terem se saído tão bem trabalhando em equipe durante a Grande Guerra, gostariam de ter a honra de ser a primeira equipe.

Os olhos de Annabeth e Thalia brilharam. Ambas sempre estava ansiosas por missões, e ser a primeira a fazer uma missão com bruxos... Era simplesmente uma sensação indescritível.

- Thalia – disse Quíron – Já falei com Artemis, ela disse que não se importa se você for nessa missão com eles.

- Certo! – disse a garota sorrindo.

- E qual é a missão? – perguntou Percy curioso.

- Pouquíssima coisa, na verdade – esclaresceu Dumbledore.

- Encontrar uma semideusa e trazê-la para o Acampamento.

- Apenas isso? – perguntou Thalia incrédula, já com metade do sorriso.

- Bem... Sim... Mas tem algo de estranho acerca dessa garota... Não sabemos o que é, mas podemos sentir que ela é poderosa... Estranhamente poderosa...

- Uma filha de um dos três Grandes? – sugeriu Nico.

- Não seria impossível – concordou Quíron – Mas acho bastante difícil. A energia dela é diferente da de você, Percy e Thalia. É algo estranho, como disse... Nunca senti nada assim antes...

- Seja como for – concluiu Dumbledore – A missão é encontrá-la e trazê-la para o Acampamento, são e salva.

Todos assentiram.

- E onde ela está?

- Nova Iorque.

- Quando partimos? – perguntou Rony.

- Se vocês não se importarem, imediatamente. Estão todos dentro?

- Vocês não me tiram dessa missão por nada – disse Thalia ficando de pé e indo em direção a porta.

- Claro – concordou Hermione.

- Vocês sabem que sim – disse Nico

E pouco a pouco, todos os Oito – ou ex-Oito – caminhavam em direção à saída. No campo, Quíron e Dumbledore lhes deram as ultimas informações a cerca da garota e eles simplesmente se foram.

Em busca de uma nova missão. Em busca de um novo amanhã.


End file.
